Maybe I'll See You Around
by ARMV7
Summary: Cinder never asked for a life like this, a life blighted by a light-shattering shadow. But it was the one in Red who shined just the right amount of light, leading Cinder to a time of peace, serenity and maybe love. -But change doesn't just happen over night. [High School AU setting] [DISCONTINUED?]
1. That New Girl

_**~Dedicated to my sister Sharon, who makes everything worth while. Love ya.~**_

_**A/N **_**Welcome all! To the biggest project I've done yet. Not much to say other than, well, Falling Petals FTW! Read and enjoy guys, and thanks for stopping by.**

Chapter 1. That New Girl.

_**8 Years ago...**_

A young Cinder Fall lied on her bed, for what had seemed like hours. Her soft ember eyes played connect the dots with the stucco lines on the ceiling, tracing all kinds of shapes, and etching them out of loneliness. This wasn't the first night she'd been doing this, or rather, it was actually the seventh.

Cinder's parents had gone off on another one of those 'Business Trips' -as her mother had called them. Except this time, a series of differentiating circumstances were in place; normally her parents were gone for no more than a few days, three at the most, but as of tomorrow it would be the eighth day of their absence. Usually Cinder wouldn't worry over things when it came to those so-called parents of hers, and she was well enough to be left alone, but the other strange circumstance was how unsettlingly nice they were to her before they left. A circumstance that made her go back on previous statements.

On any other day, Cinder's mother and father would outright resent or shun her, when she'd come home from school, her parents' first demand was for her to go to her basement room and stay there. If she tried to make decent conversation with either of them; her words would be cut out or ignored.

She had even remembered her parents calling her a mistake one time. Their outlook varied day-by-day, most times she was given short sentences, and others... where there'd be a firm backhand punishing her for being a minute late from school.

But they haven't always been like this, her parents used to be kind and loving people a mere two years prior.

Before her brother... passed away.

Cinder vaguely remembered her older brother Roman. He was the family pride and joy, fresh out of high school and off to attend Beacon University; Roman carried the Fall family name with focus and pride.

On his flight from Vale to Atlas, the plane Roman was flying on was hijacked by a group of terrorists calling themselves Crimson. Crimson demanded ransom money and diplomatic immunity once the plane had landed or they'd crash it into a major metropolitan area.

Crimson had been a big problem for the government of Vale, and it's surrounding nations, The group had successfully completed several acts of terrorism and always manged to cover their tracks, leaving them untraceable.

After no compliance for a negotiation between the ground and the plane; the Vale military dispatched two jet interceptors to try and force the plane to land. But still to no avail as negotiations were instantly ended between the military and Crimson.

So they did what you'd expect.

Of all the memories of her brother, the one that stuck with Cinder the most was the horrific news cast of the interceptor jets shooting down the air bus. She remembered the muffled sobs of her mother and father as the plane on the screen fell back to Remnant as a crumpled hunk of burning metal.

But for an eight year old Cinder; she wasn't filled with sadness, no, a new emotion had washed over her;

Anger.

At that very moment Cinder lashed out at the TV, taking her fist and damaging the small plastic and glass box as best as her small might had allowed. But that wasn't the half of it. In the weeks that followed the incident, the corrupt military was put on a pedestal for what they did, praised under the pretense that the Jets shooting the plane down was 'An act of sacrifice for the people of Vytal'.

Ever since then, Cinder has had outright hatred and hostility to any authoritative figure. Her teachers at school, the police, and even the crossing guard were all disgusting people to her.

So Cinder began to act out, and after Roman and his death, her parents began to resent their daughter, saying that Cinder was 'Unsound' and 'Useless'.

Even with her parents attitude combined with her own, she couldn't help but think that one day they'd come around and everything would be normal again...

So that brings us back to the present, as Cinder continued to play connect the dots, a knock from the door upstairs broke her boredom and raised her hopes, just a tiny bit.

Running up the stairs, Cinder could make out a beige sedan parked in front of her house, her parents drove a small red sedan, which began to make her worry. Reaching the door handle, Cinder gave it a hesitant twist and opened it, she was greeted with and unfamiliar and unforgettable sight.

There, to the left and right of the door stood two middle-aged men, one in gray suit and the other in a brown-beige one not unlike the car resting a few meters away, both of them carried unsettling expressions that clearly showed they were hiding something.

"Are you Cinder Fall?" The one in the brown asked kindly.

"Who's asking?" Cinder spat.

"We've come to take you back to your mom and dad." The other one said.

"I'm not going anywhere, I hate them!"

"C'mon sweetie." The one in the Grey suit reached out his hand to try and coax Cinder over, the young ebony-haired girl grabbed the man's arm and bent it back, and audible crunching of contoring muscles could be heard.

"Agh! Danny! Get this little brat!" The man barked thorough his pain.

The man in the brown suit, now known as Danny, dodged another one of Cinder's attacks and picked her up. Forking his arms under hers and keeping a firm grip on her. He carried her over to the car. Meanwhile the gray suit man regained his composure and caught up to them.

"We're not here to rake you to mom and dad kid, no, they sent us to take you away and put you in a place where all of the bad kids go." He snarled.

Cinder cried out in response as she thrashed her body, trying to escape the man's grasp.

"Oh, ho, yeah Mommy and Daddy don't love you anymore, In fact -they never have. The man began to laugh as Danny forcibly placed her in the backseat of the car.

Cinder walloped in her seat as the two men got in the car.

"Fuckin' kids these days; got no respect."

Cinders eyes began to well up as the car pulled away from the place she called home, down the street and off to God knows where.

It would seem, that young Cinder's worst nightmares had come true. She was being taken away.

Her parents _really _didn't love her.

The _government _destroyed her life again.

Like dejavu; Cinder was filled with anger and frustration, but helplessly sat back as there was no way out of her current trauma.

Finally, her tears had _fallen_.

_**######**_

_Present. _

"Hel-lo? Remnant to Cinder, is anyone home?"

Cinder shook her mind of those memories and looked to her close friend: Mercury Black.

"Shut-up Merc, I was trying to ignore you." She spat.

"Whatever, we're almost there." He answered flatly, not wanting to pry.

Cinder and Mercury were currently driving through a Vytal suburb in Mercury's silver sedan. Today was August twenty-fifth, meaning it was the first day of Cinder, as well as Mercury's senior year of high school. This year, for them, was different. Cinder and Mercury had recently switched schools together. From Sanctum High to Signal High, which could be found on the other side of Vytal.

However 'switched' is probably the wrong word to use, due to certain 'circumstances' both Cinder and Mercury had been kicked out of Sanctum High and Signal was their only other option.

Signal High was just your run-of-the-mill High School located in a upper middle-class area in the northern side of Vytal. As Mercury drove he noticed the look of near dread on Cinders face, he knew Cinder absolutely despised school, she would constantly get into trouble, whether it'd be fellow classmates, teachers, and even the janitorial staff; Cinder always had a bone to pick with them. Leading her to make more enemies than friends, or rather no friends and all enemies.

As the gray sedan pulled into the parking lot; Cinder eyed her hew school for the next year, it wasn't prestigious or impressive but it was leagues ahead off Sanctum.

She hated the fact that there was a uniform policy though.

"Well we're here, now get out."

Cinder stifled a laugh "Merc, how many times have I told you; that fake 'hardass' attitude doesn't work on me?"

"C'mon, we're friends, the least you could do is humor me a bit." He smirked.

"Oh I'm sorry, please Mercury, don't kick me out. I promise I'll be a good girl." She fake begged.

"There we go! Now seriously get out, I'm gonna find a better parking spot and meet up with Emerald, don't wait up for me."

Grabbing her bag and slinging it over her shoulder; Cinder mischievously grinned at Mercury.

"What? What's so funny?"

Opening the passenger door and stepping out; Cinder leaned on the Window frame. "You've been dating her for a week and you're already whipped, disappointing Mercury... dis-a-pointing."

"Whatever I'm out, I'll see you in class." Putting the car in reverse, Mercury pulled off; in search of a better parking spot, Cinder thought it was just an excuse to go see Emerald. But as the car pulled out it revealed the pavement underneath and in bight yellow paint showed;

-Reserved Parking: Principal Ozpin-

"Heh, some hardass..." Cinder laughed.

_**######**_

"We're here!~"

"I know, I know. I'm not blind Yang."

Yang and Ruby had both arrived to Signal High on Yang's prized Bumblebee. Dismounting it first; Yang stood back and watched as Ruby slowly and diligently tried to dismount the bike too, but almost every time, she would slip and fall off.

"Want some help?"

"No! I got this." She said with pride.

Yang continued to watch as Ruby successfully got off the bike and landed on _two _feet this time.

"Ha! I told you I could do it."

"Yeah you did, now C'mon Weiss and Blake are waiting."

Yang began to walk towards the front doors of the school, until she heard a recognizable thud behind her. Turning the top half of her body around; she had to hold back a laugh at the sight of her sister on the grass.

"Stupid Curb..." She heard Ruby mutter.

"One day Rubes, one day..." Yang said as she helped Ruby up.

Now together, Yang and Ruby both strolled to the front doors of the school. For Yang; this was her final senior year at Signal High, and couldn't wait until this year was over. But right now she was dying to see her high school sweetheart; the daughter of one of the richest companies in the world;

Weiss Schnee.

The Schnee's owned the biggest tech R&amp;D company in the region, making developments in everything from cellphones to automobiles. Weiss attended a 'regular' school based on her own volition, mainly being that she just wanted to be treated normally, and not have everything handed to her on a silver platter.

For Ruby; this was her second year at Signal High, she had just turned 16 over the summer intermission and was not at all excited to go back to school. She didn't have many friends; just Blake, Weiss, her sister, and a couple of other people, but thanks to her sister inching her on when it came to being social; the fact that Ruby even had friends was stunning.

Entering through the steel-framed glass doors; Yang and Ruby were instantly greeted by Weiss and Blake dressed in their Signal High uniforms.

"Weissy!" Yang shouted. The blonde ran up to her girlfriend and enveloped her in a tight embrace. Ruby simply walked up to Blake and gave her a basic "Hey."

"So... how was your summer Yang?" Blake asked.

"Just fine until I had to come here."

Weiss rolled her eyes "Oh please, don't be such a dunce."

"Hey!? Who are you calling a dunce?"

Blake pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Not even 5 minutes... seriously, how are you two even dating? "

Her question was ignored as Weiss and Yang continued their banter, Ruby joined at her side and watched as well. "Opposites attract?" Ruby proposed.

"No, there's some other supernatural force keeping those two together." Blake contemplated.

"Well I don't know, maybe they..." Ruby shifted her focus from the bantering duo to some random girl that she'd never seen before. A tall girl with hair as black as the midnight sky, and captivating eyes the colors of embers.

"Ruby?" Blake asked.

"..."

Blake followed Ruby's gaze to a girl across the hallway.

Yang and Weiss ceased their banter at the sight of a confounded Ruby. They too followed her gaze to this mystery girl across the way. Yang's face showed interest while Weiss' showed slight disgust.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"A no good delinquent, that's who." Weiss huffed.

"Hey! You can't say that, you don't even know her!" Shouted Ruby as she broke from her stupor.

"That may be true, but I've been hearing from a friend of mine at Sanctum about her, and the fact that she's a no good trouble maker."

"Who's this 'friend'?" Blake punctuated with air quotes.

"My friend... uh..."

"Maybe she isn't so bad?" Yang proposed.

"Yeah right, last thing I heard was, she drove the getaway car during a bank robbery."

"That's far-fetched, even for you." Ruby added.

"Whatever, C'mon Yang we have Calculus in five." With that said, Yang was dragged away by Weiss; down the hall and around the corner. Ruby then turned to find out that Blake too had disappeared, most likely halfway through the conversation. Ruby stood alone in the locker hall still watching the new girl take in her surroundings.

"Yeah... Maybe she isn't so bad..."

_**######**_

"Weiss you liar! Class doesn't start for another fifteen minutes." Yang whined.

"I know, but I need to stop off at my locker, just go on ahead and save me a spot."

"Okay!"

Yang walked away with a skip in her step, leaving Weiss to tend to her locker. As the blonde disappeared from Weiss' peripheral vision, she quickly placed her uneeded textbooks in her locker, when a new person came into said peripheral vision.

_"The delinquent." _Weiss thought.

Even though Weiss had changed a lot since meeting Yang, sometimes her old self still shined through, especially when it comes to her bad people skills.

Weiss quickened her pace and slammed her locker door shut as this new girl continued her approach. Just as she was about to storm away, the girl gently grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry to... bother you, but do you know where room 164 is?"

Weiss stepped back at the girls hand contacting her shoulder, "Yes i do, and I'd really appreciate it if you wouldn't touch me."

She held back a scowl "I'm Cinder, and you're Weiss; right?"

"Yes, the room is just around the corner, now please, leave me alone."

Cinder glared at Weiss as she began to follow the rich girls directions. As Cinder neared the corner a single muttered word made her stop on the spot.

Unsound.

Cinder gritted her teeth and turned around, she marched right up to Weiss and pinned her to the cold wall.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Weiss' eyes widened in fear, as Cinder brought her face just inches away, her mouth was curled into a deep snarl.

If there was one thing Cinder hated it was arrogance.

"Oh look, the big bad Schnee is gone, replaced by a fearful little girl..."

Cinder tightened her grasp on Weiss' shoulders keeping her locked against the wall. When Cinder was about to administer more hate; a third voice intruded on the scene.

"Put her down!"

Weiss elicited a sigh of relief as the new voice she identified was that of her girlfriend; Yang. Cinder droped Weiss with a dramatic gesture and smiled as she hit the hard floor. Slowly turning to Yang, she too glared at the blonde.

"Hey! Who do you think you are!" Yang shouted.

"Me? Oh I'm just someone who's trying to teach this girl some manners."

"Lay her hands on her one more time and you'll be dealing with me, got it?"

Cinder smirked, "Oh I'm so scared of a princess and her knight in shining armor."

"Excuse me?" Yang approached Cinder, the two girls staring each other down. "You have a problem Blondie?" Cinder's voice was just the right tone to push Yang's buttons.

"I think I do."

Weiss gained her bearings and stood up, "C'mon Yang, she isn't worth it, let's just get to class." Weiss began tugging Yang away.

"Yeah go on Blondie, the princess needs help." Cinder teased.

Yang struggled but Weiss and her questionable grip held on, forcing Yang to take Cinders taunts as Weiss drug her away. As the two turned the corner, Cinder clenched her right and with uncontrolled force; punched the nearest locker, effectively crumpling the door, she groaned in pain as the sharp vent slats on the door shredded her knuckle.

As the blood slid down her hand and dripped onto the floor; Cinder internally scolded herself.

Why was she so bad at making friends?

_**######**_

_History of Remnant, Period 5_

Ruby had vocationaly choosen the history class she now sat in, one of her favorite pastimes was to read and recollect the tales and adventures of heroes, kings, and queens of ancient history. When she had proposed the idea for Yang to join her; the blonde without a doubt shot the idea down. This now meant that Ruby sat in a class with a bunch of people she didn't know, which alluded her attention from Mr. Port at the front of the room; to the students sitting around her.

Of all 25 students, Ruby could only make out one that she didn't know, but recognized from earlier that morning.

The _mystery _girl.

There she sat across the room fiddling with her phone under the desk. Ruby noted the cuts and scratches on her hand, which still shined a dark red.

Every time the crimsonette tried to avert her eyes, the silver orbs would somehow find their way back to the _mystery _girl. Whether it was out of interest for who she was, or for who she wasn't, Ruby didn't know.

"Miss Fall, if you find your phone more interesting then perhaps you'd like to share it with the class?" Port said as he pointed a piece of chalk to the girl in question.

Cinder rolled her eyes and slipped the device back into her pocket.

"I'll see you after class then." Port finished.

"Now can someone please answer the question as to why the Atlas military lost to separatist forces during the Atlas civil war?"

Port spotted a one Cardin Winchester at the back of the room. Feet on his desk and leaning back in his chair.

"Mr Winchester, can you tell me please?"

"Of course I can, the military lost cause there a bunch of idiots that's why."

Ruby laughed at Cardin's answer and excitedly raised her hand, "Oh I know!"

"Ah yes Mrs. Rose perhaps you can give us a real answer?"

"Yep, the reason the military lost was due to the fact that they underestimated their enemy, the separatist were much better equipped than they thought, and the military ran into ambush after ambush."

"Precisely! Well done Mrs. Rose"

Cardin shifted his glare from Ruby and , his mouth twisted into a voracious smile as the gears in his mind began to turn.

"Moving on..."

_**######**_

And so the class had ended, as the students poured out into the hallways and to the doors so they could go home; Ruby left the History classroom and noted that Cinder was still there.

As she made her way down the hall and to her locker, Ruby made sure to waste no time. Her sister would give her regular rides on Bumblebee to and from school, but if Ruby was late, Yang would leave without her.

Their apartment wasn't far, but it still sucked to walk.

Diligently placing her books into her locker, Ruby could hear footsteps coming from her left. Paying no mind she continued her task, her mind began to worry as the footsteps grew closer and slowed down.

"You!" A gruff voice shouted.

Ruby turned and came face to face with Cardin Winchester, before she could day anything; Cardin shoved her on the ground and glared at her.

"Who do you think you are? Some kind of know-it-all brat?"he spat.

Ruby scrambled back and tried to get up, only to have Cardin push her back down with his boot.

"Do you know who I am?"

The fearful crimsonette shook her head "no..."

Cardin brought his foot back "Well allow me to show y-"

"Hey!" A smooth but strong tone broke onto the scene.

Cardin was just about to administer his "thoughts" to Ruby before the interruption. Turning around, he spotted Cinder at the end of the hallway.

"This is none of your business, so get outta here!" Cardin shouted.

"Leaven the girl alone and maybe I won't hurt you." Cinder said as she stepped closer.

"Is that so, looks like I have to deal with you to-." Cardin was cut off as Cinder dashed over to him and punched him right in the gut, holding her fist where it was; Cinder smashed Cardin up against the locker next to Ruby's.

Lifting him up off the floor, Cinder got right in his face. "Leave her alone, unless you want it ten times worse."

"Agh! let go of me you crazy bitch!" Cinder did exactly that, shoving Cardin to the ground much like he'd done to Ruby. Scrambling back up; Cardin started to run away.

"This isn't over!" He shouted, his voice echoing through the halls.

Through the entire scuffle; Ruby laid helplessly on the ground and watched Cinder stick up for her. Next thing she knew, Cinder was offering a hand to help her up.

"T-Thanks." Ruby said as she was helped to her feet.

"It's fine really... I just _despise_ bullies."

"I dont even know who that was." Ruby eyes the ground, and then looked up to the girl whose name she still didn't know. "Oh I'm Ruby by the way."

"Cinder."

"It's nice to meet you." Ruby was pushing her social skills to the red-zone here.

"Yeah you too, maybe I'll... see you around."

"Maybe!" Ruby shouted as Cinder sauntered down the hall.

"...Maybe..."

**A/N There it is! Questions, comments, ideas and follows are all welcome!**


	2. No Means Null

**A/N Welcome back! Important notes for this story below**

**I'm juggling three fics right now, so I'm implementing a schedule for them, details on my profile, but to save you the trip; this will be updated every Wednesday, hence why I'm updating today.**

**Arin: Well guys, thanks to all of those who reviewed this story! Arieko, Clockpop, Stormy Trix, AfroThunda, The Atlantean King, much appreciated. Can't forget about the followers, and favorites too! Glad you like it and enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2. No Means Null.

_"...Maybe..." _

For some reason that word repeated in Ruby's young mind, as she walked to the exit of Signal High; Ruby kept glancing over her shoulder, watching unintentionally as Cinder's form shrank and then disappeared and turned down a different hallway. As Ruby hurried along a slew of questions ran through her mind.

Who was this girl?

Why did she help me?

Was she looking over here shoulder too?

We're the three questions that repeated themselves the most. Ruby had been constantly inched on by her sister Yang to try and meet new people, and make some friends. All Ruby wanted to do however; was stay in the cozy confines of her room and draw, something she spent the majority of her free time on.

Taking one last glance over her shoulder, Ruby frowed a bit as this time all her eyes met was a long, and empty hallway, she squinted her eyes, completely unaware of the impending door in her path. Turning just a second to late; 'Thud' Ruby collided face first with the doors that led to the parking lot at the eastern side of the school. The girl lost her balance and hit the cold floor,

Something she had done an awful lot of today.

"Owww..." Ruby groaned picking herself up, she began rubbing the spot on her head which would no doubt bruise.

"Need some help this time?"

"Gah! Yang! Where'd you come from!?" Once more, Ruby lost her balacne and fell, only to be caught by her sister this time. As Yang righted the crimsonette, she gave her a smile clearly that said; "I told you so."

"Seriously though, answer my question."

Yang stood back "I was waiting and waiting and _waiting, _for you in the parking lot, you were a no-show, so I decided I'd come and find you, which leads _me _to ask what took you so long."

"..." Ruby's expression dropped as her eyes bored into then ground.

"Ruby? Is everything okay?"

"W-well I encountered a guy named Cardin Winchester, a-and he started pushing me around... a-and then he was about to punch m-"

"He What! Is that ass still around?" Yang shouted.

Ruby recoiled at Yang's outburst "N-no he ran away after... af-ter..."

"After what? C'mon Rubes tell me." Yang placed her hands on Ruby's shoulders.

Ruby shook her head "I'd rather not talk about it here, can we please go home? I'll tell you then..." Ruby's question could almost be interpreted as a beg.

Placing a comforting arm around Ruby; Yang smiled "Of course, C'mon Bumblebee awaits."

Ruby was upset about something, and Yang _hated _it when her little sister was upset.

_**######**_

Cinder turned a corner and sauntered down the adjacent hallway to the one she just 'saved' Ruby in. Just as the brunette turned the corner, she caught a glimpse of Ruby looking over in her peripheral vision.

For one reason or another; Cinder couldn't help but feel that the innocent little Ruby reminded her of herself when she was young; naive, and lived without a care in the world... However, a new emotion had washed over Cinder, something akin to envy and zeal;

Jealousy.

This new girl probably had the perfect life; family, friends, luxuries, the works. Ruby would never know how to live a life like she has.

Little did Cinder know, she was only half right.

There was a silver lining though, something that kept picking Cinder's brain was the fact that Ruby took the time to look at Cinder over her shoulder, whether it was intentionally or unintentionally Cinder didn't know, but nor did she really care. The sheer fact the Ruby showed even a glimmer of interest in her was a push that maybe she'd make a friend after all. Then Cinder realized something else; even though she _may _have made a friend, there was no doubt she just made a huge enemy.

Cardin Winchester.

As Cinder's mind recalled, the Winchester family was part of a massive partnership with the Lark family, and the two made both halves of the Winchester and Lark corporation; the largest producer of Military tech around, or so they had been. A company that specialized in planes, and the same company that manufactured fighter jets, the same fighter jets that...

Cinder had known this from her own personal research, after the Crimson incident the Winchester and Lark corporation was put on a pedestal for what they did and received a massive bump in funding from the government of Vale. The rise to fame didn't last long however, something Cinder was ecstatic about. After several incidents that followed; the corporation was chewed out by the public and the government and after several years and many failed appeals; was finally put into bankruptcy. The Lark and Winchester named were tainted and the members that made up said families were forced to live like normal people.

So it peeved Cinder to no end how Cardin thinks he can still push people around like that, can't forget the fact that he's also a Winchester, and a Winchester in Cinder's eyes was someone to outright hate.

Reaching the doors to the outside of the school; Cinder came across Mercury who was leaning against a brick wall smoking a cigarette.

"Oh Mercury, you know smoking is bad for you right?" Cinder teased.

"Yeah, yeah, tell that to my Dad, seriously the guy smokes like five packs a day." Tossing the tobacco stick on the ground and stomping it out with his foot; Mercury approached Cinder, "Besides, I needed something to do while I was waiting for you."

"I though you were giving Em, a ride?"

"Nah, she's got detention with Mr. Tukson, first day and she's already in trouble, but back to my question; what took you so long?"

Cinder galred at Mercury, she hated it when people tried to undermine her "I was teaching someone a lesson, Cardin Winchester to be specific..."

Mercury backpedaled "What? The first day of school and you pick a fight with that guy, what'd you just start kicking the shit out of him in the hallway or something?"

"No you idiot, he was picking on some innocent girl, so I took my chance and showed him a lesson." Cinder explained.

"Oh isn't that cute, Cinder Fall coming to the rescue of the meek, bra-vo, who was it?"

"A girl named... Ruby." She spat.

"Oh, you mean that redhead? Yeah I saw her with some tall blonde chick and some short daddy's girl with white hair."

Cinder stopped dead in her tracks, turned to Mercury and brought her face just inches from the boy "What did you say?" She seethed.

"Whoa! Calm down, she was with two other girls, one with a ton of blonde hair and the other with white hair, I think the blonde's name was Yong, or Yang... I don't know."

_"C'mon Yang, she isn't worth it, let's just get to class..."_

Cinder put the pieces together, Ruby was friends with two other enemies she made, which definitely threw a wrench in the works.

Mercury's expression turned quizzical as Cinder slowly backed away from him and seemingly drifted off into deep thought. Waving his hand in front of her blank face, "Hello? Remnant to Fall, is anyone home?"

Slapping his hand away Cinder glared again this time however; Mercury was a tad bit nervous. If there's one thing Cinder had was an unreadable glare, you didn't know if she was going to yell at you, hit you, or stab you, and it was beginning to put Mercury on edge.

"Shut up, and let's go home..."

"The malice is strong with this one."Mercury got in one last tease beofre making a beeline to his car, running from the impending wrath of Cinder.

_**######**_

Ruby and Yang reached home, the two shared an almost quiet (Because Yang never was) and uneventful drive on Bumblebee, Yang hated the silence, especially when the reason was something to do with Ruby. Killing Bumblebee's engine; Yang and Ruby dismounted the machine, Ruby even did it without falling this time.

The girls lived with their father in a shadier neighborhood just a five minute drive from Signal High, they could have easily walked to and from school, but Yang had always insisted on taking Bumblebee, because the girls love for that bike borderlined on obsession.

Their apartment or rather an apartment complex, was located in not the most ideal of neighbourhoods. The girls had simply dubbed the place 'The Jungle' as the four large concrete buildings were flanked by two parking lots that are surrounded with a myriad of trees, shrubs, flowers, grass, you name it. But looks can be deceiving; even though it looked nice it still sat in a shady part of Vale.

The two young students walked through the small glass doors, and inside the building, as they made their way into the elevator; Yang stole a glance at Ruby, cringing at her little sisters current expression. Those normally excited silver orbs darted around making it clear as day Ruby was nervous, and in her case she had every right to. The drive home had not been entirely quiet; Yang went on about how some girl bothered Weiss that morning, Ruby was totally on her sisters side... at first. As soon as Yang described who she was Ruby's stomach did a flip as the description at hand exactly matched that of Cinder, and Ruby knew Yang would kill Cinder if she ever got in the way of herself or Weiss.

Yang watched intently, eyeing the sweat that now beaded Ruby's face,

_"The elevator isn't that hot."_

The awkward air that now filled the elevator made the normally short ride to their floor seem like an eternity, trying to break the still air Yang asked Ruby one simple question;

"Rubes? Seriously, are you okay?" Her voice was gentle and comforting.

Ruby bestowed a smile so fake that a cat could see right through it.

Before Yang could prod on, the elevator beeped and they had finally reached their floor. Stepping from the smooth steel elevator; Ruby ignored her elder sisters question and walked down the hall, she tried to maintain a pace to keep herself ahead of the blonde and get to the room as fast as possible. After reaching their door, Ruby failed several times to successfully insert the key and unlock it, and Yang took note of the girls near paranoia and decided that proding on was the only way to get results, and hopefully was the right thing to do.

Hopefully...

After attempt number seven the door unlocked and the two stepped into the otherwise pitch-dark room, all of the curtains and blinds were shut to try and keep the heat out, September's in Vale were hot and the apartment lacked air conditioning, so the family had to get crafty to keep cool.

The only light provided was that of the small amount of sunlight; shining in trough the tiny gap in balcony curtains.

Ruby and Yang's father worked night shifts at a local security firm, so it was up to them to take care of each other most of the time.

Yang rushed to turn of several lights, not realizing that her sister just made her way to her respective room, pausing after turning on a lamp in the corner of the room Yang sternly asked Ruby another question; the same question;

"You didn't answer me before, Ruby?. Are. You. Okay?"

No response once more.

"Ruby! Did you hear a word I said?" Now Yang was beginning to grow frustrated at her sisters stubborn attitude.

"You'd be mad if I told you..." She mumbled.

"Come on... you can tell me anything."

She took a deep breath and spoke "It's about Cinder..."

Yang raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Ruby used what little willingness she had "The girl who threatened Weiss this morning was the same girl who saved me from Cardin..."

Yang's face went blank, she vividly remembered her scuffle with this 'so-called' girl named Cinder that morning. Her face turned to a scowl, sure she appreciated Cinder's help, but that girl was bad news, and attacking Weiss was one thing, but if that girl laid a hand on Ruby...

Yang didn't want to think of what she'd do...

"Stay away from her."

Ruby looked to Yang with almost pleading eyes "Huh?"

"You heard me, stay away from her, what she did was nice but that girl is bad news Ruby."

Ruby piped up "What! She basically saved my life!"

"Stay away from her Ruby." Yang repeated, a hint of malice in her voice.

"Why?" She blatantly asked

"Because, you didn't see what she tried with Weiss, if I hadn't shown up, Weiss would probably be in the hospital right now, that's why."

"Why're you getting so defensive?

Ruby regretted saying that.

Plates jumped as Yang slammed her fist down on the kitchen counter, she turns to face her sister with a look that could kill.

"Why...? Why am _I _getting so defensive? Maybe it's because I'm you're sister and it's my job, or maybe because Dad trusted me with your safety, or maybe just _maybe _it's the fact that the last thing I need is to go visit my broken and battered sister in a hospital!"

Ruby winced at Yang's outburst but the girl didn't let up.

"So I'm telling you right now Ruby; _Stay away from her!_"

Yang's voice echoed through the small room and Ruby hung her head at how her sister reacted. It wasn't until Yang saw her white knuckles clenching the countertop that she realized how audibly and angry she was. She looked to Ruby who had taken a few steps back.

Genuine worry graced the blonde's features.

"Ruby?"

All she received was an innocent hiccup.

"R-Rubes? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that..." Yang completely bypassed Ruby's sensitivity during her outburst.

Yang reached out to grab her sister's arm, only to have it viciously torn away. Ruby turned, her face lined with fresh tear-stains. "No you're *sniff* not..."

Ruby was openly sobbing now, "Why do you always get like this..."

"Ruby please..."

"..."

"Ruby... I," It tore Yang apart to see her own sister act in such a manner.

"Ruby it's okay..."

"Then it's okay for me to go near her?"

"...Yes."

She lied, she flat out lied. Ruby was sensitive, and with how life was going for them right now, Yang lost herself sometimes. For Ruby's sake, she'd lie, given the current circumstances; it was something she had done often. Yang didn't want Cinder anywhere near Ruby, but she'd work it out in due time. All that mattered right now was her sister and nothing else.

Yang brought Ruby into a comforting hug, embracing her fragile sister; Yang spoke softly.;

"Just forget what I said Rubes."

Ruby pushed away from Yang and gave her a slight smile followed by a sniff, "Promise me you won't yell at me again, okay?"

"I promise."

Ruby finally gave a full grin and brought herself back into Yang's caring grasp, the two stood together for a moment until Yang decided the mood needed to be changed, twirling Ruby around and quite literally tossing her onto the couch, Yang grinned, flopping over her sister as her fingers attacked her sides.

"Tickle Attack!" Yang bellowed, fingers moving over her squirming sister, "Stop being such a sad sack you little stink!"

"Ahaahha, Y-Yang! Cut it out!"

As Ruby thrashed about on the couch, it was times like these Yang was enthralled to be the older sister.

It was a marvel she maintained such innocence; even after her mother passed away...

_**######**_

_Signal Cafeteria - the following day_

"So what's on the menu today?"

Blake shrugged ar Ruby's question "Not sure, I'm not eating it anyway, not after last week."

"Yeah, that was really bad wasn't it?"

"When the meat is green, I'm pretty sure it's not good."

Ruby and Blake both sat in the Signal Cafeterias, deciding that it was best to skip out on what ever it was the school offered today. The place in of itself wasn't marvelous, just your standard run-of-the-mill cafeteria. Every lunch period Ruby and Blake would grab their food (sometimes none) and eat at one of the picnic tables behind the school, but it was raining today and the meant the lame cafeteria for them.

Aa for thier friends; Weiss and Yang were never around at lunch... for obvious reasons.

So that left Ruby and Blake together, today however would be rather different one, for Ruby at least.

"So, where's Yang and Weiss off to today?" Blake asked.

"They went to go get Frappuccinos or something."

The raven-haired girl smiled "I can't imagine Yang drinking a Frappuccino."

"I know right?"

Ruby and Blake continued to chit chat, Ruby enjoyed her conversations with Blake because she always liked to talk about relevant things like world issues, and politics. It was a relief from her conversations with Yang, as the blonde went on and _on _about how to properly take care of hair.

Ruby listened intently as Blake went on; until a dark speck appeared in her peripheral vision, her hair swayed as she shifted her body to focus on whatever the speck was.

It was Cinder.

As Blake rambled on about "The Third Crusade" her new favorite book; Ruby drifted off in thought. She still had no idea why this girl captivated her so much; whether it was out of rebellion, or interest she didn't know. Her mind wandered further, towards the end of their shouting match the previous day Ruby noticed the near look of pity in Yang's eyes. She wasn't stupid, and she knew that Yang when said 'yes' her voice was fake and laced with respite.

However Yang _did _say yes...

_"Wait, what do I need Yang's confirmation for?"_

"Hold that thought Blake, I'll be right back."

Ruby spotted Cinder; sitting alone on the other side of the loud cafeteria, the brunette was fiddling with her phone while trying to drink. The red-clad girl used every bit of willpower she had and marched her way right up to Cinder's table.

"H-Hey!" Ruby excitedly waved.

Cinder jumped at the sudden intrusion, and looked to Ruby. Usually when someone approaches _her _she always assumes they're trying to pick a fight, but when Cinder, with intimidation, slowly turned her body, she was... no that can't be right... happy?

No way.

Ruby took Cinder's intimidated shift like anyone normally would, as she slowed her pace and looked to her with fear.

"Oh, hey Red."

Ruby blushed, Cinder already had a nickname for her, even though Blake called her that all the time; something about Cinder saying it was different.

"Mind if I join you?"

Cinder looked in shock, before she ushered the girl to sit down. The crimsonette took the seat opposite to Cinder and sat down, she had forgot to bring her food from the table she shared with Blake but right now in this very moment; she didn't care.

She had a friend to make.

"So... how's things?" Ruby said, not knowing what to say.

"I'm good."

"Thanks again for saving me the other day."

"You're... welcome."

"..."

Cinder set her phone down on the table and looked at Ruby, "Listen Red, you don't have to sit with me, seriously I'm fine."

"Well you helped me out so the least I could do was... well... something."

"You're sure? I'm pretty sure that sister of yours wouldn't be too happy about that."

Ruby swiveled in her seat and looked to where she was just sitting, she frowned a bit. Weiss and Yang had returned from God knows where and had taken residence at Blake's table. For just a second Ruby and Yang'seyes met and she could see Yang fighting herself to not come over there and pull Ruby away.

But in the end Ruby didn't care, this was her life and she was old enough to make decisions and takes risks.

The crimsonette turned back to Cinder and smiled.

"Don't worry about her."

Cinder took kindly to Ruby's comfort, and met eyes with the girl.

She had a friend to make too.

**A/N Yang may have been a little OOC here, but I want to emphasize that the odds are really stacked between these two. Almost like forbidden. **

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated! **

**-ARMV7**

**[EDIT 10/28: Cleaned up a little] **


	3. The Good, The Bad and The Fall

**A/N ARMV7: Back again and ready with another Chapter! This one isn't my best in my opinion but, eh. I'll leave the proper judging to the readers who have graced me with 50 follows! Thanks guys!**

**Enjoy****!**

Chapter 3. The Good, The Bad, and The Fall.

_"Clink!" _Went Yang's fork, inadvertently missing her plate and stabbing into the hard table beneath it. The blonde had been doing this repeatedly as she closely eyed a certain table a few meters away. The table in question was the one Ruby was currently sitting at, along with a certain girl that she wasn't to fond of.

Cinder.

Her fork smashed into the table again as it missed her salad. Weiss and Blake were both eyeing the blonde as they ate. Weiss watched in a mix of curiosity and fear, not for herself, but surprisingly for Cinder. Weiss knew how Yang overreacted when it comes to those around her; and if Cinder tried _anything _on Ruby, she didn't even want to know what Yang would do. As for Blake she shifted her attention from Yang's near snarl to the table Ruby and Cinder were sitting at. Sure, Weiss was one of Blake's closest friends, but after she heard what Weiss had dubbed "A near death experience" the raven-haired girl wasn't as angry at Cinder as you'd think. Why? Blake isn't stupid, and she knows how Weiss shifts her disposition to others when they seem below her, and was probably her poor attitude that got her in that situation to begin with. For all Blake knew; Cinder could be one of the most kind and caring people around, so she'd stand back for now, and watch the situation carefully.

But there was something about those two being together that picked at Blake, and it bothered her because she didn't know why.

"Yang?" Weiss gently asked "Are you alright?"

Yang didn't even move, still eyeing the latter table 'Weiss, I'm fine. Really."

"You don't seem like it. Look if this is about yesterday, I'm fine, just... ignore Cinder." Deep down; Weiss wanted Yang to go and beat her up right then and there, but her mind flashed back to the previous day; when Cinder brought her face just inches from her own, there was pure hate and anger in her amber eyes, but Weiss could see just a tinge of one thing in those shimmering orbs;

Dejection.

Weiss was all too familiar with that feeling, before Signal High, back in her elementary days; Weiss was constantly subjected to ridicule and _dejection _because of her family name. She was bullied, berated, and ignored by her fellow peers. Everyday she'd walk home alone, nearly in tears at the hands of her classmates.

She carried her baggage with her all the way until her second year of High School;

Until she met a certain blonde one day.

On yet another lonely walk home, Weiss stopped off at a variety store to purchase some magazines, and upon leaving found said blonde with her arm elbow deep in a vending machine, whispering profanities about a lost can of Coke.

Weiss smiled at the sight, this mystery blonde was... cute. So when Yang's arm became caught in the machine, Weiss helped her out, to which Yang thanked her with a big, bone - crushing hug and for once in her life; Weiss felt... good.

Their relationship sprouted from there; Yang would walk home with Weiss, she would help Yang out with homework, and so on. When one summer Yang had finally come out and asked her on a date, and Weiss couldn't have been happier, because for once in her life she felt loved, finally someone had come along who saw past who she was, and took Weiss for the girl she _really is. _Sure they've had their disputes; but the White and Yellow pair always saw past it and their relationship remained strong.

Long story short, Weiss knew how Cinder felt, but nothing would come between her and Yang.

"Yang you have nothing to worry about, Ruby is fine." Blake stated.

The blonde dropped her fork, "She gets one chance, if she slips up once, it's over."

Weiss tried to lighten the mood, "Yang you make it sound like they're dating."

Blake frowned at that.

Yang took one last look at the pair, before finishing her salad, Ruby was talking, smiling, and laughing over there. Something she cut back on _greatly _after the passing of Summer.

Despite what she had said the previous day; Cinder would get one chance.

One.

_**######**_

Cinder paced through the halls of Signal High, fingers gracing over the locker doors as she went. Her time with Ruby at lunch today had gone... inexplicably well. The way this girl acted was funny to Cinder. One minute the girl was going on and on about her mechanical engineering genius, and the next she'd was almost jumping out of her seat because someone walked by with cookies on their lunch tray. Cinder didn't really talk much, she mostly just nodded along to what Ruby had to say and ate her lunch.

That is until Cinder looked up, and noticed the pleading look Ruby gave her lunch tray, Cinder smiled and then slid it across the table. She knew Ruby had left hers behind, and if she was to go and retrieve it, that _sister _of hers wouldn't let her cone back.

She did _not _want that to happen.

Could Cinder blame Yang though? Her actions were rather harsh towards Weiss on the first day. Cinder knew all about the Schnee family; owners of Remnant's largest tech company, if she remembered correctly, the family had two daughters; Weiss and Winter.

Weiss was rich, and Cinder had no idea what the girl was doing in a school like this.

For now however, Cinder could care less who's what. She was sitting with someone who was genuinely interested in her, and that's all the matters right now.

So they sat together, ate, talked, and joked. Cinder felt good for once. There was something about the innocence of someone like Ruby that warmed her heart and made her grin madly, something she wasn't doing enough.

Ruby was nice, smart, funny, and... cute.

Wait... where did that come from?

Shaking her head of those strange thoughts, she continued to walk her mouth twisted into a smile as she passed the still-dented locker she ouch ed the previous day. The sight of that brought her mind to another place, she punched it out of anger for screwing up on the first day, but as she looked back on it, she felt really stupid for doing something like that.

Since when was she interested in making friends?

"Ugh, what am I doing..." She muttered. One minute she's talking about Ruby being cute, and the next she's mulling over how stupid friends are.

Seriously what's going on?

Desperately wanting to change her internal subject, she tried to think of other things, until a girl with _crimsonette _hair graced her eyes.

Ruby was pacing outside of Mr. Port's History of Remnant class, her hands stuffed as far in as her pockets would allow, and her expression looked to be a mix of nervousness and fear. The five minute bell had already rung and students were absent-mindedly passing by her and into class.

Something was bothering her, and Cinder wanted to know who would have the _nerve _to do so.

Bag slung over her shoulder; Cinder swayed her way over to the shorter girl. Ruby jumped when Cinder approached her.

"Something wrong Red?"

"Hm, what? N-No, I'm fine really."

Cinder could see right through the girls fake smile.

"Don't lie." She stated simply.

"O-kay, look, it's about Cardin..."

Cinder frowned. "Look... don't worry, if that prick bothers you again, he's mine." Her tone was smooth and reassuring.

Ruby smiled "Thanks!" She grasped Cinder's sleeve clad wrist "C'mon, you can sit with me!" She beckoned. Ruby despite being the smaller of the two, dragged Cinder to the center of the classroom, and sat her down at a pair of desks. She began to take out her stationary, while Cinder just sat there and fiddled with her phone. As Ruby placed her books onto the desk, Cardin Winchester passed by; with a sarcastic "Whoops" he knocked all of Ruby's books and papers off the desk and onto the floor, scattering them everywhere.

Ruby just laughed nervously, and lent down to pick clean up the mess. As Cardin took his seat Cinder dropped the phone on her desk and slowly turned around her seat, trying to be as intimidating as possible, her face went stoic and she gave Cardin a venomous glare, to which he instantly averted his eyes too.

Cinder grinned and turned back, Ruby was finished cleaning up the papers and was neatly stacking them on her desk.

"Hey Red, what're you doing after school?" She insinuated.

The crimsonette shot up, her bangs covering her eyes "Wha? After school?"

"Yeah, I have nothing to do, and I need someone to get into... trouble with." She smiled.

"Sure, I guess... I mean, uh, of course I will!"

"Cool."

Ruby blushed and turned away "Yeah... cool."

_**######**_

"Bye, Weiss!"

Yang shouted to the white limo as it pulled away, around the school's front driveway and down the street. Weiss had chosen to go to a regular school, but the girl didn't give up all of the amenities of being rich.

Yang sighed, it's been two years and Weiss _still _hasn't brought her over.

Watching as the last speck of white turned the corner and escaped from the blonde's eyesight, Yang turned on her the heels of her boots and made her way over to the parking lot just across the way. She walked with a confident bounce in her step, within a minute Yang reached the student parking lot, forgetting where she parked Bumblebee; the blonde paced through the lot slowly eyeing over every car to see if she could where her beloved bike was.

"Ah there you are~"

Yang practically ran up to the thing, but she stopped about halfway, her expression changing from cheerful to concerned.

Ruby wasn't there... _again._

Yang sighed again and turned to face the school, her concerning was instantly put to rest when she spotted Ruby along with _Cinder _exiting through the front doors and walking away in the opposite direction. She squinted her eyes at the sight of the pair, they seemed to be sharing a conversation with Ruby doing most of the talking, or rambling rather. They were about to turn around the edge of the schools brick wall when Ruby tripped on an uneven sidewalk slab and fell down. Yang was really watching now, she'd expected Cinder to point and laugh at Ruby's clumsiness as that's what is the people did. But no, Cinder set her nap sack down and offered a hand to Ruby, helped her up and brushed the dust off of her jacket. They briefly laughed at one another, and paced around the corner and out of Yang's vision.

The blonde tore her gaze away and began mulling over what she just saw. That was nice of Cinder to help Ruby up, but the fact that she was being... nice, didn't sit well with Yang.

That _really _didn't sit well with Yang, almost enough for her to go back on her words.

Yang wouldn't do that though, as the blonde mounted Bumblebee her mind rewound to the events of earlier that day;

_"She gets one chance, if she slips up once, it's over." _

She'd stick to those words... for now.

_**######**_

"He he, yeah, good'ol clumsy me." Ruby said as the pair rounded the corner. Cinder just said nothing, which made Ruby a tad bit worried until she looked up to the taller girl who was seemingly choking down a laugh. The crimsonette heard a loud motorcycle roar off into the distance not to far away, meaning Yang had left, wondering how her sister would react when she found out the reason for her not being home was that she was out with Cinder. Putting those thoughts aside she looked to the brunette.

"So... where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"We're heading to my house... well not e-xactly my house."

"Huh?"

"I live with a friend of mine, by the name of Mercury." She explained.

"Live? What about _your _family?" Ruby rambled on, one of her many quirks.

Cinder frowned at that word; Family. Something that had no value to her "They don't live around here." She stated, her eyes averted to the sidewalk ahead of them. Even Ruby could tell by Cinder's drop in emotion; that it was a touchy subject.

"So where's that at?" Ruby asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Just a few blocks from here. He usually gives me a ride...but the idiot probably messed up the time, if it wasn't for Em, he'd probably be in jail by now."

"Em? Ruby asked again.

"Emerald, Mercury's girlfriend, nice girl... just don't get on her bad side, she will tear you a-part." Cinder spoke, grinning the whole time. Her phone started buzzing deep from within her pocket. "Hold that thought Red." She said before picking up.

_"Mercury? What do you want? I though I told you to never call me."_

_"Are you serious, I'm still in this stupid school uniform? "_

_"What do you mean, you don't have the money?"_

_"Ugh, fine you're lucky I'm close by."_

_"Yeah bye... fool"_

Cinder tapped end, and viciously stuffed the phone in her pocket, man did she look pissed.

Ruby raised an eyebrow "What was that about?

Cinder clapped her hands together and faced Ruby "That moron need us to... pick up... a few things from the Tukson's variety store."

"The one just down the street?"

"Yeah, wanna come with?"

"Sure I guess."

Cinder gave the girl a strange smile before turning around and walking a few feet in front of Ruby.

_"Wait... what was that about no money?"_

Ruby shrugged that off, and caught up to Cinder. The two shared a quiet and uneventful short walk to the corner store owned by a Faunus under the name of Tukson. The store was just what one would expect; a small two story building with a variety store taking host of the main floor, and a residential living space above. Ruby held the door open for Cinder as the two walked in, relinquishing In the cool air-conditioned space. It may be September, but the heat of summer still persisted even with fall only a few weeks away.

"Afternoon ladies." Tukson said from behind the counter.

Both girls said nothing, Ruby just nervously waved and then turned away, coming near inches from Cinder's own face.

"Alright Red, I need you to go chat up mister Tukson over there while I get what I need." She whispered.

"Wait why wou- oh, I see." Ruby caught on, Cinder wasn't going to be paying for any of this. "You're gonna just take it?"

"Yeah C'mon it's easy, Mercury and I have done it tons of times..."

Ruby knew it was wrong, but Cinder did just say it was easy...

Peer pressure nabbed at Ruby's mind "Fine, be fast." She whispered to Cinder before walking over to the front counter, she placed her hands down on it and looked up to Tukson.

"Hey, uhh, what's the age for lottery tickets?"

"18" his gruff voice said. Behind Tukson's tall figure was a small dome shaped mirror that gave Ruby an overview of the entire shop, in the far corner Ruby could see Cinder stuffing various items into her bag.

"Okay..." She noticed the an unfamiliar book resting on the counter "Oh, do you read a lot?" Her eyes went from the book, to Tukson, to the mirror, and then back again.

"Yeah ... I do." He stated plainly. "Look kid are you buying something?"

Her eyes went to him "Uhh, well..." She was beginning to Crack under the pressure "uhh..." her silver eyes went to the mirror again.

This time Tukson noticed.

Her turned and faced the mirror was well, his expression changing to a snarl as he saw what Cinder was doing.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! I'm calling the police!" He yelled while reaching for the phone. _"Shit" _Ruby heard Cinder say, the crimsonette raced over to her and grabbed her wrist.

'C'mon let's go!"

Cinder didn't even give a response before she was viciously pulled by Ruby, the brunette managed to grab her bag off of the floor in the process. The two escaped out through the back door, and started running along the dry, cracked and uneven pavement. Ruby was much faster than Cinder and pulled ahead, reaching the end of the rear lot; Ruby tossed her bag over a fence and began to traverse it. Quickly reaching the other side, which was the far corner of a park, Ruby waited for Cinder to follow suit.

Seconds later, she did, bag first and then herself. Landing with an audible 'Thud' Cinder gave Ruby a look of mock approval.

"Not bad Red."

Ruby started to walk away, before speaking "Seriously, what was that? Stealing? We could've been arrested!"

Cinder approached her "Look Red, it's p f- whoa!" Cinder didn't realize she stepped directly in a groundhog hole, her body lurched forward as all balance was lost and a pain started to well up in her right foot.

"Agh, Fuck." She pulled herself up, only to fall back down again as pressure was applied to her foot.

"Cinder, are you okay?" Ruby asked sincerely.

The brunette was on the ground clutching her foot "Ahh, I think I sprained it..." She spoke through the pain.

"Oh no! C-Can you walk?"

She tried to get up again, this time slowly putting pressure on her foot, as it eased down her face scrunched in pain. "No, I can't Red."

"Here I'll help." Ruby outstretched her arm, only to have it batted away by Cinder. "I'm fine l - Ow! Alright help me out here."

Cinder couldn't help but feel like a helpless fool as Ruby tucked her small arm around her and helped hoist her up. The girl was now acting as her crutch.

"Cinder... that wasn't good, stealing is never the right thing to do. Was us almost getting arrested and your sprained ankle worth it?"

"Yeah, I get it, stealing is bad." She said as they limped along.

Something touched Cinder at that moment, the look of disappointment and near sadness on Ruby's face almost made her feel bad for what she just did.

But she never felt bad before, so why now?

Cinder found her answer, Ruby was right, they could've been arrested, or wors- wait a minute, now she's contemplating her own bad behavior?

She _was _right though, a sprained ankle was definitely not worth the food and drinks she stole. She'd just tell Mercury no next time. Moron can do it on his own.

"Look Red... I'm sorry."

Now she was saying sorry? What is this girl doing to her?

"It's okay Cinder, I mean it was kinda exhilarating." She smiled, putting Cinder's worry to rest. "Just promise me, no more grand theft variety store." She giggled.

Cinder laughed to "What ever you say red."

Ruby helped Cinder all the way to her home, which thankfully was just a few minutes away; a small single story bungalow that rested on a crescent full of houses that looked similar.

"Thanks again Red." Cinder said as Ruby helped her up the porch.

"You sure you don't want to go to the hospital, it could be pretty serious?"

"No i... hate hospitals. I'm fine."

"Well okay, Uhh see ya tomorrow!" She waved goodbye before Cinder stopped her.

"Wait, you want to come inside?"

Ruby blushed a little "Sure!"

Cinder smiled as Ruby helped her back up again, she felt good and bad. Bad become of what she put forcibly put Ruby through, but that in turn made her feel good because Ruby didn't reject her after the fact. Ruby stuck with _her _and helped her all the way home.

And _now _she had made a friend.

**A/N Lame right? Leave your feedback, thanks again for the amazing reception this is getting. Chapter 4 will be much better.**

**-ARMV7**

**[EDIT 10/28: Cleaned up a little] **


	4. Beginnings

**A/N ARMV7: Come on in, the dumpster is cozy! I fully support this so-called "Trash" ship. **

**My bad for the delay; excuses blah, blah, excuses...**

**So how about a little info on this fic. You've probably guessed it already; yes this will be a Cinder Redemption fic, sure we all know her and her badassery, but I like to portray characters in a different light, and explain why the they are using different syntax. Also: 70 follows, 37 fav's and 21 reviews! Holy crap! Can't express my gratitude for how awesome you lovely readers are, so keep those coming and I'll keep writing! **

Chapter 4. Beginnings

"Are you sure it's fine? I-I could grab another pillow."

"I'm fine Red."

Cinder stopped Ruby from adding yet _another _pillow to the stack that currently lay beneath her sprained ankle. Within mere seconds of Ruby helping Cinder enter the small bungalow; the scarlet girl leaped into action, ushering Cinder over to the small couch, almost forcing her to sit down and prop her foot up. Practically every two minutes after Cinder took her place on the couch, Ruby would ask the same two questions;

"Do you need another pillow?" And "How's your foot?" Actually it's almost been two minutes since she las-

"How's your foot?" Ruby asked, standing in front of the small TV.

"Red... I told you. We're good." She repeated for the umpteenth time.

"O-Okay I'm just checking."

"Pretty sure I just twisted it anyway."

"Oh... right."

Silence befell the room, or rather awkward silence. Ruby still stood in Cinder's line of sight, blocking her view of the TV. Cinder locked eyes with Ruby, the crimsonette doing much the same. Sliver piercing into Gold, orbs locked in what could be interpreted as an intense staring contest.

"Oh, oh! I know." Ruby leaped from her spot and ran to the small kitchen attached to the den. Bottles and cartons clanked as Ruby began rummaging through the fridge, Cinder attempted to get up; only to strain against herself as a sharp pain shot up her right side.

"Red, what're you..." She trailed off as Ruby slammed a glass on the coffee table in the center of the room almost cracking the dark oak as it landed. Cinder almost broke out laughing at it's contents;

Milk.

"What, is this? Cinder solicited, stifling a laugh.

"It's milk, duh. I always have some when I get hurt, which happens to me _all _the time." She proclaimed with a cheeky smile.

"Oh my... what're you, four?" Cinder joked. Ruby's expression dropped, obviously not taking the joke the way she wanted. There was that feeling again; that apologetic downcast feeling whenever she was around Ruby. Since the "Grand Theft Variety Store" thing, it was the first time she had felt bad, about anything, ever. Whether it was corruption of her motives or redemption of her personality, she didn't know, and quite honestly it scared her a bit. Ruby was growing on her, it only took two days but she was. Maybe it wasn't a terrible turn of events however, all she wanted was _one _friend.

Was that too much to ask for?

But there's a flip side to every coin; Cinder felt just a tad bit... apprehensive, after all, the last time she was close to someone, anyone for that matter, didn't end well.

One can try though...

Deciding she had looked at that sad face quite enough, Cinder used actions rather than words; reaching out for the glass, she grasped the cool texture, brought it up, and took a long gulp. She sighed in contention as the cool liquid drained down her throat, it was surprisingly good. The tips of her lips twisted into an upward smile.

"See, It worked." Ruby grinned.

Cinder hung her head, her dark hair cascading over her face and blocking Ruby's image of her face. The scarlet girl stepped back.

"Cinder?"

She threw her head back, revealing a large grin plastered upon her features, her body starting to rack with laughter.

"Oh my... haha, this... pfft is... so heh, stupid." Cinder's laughing intensified, she leaned forward, clutching her stomach as her cackling grew louder. Not even feeling the pain in her ankle, she slipped off of the couch, still laughing as her back contacted the soft carpet. She was full on howling in laughter; sprawled out between the sofa and the coffee table, nearly convulsing in Hilarity. Ruby watched the girl practically die in laughter, and she too smiled at bit herself; watching Cinder acting in such a manner warmed her heart a bit.

_"People have got her all wrong."_

Ruby joined in on the laugh-riot that radiated from Cinder, the sounds filling the room and echoing off the walls, Ruby could've sworn at one point she heard Cinder snort.

Eventually Cinder found enough composure to calm down, her laughing died down to silent cackling and twitches.

"What was that?" Ruby calmed down as well.

Cinder shot up, feeling stupid for how she just acted. "Ergh!" She gritted her teeth in pain as her ankle resumed it's painful throbbing.

"Oh! here lemme help." Ruby rushed to the downed girls side and outstretched her hand. For the first time Cinder's hand met Ruby's, both girls mindfully reveling at how soft each-other's skin was. With almost no effort Ruby brought the older girl back up to her seated position on the couch. For someone who's a foot taller than herself; Cinder was surprisingly light.

"Oh you're too kind." Cinder fake swooned.

Ruby neared an answer to Cinder's comment when the front door was flung open with reckless abandon. Ruby, still standing, eyed the frame as two unknown people stumbled through the door. Cinder jerked her head around; facing the door as well, her expression went sour as she instantly realized who the intruders were.

Ruby on the other hand, watched on in a mix of awkwardness and slight disgust. A pale, silver haired guy dressed in shorts and a matching silver shirt stumbled through the door, his arms locked around a darker skinned girl who appeared to be Cinder's age; dressed in a olive green blouse and dark skinny jeans.

The new occupants were clearly oblivious to Ruby and Cinder's presence as they almost tripped over the other. Lips locked in a messy make-out session, hands roaming each-other's backs, gripping at the wrinkles in their tops. The one with bright green hair snaked her hand up the others shirt, and with one swift swoop, the shirt was torn off his body and sent careening across the room. Ruby had to resist the urge to laugh again, as the sliver fabric landed right on Cinder's head.

Ruby's expression reversed into fear as Cinder stood up, clearly agitated; not even wincing at the pain in her foot. The brunette, shirt in hand, limped her way behind the love-struck pair, bringing her hands up Cinder waited like a snake attacking prey, anticipating the moment when the two would separate so she could make her move. With a quiet moan, they separated for a quick breath of air; Cinder dashed behind the silver-haired one and wrapped the shirt that once was his, around _his_ neckand yanked him back, choking a bit before Cinder let go and pulled his body to the floor.

"Agh!" He shouted as his head contacted the hardwood floor, he looked up at his attacker, fear plastered across his face upon realizing who the assailant was. "Cinder!? What the hell was that?"

She didn't say a word, content with dropping the shirt over his eyes and stepping back. "Mercury, Emerald... good to see you." Her voice was full of sarcasm.

Mercury leaped up, still dazed from what just happened. "Why the heck are you still in your uniform? And what's with the limping?"

Emerald choose to speak up. "Yeah..and uh; who's this?" She questioned as well, pointing to a certain crimsonette in the corner.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Em." Cinder spoke as she limped her way back to the soft confines of the couch.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you Em, this _girl _was saved by our very own Cinder Fall the other day... seems someone is going soft." Mercury teased.

Cinder clamped her eyes shut. "Mercury... I'm giving you ten seconds to take Emerald upstairs, before I _literally _strangle you." She spoke with heavy malice.

"What, you can't tell me w-"

"One." She cut off.

"I'm not afraid of y-"

"Two."

Mercury started to get nervous. "Please, you're b-"

"Three."

"Come on, let's just go." Emerald cut in, pulling at Mercury's wrist.

"Fine."

"Sorry for bothering you." Emerald consoled, grabbing Mercury by the wrist she dragged him upstairs.

"Oh I'm Ruby by the way!" The crimsonette shouted. The only response she received was the sound of a door lock clicking.

Cinder lulled her head back. "Moronic Imbeciles."

"So that's Mercury and Emerald?"

"Yes... those two are perfect for each-other, in their own moronic ways."

Ruby nonchalantly nodded, not saying a word. Words is what now lacked in the quiet living room, a pregnant pause was left in Mercury and Emerald's wake. That is until a rather loud moan pierced through the still air. Ruby's eyes widening at the sound.

"Red? How would you like to go for a walk?" Cinder proposed.

"With you're bad foot?"

"What did I tell you?"

Ruby submitted to Cinder's demeanor. "That you said you're fine and everything is okay." She blurted out.

"Good..."

Cinder stood up, or rather, attempted to stand up. The girl limped her way over to the fridge Ruby had rummaged through earlier and started doing much the same with the freezer instead. Ruby raised an eyebrow as Cinder pulled an ice-pack from the cold confines of the small freezer. Darting over to the front door, she slipped her runners on and tucked the blue pack in her shoe, reveling at the cooling sensation quelling the heat in her ankle.

Ruby followed suit, slipping on her runners and joining Cinder by the door.

"After you." Cinder gestured for Ruby to go first.

With an open and close of the door, both girls strolled outdoors. The sun was setting on the horizon at this point, shining through the trees, and painting the sky brilliant mixtures of oranges and purples. As Cinder took her first few steps, the pain in her ankle slowly subsided as the ice pack went to work, allowing her to walk freely.

Side by side; Cinder and Ruby walked away from the small bungalow and onto the dry-cracked pavement. The house rested in a shady neighborhood just east of the school, but too far away to walk.

Eyes forward; Cinder initiated a conversation. "So Red, you live around here?"

"Huh, me? Oh, uhh not far from here actually, couple blocks..."

"Lead the way then."

Ruby stifled a laugh. "Really, you'd walk me home with a bad foot _and _in your uniform?"

"I can handle myself."

"Right sorry I-."

"Don't be sorry little Red, I hate that word."

"What'dya mean?" Ruby asked.

"Sorry... the word is misused so often don't you think? Sorry I'm late, and Sorry for taking an innocent life can't truly be the same... where's the line drawn, and who gets to draw it?" Cinder spoke calmly, still not taking her eyes of the setting sun ahead of them.

"I, don't know, I read somewhere that when people do bad things; they should be sorry for the victim, and nothing else, not even the act itself."

Cinder's mind drifted off to Ruby's surprisingly insightful response. Memories of her past drifted into her thoughts _"Sorry for the victim and nothing else..."_

No.

How could one be sorry, if they're incapable of feeling sorrow in the first place?

The girls continued their respective walk, Ruby watched as Cinder's expression sank a little, from its normal cool demeanor to intense thought. "Cinder?" Ruby quietly spoke.

She snapped up "Nothing, just keep walking."

Ruby nodded, verbally she gave up, but mentally she did not; there was something about that brief conversation they just shared, something about the word "Sorry" really bothered Cinder, or at least; that's what it looked like. The crimsonette fought it off for now, but couldn't help but feel intrigued into whatever that was...

After a couple of more minutes, and the sun closer to dropping below the horizon; Cinder and Ruby reached the latter girls apartment complex a few blocks away. The taller of the two; Cinder, walked Ruby right up to the steel-framed glass doors before giving her goodbye.

"So this is where you live Red... not bad." Smooth was her tone.

"Ha, yeah right, this place is practically a ghetto, there was a major drug bust a few floors below mine like two days ago." Ruby laughed.

"Today was fun, wasn't it?" Cinder questioned.

"Hehhe, yeah I guess so, just promise me you won't tell anyone. "

"Sure thing Red..."

"Well I guess I'll see you around, no?" Cinder spoke, turning her body and strolling away.

"O-Of course!" Ruby waved. "Tomorrow!"

Cinder nonchalantly waved as she walked off into the impending darkness of night. She didn't look over her shoulder this time though, because she knew her new _friend _was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning.

And that couldn't help but make her smile too.

As the brunette strolled along the streets; heading home, she couldn't help but think about Ruby. Her innocence was something Cinder wasn't akin to, but it made was humorous and a little heart-warming. Ruby was her first honest-to-God friend.

And she was not going to let anyone change that, right?

_**######**_

Ruby sighed as she approached the door to their apartment, it was already past 8:00 P.M and she knew Yang would throw a fit as to where she had been. Add in the fact that she was with Cinder, _and _practically became an accomplice in a crime; would send Yang through the roof.

She really resented her father working nights now.

With another sigh, a more determined one that is; Ruby slotted the key into the socket and turned, preparing herself for the Yang to rip her apart with unrelenting questions.

Closing her eyes she pushed the door open and slipped inside as quiet as possible. Eyes scanning the room; widening at the fact that Yang was nowhere to be seen.

"Yang? Hello?" She said as she cautiously brought herself forward.

"Where have you been!?"

"Gah! Yang what th- whoa!" Ruby jumped back as Yang appeared from seemingly nowhere, causing her to lose her balance and fall over.

Ruby's eyes traced Yang's form before they reached her face, looking rather miffed. "I was out! And don't scare me like that!"

The blonde outstretched her hand. "Not my fault you have two left feet." She joked.

"Hey! I'm working on that."

Bringing her younger sister back up; Yang began the prodding Ruby was dreading earlier.

"What do you mean by "out"?" She punctuated with air quotes. Yang already knew that Ruby was out with Cinder; but wanted to see if Ruby would tell her the truth or not.

"I was out... with a friend..doing, stuff." Ruby averted her gaze to a stain in the carpet, avoiding Yang's own.

"Cut the act little sis, I know you were out with Cinder."

She piped up. "Is that a problem?"

Yang backpedaled. "No, it's not..." She tried _really _hard to make it sound like she was being sincere.

"Okay!" She beamed. "I'm gonna go get changed, been in this stupid uniform for too long." Ruby practically skipped away.

Whatever Cinder and Ruby did today; Yang didn't care, she still wasn't comfortable with all of this, but it did make Ruby happy, which in turn made Yang feel the same. Still, she'd be keeping an eye on both of them. For her own reasons.

_"One chance... one." _

_**######**_

The month of September came to an eventual close, and opened the lane for October to take the reigns of the year. A month of falling leaves, rainy days, and the slow but sure lowering of temperatures. The month of October is a month of change; and so far, for Ruby and Cinder, change has been a big part of their relationship.

As the days went by, things remained normal, if you could call it that. Yang and Weiss are still dating, Yang keeping an eagle eye on Cinder and Ruby, Cinder leaving Weiss and Yang alone, pretty much the same. Except for Ruby and Cinder, whose relationship has grown closer over the passing weeks. The two almost hang-hang-out every day; Ruby goes to Cinder's place, and the two watch TV, play video games, do homework, the works.

But that's how it remains, both girls just close friends, happy to be the others friend.

Nothing more, and Nothing less...

However on that day, Saturday October 3rd; change would be the perfect word to describe the ensuing relationship that would soon blossom between them...

It was Saturday, Ruby and Blake sat in a local public library not to far from Signal High, they choose this one instead of the one the school offered because in all honesty, Signal's Library sucked.

So here they sat, at a large oak table near the back of the single-floor library. Blake was quietly reading a book titled "Violet's Garden" with stack of other books resting beside her. Ruby was simply reading a textbook; studying for an upcoming test.

Suddenly, Ruby stood up. "Gonna get going now, Yang wants me to pick up a few things on the way home, too lazy to do it herself."

"Yeah sure... bye." Blake's voice was nearly muffled at how close it was to her book.

Ruby giggled at how concentrated Blake was, pulling her red hoodie over her black v-neck, she placed her textbook back in her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Later Blake."

"..."

Ruby just shook her head and walked off. Exiting the large glass and stone building, Ruby stepped out into the cool and refreshing October air, it had just rained the day before leaving almost every surface damp and cold.

Fishing her phone from her jeans pocket Ruby smiled at a text from Cinder.

**/U done yet?/**

**-Just left, meet up in 15, running errands-**

**/I'll just start walking/**

**-I won't be there-**

**/Taking the long way/**

**-Kk-**

Ruby groaned, she could've met up with Cinder in 5 minutes, but after the variety store incident, she'd rather not show up in Tukson's store, less she wanted legal trouble.

There was another store way off the beaten path, costing Ruby extra time to get there. The path in question cut through the back alleys of a shady neighborhood leading to a main street with the store resting on the other side.

So she walked, and _walked... and walked, _cutting down alleys through the bone-chilling dampness of outside, leaves swirling in the wind around her. It was quiet; calm...

_"There she is, see Dove; I knew it!" _

Or not.

"Hu-whoa!" Ruby was gripped by her right shoulder and spun around roughly, she shrunk in fear; instantly recognizing who this person was.

Cardin Winchester dressed in tattered jeans and a football jacket, accompanied by a shorter pudgy guy with messy dirty - blonde hair.

"Is that her?" Dove pointed.

"Yeah that's her, the know-it-all. I didn't get the chance to finish what _we _started." He spat. "Dove, grab her." Dove did what he was told, swooping in behind Ruby; pinning her small arms with one hand and gripping her shoulder with the other. "Rgh! Lemme go!" Cardin stepped forward as Ruby thrashed in the vice grip she currently found herself in.

"Do you know who I am, do you!" Ruby could feel Cardin's warm breath on her cold cheek.

She continued to thrash. "Yeah, you're the guy whose father's company went bankrupt!"

Cardin glared at Ruby, bringing his booted foot back; he gritted his teeth and kicked her in the shin; ripping the fabric of her jeans. Ruby wailed in pain, still trying to break free of Dove's grasp.

Cardin drew back. "You think you're so smart don't you; nobody ever insults a Winchester, Dove let her go."

"Uhh, okay?" Dove relinquished his grasp, seeing an opportunity Ruby dashed forward only to be tripped by the same boot that kicked her earlier, Falling face first onto the rough concrete; whimpering as her skin scraped open, tiny bits of gravel piercing into flesh.

"I'm going to teach you how to properly treat a Winchester." Rolling over, the crimsonette fretted as Cardin loomed above; Dove by his side. Guessing that the latter half of the fight or flight instinct was no longer valid, Ruby rolled out of the impending blow from Cardin and scrambled to her feet. Without being able to regain her bearings, her effort went full circle as Dove put her in a suffocating headlock. Once more Ruby tried to thrash her way out but Dove's thick arms were too much for her.

Thinking nothing of it, Ruby stopped thrashing and sunk her teeth into Dove's forearm,"Egh! What the hell!?" the boy she shrieked aloud at the sudden bite, releasing his grip and rubbing the new teeth marks by his wrist.

"Ugh god, she's a biter..." Dove whined, shaking his arm.

Deciding that this was not a moment of Valor, Ruby made yet _another _attempt to escape; and once more her progress was impeded as Cardin grabbed her wrist and yanked her back, tearing the sleeve of her red hoodie in the process.

Cardin swung the girl around forced her hard on the ground. "You're just as crazy as that other broad!" Not wasting any time Cardin swung his foot right into Ruby's torso, not once, not twice, but three times. When the fourth hit came Ruby whimpered in pain as it felt like she was suffocating, the odd coppery-tang of blood started to seep into her mouth.

"Please, please s-stop..."

"Oh? Y'hear that Dove; little red wants us to stop." Cardin stepped over Ruby's racked form. "I'll make the pain go away." With one final hit, Cardin sunk his shoe into Ruby's back, effectively knocking the wind right out of her.

There was a lapse in time, before Ruby started to drift in and out of consciousness. As her eyes dared to flutter shut; a different voice beckoned from what sounded like close-by.

_"You never learn do you!"_

Time seemed to slow down as Ruby slowly drifted off, any and all sounds around her being drained out. Only the muffled sounds of voices could be heard.

_"Oh shit! It's her again!" _

_"I'm not sticking around!" _

Slow running could be heard, slowly fading off into the distance.

Before her eyes finally closed, Ruby heard the muffled groans and yelps of Cardin, presumably painful ones...

_**######**_

Small particles of dust floated about the room made viable by the light that came in through the windows and from the sheen walls. The first thing she became aware of was the fact that she was in a bed, and faint beeping could be heard in the background. Her hand loosely gripped at the thin-polyester that was draped over her. Its light-weight and warmth were nice, but she couldn't help but feel a void. As if the warmth provided by the thin covering was just an imitation of something far better.

Enticing, even.

Her eyes snapped open as she bolted upright. Pain tore through her chest at the fast movement, causing her to yelp as her hands came up to find the source at her torso. Her vision blurred and spun as hot tears sprung to her eyes. The beeping increased at a frantic pace.

Ruby took a moment to take in the room;

White walls, white floor, white ceilings, white everything.

A hospital.

The blur in her vision subsided upon noticing a tall figure across the room standing near the windows, beyond which the trees shook in what appeared to be a rain storm. Ruby squinted at whoever this occupant was, totally unaware of her awakening. She could see their reflection in the glass, a pale face with bright amber irises the portrayed a look of anguish mixed with concern.

Wait, she knew a girl with eyes like that...

Pulling the sheet back, Ruby used every bit of energy she had to make her voice audible.

"C-Cinder?..."

**A/N Awww, Cinder cares. Note these two are not together yet, I reworked some of the plot last night, made this thing, in my opinion, seem better. Thanks for reading and see ya next week!**

**Please Review! **

**-ARMV7**


	5. Drawbacks

**A/N **_**ARMV7:**_** So that last chapter was good right? I received a review that really sums up what I'm trying to do here; it was from a guest [Thanks whomever you may be] the section that stuck out was **_**"She shouldn't be all bad, everyone has a soft side..." **_**Exactly. For all we know there could've been some traumatic event that made Cinder the way she is in the show, and that's what I'm delving into with this. A Cinder that just needs a little help to realize it's okay. **

**I've also heard about some fan thing a select few of you have been doing on tinychat? Seriously, is my writing really that good, I mean there's way better writers than me... *cough* momoxtoshiro. **

**Four chapters in and I'm at 87 fav's, and 50 follows, almost 100! If this gets to 100 follows, I'll do something for you guys like... uhh... Put on a Cinder Dress and wear it for a day! Nah I kid. Seriously though; shoot me a PM or leave it in a review for your idea; whatever it may be. **

**This chapter contains a lot of back-story as noted by the **_**italics,**_** so Enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

Chapter 5. Drawbacks.

In the weeks leading up to that fateful day...

_The afternoon air was laced with the arid scent of pollution and fresh-cut grass as a young Cinder made her way home from her school; Atlas Elementary, __just a_ _small school that lied only a few blocks from where she and her... parents lived.__ Normally she'd be reluctant to return home, for one reason and one reason alone._

_Her parents... _

_They'd been acting... different ever since the passing of Roman. Her mother and father had nearly shut down upon returning home from the funeral. They didn't say anything for a weeks, not even to her. Cinder would ask questions; wanting to know why mom and dad hadn't returned to normal. _

_She'd been asking that same question for almost two years now._

_And with each passing day; her parents had begun to resent her. Young Cinder was in denial at first, blaming it on the sole fact that her mother and father still hadn't overcome the death of their only son. But on that day; her denial was shattered on the pavement like glass._

_It was her eleventh birthday; Thursday October 9th..._

_"Maybe... just maybe..." _

_She was an optimist, maybe on this day things would finally return to normal again. Whole, together at last._

_She quickened her pace, fallen leaves danced in the drafts left behind by cars as they drove by; fluttering into the air in a myriad of red and ochre. Most would've had second thoughts about being in this weather but Cinder didn't mind._

_Today was her birthday!_

_She pulled the flimsy hood of her raincoat further over her head, shielding her against the onslaught of the gale-force winds. _

_Turning the corner and entering the crescent she lived on; Cinder started running to her destination, and reached her house just as it started to rain. Smiling at the fact that her mom's little red sedan sat idle in the driveway. Reducing her running to a slow walk; Cinder crept up the three steps that led to her porch; tip-toeing the whole way. She grew giddier by the second as she approached the window-flanked front door. _

_Cringing a little as her small hand gripped the ice-cold brass of the door knob. She scrunched her eyes shut, and glided the door open; bracing herself for what she thought would be a surprise. _

_She thought wrong. _

_Scrutinizing Saffron eyes scanned the living room. Her hopes were brought back up at how the curtains were closed; bathing the empty room in darkness._

_Cinder took another step, waiting for the lights to flash on and her parents to jump out from behind the furniture. _

_Nothing. _

_In a mix of sadness and confusion; Cinder scratched her silky smooth locks and prodded on, still holding out for some kind of surprise. _

_She stepped into the small kitchen; feet creaking against the hardwood floors. She came up empty..._

_Again. _

_A familiar soul-crushing emotion washed over Cinder, obliterating her optimism and replacing it with pessimism. _

_Just like the previous year; her parents failed to remember what was supposed to be a special day._

_Tears already forming behind her eyes; Cinder muffled her sobs with the sleeve of her raincoat and turned back, dashing down the hallway and to the posterior of the home. _

_If her parents didn't stay; why should she?_

_Reaching the side door, Cinder zipped her jacket back up, readying herself for the bone - chilling cold that awaited her. Shaky hand met cold brass once more as Cinder slowly opened the door. As if holding on to a glimmer of hope she cautiously and gradually slid the door back, making slow and exaggerated movements; praying for her parents to show-_

_"Autumn, look I think we should do what we said we would." _

_Cinder stopped cold. The voice of her father echoing from the den. _

_They did come!_

_Cinder ducked into cover, concealing herself around the hallway corner; listening intently._

_"James, you know if we go that route; we'll have to do it soon."_

_"C'mon, you've seen how she acts in school, sometimes I wonder why we even had her in the first place."_

_"Yes, she's been a real pain with all of questions."_

_"Exactly, she'd never end up as good as Roman, brats to moronic to even realize what's going on." _

_"Alright then, how about you and I go on a... business trip soon hm?" _

_"Sounds perfect."_

_"..."_

_Did she really just hear that? _

_She did._

_And it hurt... it really hurt..._

_Cinder's world was turned upside-down, shaken, and obliterated. All of her worst fears had come true. All of the hope, the optimism; was for nothing. Clamping her hand down over her mouth, Cinder choked down a sob and ran, ran as fast as her shaky legs could carry her. Bursting out the rear door and into the shadowed yard . _

_"No, no, no, no..." _

_Walking around the house, Cinder snuck out through the gate and ran into the street, not caring where she went, anyplace that wasn't home would suffice right now._

_She ran, and ran, and ran. As fast as possible. As far as possible. _

_Her body racked with sobs as she ran; what started out as quiet gasping and sniffing, quickly escalated to full blown crying, loud and laced with sorrow. _

_"W-Why..."_

_A thought crossed her mind, or rather; a memory. A memory of Roman, the day he left for his flight, everything was perfect, her parents loved her, her brother was alive, life was great. A million ideas raced through Cinder's mind as she continued her pace. But one in particular stood out. Was the reason her parents loved her to begin with just nothing but a facade? Just a mask they'd put on so Roman could feel like he grew up in a normal household? _

_What else could it be?_

_It all made sense to her now; Cinder really was unwanted, a slip-up, a mistake. Of course her parents lied to her, made her feel like everything was normal, and when Roman passed away; their true colors shined through on how they felt about their daughter. _

_Resent._

_With her convoluted mind made up; Cinder went to the only place that she could think of. The source of it all. Like instinct; familiar anger rose in the raven-haired girl. This was all Roman's fault. _

_Recalculating her vectors, Cinder ceased her running and slowed down into a nervous speed walk. After a short walk to the place she had in mind Cinder eyed the sign ahead of her baring the name of this dreadful place. _

_'East Vale Cemetery'_

_Cinder stood by the metal-railed fence; shimmering orbs scanning the land before her. The majority of the ground was covered in fallen leaves from nearby trees, decorating the ground with orange and red. To her right was a small gate leading into the graveyard, beyond that was several cobblestone pathways leading off to different burial locations, one of which she had in mind. The heavy gate squeaked open, Cinder's efforts to push the thing we're aided by the heavy winds the blew around her. _

_Breaking out into a sprint again, Cinder Fall made her way back to the far-reaching areas of the cemetery, there located in a remote plot was the burial place of her brother Roman. She stood over the grave; lips twisting upwards into a hysterical grin, she began reading the expensive ivory tombstone; _

_**"Here lies Roman Fall"**_

_**"A bright young mind, who shall never be forgotten, a son and brother of the loving Fall household."**_

_**"Loved by James Fall, Autumn Fall, and Cinder Fall."**_

_**...**_

_Cinder's eyed watered over, her form looming over the tombstone. Softly she spoke; _

_"You were apart of this weren't you..." She gritted her teeth. "Y-You didn't c-care, just like Mom and Dad..." _

_She balled her knuckles into fists and stomped down hard on his grave, "Why did you have to go!"_

_Cinder fell to her knees, her torn jeans becoming soaked in the muddy ground. "You could've stayed... Y-You could've stayed a-and everything w-would be normal." Her hysteria returned. "Why, why, why, why, why..." She bound up, "This is all your fault! I hate you!"_

_She was starting to feel frightened, her body was shaking in the freezing cold, she didn't know whether to scream, cry, or break something. _

_Cinder collapsed to her knees again, letting her tears cascade down her cheek in rapid succession. _

_She didn't care anymore..._

_Love was no longer held a meaning; just four random letters, dead, dull, meaningless..._

_**######**_

Cinder awoke, the all to vivid memory of her past still looming in her mind. She leaned forward, realizing that she had fallen asleep in a chair, evident by the squeaking of oak as she stirred. She surveyed the room; the entirety of it bathed in brilliant satin white, bar the baby blue trim that lined the walls and ceiling. Still a little dazed from her impromptu nap, Cinder swept the dust from her fluttering eyes as the memories of why she was here to begin with, came back.

Cinder had elected to take the long way to meet up with Ruby, instead of the straightforward route she'd normally take; Cinder took to the streets that encircled the neighborhood, effectively making a big loop around their subdivision.

She had walked with a slow pace, taking every odd pathway and crossover to kill time.

As the winds blew and her bones chilled, Cinder wrapped herself tightly in her maroon leather jacket, deciding to take a detour down a back-alley road the ran behind behind the lines of houses and the main streets. As she carried on; something, or rather, someone caught her attention. Roughly sixty yards down the alley were three individuals, one dressed in gray, another wearing what seemed to be a football jacket, and a third smaller one, clad in a cherry red hoodie.

The shorter one in gray, was grappling the one in the hoodie, while football jacket guy appeared to be berating the red one. Upon closer inspection, Cinder could hear the taunts of a familiar voice;

_"Oh? Y'hear that Dove; little red wants us to stop."_

_"Cardin."_

Cinder's mouth went agape realizing who that hoodie toting crimsonette was.

Ruby.

_"Oh Fuck no..."_

Cinder averted her direction and shifted towards the group at the end of the alley. In a wild sprint, Cinder made the distance within seconds, with the element of surprise; she called out to Cardin hoping he'd leave Ruby alone and focus on her.

_"You never learn do you!"_

Cinder breathed a sigh of relief as Cardin dropped Ruby.

Cardin turned around; eyes widening in fear at the sharp knuckles pending towards his face. With uncontrolled force Cinder's knuckles made perfect contact with the boys temple, sending him careening back, hitting the rough ground with an audible whimper.

Dove's fearful eyes shifted from the out-cold heap of Cardin, to the near bloodthirsty smile on Cinder's face. Doing what you'd expect; Dove attempted to scale the chain link fence and flee to the other side. Cinder bound over to Dove readying herself for the next move, just inches from him; a pained cry sounded from her left. She first looked to Cardin, who was still knocked out cold, she shifted her gaze to the more important person in that situation.

Her heart almost stopped when she took in the mess that was her best friend.

_"Red! Oh no, no, no."_

Stepping on Cardin rather than over him, she rushed to Ruby's side, kneeling down on the leaf covered pavement, she assessed the damage. Brushing back Ruby's Crimson bangs that cascaded over her face, Cinder went even colder at the shredded skin on Ruby's soft face. Small trickles of blood seeped from her mouth and onto to hood under her.

Whatever Cardin did went further than just a few scratches.

With no time to waste; Cinder dug her phone from her jeans pocket and attempted to dial 911. Her hand was so shaky that it took her three attempts to dial it correctly. With the number punched in and the call made; Cinder picked up Ruby's limp body and held it close to her own, doing whatever it took to keep the girl warm.

In a matter of minutes the ambulance had shown up; two paramedics carrying a stretcher in between them rushed up to the scene, two other medics came and retrieved Cardin not soon after. When Cinder had to relinquish her grasp on Ruby so the medics could do their job; she felt like a part of her was being torn away, like a puzzle with a piece missing.

Incomplete.

It felt even worse when Cinder was told to stay behind, based on the premise that "Everything would be okay."

So as the ambulance pulled off into the impending dusk of evening; it felt like dejavu all over again.

_Dead, Dull, Meaningless..._

_..._

Cinder shook her head at the events of the previous day. Sitting fully upright she put her leather jacket back on. She cracked her sore shoulders and shakily got up; her legs feeling like noodles from their uncomfortable sleeping position. Her saffron eyes looked to the only windows in the room, blurred and lined with condensation and beads of rain. As her senses slowly turned on one-by-one; the next thing that graced her presence was beeping, high pitched and incurably annoying. Her eyes followed the sound coming from a peculiar machine; it's LCD display highlighting someone's heart rate. Cinder traced the wires, leading from the machine to-

"R-Red..."

The memories came full force now. After the fight, Cinder ran back to Mercury's house and demanded a ride to the hospital, reluctantly he agreed and drove her there.

Upon her arrival at the hospital, Cinder's expression went solemn, as she noticed Yang and Blake along with an adult; already sitting in the reception area, waiting for permission to see Ruby. Staying out of sight to avoid another shouting match, Cinder had waited outside, and after a while the three individuals had left, by then it was already bordering on 1:00 A.M. She breathed a little easier, knowing their sooner than later departure meant Ruby was okay.

So she saw an opportunity and took it, Running back inside she remembered pestering the receptionist with questions in Ruby's whereabouts, and after a few threats; was allowed entry into her room.

...

"Must've... slept here last night..."

Eyeing the stagnant form of Ruby; Cinder felt guilt slowly rise within her. If she hadn't bothered Cardin in the first place none of this would've even happened.

But she would even have received the opportunity to meet Ruby either.

It was a blessing and a curse.

A curse that hopefully would've been broken with Cinder and Cardin's last scuffle.

Emptying her mind, Cinder focused on the sleeping form of her friend. Ruby lied there; deep in the bliss of warm sleep. Cinder brought her hand down and cupped the girl's cold cheek, stroking the smooth alabaster skin with her thumb. Cinder groaned a little at the realization of what she was doing. Pulling her hand back and scolding herself internally.

The reason she had that dream made sense now.

To her at least. In Cinder's mind, the dream about her past served as a grim reminder of what could never be; a genuine person who cared for her. She was _cursed _with a life like this. Cinder hastily stepped back from the hospital bed, shimmering eyes cased away from Ruby's form and towards the window, following the drops of water that slid down the outside. She sauntered over to the window pane, eyes scrunching as the reflection of her face came into view.

Using the sleeve of her jacket she wiped a small hole in the window; allowing her to watch the swaying autumn trees battle the vicious winds of October weather. Ruby's room was located on the fifteenth floor giving Cinder an ample View of morning time Vale. Her eyes watching the cars in the streets below hustle and bustle about, wondering what kind of lives their drivers were living, what it would be like to be a different person; just for a day.

Different person?

Her mind wandered to Ruby again, wondering what it would be like to live a carefree life like hers, surrounded by friends and family...

There was only one thing le-

_"C-Cinder?"_

She damn near died when that voice echoed through the air.

In the reflection of the window, Cinder could see Ruby; sitting up straight and clutching the white bed-sheet close to her body. Turning around fast enough to make her dizzy, Cinder graced eyes with Ruby, both girls not knowing what to say.

The elder of the two decided to break the ice, taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Well, well, well, look who's awake." Cinder quickly masked herself back to her aloof personality.

Ruby smiled a bit, "W-Was that you who saved me?"

Cinder still stood by the window. "Of course red."

Ruby's expression raised. "C-Could you come over here?"

"That's fine." Cinder shrugged before walking over.

Reaching Ruby's bedside, Cinder looked down to the crimsonette, Saffron and Silver orbs danced back and forth between the two. After a minute of what looked like a staring contest Cinder, once more, choose to speak first this time.

"How are y-umpf." Cinder was cut off as Ruby bound up from her seated position and wrapped Cinder in a tight embrace. Pulling the raven-haired girl as close as possible.

"Thanks..." She mumbled through the leather of Cinder's jacket.

With each passing second that Ruby remained latched to her, Cinder's heart beat became quicker and quicker. Her skin was flustered, and in all honesty; she didn't have any idea what she was supposed to do!

A stray though crossed her mind: her _dream. _

It was reminding her again, gnawing at her insides and filling her with guilt and apprehension. This wasn't meant to go this far; she should've cut it off right then and there on the first day of school. She was being a hopeless optimistic again, something she'd promised herself never to return too...

Ruby on the other hand was reveling in Cinder's warmth, but something was... different about Cinder today. On any given day Cinder would spend ant of her free time with the crimsonette. Each enjoying the others company. But the weak hold Cinder had reciprocated upon her embrace combined with the feelings she had seemed to fabricate, Ruby couldn't help but notice a certain...stiffness to her actions.

With a swift gesture Cinder let go of Ruby and gave her the best smile she could muster. "No problem Red."

Ruby continued to watch, the raven-haired girl seemingly carved from stone.

"Cinder? Are you alright?"

"Of course Red. L-Look I have to go, you're sister is going to be here soon I bet." Cinder dug her hands deep in her jacket pockets and started to slowly make her exit from the hospital room.

"Are you sure? We could watch TV?" Ruby almost pleaded.

"Red, it's fine, I've been in enough fights for one weekend." She punctuated those last words with a giggle before opening the door and stepping out.

Ruby watched the door closed ever so gently. The room returned to it's silence; bar the annoying beeping. Ruby lifted the hem of her hospital gown to her face, taking in Cinder's arid perfume, sweet but edgy. Just like her.

Ruby wasn't going to deny it anymore, and Cinder saving her a second time solidified her emotions. Ever since the first day, Ruby enjoyed her time with Cinder, even if one time was practically robbing a convenience store. There was just something about her. Her cool and smooth personality, those stunning Saffron eyes, and that smile. Whether she was ready to admit it or not; she likes Cinder.

She... Like, _Likes, _Cinder.

However contrary to popular belief; Ruby wasn't as awkward as many had interpreted her to be. Upon looking Cinder in the eyes before she made what seemed like a hasty retreat, Ruby caught a glimmer of something in those beautiful eyes of hers. Something along the lines of... dejection.

It wasn't only evident in her facial expressions, but also her movements, normally swift and smooth ones were replaced with jagged nervous ones, almost as if Cinder _didn't want to be there._

_"Oh no! Was it my fault? Was the hug too much? Oh man that was way too much... she must think I'm some kind of creep or something..." _Ruby fought internally. _"I have to make it up to her. Yeah!"_

Ruby already had an idea in mind. Weeks back after the variety store incident, Ruby remembered seeing Cinder's student information package sitting on the coffee table in her living room. She didn't actually read it over; but she did notice the date of birth.

October 9th. Today was the fourth, meaning it was just five days away.

She _had _to get her something perfect.

Maybe she'd even confess...

Little did Ruby know, these next few weeks would be the beginning of something terrible and something incredible.

**A/N So lots on Cinder's past here. Apologies if it was any bit confusing, but if you have questions, just PM me, we're open 24/7. Don't forget to drop a review and thanks for reading! See ya next week!**

**-ARMV7**


	6. Change Is Good?

_**A/N **_**100 followers? No... way. Thank you all! So that very same guest left a review, which contained an awesome idea; to show my thanks how about I do two [2] chapters in a week? So I was like hells yeah! So to show my gratitude, you lovely readers will be receiving a second chapter on Friday! See that's what you amazing readers get; double the dose of Falling Petals! Can't forget about the Misunderstood AU thing I'm posting alongside this.**

**I'm also making a promise to you guys; as the only negative thing I've received about this fic was the shortness of the chapters. So, all chapters after this week will be over 4.5k words, I tried to do it this week, but I was pretty constrained with time, so after Friday no more 3k word chapters anymore, they'll gradually increase over time.**

**~Shout-out to my friend ClockPop, she's got a Cinderuby High School AU hitting the shelves very soon! So keep an eye out, from what she's told me, it's pretty great!~**

Chapter 6. Change Is Good.

_**Brrriiinnnggg!**_

"Gah, man..." Yang sighed. That loud, incorrigible screech of her alarm clock is the bane of her existence. It's Thursday, and the only thing on her mind right now was smashing the stupid thing and taking the longest nap humanly possible. After all; who likes School? Yang certainly doesn't. No matter what you did, you couldn't change Yang's perspective on School. Even if one was to offer her a million dollars, she'd still turn It down, arguing the fact that it wasn't just the day, but the principal of it all.

The hectic weekend she'd just pulled from didn't help either. She was having a perfectly _normal_ Saturday, her Uncle Qrow had chosen to stop-by as Saturdays were his off days from work. So the blonde spent the day "chilling" with her Uncle, as her father was away on business. The two ended up spending most of the daylight inside, protected from the swirling of ocher leaves, and the drizzle of rain. Yang's father had recently purchased a state-of-the-art Smart TV, but hadn't even unboxed it to set it up; so that's what Yang and Qrow ended up doing. Mounting the TV and commencing the set up.

As the sun had set and their project tore into the evening, the home phone chirped, and Yang broke away from Qrow to answer it. At this late in the evening she'd been expecting a telemarketer, or solicitor to be on the other end of the line; the blonde readying herself to give _whoever _it was, a piece of her mind.

The call she answered in turn though was the polar opposite of what she'd been expecting...

It wasn't a telemarketer she could have fun messing with, but rather, a nurse from Vale City Central Hospital.

At the mention of those words Yang practically glued the handset to her ear, her senses scrutinizing every word. As the nurse verbalized each detail, Yang grew more and more anxious, her breath catching in her throat when the nurse had finished her report. Qrow idling by wondering what the heck was wrong with her niece.

There was four words that picked at the blonde's nerves the most;

_Ruby, Unconscious, Assault, _and one final word that almost set her off into a rampage right then and there;

_Cinder._

At the mere mention of that name, Yang dropped the phone, the clattering of the device echoing in the otherwise dead silent room. "I knew it!" She shouted.

Qrow watched in mock analysis at the sudden movements of his niece. After dropping the phone, the blonde made a mad dash for the apartment door, erratically forcing her boots on and grabbing her keys. Halfway out the door, Qrow looked to Yang and asked. "You mind telling me wh- SLAM!" Qrow recoiled at the force Yang slammed the door shut with.

After her sudden leave, Yang bolted down the hallway, slipping on her light parka in the process. Reaching the elevator within seconds, the blonde dug her phone from her pocket, and started a group chat with Blake and Weiss, her shaky fingers typing out one simple message;

**/Ruby's in the hospital, got attacked by Cinder, meet me there ASAP/**

She followed by sending the location to the both of them. The blonde had hit send with such force that it almost knocked her phone right out of her grasp.

As the elevator made a painstakingly slow trip to the bottom floor; a million thoughts raced through her mind. _"I should've known! I knew it, I knew it!" _Yang thought._"When I get my hands on her..." _She could feel her body temperature rising as guilt slowly stabbed at her soul. Yang began blaming herself for this mess. Cinder didn't even deserve a single chance, no wonder everyone thinks she's a delinquent. Yang began brainstorming ideas for what she'd do next time that _snake _was in her presence. She was hoping the police hadn't dealt

"C'mon!" Yang stomped her foot, waiting for the elevator countdown to reach one. After what seemed like a millennia; the elevator came to a halt, and the doors slid open, revealing the main entrance to the complex not top far away. Slipping out, Yang ran as fast as she could not caring about the rain filled potholes as she went. She rounded a brick corner and made it to parking lot C, where Bumblebee was waiting for her. She fumbled for the keys in her pocket, pulling them out, she realized something rather important;

Bumblebee wasn't made by Infiniti!

In her hand was the key fob for her Uncle's brand new black Infiniti Q50, it's shiny emblem reflecting off the light posts that dotted the parking lot. "Ah crap!" She shouted. "Wrong damn keys!" In her rush she grabbed Qrow's car keys from the bowl rather than her own.

Yang now faced two decisions: option one; go back upstairs and swap Qrow's keys for her own, _or _take Qrow's Infiniti, under the premise of a dire situation.

She gave it little thought. For Yang's case, the end _does _justify the means... so-

Mind made up, Yang hit the unlock button on the key-fob, the luxury sedan beeped twice signaling a successful unlock. The blonde practically ripped the door open before climbing inside, her eyebrows rising in awe, _"Uncle, you've been holding out on me." _

Her face twisted in confusion, eyes glancing over all of the bells and whistles the car contained.

She had no idea how the hell this thing works.

Her eyes met a larger button located in the center deck, the word 'Start' printed on in red letters.

"Oh..." She sighed, feeling like some kind of moron.

Shutting her door and clicking in her seat-belt, Yang pressed the button and smiled as a low roar from under the hood emanated into the cockpit.

She was probably going to get in trouble for this, but best have some fun first.

Putting the car in reverse, Yang backed out of the the visitor parking space and peeled out of the lot, tires screeching on cold wet pavement echoing through the neighborhood.

_Meanwhile..._

Qrow scratched his brown hair, wondering what in the world made Yang leave like that. Deciding It was best to follow her, Qrow slipped on his beige trenchcoat and walked to the front door, looking down to the short cabinet to his left he reached his hand into the key bowl only to find out... that his keys were gone?

"What the?" He patted himself down, turned his pockets inside-out and even dug around in the couch for a bit, hell-bent on finding the keys to his _brand new _car. Her encircled the couch but stopped at the window as he could see Yang on the ground floor walking outside.

The thing her didn't expect was for his niece to get in _his _car and peel off like some kind of madwoman, he facepalmed and sighed, praying that the Q50 would be okay. He'd be stranded for now, as there's now way he'd ride on a motorcycle to chase after his crazy niece.

Nope, no way.

_**######**_

"Yang take it easy!"

Yang jerked the wheel far right. "Calm down Blake were almost there!"

The hospital was less than a kilometer away, Yang would've reached her destination a lot faster, but Blake texted her halfway through her crazy drive, telling her that she doesn't have a ride and needs someone to pick her up. So, Yang did, Blake's house was only a few minutes out of the way anyway. Of course Yang wouldn't just give rides away like that. The entire trip to the hospital Yang drove fast and erratic, even enough to make the aloof Blake Belladonna; fear for her life.

Yang swerved into the bottom level of a multi-story parking garage, lilac eyes locked on the first open spot she saw, down at the far end between a load bearing column and a pickup truck.

"Yang slow down you're gon-"

_**CRACK!**_

Yang miscalculated her trajectory as the right side of the car was too close to the column, before she could stop quick enough; the passenger side mirror contacted the pillar, effectively smashing it off, an audible crunching sound rung in her ears.

She pulled the car to a stop, and stumbled out; Blake following suit. The blonde darted over to the passenger side, and gulped at the frayed stump where the mirror once sat.

"Oh you're in for it now." Blake teased.

"Shut-up, well deal with this later." Her phone vibrated, pulling it out she scrutinized the text from Weiss.

**/Hurry up u oaf! I'm waiting!/**

"C'mon, Weiss is waiting." Yang jogged ahead with Blake not to far behind. They exited the garage and ran around to the front doors, through the rain they could both see an impatient Weiss waiting for them. Arms crossed and foot tapping; Weiss spotted a yellow blob in her peripheral vision.

"Took you long enough!" She scolded them both.

"Yeah yeah Weissy, let's just get inside." Yang ordered.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I'm your-"

"Not now you two!" Blake shouted, cutting Weiss off. Not even giving them a chance to respond, Blake grabbed them both by their collars and pulled them in.

The three stumbled through the doors of the hospital, rounding the first corner they were met with a waiting room where a police officer and what looked like a doctor were conversant with a man sitting down.

"Yang!" The man yelled.

The blonde turned away from her friends. Her eyes quizzically eyed the man over before realization dawned on her of who it was.

"Dad!? What're you doing here, I though you had work?" Yang ran over gave her father a tight hug.

"Well I assume you're here for the same reason as I am, about Ruby?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah I got the call too."

Yang looked from her father to Weiss and Blake, "Guys this is my Dad." She gestured to them. "Dad this is Blake and you've already met Weiss."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Xiao Long." Blake droned.

Her father spoke up, "It's nice to meet you Blake, I'm Adrian" Her father was a middle aged man with short blonde hair and a five o'clock shadow. Dressed in a casual silver and purple business suit. "This probably isn't the best way to finally meet you, but it'll do, no?" He asked with a smile.

Blake grinned at his kind attitude. "Yeah i guess you're right."

"Ahem." A gruff voice interrupted. All four heads turned to the source; a heavyset police officer with a small book in his thick Palm. "Excuse me sir but are these girls with you?"

"Yes this is my daughter and some of her friends." Adrian replied.

"Well I just checked in with the doctor." He paused before surveying all four of them. "Your daughter is going to be just fine; the damages aren't as bad as they thought. She can demit as early as tomorrow."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God..." Adrian muttered.

The cop cleared his throat again. "Now that's not why I'm here." His comment caught everyone's attention again. "I'm here to discuss what happened earlier this afternoon." He flipped a page in his book and continued. "Now I've already spoke with Miss Fall and she's been dealt with, righ-"

"Is she in jail!" Yang barked.

The cop backpedaled. "No, why would she be in jail?"

"Cause she's the one who assaulted Ruby!"

Adrian placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, "Yang settle down, let the man speak."

Drawing in a breath the sighed. "We have confirmed reports that it was, Cardin Winchester and a boy named, Dove Bronzewing who deliberately assaulted Miss Rose, Miss Fall had nothing to do with it, in fact if it wasn't for Miss Fall, Ruby would be in a much more critical condition right now." The cop finished.

"W-What?" All three girls said in unison.

"Yes, we have eye witness accounts from the surrounding neighborhood that Miss Fall came to Ruby's aid whilst Mr Winchester assaulted her. She was able to scare them off, and called for an ambulance not soon after. It didn't take us long to track down and arrest the two boys either."

That statement perplexed Yang's mind. Her mouth was stuck on stutter mode, having no idea what to say of all of this. Not only was Cinder not the assailant in the assault, she was the one who _actually _came to Ruby's aid, and quite literally; saved her sisters life. Yang remembered Ruby telling her about how Cardin was acting like a bully ever since their first encounter. The blonde felt... odd right now. She should be eternally greatful to Cinder for her act of bravado right? But the idea of it being... Cinder, just made it sit wrong with her.

The same girl who attacked her girlfriend in the halls, also saved her sister's life?

What?

Blake was the first to speak up, she knew why Yang looked so dumbstruck right now. "See, maybe Cinder isn't as bad as we assumed."

Weiss crossed her arms. "I don't care if it was the president she saved, it doesn't change the fact that she _is _and always will _be _a delinquent. Think what you want, but I'm not taking my chances with her." She huffed.

"What do you think Yang?" Blake questioned.

"I-I don't, it doesn't make sense..."

Yang had a goal in mind, this whole two-sided thing with Cinder was really starting to bother her. A lot.

"I'm gonna get to the bottom of this..."

_**######**_

_Thursday October 9th ..._

Ruby sat in her Advanced Arts class, a course she had elected to take due to her fondness of drawing and painting. The walls of the room where covered in various forms of art; ranging from abstract and minimal, to portraits and landscapes. She had been released from the hospital Sunday evening and just had to keep it easy, the only major damage she received from Cardin was some fractured ribs.

In the elevated seat next to her, sat Blake, silently drawing the outline for her next masterpiece, she too was interested in art, and was glad that she had Ruby around, as both of them shared a common interest.

But today was different, something was amiss with Ruby, as class was almost half over and the crimsonette hadn't even touched her brushes or her canvas. She just sat there, staring off into space with a glum expression tugging at her features.

The young girl couldn't concentrate enough to figure out what to draw, any and all coherent thought processes where all drawn to one person;

Cinder.

After their brief talk at the hospital on Sunday, Ruby hadn't seen a trace of Cinder, bar her last period class she shared with the older girl. Their walks had all but ceased. She wasn't in the cafeteria anymore, and as soon as the bell would ring at the end of the day; in a blink she was gone, not even giving Ruby a chance to talk to her.

That was another thing, Cinder didn't even speak to Ruby anymore, and in last period history; deliberately sat across the room from her at an empty desk. Not even acknowledging Ruby's presence in the room. Even in the halls, Cinder would ignore her completely or go and find Mercury to talk to.

At first it bothered her only a bit, bit Cinder's new actions dragged on for three days, leading up to today.

This led Ruby to believe that it was in some way; her fault. She had spent the entire night before tossing and turning, wondering what went wrong. Ruby ended up narrowing it down to three reasons;

One: Cinder thought she was weird and clingy and distanced her. Two: After saving her twice; Cinder thinks Ruby is weak and can't take care of herself. And three: the simplest of them all;

Cinder is hiding something.

What she's hiding Ruby had no clue. But the way she had acted on Sunday screamed something along the lines of fear or even... _dejection. _

In the time that she was away from Cinder, Ruby had formed a plan. She hadn't forgotten about the fact that today was Cinder's birthday, and had even gone out of her way to buy Cinder a present; hoping that it'd be her ticket to be able to talk to Cinder again, because in all actuality; that's all Ruby wanted to do, just talk. She enjoyed being in Cinder's presence than anyone else, and it really tore at her insides that their connection had seemingly broke over one little thing.

And Ruby _hated _th-

"Ruby is everything okay?" Blake whispered.

She perked up. "Oh! Yeah...everything is fine, just a little shaken up from Saturday."

Blake frowned sadly, she knew Ruby flat-out lied right the and there. The crimsonette hadn't mentioned anything about being 'Shaken up' all week, and it was clear that something else was bothering her.

"Ruby I know you're lying." Blake tutted.

"N-No I'm not."

Blake gave her an 'Are you serious' look.

"Alright... but promise you won't tell Yang."

Blake gave a quizzical look but nodded. "It's... about Cinder."

Blake struggled to maintain her composure, but motioned for Ruby to carry on.

"I don't know... ever since she left the hospital on Sunday, she's been avoiding me..." Ruby droned.

Setting her brush down, Blake eyed Ruby with confusion. "Sunday? You mean she came to see you?"

"Yeah, she did, we talked for a minute or two and then she practically ran off, like she was in a hurry or something..."

Blake placed a comforting hand on Ruby's shoulder, she gave the girls words some thought; So first Cinder attacks Weiss, saves Ruby from Cardin not once but twice, visited her in the hospital, and then runs off and goes into avoidance mode?

What kind of mess is this?

But out of all of that, one thing piqued Blake's nerves; Ruby was one of her closest and only friends, she hated to see the normally over excited crimsonette sad, just wasn't right. And the reason for the girls current state of disdain was Cinder herself. Blake knew the both of them had become closer as the weeks went by, but now -all of the sudden, Cinder just turns on Ruby after saving her life?

_"Maybe Weiss is right..." _Blake contemplated. She wasn't the type to 'read a book by it's cover' but the negative odds for Cinder's behavior outgunned the positive ones, and quite frankly; pissed Blake off a bit.

She can't just toy with Ruby's emotions like that _and _think she can get away with it.

Blake gave Ruby a warm smile, she rubbed her shoulder a bit and gave her a simple answer;

"I'll talk to her."

"What?" Ruby questioned.

"Well its obvious, if Yang talks to her; we all know that'll end bad, Weiss is terrified of her, and she's avoiding you, leaving me as the best candidate."

Ruby smiled. "Okay smarty pants, just be nice, okay?"

"I will."

_**######**_

Art class came and went, as both Ruby and Blake walked together in the halls during the time in between classes. It didn't take long for Blake to spot Cinder, the ebony haired girl standing at the far end of the hall whilst placing things in her locker. Her expression giving Blake the 'I don't care' feeling.

Blake strolled ahead of Ruby, the crimsonette gave an affirmative nod, signaling Blake to go over and begin assessing the so-called 'damage'.

Blake made her way up to Cinder, Blake tapped the girls shoulder to get her attention. Turning around, Amber met Saffron as the two stared eachother down.

"Is there something you need?" Cinder sneered.

"You don't have to be so hostile, I'm not Weiss." Blake blanched.

Cinder slammed her locker door shut. "Look, I'll be going now..." Cinder started to saunter away, leaving an increasingly peeved Blake behind. Right as Cinder turned the corner, Blake used the only thing that could stop her at this point; "It's about Ruby!" She shouted.

Cinder stopped dead in her tracks, "What?" She muttered.

"I want to know why you're avoiding Ruby, you just save her and then run away like that?" Blake said, trying to keep her tone non-hostile.

Cinder gritted her teeth and turned back. "And I want to know why you think it's okay to meddle in my personal life."

"Maybe because Ruby is my friend and I care about her? You know for being her so-called friend, you're not really acting like it." Blake explained.

"Who do you think you are? Some kind of arbitrator?" Cinder spat back.

"Answer the question." Blake seethed.

"No, and I suggest you back off, unless you want to end up like Weiss."

"Why did you do it?" Blake asked, switching gears.

"Do what?"

"Save Ruby like that."

"Right place right time." She blatantly answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd rather be left alone." Cinder spoke before walking off.

Blake watched the girl walk off down the hall. Right up until Blake asked why she saved Ruby, there was a flicker in Cinder's emotions, Blake was good at reading emotions and interpreted the shirt shift as..she couldn't believe it...

Sadness.

That all top brief shimmer in Cinder's eyes told Blake that maybe something really _was _bothering her. And that something wasn't resent for Ruby, but rather rejection. Like Ruby had done something to push Cinder away...

What is going on with those two?

_**######**_

Cinder stroked up the driveway to Mercury's house, smiling at the fact that Mercury nor his parents car was there, she was still angry at how Blake had acted like that. Who the hell was she to stick her nose where it doesn't belong?

Before reaching the porch, she took note of the neat piles of leaves Mercury had raked up the day before, deciding she'd use those to take her anger out on; Cinder walked over and kicked each one, effectively scattering the leaves in every direction and making a huge mess.

It was _her _birthday, who gives a hell, right?

Cinder inserted her key into the slot and shoved the door open, before slamming it shut with the same force not soon after.

The thing with Blake really bothered her, not because of Blake herself but because it was about Ruby. Ever since Sunday Cinder distanced herself from the bubbly redhead in hopes she could forget all about her and move on. That action though just made things worse for _everyone_, face of the matter is? Cinder can't erase Ruby from her mind. The girl was her first actual friend in god knows how long; she can't just forget.

Every night Cinder would think about what would've happened if she hadn't done this whole distancing thing. Maybe things would be even better than before the incident; who knows?

_"Such an idiot!..."_

Cinder forced herself into contention with what she'd done. Screwing up their relationship to an irreparable state.

Just the what if's crossed her mind, telling her she did everything wrong and absolutely nothing right. Telling her tha-

_**Knock Knock Knock**_

Cinder leaped up from the sofa, and tiptoed over to the door, she peered through the slots in the blinds to try and see who it was, but to no avail, as whoever it was couldn't be seen.

She absolutely hated answering the door in her uniform, bit options were numbered so she did it anyway.

Grasping the doorknob; Cinder turned the cold brass in her hands and opened.

"H-Hey Cinder!"

It was Ruby...

Cinder just eyed the girl, way to befuddled to know what to say.

Ruby reached behind her back and produced a small red box from it. Holding it triumphantly she said two words Cinder almost broke down at;

"Happy Birthday!"

...

**A/N Oh snap! What's Ruby's present? Find out on... Friday. Yeah not a big wait for chapter 7. To avoid confusion, the scene with Yang and Qrow's car actually has some significance in the next chapter. Not sure how I feel about this one, but eh, I enjoyed it nonetheless. Leave a review with your thoughts, and keep those follows coming! Thanks again guys.**

_**-ARMV7**_

.


	7. Perfect

_**LENGHTY A/N **_**I really need to stop throwing cliffhangers at you guys... but at least the wait wasn't long! Silver Linings am I right?**

**I have something rather important to tell you guys; going to be blunt with this... as of chapter 9 or 10 [Haven't decided yet] the rating to this story will be changing to 'M'. The change is for a reason I'm pretty sure you're already thinking of *cough* Lemon... Yes it is coming, but don't turn that dial yet; the proceeding lemon will be in **_**very **_**good taste, it won't be overly descriptive, but rather, focuses on emotions contrary to the actual act it's self. I was really against the idea of it when proposed to me, but when they explained how good it bolsters the later plot; I agreed. Just trust me on this guy's, I won't let you down, it'll be the only thing in this story that warrants an 'M' rating. **

**I want to thank all of you for the reception this story is getting, it's incredible, you guys make my day. So keep being awesome readers and I'll keep writing, deal? Deal. Enjoy! [More **_**Italicized **_**stuff ahead]**

Chapter 7. Prize And Passion.

A determined Ruby could be seen walking down a suburban street, cloaked in a black hoodie and slack jeans, one hand rested in her pocket, whilst the other kept a firm grasp on a small red box. The early October temperatures were already bone - chillingly cold as Ruby would constantly swap the box between each hand whenever one would feel numb from the cold. The random shiver would rock through her body and agitate her still-sore chest from Saturdays incident. Which leads one to ask: What's she doing out in this weather? Simple, Ruby had something important to do; her mind completely focused on a single objective. The objective in question was a portion of a mission she had assigned herself to the previous day. And that current objective being Cinder's house, or rather, Mercury's house to which Cinder lived in. Ruby still had no idea why Cinder lived there and not with her own family instead. Ruby vividly remembered Cinder's reaction to the question about where her family was; her ebony-haired friend showed a touch of rigidity, giving Ruby the feeling that it was a touchy subject and best to drop it for another topic.

By know, Ruby knows the exact route to Cinder's house, heck she could walk it blind and backwards and still make it there. The crimsonette knew every detail of the way, from the number of cracks in the sidewalk, to which kinds of cars sat in the driveways of neighboring houses.

The 'mission' Ruby is currently on is one she had went through a decent amount of trouble to even start. Her mind wandered back to the previous day, Wednesday...

_It was a normal Wednesday evening. Yang and Ruby had come home from another day of classes and practically collapsed on the furniture in near perfect perfect synchronization. _

_After a quick meal, Ruby resided to doing her homework in the dining room whilst Yang sat in the den, hopelessly flicking through channels on their new TV, having no clue what to watch; there was so many options! The room was quiet, save for the TV, that is. Both girls barely spoke to one another after their meal. Yang was pulled from her channel surfing by the sound of a textbook slamming shut, followed by the ruffling of papers, and a couple of affirmative hums. The blonde swiveled her head to see Ruby packing her things back into her bag, with a nervous smile gracing her features. _

_"Done so early?" She asked playfully. _

_"Yep, I've had enough homework for one day." Ruby replied with a smile. _

_"It's only been forty five minutes." Yang retorted. _

_"Yep." She stated simply. _

_'What's she up to?'_

_Yang slowly picked herself up, inching her body over towards the kitchen and eyed Ruby with inquiry. Ruby pretended to ignore her sister and continued to pack her belongings away. "Ruby? What's going on?" _

_'I knew it'd work...'Ruby thought. "Nothing." She still maintained an eye contact free conversation, pushing Yang's interest further. "Ruby I can tell when you're up to something, so come on! Tell me!" Yang practically begged, she had a weak spot for things bothering her sister, and she had every right to._

_Placing her History Textbook down, Ruby looked up to her elder sister with a blank look on her face. "I need you to take me to the mall."_

_Yang backpedaled at something she'd thought Ruby would never say. "The mall? Since when do you go to the mall?"_

_"I need to pick something up for a... friend." Ruby scolded herself for losing her cool posture. The blonde instantly picked up on the short gear shift of Ruby's emotions, she was definitely up to something. Yang grinned mischievously; pushing Ruby's ire further. _

_"A 'friend'." She punctuated with air quotes. "Who might this 'friend' be hm? A certain crush perhaps~?" Yang teased._

_"So who is it?" Yang asked bluntly. Ruby jumped at how fast she got to it and started blushing, unable to speak. _

_Yang continued through her sisters nervousness. "Aww you do have a crush on somebody! ~" Yang said in a sing-song voice, causing Ruby to stutter madly before she forced herself away from the blonde's gaze._

_"Yeah yeah…" She scratched the back of her head. She trailed off again, having no clue what to say._

_Seeing Ruby wasn't going to talk Yang started naming; "Is it... Neptune?" Ruby shook her head. __'Wrong gender actually...' Ruby thought._

_Yang continued her naming process; "Is it...Ren?" Another negative nod. Ruby felt warmer by the second; she was pretty sure if Yang found out that she too was interested in the same sex Yang would wallop in joy, but there's a con to every pro; if Yang found out her 'crush' in question was Cinder, the blonde would go off-the-wall insane. _

_"Is it... Jaune?" Yang's words broke Ruby from her thoughts, she weighed her decisions, either she could keep denying who it was until Yang gave up [Which would probably be next week] or she could lie her way out; after all there was things she needed to buy, time waits for no one!_

_"Remnant to Ru-"_

_"Yes!" Ruby blurted out. Cutting Yang off. The room fell silent, both girls staring the other down. Yang closed the distance between her and Ruby, and within seconds; wrapped her scarlet-clad sister in a famous Yang bearhug. "My sisters got a crush! How cute!" The blonde squealed in delight, hugging her sister tighter. _

_"Gah... Yang... ribs hurting... remember..?" Ruby's muffled voice sounded somewhere deep within Yang's shoulder._

_"Oh shoot! Sorry..." Yang relinquished her death grip on Ruby. Before the crimson could even mention a word Yang was already waiting by the door, keys in hand, and lacing up her boots. "How did you..." Ruby asked in amazement. The only time Yang moved that fast was every school morning when she'd meet up with Weiss._

_"C'mon! Yang beckoned, hands waving ecstatically. Ruby just decided to play along. The thing she's buying would tip Yang's suspicion off if she found out. Ruby grabbed one of her trusty hoodies from a nearby chair and pulled it on. She joined Yang by the door and slipped on her runners, her blonde sister almost shaking in anticipation. _

_Ruby crossed her fingers, hoping that this would go down well. Yang didn't need to find out about this... a least not now that is._

_Later on..._

_Ruby and Yang walked at an even pace through one of the many sectors of Cherrywood Mall, the mall being the second largest in all of Vale. Yang knew this place like the back of her hand, ever since she got a part-time job working at a coffee shop in the mall's food court; the blonde had spent a ton of her free time and wages at he various stores that dotted the place. Sometimes she'd even bring Weiss along, and the two would shop together. Today was different as Ruby had no clue where to go, so being the big sister she is; Yang showed Ruby around the place._

_"So where exactly are we going?" Yang asked, smoothie in one hand, shopping bag in the other. _

_Ruby kept looking forward, in order for her to get what she needed, Yang had to leave. "Uhh, h-how about we stop for something to eat?"_

_"Okay!~" Yang cheered._

_Both girls agreed on sandwiches so as Yang went to purchase their food, Ruby saw the perfect opportunity to sneak off and get what she came here for. Telling Yang she would look for a spot to sit, Ruby strolled off, and as soon as Yang turned away; she rounded a corner, and down into the jewelry section of the mall. _

_The hall she found herself in was lined with stores, showcasing everything from luxury watches, to rings the same price as a sports car. The myriad of choices however didn't mess with Ruby's concentration, as she had a single target in mind; a smaller store at the far end of the causeway. _

_Ruby entered the store, it was long and narrow, with showcases lining each side of the room. Within seconds of her entrance; a middle-aged woman in a dress suit approached Ruby from behind the counter, she lifted her glasses and eyed Ruby with what looked like disapproval. "Excuse me, but are you lost?" She asked plainly, as if it happened to her before._

_"Huh?" Ruby turned. "N-No I'm here to buy something." She stated with determination. _

_Ruby walked up to the showcase the woman was standing behind, the two of them now facing each-other. "I'm looking for..." Ruby dug her phone from her pocket and opened her camera roll. "This." _

_The woman placed her glasses back on and eyed the object on the screen, she then looked to Ruby; disapproval still plastered on her face. "Do you have the money to buy this?" _

_"Y-Yeah I do..." She dug around her other pocket and produced a small wallet, she opened it and turned it upside-down, several bills along with a metric ton of change fell out and clattered onto the glass counter below. _

_The woman looked back to Ruby again, this time with an 'Are you kidding me?' look. _

_"He-he... sorry." She laughed nervously. _

_'Please let this work...' Her thoughts were just as her words._

_**######**_

"Please let this work..."

Ruby said aloud, Cinder's porch was just some twenty feet away. She begged that all the trouble she went through to get this wasn't for nothing. She likes Cinder, and it tore her apart to see the girl rashly avoiding her for reasons Ruby blamed herself for.

Ruby now stood in front of the black front door to Cinder's home. All the front windows were drawn closed by curtains and blinds, it looked as if no one was home. Ruby silently prayed that there was, and hopefully it was Cinder. She gave her body a quick and cold shake before pulling the red box from her front pocket and stowing it behind her. The other palm made its way to the doorbell, she stuck out a hesitant finger and brought it down on the cold plastic.

Nothing.

She pushed it again, and again and again, realizing that there was no sound coming from inside. _"Stupid thing must be broke." _Ruby balled that same cold hand into a fist, and brought it towards the cold steel of the door. She knocked thrice in rapid succession, as hard and loud as her small hand could allow.

Seconds past. Nothing. Right when Ruby was about to knock again the door swung open. A tired looking -Uniform-clad Cinder standing on the other side. Ruby took a deep breath and began.

"H-Hey Cinder!"

Cinder just eyed the girl, way to befuddled to know what to say.

Ruby reached behind her back and produced a small red box from it. Holding it triumphantly she said two words Cinder almost broke down at;

"Happy Birthday!"

Silence...

Cinder's eyes bore into the box Ruby held up. It was small and square shaped, not to thick either.

"I-I got you this!" Ruby's arms started to tremble from holding them out for so long. Cinder just kept eyeing her, completely stiff, not even looking like she was breathing. Intense worry washed over Ruby, the befuddled look on Cinder's face gave her the feeling that Cinder really _didn't _want anything to do with her.

Cinder swallowed down her emotions, eyes darting between the box and Ruby's worried face. "H-How did you know about this." She choked out.

"W-Well weeks ago when you hurt your ankle, and I went to fetch milk from the kitchen, I saw your student info sheet on the counter, a-and took note of your birthday..." Ruby stammered out. By this time Cinder grabbed the box from her hand and held it in a loose grip. Saffron eyes scanned over Ruby's form, Cinder noticed the random shivers and shakes Ruby had, not even realizing how cold it was outside.

"C-Come in." She sputtered. Stepping out of the door-frame to let Ruby in.

"Ahh..so warm..." Ruby sighed in relief.

Cinder closed the door behind her, eyes scrutinizing every detail of the little red box Ruby just gave her. She had not clue what to make of all this... "Well... g-g-go on. Open it!"

Ruby fumbled with her hands, watching index intently. That gift had set her back a good 239 dollars, it was the most expensive thing she'd ever bought, and the kicker being the fact that she had no job. All of that money was savings from leftover lunch money, coffee change, and the leftover bills from her sixteenth birthday not too long ago.

She had to lie to her sister to purchase it without suspicion, and make up some silly story to Yang in case the blonde ever asked where all of her money went,

With cautious movements, Cinder undid the small bow on top of the cubic shaped box. Gently setting that aside; Cinder slowly but surely slid the lid off, or eyes meeting some scrunched up tissue paper. She removed that as well and stared at her prize.

An Anklet

A small gold circlet with several dark maroon spike - shaped gems hanging from it. Cinder was fighting real hard to keep in her emotions. It wasn't just any anklet, but a specific one. Closer to the end of September; Cinder and Ruby had elected to go to the mall out of sheer boredom. Ruby took an interest to the jewelry section as she liked to see just how expensive things could get. Cinder was reluctant at first, but one thing in particular had caught her eye; the very same anklet she now held in her shaky palm, was the same one she'd pointed out to Ruby all those weeks ago.

Ruby watched as Cinder seemingly froze after opening her gift. "D-Do you like it?"

No response...

Cinder didn't even hear Ruby as her eyes scanned the 'gift' Ruby had brought. She scrutinized every detail. The perfect diameter of the loop was the perfect size for her ankle, it's gold material shimmering in the dim light of the living room, and those crystals... perfect stones glimmering to a tee, smooth faces and edges sharp enough to cut flesh, everything resembling perfect craftsmanship.

Perfect...

The gift was perfect, it was so perfect...

Any and all resentful emotions from before had been completely wiped from Cinder's mind, opening the lane foe a new set of emotions tow weave their way in. First was care: Ruby had just done a list of things for her; the girl had gone out of her way to buy _her _a birthday present, a concept that was so foreign to Cinder she didn't know how to react. Cinder knew that the anklet wasn't cheap, an had no clue where Ruby found the money to purchase it, but the crimsonette didn't show even the slightest bit of remorse, but rather, she looked anxious as to what would happen next.

Ruby had bestowed care upon her, something Cinder hadn't felt in years.

The second emotion was hatred. Not for Ruby, but for herself. She hated herself for putting Ruby through torture over these past few days; deliberately avoiding her, thinking it was the right thing to do. In the end; Ruby _was _genuine, she wasn't fake, nor transparent. Just an honest-to-God girl who took a genuine interest in her.

And it felt really good.

But the third emotion... the third was the most powerful of the three; affection. Over the past months they've spent, whether together or apart; Cinder couldn't take her mind off little Ruby Rose. The way those adorable silver orbs would light up every time they met. The luscious fresh smell of Ruby's shampoo whenever she sat next to her. The times she'd call her 'puppy' and Ruby would retort back in the cutest way possible. The girl could single-handedly make her forget about all of the bad things in life and replace them with their positive she tried to process all of this info a familiar word passed through her mind again;

Perfect.

She's perfect, her adorability, those funny quirks, and that caring and compassionate attitude, all radiate perfection.

Ruby is perfect, her perfect little Red...

Ruby observed Cinder as the ebony - haired female marveled at the Anklet in her hands, completely speechless.

"C-Cinder?" Ruby tip-toed over to the couch and sat down next to Cinder. "Is everyth-umpf~" Cinder wrapped Ruby in a warm and comforting embrace, the crimsonette was startled at first but slowly succumbed to warmth that radiated from her crush. Ruby internally squealed in delight at Cinder's sudden action. She did like her gift! No only one thing left to-

Ruby's triangle of thought derailed, she could feel the shoulder of her hoodie slowly becoming damp, warmly so. She was sweating with nervousness; but it wasn't _that _bad. The scarlet teen looked down to where Cinder had buried her head, and realized the older girls body was racking slightly.

In a fit of panic; Ruby pulled back, Cinder doing much the same. She narrowed her eyes into Cinder's lap small darkened dots started spotting her uniform skirt. Silver eyes traced up to Cinder's face, a single tear gliding down her cheek.

_"Oh no! She's crying! What'd I do!?" _Ruby tried to quell her panicked state; "Cinder?" She asked softly. "W-Why are you crying?"

Her head rose, saffron eyes staring right into Ruby's soul. "I-I-It's p-perfect..." She sniffed.

"R-Really?"

"Red it's perfect!" She cried in joy.

Another embrace, this time initiated by Ruby. Both girls held each-other for what seemed like hours, both sides reveling in the feeling of the others touch.

It was perfect.

Reluctantly, Ruby pulled out of the embrace _. "Time for phase three." _Ruby gave herself a mental pep-talk for the ensuing words that were about to leave her lips. "Cinder can I tell you something?" Ruby asked. Cinder knelt back on the sofa and positioned herself horizontally along it. "Anything Red."

"L-Look I like you... I-I mean o-of course I-I like you, but I-I-I like you as more... I m-mean I like _like_... you and I was...uh wo-ack!"

Cinder couldn't take anymore of Ruby's rambling, she grabbed Ruby's collar and pulled her into a deep, lustful and loving kiss. The crimsonette's eyes widened and she gasped allowing Cinder ample time to thrust her tongue deep into her mouth.

Ruby remained still, doing nothing as she was frozen in place by Cinder's bold movement, and was completely at her mercy. Her body relaxed and her eyes slowly shut, moaning into the kiss. Cinder heard and felt Ruby's soft, muffled voice by her mouth and took that as a sign to keep going.

"Ruby…" Cinder moaned, slowly moving her tongue through her secret crush's teeth. Ruby allowed the movement for a moment before fighting back, trying to fight a losing battle for dominance. Ruby ran her fingers through Cinder's hair, grasping at the ends and pulled her closer, decreasing the amount of space between them.

Ruby elicited an excited squeak at how Cinder basically fell on top of her. Removing her lips from Ruby's soft ones; Cinder giggled at bit. "How's that for an answer?"

Ruby crawled out from under Cinder. Sharing the same grin she replied. "I liked that..."

Ruby gave Cinder a delighted peck on the cheek. "Try on your gift! I wanna see it!"

Cinder smiled back. She felt the polar opposite right in that moment than she did that morning. Warm, welcomed, cared, and maybe even... loved.

Ruby continued to eye what she assumed was her new girlfriend, she was overly Joyful at the turn out of today, but there was something bothering her; the way Cinder almost broke down upon receiving the gift, it made her feel like Cinder was hiding something from her, and to that point the amount of things Ruby believed Cinder was hiding began to stack up;

Her parents, her birthday, her closed attitude, it all didn't seem right...

Something was plaguing Cinder; like a bad shadow that never went away...

Ruby would remain delighted for now, hoping that one day, just one day, Cinder might open up to her.

Hopefully this could last long enough for that to happen...

**A/N FALLING PETALS B*TCH! Yay! These two are together at last! But this is not the end, no, far from it actually. Leave a review, tell me how that romancy part was, good, bad? Let me know. Thanks guys! Follow and Fav too. Pce. :)**


	8. Slice Of Life

_**A/N **_**Hehe, My writing. Anyways, now that Ruby and Cinder are together at last; we're diving into the really juicy parts of the story! This chapter and the next have a lot of the** **imperious, cunning, and slightly cruel Cinder, just like in the show. Upping the sensuality a bit too.**

**As for the lemon; definitely going to be in chapter 10, but the rating will change next chapter. For now however; just a boatload of fluff - the category I like to write most! **

**~Dedicate this chapter to my close friend ClockPop, her new Cinderruby fic "Falling For You" is oh-so amazing and I **_**highly **_**recommend all of you read it, it's a High school AU too!~**

Chapter 8. Slice Of Life.

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Weiss Schnee departed from Advanced Economics; her final class of this dreary Friday, she didn't like the course one bit, but her father _insisted _that she'd choose it; saying something about her one day "Taking the reigns of the business". Just because she doesn't like the course doesn't mean she laxes out on it. Weiss was always the last one out as by near instinct she'd ask her teacher for any and all extra work to take on, especially before a weekend. And every time, her teacher would escort her put of the room; telling her to "Take a break."

As Weiss entered the halls, the hustle and or bustle of fellow students died down a bit, leaving ample space for Weiss to place her textbooks in her locker and go home. Now contrary to other students; Weiss _despises _weekends. Her mother and father had constant business trips and events they went to on the weekends, leaving Weiss to attend to the Manor -with help of course. Not only that, Weiss was given the task to babysit her ten year old little sister; Winter.

Sighing, Weiss made the quick stroll down to her locker which sat just a few meters from the door of her Economics class. As she walked along, Weiss began to feel like she was forgetting something... but nothing seemed to be missing; phone, keys, textbook, notebook, everything was accounted for. But the feeling wouldn't go away, she had followed her regular routine like she alwa-

"Weissy!"

Oh dear...

Weiss' enacted her regular actions whenever Yang would approach her after class. She set her books on the ground by her feet, stood tall and rigid, and closed her eyes; readying her body for the Xiao Long-Brand hug assault she was about to receive.

She opened one eye, peering down the hallway as her blonde girlfriend impeded on her, practically shoving smaller students out of her way as she did so. Weiss clamped her Ice-blue eyes shut right when Yang was only inches away.

"I missed you!" Yang cheered, wrapping the smaller girl in a tight embrace. Weiss felt her feet leave the solid ground as the blonde hoisted her body upwards, tightening the hug and almost cutting off her air supply.

"Yang..." She chocked out. "I just saw... you at... lunch."

Yang loosened her grip, still keeping Weiss dangling off the floor. "I know! But now you're here, we can spend the whoooole weekend together~." Yang punctuated the word 'together' with a peck on Weiss' cheek.

"Yang I'd really appreciate it, if yo -ack!" Yang pecked Weiss cheek again, only this time she finished with a slight lick up Weiss' smooth alabaster skin.

"Ugh, what was that for!" Weiss scolded. She managed to worm her way out Yang's vice grip, maintaining a disgruntled look on her face.

"What? C'mon Weiss, I know you liked that." Yang chided.

"Not in public." She seethed through the grit of her teeth.

"Fine, fine, look you ready to go?"

Weiss stepped back and picked up her books. "I thought you had that thing with your Uncle today?"

"Crap! I completely forgot, Aww man..." Yang sighed in defeat.

"Well you have fun with that." Weiss stood on the tips of her boots and kissed Yang on the lips. "I have a debate team meeting and I need to get home before Winter does, we're still on for our movie on Sunday, right?"

"Debate team..." Yang mulled over the thought of a haughty Weiss debating topics and dishing out facts like no tomorrow. Her mind quickly becoming lost in it. She snickered internally; the only reason she vocationally went to Weiss' debates was the sheer thrill of an angry Weiss. Something that dearly turned Yang on...

"Hel-lo? Remnant to Yang, anyone home?"

The blonde snapped from her 'thoughts' at the familiar shrill of Weiss' voice. "Uh yeah! Sure... I'll pick you up." The ivory-haired girl gave Yang a warm smile, but Yang noticed the flicker of mischief, deep within those ice-blue eyes, pushing her mind back to... familiar places.

"So Weiss? What do you plan on doing all day Saturday?"

Weiss became confused by Yang's random remark. "Huh? What are you talking about? Taking care of the house, ugh I just told you."

Yang's eyes mirrored the mischief. "You know... home alone, in a big mansion, all by your lonesome?"

"What are you on about?"

Yang played into Weiss' strange confusion. "Oh I don't know... sounds to me like you'll have a lot of free time? You know... Weissy time?"

Weiss finally clued in, she gave Yang the most disapproving glare she could muster. "You're such a brute."

"But I'm you're brute." Yang tutted.

"Ugh, Whatever, I'll see you on Sunday." Weiss whipped her hair around and stormed off; Yang's eyes watching in mock arousal at each sharp sway Weiss made as she tore off.

In the blonde's terms; Weiss' best quality was how... _hot _she gets whenever she became angry or flustered.

She stood there for a moment, eyes drinking in every step Weiss made until the speck of white among the crowd dissipated around a nearby corner. Yang sighed, fighting the urge to follow Weiss home like a lost puppy. However there was work to be done; Qrow didn't let the 'Infiniti' accident the other day go undisciplined. His original punishment entitled Yang to do some pretty embarrassing stuff. But after some serious groveling; the blonde was able to get off with the simple task of raking the leaves in Qrow's yard.

Simple is _probably _the wrong word to use however. Qrow does pretty well for himself, as he lives in an upper-class neighborhood just a few miles from Yang's own. His house sits on an above average lot with a large front lawn. As if it was insult to injury; Qrow's yard is flanked by two maple trees, practically littering the place in a myriad of every warm color known to man.

She thought about it for a second and began weighing her options. She could _not _go, but that wasn't a very nice thing to do to her Uncle. There was no way Yang would do it by herself, so that meant one thing...

_"I'm gonna need some backup..."_

_**######**_

"Hello!" A kind voice called out to Yang.

The blonde turned, and laid eyes on her close friend; Pyrrha Nikos. Pyrrha was Yang's fellow teammate on the senior-girls basketball team. They've known each-other since their junior year, but weren't always close friends. Back in the beginning, Yang and Pyrrha shared a _super _competitive relationship. Whether it was on or off the court, the two would lock horns in whatever context they were in. One day, things changed, as the coach decided to pair both girls together for two-on-two stints, and once both red and Yellow realized how much they _dominated _as a pair; they quickly became close friends. Their competitive nature was still there, but it was all in good fun.

Pyrrha had come to mind when the blonde sought out for help with her leaf problem. The fiery-haired female said yes ninety nine point nine percent of the time, no matter what is was; Pyrrha always liked to help.

So after a quick change into jeans and her favorite brown leather jacket, Yang sent Pyrrha this exact message;

**/Yo Pyr, wanna help me with something?/**

To which Pyrrha resin dedicated by showing up at Yang's door,hair down, clad in black slacks and a Signal High girls varsity basketball pullover, in just five minutes. The scary part was the fact that Pyrrha lives a good thirty miles away, and couldn't have got there that fast even if she drove.

Yeah, that girl _really _likes to help...

So the two set out to Uncle Qrow's home, Yang giving Pyrrha the promise of a good "Uncle Qrow" branded dinner as a thanks for her help.

Pyrrha had asked what happened to Ruby, and that leads us to where we are now...

"Cardin did what!?"

Yang recoiled at her cherry tressed friend. "Pyrrha calm down. He attacked Ruby for the sheer fact that he's an ass."

Pyrrha giggled at Yang's choice of wording. "Oh, I see, what happened after that?"

"Uhh." Yang struggled to put into words how her nemesis basically saved her sisters life. "Cinder came along, saved Ruby, and Cardin has a nice home in jail now."

Pyrrha was caught at the word Cinder. "Cinder? You mean Ruby's friend Cinder?"

"Yeah, apparently she was in the right place at the right time." Pyrrha noticed the rigidity of Yang's words, giving her the feeling that Yang was forcing them out like pulling teeth. "Yang? Somethings the matter, I can tell." Pyrrha spoke gently.

"It's just... I still don't trust her hanging around Ruby like that, I told you what she did to Weiss, and it really bothers me; like she's two faced."

"Yang." Pyrrha grabbed the blonde's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry. You know how Weiss gets around people, and look at how Ruby is always happy when their together. You should cut her some slack, just a bit."

Yang rolled her eyes. "Geez, I think you should be on the debate team with Weiss."

Pyrrha smiled. "I'd rather keep beating you at basketball." She teased.

"Pa-lease, that last game was so unfair, I mean I was-"

"Yang." Pyrrha cut off. "Just remember what i said, give the girl some breathing room. Things might work out between you four, you never know."

Yang's eyes bored holes into the distance. "I don't know... your philosophical prowess however, has been noted. Now C'mon, my Uncle's house is right up here." Yang pointed to a large house sitting at the far end of a court, the whole front facade of the building was covered in the vastness of gold and orange.

"Is that it?" Pyrrha asked as the girls approached the leaf laden lawn.

"Yep that's the one! Now C'mon, there's rakes over here." Yang walked ahead, and towards the side of Qrow's decent sized house, her boots wafting through the mounting leaves blanketing the grass. She paused for a moment; as she didn't hear a second set of feet following her. Looking over she shoulder, Yang raised an eyebrow at the befuddled look upon Pyrrha's face; "Pyrrha? Are you okay?"

"Rakes? You never told me we would be raking this many leaves, this'll take forever!" Pyrrha whined.

"Geez, what happened to you? Even since you started dating Jaune, you've been acting just like him."

"No I have not..."

"Look, just grab a rake and help me out. Well be done quicker when there's two of us." Yang concurred.

Pyrrha grabbed the rake from the blonde's grasp. "Alright. But the food better be good."

So the two girls took to the task of raking the truckload of leaves before them. They decided to divide and conquer the lawn on either side of the pathway that led to the front door. As the piles rose and the green of grass started to show through, Yang started to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Setting her rake aside, the blonde stretched and glanced at Pyrrha's half of the lawn. Eyes almost bugging out of her skull as she took in the sight of Pyrrha being nearly complete, several neat and tall piles of leaves dotted the area she raked in.

"What the... hell? How did sh-" Yang was cut off by a loud honk coming from the nearby street. She turned and smiled at the familiar Black Infiniti that pulled into the driveway. The blonde dropped her rake and dashed up to the car. Pyrrha paid no mind and continued her job.

"Look who stopped by!" Qrow called out, take-out food in his grasp. He pocketed his keys deep within his knee length trench coat, and gave Yang an undermining look.

"Yeah I told you..." Yang glanced over Qrow's shoulder to see a brand new mirror in place of the one she smashed. "I even brought help." She pointed over the car and towards Pyrrha. "Uncle, this is Pyrrha. Pyrrha this is my Uncle Qrow."

"Hello." Her fiery haired friend called out.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes, you must be Ms. Nikos. Did my niece drag you here against your own will?" he joked.

"Actually I-"

"Nonsense! Qrow bellowed with a hearty laugh. "This was Yang's job, not yours. Would you like to come inside? I have takeout if you'd like some."

"Sure!" Pyrrha instantly dropped her rake, she gave Yang a 'Haha you're on your own' smile and joined Qrow on the porch.

"Seriously! This'll take me hours!" Yang shouted.

"Well you might want to hurry up. It will be dark in an hour or so. Come Pyrrha, foods getting cold."

Before Yang could even retort, the front door closed shut as Pyrrha and Qrow walked inside. She let out an aggravated sigh;

"That was my takeout..."

_**######**_

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Ruby bashed on Cinder's door, not in anger but in excitement. After both girls shared a kiss on the couch, they ended up spending most of their evening together. However Ruby knew she couldn't stay for long, lest she incur the wrath of a certain Xiao Long.

She still couldn't believe it, the memory was like a quick blur. One minute Cinder was crying in joy, and the next she viciously attacked her with lustful and gracing smooches. Ruby admitted to herself; she never felt more alive in that moment, than in her entire life. Cinder was the perfect friend, or now, perfect _girlfriend. _

There was still things that pecked a Ruby's nerves like how Yang would react if she found out, and the ominous feeling of Cinder hiding something from her.

She hoped those problems would dish out smoothly over time, but for now, Ruby stood at Cinder's door, trying to hold back her innocent little squees. The scarlet teen had elected to _try _and dress up nicely. Instead of her regular hoodie and jeans ensemble; Ruby decided to wear a nice shoulder-less v-neck sweater that displayed_ just _the right amount of cleavage, combined with some some uncomfortably tight jeans, and some of Yang's expensive perfume. Her body stirred Ina nervous sweat, as dressing up just wasn't her cup of tea.

Ruby glanced at a box she had brought with her; containing today's festivities. Her whole body shaking in anticipation to see those beautiful Saffron eyes again, hoping that Cinder would enjoy the plans she had for them today.

Muffled footsteps sounded from the other side of the door, Ruby's ears blocked out all sounds except those coming from the house. Her excitement hit a fever-pitch when the door lock clicked back. Silver eyes boring into the door knob as it slowly turned clockwise. She clamped them shut as the door slowly squeaked open. Now holding in her breath, Ruby waited to hear that oh-so familiar voice again.

"What're you doing here?" A know-it-all voice asked.

Ruby let go of her breath and opened one eye, only for both of them to go wide at who she saw; there in the doorway was Mercury dressed in a light gray collared shirt and dark jeans. He eyed the shorter girl with the most condescending look possible.

"W-Wha?" The crimsonette stammered. "Oh... sorry. Is Cinder here?"

Mercury stepped back. "Come on in..." He sighed.

"Thanks." Ruby walked past Mercury as the graphite-clad boy closed the door behind them Ruby placed her box on a nearby counter.

"She's upstairs, first door to your right. Now if you'll excuse me-" Mercury dived over to the familiar couch and reached for a nearby Xbox 360 controller. Ruby eyed with curiosity, and watched Mercury unpause the on-screen game; the room was immediately immersed in the sounds of combat music and gunfire. Her curiosity peaked at the game Mercury was playing.

"Is that-"

"Borderlands The Pre-Sequel? Yeah I just bought it; why you play?" Merc asked with inquiry.

"Duh, of course I do." Ruby paced over to the couch and watched Mercury play. She wanted to join in _so bad, _but there was more... important things to do right now...

Ruby picked herself up, and stepped over to the stairs, she gripped the railing and started to surmount the steps. "Hey!" Mercury called out. Ruby stopped and knelt down, eyeing Mercury through the gaps in the banister. "What?"

"I know what you did for Cinder yesterday." Ruby's eyes went wide; _'How did he find out! Oh no!' _

"Don't worry, your secret safe with me, any friend of Cinder's is a friend of mine."

"W-Wow, thanks, i-it means a lot." Ruby awed at how... nice Mercury was being.

"Yeah yeah, go now." Mercury waved Ruby off and continued his intense game.

Ruby finished her trek up the staircase and was met with a small hallway. At the far end was the master bedroom, to her left was the washroom, and to her right was the source of all her anticipation;

Cinder's room.

She nervously walked up the the closed door, hands fumbling around like she doesn't even know what a door is. She gently gripped the doorknob, the metal becoming warm from her sweaty palm. Eyes clamped shut once more. She ignored the mannered procedure of knocking and decided to just barge in instead, the door creaked open, her nostrils being filled with the familiar, edgy scent of Cinder's fragrance. She took a step forward; eyes still closed.

"Hey Red~" A voice hummed.

Ruby cracked her eyes open, her vision slowly coming into focus. Standing before her was, as you'd expect; Cinder. But as you may or may not have expected, was a half-dressed Cinder clad in dark maroon jeans and a thin white brasserie. Her body unmoving, engrossed at the cute girl who just stumbled through her door.

Ruby's face went warm and red. "Guh, uhh, s-sorry Cinder, I uhh... s-shou-" Ruby's plea was muffled as Cinder cupped her chin and pulled the flustered girl into a warm kiss, Ruby felt sweat trickle down her spine at the feeling of Cinder pressing into her. The ebony-haired girl didn't let up and pushed further, the kiss growing sloppier as the seconds went by. Ruby could feel some saliva seep out through their small gasps and trail down her chin. Cinder's manicured nails pressed into Ruby's neck, she smiled internally at the feeling of how warm and sweat ridden her scarlet girlfriend had become.

Cinder relinquished her grip on Ruby's neck and pulled back, finishing with a sharp lick that mopped up the saliva on Ruby's chin.

Cinder's demeanor didn't change at all, that imperious look still gracing her features. Ruby bit her lip to prevent herself from sputtering uncontrollably. Her eyes darted around the room, from_ still_ the half-dressed Cinder,to the window, the walls, and the ceiling. Somehow, those silver orbs still landing on the 'person of interest' in the room.

She had to admit; Cinder didn't let on how nice her body really was with the way she dressed. The elder girl wasn't built like Yang, nor was she svelte like Weiss, but rather a perfect hybrid of of both. Lean and slender. Something Ruby was currently marveling at.

"Ruby?" Cinder tutted. "I assume you came here to do more than stare, yes?"

The girl lost in thought shook her head rapidly. "N-No! Well I mean... I uh, like to... look, but that's jus, I mean..." Cinder grabbed a nearby blouse and slipped it on, she ruffled the black fabric out as Ruby continued to sputter. She giggled to herself at how adorable Ruby was being; one of Cinder's favorite qualities of her.

"Let's go downstairs, hm?" Ruby ceased her sputtering as Cinder placed a warm hand on her shoulder and ushered her out of the room and back down to the noisy living room.

"So what's in store today Red?~"

Ruby stepped over to the box she brought, a medium sized cardboard box roughly the size of a microwave. "W-Well, I was thinking... to get into the Halloween spirit, we..." She pulled a peculiar object from the box. "Carve a pumpkin!" She held a bowling ball sized Orange pumpkin in her hands showcasing it to Cinder.

Mercury paused his game and turned. "Pumpkin carving? Really? I used to do that when I was five." He spat.

Cinder glared at Mercury, "Mercury, don't lie, I vividly remember you doing the same thing last year."

"Only because Emerald wanted me too, she's way too into that Halloween BS, plus isn't it kinda early?"

"Get back to your game Merc. Ruby and I will carve one on our own..."

Mercury continued to instigate the situation. "You've never even carved a pumpkin before. Not like you had the family t-" Mercury caught himself, realizing what he was about to say was proba-

"Whoa! What're you doing!?" Her cried as Cinder yanked the controller from his loose grip and chucked it across the room, effectively breaking the small piece of plastic.

Ruby watched in slight fear at Cinder and Mercury's exchange. Seething saffron eyes bored into a fearful Mercury; the guy cowering in the crook of the couch.

There it was again; something about family set the girl off, the pieces of an unknown and unreadable puzzle slowly coming together. Something to do wit-

"Red, let's go in the kitchen, leave Mercury to figure out how he's going to buy a new controller." Cinder grabbed Ruby's hand and tugged her into the kitchen, the scarlet teen barely getting the chance to grab the pumpkin.

The door slammed shut signaling that Mercury had indeed left to buy a new controller.

Ruby placed the pumpkin on the dining table, huge grin plastered on her face. Usually Yang opted out of Pumpkin carving,, as every time the blonde would get infuriated at how the pumpkin came out and usually ended up smashing it. Her father wasn't around most of the time so usually she just carved it by her lonesome. Not this year though.

Ruby's favorite day of the year, even more so than her birthday, was Halloween. Even the whole month of October. She and Blake were the head planners of this year's Halloween dance which just pushed her awe for the month even further.

Both girls eyes the pumpkin with curiosity, Ruby was already planning out in her mind what she wanted it to look like, whilst Cinder didn't even know where to start. Mercury wasn't wrong, carving was a whole foreign idea to her.

Ruby turned and began rummaging through the kitchen drawers, eventually finding the one containing the knives.

"Here; you'll need this." Ruby handed Cinder a large Knife, the girl twirled it in her hands whilst Ruby picked the knife she wanted to use. "What's next?" Cinder questioned.

"Oh uh, we have to cut the top out first."

"And how do we do that?"

"That's the fun part! You just pick a point and start cutting!" Cinder laughed at Ruby's enthusiasm for such a silly task. "Like this?" Cinder gently poked the knife at the top, the sharp edge barely puncturing the surface.

"No, uhh, Yang always says you have to 'stab it like a human', just think of someone you really hate and have fun."

Cinder looked at Ruby. "Stab it like a human? Here I thought I was the insane one." She laughed.

"Heh yeah, just think of it like, uhmm, Cardin's head or something."

The thought of Cardin Winchester crossed Cinder's mind, thoughts of his assault, and his over all poor attitude. Cinder drew in a deep breath, bringing the knife as high as her arms could reach; Cinder pointed the edge down and 'stabbed' the top with as much force as possible. The blade slid through like butter and punctured into the oak table below.

"Cinder!? That's top deep!" Ruby grabbed the knife and tugged it out. "Take it easy..."

Fall stepped back, and eyed the pumpkin, "How about you do it and I'll watch, I want to see a 'pro' in action." She sat down in a nearby chair and crossed her legs, inching Ruby to carry-on.

"O-Okay! Just watch and learn."

_"She's just too adorable for her own good..."_

Fall watched Rose do an expert job at carving, her moves were cool and calculated, making sure each cut was straight and symmetrical. It may be just carving a pumpkin; but Ruby made it look like smooth and graceful art.

The concentrated look on her face was cute too...

Just shy of thirty-five minutes later, Ruby presented her masterpiece to Cinder, it wasn't out of this world creative, but it was perfectly symmetrical, not an eye or tooth point out of place. Very impressive.

Cinder placed her eyes on Ruby's face, the artist herself had small bits of pumpkin guts on her cheek.

An idea crossed her mind; her hard work shouldn't go... unrewarded.

With stealth, Cinder slipped up behind Ruby, who was still eyeballing her masterpiece. She wrapped her arms around the girl's thin waist, Ruby jittered as Cinder's hands made their way up her flat stomach, and gracing by her chest. Cinder used her left hand to wipe the bits of her cheek, whilst the other graced Ruby's hip and turned her around.

"I'd say you deserve a reward..."

It was like dejavu as Cinder etched out a light lick up Ruby's cheek. The feeling of comfort washing over her. The sheer fact that Cinder could finally act this way warmed her heart and made her time with Ruby that much better.

Ruby elicited a stuttered moan as Cinder drew closer, connecting their lips once more. Ruby tried to pucker herself up, preparing her mouth to be assaulted by Cinder's. The ebony-haired female didn't follow suit however, and ended the kiss not soon after.

Ruby fought the pout that tugged at her lips, Cinder was still able to pick up on it and gave her flustered partner a mischievous grin. "Don't be like that, puppy. You did walk in on me today..."

Ruby crossed her arms and looked away, Cinder didn't budge and started to laugh. "Oh Red... I was only joking."

Ruby opened one eye and noticed the time on the oven; 7:03. It was already dark out, but it was still early. She knew Yang would be over at Qrow's for who knows how long, giving her ample time to spend with Cinder.

"Wanna... watch TV? Ruby proposed.

"Sure thing."

Cinder took stride ahead of Ruby, she took to the couch first; but instead of sitting, Cinder lied down on the couch, placing her back as close to the cushions as she could. Ruby examined Cinder's position, not knowing what the girl wanted until she saw Cinder outstretch her and, and patted the area in front of her.

Nervously, Ruby joined Ruby on the sofa, snuggling her body into Cinder's own, shearing each other's warmth.

"So... was this like a date?" Ruby inquired from her little spoon position.

Cinder smiled. "It can be whatever you want it to be."

"Hey Cinder?" Ruby shuffled over and looked up to Cinder, eyes glimmering from the light the TV created.

"Hm?"

"I like this..."

"And I as well..."

**A/N Fluff, fluff everywhere. Lots of kissing here hm? I really liked how this chapter turned out. And yes I play Borderlands. Any fans out there? Feel free to add me on Xbox, my gamer-tag is ARMxVx7. I'd love to game with the readers. Thanks guys! Follow, Fav, an- Ahh screw it you know what to do. **

_**-ARMV7**_


	9. Digging Deeper

A/N **Wow, You constantly give me good ideas and support, we should talk. That goes for all of you, wanna chat? My Skype and Gmail are on my profile, feel free to hit me up if you feel like it. Talking to you guys is the best, so yeah...**

**~Credit to Skiretehfox for letting me use her 'Absolute Trash' photo as a story cover!~**

_**Sry for the dark beginning...**_

Chapter 9. Digging Deeper.

_"Ruby, sweetie, Why don't you go sit over there while Mommy talks to the bank lady, hm?" Ruby's gaze averted to the sitting area; eyes going wide at the sight of dozens of books littering a nearby table. Cute silver eyes glanced at the source of the voice; her mother -Summer Rose. A tall woman with a pale complexion and hair a deep contrasted black. She shared the same silver hued eyes and wore the calmest most comforting smile on Remnant. "Okay Mom!" Ruby cheered, dashing away from the teller and leaping into a leather chair that was much to large for her young body. _

_The bank teller grinned, "Is that your daughter?" She inquired whilst Summer passed over her bank card and several bills. "Yep, That's my youngest, she just turned seven last week." _

_"Well she's just precious." As her card was swiped Summer glanced to Ruby, who was face deep in a National Geographic magazine; Summer let out a hearty laugh. "If I had a nickel for every time I heard that..." _

_As Summer conversed with the teller, Ruby sat in her overstuffed and over-sized chair. Her eyes scanning over every word of every page; she had two favorite things in these magazines -Art and History. Art that was old and rustic of new and abstract. History of heroes, chaos, struggle and triumph. _

_Chaos..._

_Ruby hummed gently and swung her feet back and forth, this was a regular routine for her; everyday Summer would pick her up from school and they'd go somewhere. Anywhere even. Sometimes they went grocery shopping, others was the mall, and then there was times like today when 'Mommy' had business to take care of. _

_Today was Friday, and Friday's in her household meant take-out food and movie night. Ruby's young mind was already racing with ideas as to what movie she would pick, too many options. _

_Ruby noticed an elderly man sit down in the chair that flanked her own. Ironically enough, the girl was currently stuck on a page with a similar looking man in a black and white photo near the top right corner. Outstretching her smooth pale arms, Ruby held the magazine just inches from the man's thick lenses. _

_"Is that you in he picture?" _

_"Huh?" The man looked like he was half asleep. "N-No that's no me kiddo, I'm not that old." The man broke out into a mixture of coughs and laughs. Ruby giggled along, her high pitched laughs echoing through the interior of the bank. _

_Summer swiveled to the familiar snorts of her daughter, her face scrunched up in sheer hilarity. It always boggled Summer's mind as to how her daughter would laugh just for the sake of laughter. Ruby noticed her mother's warm smile, dropping her book and waving goodbye to the nice elderly man, Ruby ran back to her mother and clung to her skirt, her eyes gazed up again; glowing with happiness. _

_"Mom! Mom! That man was in my book!" She cheered. _

_"Was he know? What did he say?" Summer smiled and squatted down to Ruby's level. _

_"He just laughed and laughed and laughed, Mommy." Ruby ended her miniature rant with a small girlish snort._

_"Well I just need five more minutes and then we can go home, okay sweetie?" _

_"Kay!" _

_Summer continued her dealings with the teller; she absent-mindedly thought of this evenings plans. Just the thought of sitting on the couch with her loving husband and two children almost made Summer squeak in excitement -something her own daughter would do too. _

_"Okay Ms. Rose, you're all set. Is there anything else you need?" The teller asked while clicking away on her computer. _

_"No that'll be all, have a nice day." The woman smiled back. "Okay Ruby C'mon, let's go~" _

_**KRAKOW!**_

_A loud bang echoed through the large interior of the bank, followed by several screams as someone horridly pointed at a security guard by the door, who was shot directly through the chest; a smooth, calculated, instant death shot. _

_The front facade of the building was largely built with heavy glass paned widows broadcasting the busy downtown street directly outside. Three armed assailants entered through the rotating carousel doors, two male and one female. The female appeared to be carrying a light assault rifle, whilst the two males were armed with heavy machine guns. _

_"Nobody move!" One of the males called out. The screams and panic of the banks occupants ceased to deathly silence. _

_"M-Mommy what's going on?" Ruby choked, hiding behind Summer's legs. _

_"J-Just stay back Ruby, okay?" Summer didn't take an eye off of the armed robbers, she used her free hand to shuffle Ruby closer behind her body and began scrutinizing the dating of the assailants clothes. _

_The lot of them were dressed in casual suits with long dark trench coats over top. All three had sunglasses to cover their eyes, and a peculiar looking emblem tattooed on their necks. Summer squinted, pale silver eyes bugged in fear as her brain made the connections. _

_The symbol was the infamous double-triangle of... Crimson. _

_"Let's play a game shall we!?" The other male bellowed. "For every thirty seconds that your governments police force doesn't show up; one of you gets to die." _

_"You can't do- agh!" An innocent man tried to intervene, only to be shot in the left leg; he instantly crumpled to the floor, pained groans bouncing around the room. _

_"You see, your government needs to be taught a lesson, and we've tried to teach them; but they're to ignorant to listen!" The female spoke, her two comrades encircling the main desk and took each person behind it hostage. _

_The young extremist continued her explanation of the government downfalls of society, and how it's the 'Ignorance of man' for not being able to put a stop to it. _

_Summer shook in fear, for herself and more so; her daughter. She knelt down to Ruby once more and held her as close as possible, the young girl still had no idea what was going on, and Summer prayed they could keep it that way. _

_Summer was well aware of the blight of Crimson, a bunch of insane extremists that use transparent ideas to ensue mayhem and chaos, their constant goal being the 'betterment of society'. The plane Crimson had hijacked almost six months ago was still plastered all over the news. _

_**KRAKOW!**_

_Another shot rung out, Summer didn't even open her eyes. She felt Ruby slowly begin to sob in fear into her jacket, she pulled the tiny girl closer running her smooth fingers through Ruby's silky hair and soothingly shushed her. _

_**KRAKOW!**_

_Summer winced this time, her own eyes pooling with tears; tears held back by her clamped and scrunched face. The brunette struggled to contain her shaking, desperately trying to keep herself and Ruby calm..._

_"M-Mommy, I'm scared..." Ruby sobbed._

_Another gunshot, followed by a pained scream. Summer still refused to open her eyes, trying to hold back the torrent of tears laden behind them. 'Why today...' _

_More minutes passed, Summer was pale and cold with fear. 'Where the hell are the police!?' She raged internally. She shuffled a bit as Ruby latched closer to her. Summer's nostrils became filled with the Arid stench of gunpowder and blood. _

_Summer cried openly now, as with every gunshot that rung out; the footsteps grew closer and closer to where she huddled with Ruby by the counter. "Mommy I'm scared..." Ruby buried her face deeper into Summer's collar, the woman responded with a tightened grip._

_"Ruby... M-Mommy loves you v-very much okay? Mommy loves you s-s-so much." Boots clicked closer behind them. Summer pried Ruby's small frame from her body and met the girls tear tainted face. "Mommy n-needs you to go over there okay?" Summer gestured to a nearby lounge chair resting a few feet away, just big enough for only one of them to hide under. "T-The bad g-guys won't get you under ther-e." _

_"Mommy please!" Ruby screeched, trying desperately trying to cling to her mother again. Summer held her at an arms length and kept gesturing towards the chair. "Ruby p-please... Mommy loves you okay? Y-You, and Yang and D-Daddy..."_

_Ruby held back her sobs and followed her mother's instructions, she crawled over to the chair in question, and stowed herself underneath it; her actions went unnoticed by the assailants._

_Summer's ears began to ring as each successive shot became closer and closer... she glanced up at her brave little daughter; eyeballing her from the confines of the underside of the chair. "Ruby Close your eyes... o-okay honey?" _

_Ruby did exactly that, clamping her eyes shut and scrunching her body into the fetal position. She smiled at how brave Ruby was being; she probably still had no idea what was going on. _

_Summer heaved onto one knee as a different click sounded from behind her; one of cold steel and hatred, of despair and anger. She felt the barrel of the gun poke her spine, wincing as the breaching teeth dug into her skin. Agonizing seconds past, Summer cracked one eye open, seeing her daughter still hadn't moved an inch. _

_With one final breath and a weak smile; Summer mouthed the words 'I love you' to a fear-stricken Ruby. The assailant tightened their grip on the rifle and-_

_Everything went dark..._

_Ruby shrieked at the intense sound of gunfire followed by an dull thud. She slammed her palm over her lips, desperately trying to keep quiet as the assailants footsteps grazed by her hidden position and onto their next target. _

_"Shit, they're here!" One of the males called out. All three attackers ran to the large glass entryway of the building. In her peripheral vision, Ruby could see several large trucks pull in front of the building -sirens blaring. _

_"Drop your weapons!" A SWAT officer shouted. "On the ground, now!" _

_They didn't let up..._

_One assailant attempted to shoot back, holding the gun over the desk he had taken cover behind. He was impeded as the two officers took care of the situation. Shooting all three of the Crimson attackers; killing them instantly. _

_"Secure the perimeter! We need paramedics in here now!" _

_Ruby become fully aware that the danger was over and took in the scene surrounding her. An almost even combination of shot and still alive people. Most were clinging to whatever loved ones they had left. Pleading silver eyes traced a path directly to where she was just sitting with her mother. In its place was a completely limp Summer Rose. _

_"Mommy!" Ruby screamed, knocking the chair forward as she bolted to where Summer lay._

_"M-Mommy? P-Please, wake up! Mommy... please wake up..." Ruby slipped her hand under Summer's body and attempted to lift her. Ruby screamed as her hand contacted something wet, and cold. The scarlet-clad girl jerked her hand back, eyes going wide at the red that coated her hand all the way up to her forearm. _

_"Mommy!" She bawled, "Don't g-go..." Ruby placed her head on Summer's stomach. "Please..." _

_**######**_

"Hm?" Cinder raised her head and cracked her heavy lidded eyes open. The Saffron irises taking in her current surroundings; she was still in the living room, the TV silently playing infomercials. That led her to check the time: 1:08 A.M. Everything slowly came back; she carved a pumpkin with Ruby, made-out and then resided to cuddle on the couch and watch TV. Cinder smiled, maybe Ruby will stay the night, considering it was-

_"Mommy...Don't g-go... Please..." _

_'Ruby?' _Cinder gazed below, down to the girl nuzzled against her body. Ruby's body was shaking softly and muttering words Cinder couldn't make out. Her body racked with something akin to fear and despair.

_"Please..." _

The plead was louder this time, Ruby's scared tone made Cinder's skin crawl, frightening her to the bone. She couldn't take anymore of this; Cinder placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder and shook softly, jostling the crimsonette from what appeared to be a nightmare.

"Ruby...?" Cinder whispered. "C'mon wake up."

Ruby whimpered in response, her shaking intensified as Cinder caressed her shoulder.

"Ruby. Wake-up you're having a-"

"Don't go!" Ruby cried out. In her meek state the scarlet-haired girl turned over and wrapped her arms around Cinder; clinging to her form like it was the last embrace they'd ever share. "Ruby? I?" Cinder stopped as Ruby cried deeply in her shoulder, the black fabric of her blouse slowly becoming sullied with the smaller girls tears. Cinder returned the embrace, gliding her hands up and down Ruby's back and trying to share her warmth with the oddly cold girl. Right now, asking questions wasn't the best idea, Cinder just wanted to quell whatever had been plaguing Ruby.

They laid there for almost fifteen minutes before Ruby reluctantly pulled away, her puffy face barely visible in the darkness that blanketed the room. "I'm sorry Cinder..."

Cinder stared in shock. "You didn't do anything wrong Red...it's...okay, do you want to talk about it?"

Ruby was off of the couch and already nearing the door. "N-No I have to go, it's late."

"Rose, it's past one thirty, you can stay over."

"It's fine, I'll just walk... not that far anyway... right?" Ruby flashed Cinder a fake smile, her silver eyes still shimmered from the TV light; fresh tears inching closer to Falling down her cheek.

"Ruby." Cinder attempted to stop the girl, "What's wrong?" Her tone was mixed between sincerity and aggressiveness.

"I'm f-fine, just late is all..." Ruby slipped on her second runner and opened the door.

"I can a least walk you home-"

"No!, it's fine; I'll be okay." Ruby almost deliberately pushed Cinder back, and stumbled out the door. Stopping "Well I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Cinder called out.

"Y-Yeah t-tomorrow, sure." Ruby replied, already halfway down the driveway.

Cinder closed her door, albeit with reluctance.What was that all about? Was it her fault? Was cuddling on the couch too far? Cinder then remembered something; Ruby had called out to... her mother? The Ebony-haired girl ruled herself out as a cause for Ruby's strange behavior, leaving an empty space as to why Ruby had been c_rying in her sleep -calling out for her mother to not go. _

Go where?

And then there was the crying, Ruby clinging in for fear life while she sobbed for a good fifteen minutes. Then leaves like nothing happened?

However the word that stuck in Cinder's mind most; was 'Mommy'. Something had happened to Ruby's mother, and judging by Ruby's strange actions; that something was not good. Maybe she was wrong, maybe Ruby was closer than she thought, but how Ruby acted so... _distant _was almost scary. Over the past week since they've been dating Ruby would tell Cinder everything, sure she'd do it with numerous stutters; but it always came out in the end. And that's what frightened Cinder the most; Ruby was hiding something, not something small, something that caused her deep pain. _Something that just wasn't right..._

_**######**_

The metal doors to the elevator swooshed open, Ruby wasted no time and dogtrotted down the hallway and to her family's apartment. Her breaths were ragged and her hoodie was drenched in cold sweat. She hurriedly dug her keys from the depths of her pocket and began fumbling with the door lock. It was almost 2 A.M. at this point and Ruby knew Yang was waiting on the other side of that doorway to quite literally kill her for being out so late.

Wanting to get it over as fast as possible; Ruby unlocked the door and pushed it open, tensing her muscles for the inevitable assault from Yang.

Nothing...

The main living area of the apartment was pitch black, the only visible light was that of the LED clocks of the various appliances in the kitchen. Ruby breathed a sigh of relief and turned a light on. She had completely forgotten that Friday's were Yang's party days; the blonde usually wouldn't surface from wherever she was until the following evening of the following day, her father worked nights so it was just Ruby, alone... with her own thoughts.

The crimsonette ran into her room and gently sat down on her bed. Her eyes faced out the window, thoughts slowly drifting too-

That nightmare...

Ruby felt herself tear up at the mere images that flashed in her mind. The screams, the shots, the blood...

She never truly got over the passing of her mother -even eight years later. Her eyes drifted to the picture of Summer resting on her nightstand. She looked so vibrant, so... alive... Her eyes went further; to the small carbon-black razor-blade resting inches from the photo. Ruby had used the cold steel as a self harming punishment when she was thirteen. Constantly blaming herself for the death of her mother, even after Crimson had been put to an end not long after the 'Vale Central Bank Massacre'.

That was a dark time in her life; she'd kept the blade as a stark reminder of it all. Something she promised herself she'd never turn to _ever again. _Ruby knows exactly why she had that nightmare, knows the exact specific reason...

The dream had acted like a precautionary protocol, one to remind Ruby of what happens when people get close. A protocol that still lingered in the negative side of her brain; the side that still gripped her pessimistic outlooks on life, the side that Cinder had seemingly allured her from. Cinder was different, special, powerful. Ruby had been close with friends and family, but no where near as close as her current relationship lied with Cinder, a relationship that rivaled or even _beat _that of her own mother. She'd would always hold people at an arms distance, but Cinder was a different story.

A story that she would _not _let her pessimism stomp out.

_**######**_

"Come on Schnee get in there!"

Weiss hates Fitness class, or more specifically; she hates Volleyball. She was really regretting waiting until her final year to earn her Credit. Between the constant barks of Coach Goodwitch and the belittling she took from her fellow classmates, Weiss had come to the sound conclusion that this stuff just wasn't her thing. Weiss accepted it however, the fact that she was too short to slam dunk, to light to spot someone when lifting weights, and just not quick enough when it comes to saves in Volleyball.

She hated gym shorts too.

The game had been ridiculously imbalanced from the start. Weiss almost felt like she was purposely placed on the team with all of the scronny girls whilst the pros were on the other. Weiss looked to her left as some random girl failed to serve the ball, missing it entirely! To her right was some other girls she didn't recognize -save for the one with pink and auburn hair. Weiss recognized her as the new girl who showed up to debate practice the previous day; and oddly enough -didn't say a word but was brought on for her 'tactical cunning'.

The other team was chalk full of the athletes, Blake -captain of the Signal Volleyball team, Pyrrha, and Velvet; who was surprisingly excellent at the sport.

Finally their team served, sending the ball directly into...

The net.

"Forget it! Nikos, you serve." Goodwitch shouted. Pyrrha retrieved the ball and served, the ball flew through the air and directly towards one of the frightened girls on Weiss' team. Ice-blue eyes watched in agitation as the girl fumbled with what to do. Now sure, Weiss wasn't very good at the sport; but that doesn't mean she's not going to try. Her competitive edge shined through as she dived for the ball, not realizing that the girl had backed up landing her directly in Weiss' path. The girls collided, Weiss was sent tumbling off to the side whilst the other girl simply fell over.

_'I've had it with this stupid game and all these stupid people!' _Weiss had enough, rolling over she clutched her shoulder and groaned in pain; faking an injury like a pro.

"Schnee, you're on bench, everyone take-"

"I can play."

Coach Goodwitch turned and glared. "Ah, Miss. Fall, glad you could join us twenty-five minutes late." She quipped. Cinder meagerly shrugged. "Fine, you're in for Weiss, let's go!" Weiss took her place on a nearby bench and began fixing her shoes, for a mere second she looked up -and instantly blushed.

Cinder stuck out like a sore thumb compared to her scronny teammates, she was the only one clad in a black sportbra and white gym shorts, showing off evenly toned and blemish-free skin. Cinder was easily a head taller than the rest of her team as each one of its members had to look up at her.

"Fall, your serve." Goodwitch chucked the ball over to Cinder who caught it without even looking. The ebony-haired girl took her place in the corner of the court and prepared herself to serve. Ball in her left palm, Cinder brought her right arm back and with one fellow swoop contacted the ball; creating a clean and powerful serve.

On the other side, Blake leaped for it, outstretching her arms and countering swiftly; sending the ball right back to Cinder. Without much effort, Cinder ran towards the net and slammed the ball back down, even Pyrrha, who was idling close by, couldn't react fast enough and let the ball hit the ground.

Blake glared at Pyrrha. "You just gave them a point!"

"You saw how fast she was, there was no way!" Pyrrha rebuttaled.

Blake rolled her eyes and helped Pyrrha back up, they rotated servers and now it was Blake's turn. The raven-haired girl smiled mischievously, going for the overhand serve instead, smirking as the ball careened towards...

Cinder.

Blake gritted her teeth as Cinder blocked their point once more. Not only that, but almost scored, again!

_**######**_

"That's all for today! Don't forget Volleyball team tryouts are after school today, sign ups are by the office." Goodwitch made her final remark before letting the teams change and leave the gym floor. Cinder admitted to herself; that was kinda... fun? Maybe she was-

"Cinder, I wanted to talk to you." Goodwitch stopped the girl on her way by.

"About?"

"You did good out there today, exemplary if I might add." She began.

"Where is this going?"

"I want you to be on the school team, your skills out there today showed me you're too good for tryouts, so how about I just give you an advanced spot on the team?"

Cinder mulled the idea over. Wasn't Blake the team captain?

Eh, who cares, she was having fun.

"When's the first game? Coach?"

Goodwitch resisted the urge to smile. "Practice is after school today, the championship tournaments kick off in a few weeks." She explained.

"Well I'll be there." And with that Cinder strode off, not even bothering to change; she pulled her backpack on and walked out of the gymnasium, she _had _to tell Ruby about this. She hadn't seen her little red all day, but Cinder knew Ruby wasn't avoiding her. They only shared one class after all.

Pulling her phone from her bag, Cinder immediately started texting Ruby;

**/Heyy meet me outside the gym in 5, k?/**

_Meanwhile..._

Ruby's phone vibrated from the depths of her pants pocket, pulling it out; the crimsonette smiled at who the text was from. She too hadn't seen Cinder all day, or even all weekend. The events of Friday night still lingered in her mind, Ruby constantly reminded herself of what not to do, so she texted Cinder back immediately.

**-K I'm on my way-**

Practically sprinting down several corridors, Ruby reached the gym hall in no time. The walls were filled with various trophies, plaques, medals, and the photos of the teams who won such prizes. As she drew closer, the arid smell of sweat filled her nostrils, forcing her to pick her nose and jog a little faster.

Body odor aside, Ruby _couldn't _wait to see Cinder again. Her scent, her voice, all of it. She closed her eyes for a brief second; imagining the sight of Cinder gracing her presence.

Rounding the last corner, Ruby opened one eye; and immediately froze. Her body seemingly carved from stone.

There at the end of the hall, by the gym exit, was her beautiful girlfriend. Running her fingers through her silky jet-black locks, her warm saffron eyes waiting for Ruby's arrival. The crimsonette's eyes shifted lower, to Cinder's midriff bearing top, to her toned legs, and then back up again.

This time; Cinder noticed.

Ruby's face flushed red as Cinder flashed that familiar marauding smirk, a feeling of dejavu washing over her with each sway Cinder made, closing in on her target.

"H-Hi Cinder!" Ruby waved, a little to hard as her book slipped from her grasp and clattered onto the floor.

"Lemme... get that for you." Cinder bent forward and reached for Ruby's book, letting it slip away on purpose for her own sheer enjoyment. Cinder eventually picked it up and handed to back to Ruby, who was still stuck in her mind-numbing trance. Ruby wasn't getting off this easy, sure they had things to talk about, but a little kissing never hurt.

Cinder came in close, cupping Ruby's cheek and kissing her neck softly. "Where have you been all day Rose?" Cinder Inquired, still continuing to love bite Ruby.

"I was- g-going t- Ahhh~" Ruby melted into Cinder's soft assault on her neck.

"What was that?" Cinder teased.

"I said, I-I-... umpf" Cinder ceased her attention to Ruby's neck and pinned the girl to a nearby display case, painting a warm, inviting kiss on Ruby's small lips. Ruby relented in Cinder's warmth, and shifted her posture into full-on, make-out mode.

_5 minutes prior_

The game ended, and Blake was not happy with the outcome. Cinder had single-handedly carried her team to an almost victory; the final score being 19 to 21. The kicker being that it was done by a single person! Blake exited the change rooms in an angered storm and walked out into the hall. Blake wasn't dumb, she knew the short little conversation Coach had with Cinder was an invitation to be on the team.

Blake tried to cool down, it seemed that everywhere she turned there was Cinder, almost always with Ruby. The crimsonette had all but ceased their lunchtime conversations, and 4 out of 5 times went out with Cinder to lunch.

Blake hated to admit it, but she liked Ruby, and the time being away from her was almost agonizing.

She shook those thoughts away, art class was next, meaning a full hour of just herself and Ruby, deep in the serenity of painti-

_'Ahhh~'_

Blake froze, _'who was that?' _She backed against the wall and began shimmying down it, trying to keep as quiet as possible. Her eyes widened at the sound of someone being slammed against a wall. Stealthily, she crept towards the corner that sounds were emanating from.

Seemingly one with the concrete wall, Blake twisted around and surveyed the hallway, amber orbs landing on two familiar...

"What the?!" She whisper shrieked.

There was Cinder and... Ruby. Gouging each-other mouths out in a lip to lip frenzy.

_'I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!'_

Blake ran back into the gym. Her worst fears had just been soul shockingly confirmed. She had a hunch for a while now, of their relationship went beyond friendship.

Blake struggled with what to do. She didn't want to tell anyone, knwoung if she did; it would be a trident of punishment from both Cinder and Ruby, plus Yang. Heck Weiss might even get involved. Blake sighed. Maybe she should take to Ruby about it in private? Or maybe even Cinder?

No. Way.

If she told Yang, and Yang alone; It would probably end up with someone in the hospital. Most likely Cinder.

But the sight of those two together was so... appauling for lack of a better word. At least in Blake's eyes. But those were eyes tainted by a somewhat heartbroken outlook. Blake wanted to date Ruby. Ruby was probably unhappy with Cinder anyways, right?

The Faunus clenched her hands into fists and walked back.

There's only one thing left to do...

**A/N Guns, Volleyball, Sportsbras! This chapter has got it all. The beginning was dark as hell I know... but yeah... follow, fav, and review? Hopefully I'll see you guys sooner than later. Pce.**

**[EDIT 10/28: Cleaned up a little] **


	10. Note

_**A/N **_**This is just for the sake of the readers out there. This following chapter[s] are going to take a bit of a dive; underage drinking and... sex lie ahead. Just bear with me, trust me, these chapters will **_**really **_**give the later plot a nice feelsy kick. I'm trying my very best to keep it in **_**extreme good taste**_**. So stick around, I myself do it condone such actions but... yeah. Just read it okay?**

_**-ARMV7**_


	11. Peer Pressure

_**IMPORTANT: **_**So I'm back, was I really gone? So I realized that this story is edging on hitting triple digits across the board. As I type this, the reviews, fav's and follows are sitting at 98, 93, 154! I'm trying something new and posting a poll on my profile. There's five Cinder x Ruby one-shot ideas to pick from, vote for your favorite; the top pick I'll write a **_**massive **_**one-shot for as my gift to all of you for being overall awesome people! Poll will be open until next Tuesday and I'll announce the winning idea in chapter 11. Now Enjoy! **

**~Oh and I don't know if I mentioned this before; but Blake **_**is **_**a Faunus in this AU and they **_**do **_**exist. No discrimination however.~**

Chapter 10. Peer Pressure.

Blake couldn't, no, refused to believe it. Her worst fears and speculation had just been heartbreakingly confirmed. Cinder and Ruby are dating.

The Faunus sauntered her way back to the girls change room. Wanting to do nothing but shower, go to class, and go home.

The Volleyball captain sluggishly pushed the door open, she stepped inside, bit noticed the door not closing behind her. Turning her head just far enough to use her peripheral vision, Blake scowled at who had followed suit behind her;

Cinder.

The ebony-haired girl strutted in behind Blake and walked over to her belongings. Blake too note of the girls wet lips, and red hand marks around her collarbone. She continued to scowl as she made her way into the rooms shower area, her mind racing with anger, panic, and hate at what she just saw.

Blake cranked the water as hot as it could possibly go, and relented as the intense heat slowly melted away the tension within her muscles. But did nothing to try and draw her thoughts away from... Ruby.

Common courtesy standards say that if your friend is in an 'assumedly' delighted relationship with another individual; you should be downright thrilled and ecstatic for them. Says that you should give both unrelenting support and maybe some guidance too.

But when jealousy is thrown into the mix; courtesy is promptly thrown out.

So was the case with a certain captain or the senior girls volleyball team. Upon first glance, most people would see Blake Belladonna as a calm, and quiet introvert; one who just lays back in the shadows and observes those around her. When Cinder stepped through those doors on the first day of senior year, Blake, for the most part, paid the girl no mind. She had attempted to try and convince Weiss and Yang that she wasn't as bad as the shady rumors portrayed her.

That didn't mean that Cinder simply slipped under Blake's radar. The Faunus kept a secret watchful eye on Cinder, thanks in part of the fact that Ruby and her 'wanting to be friends' with Cinder was pretty evident from the get-go.

So Blake watched, her keen awareness being the big driving force behind It all. As the days and weeks went by, and Cinder and Ruby's 'friendship' grew deeper; Blake intensified her watchful eye over the two. Most of the time she caught them doing nothing out of the ordinary, as the weather turned cold Cinder began picking up Ruby in Mercury's silver sedan, along with that was the study time they spent together -which was off because Cinder is two years ahead of Ruby. Blake does know that they share History of Remnant class together. Ruby was so good in her historical studies she was put in the university course rather than the lower level ones, hence her being with the older students.

It wasn't until recently that Blake picked up on Ruby's odd behavior around both herself and Cinder. _Especially _Cinder.

Then there was that day in art class a few weeks back, and when Ruby finally told Blake what had been going on -for the most part. It royally peeved the Faunus to no end on how Cinder had the tenacity to avoid the crimsonette on purpose.

So Blake did what any good friends would do; she aided Ruby and stood on her side. She confronted Cinder and then...

During that confrontation, Cinder almost looked just as sad as Ruby was, but was ten times better at masking it. That led Blake to believe that there was some kind of blurred relationship between the both of them.

And was at such a point where Blake's mind took a proverbial turn down 'jealousy lane'

Yang once described the relationship between Blake and Ruby as "Ruby's Faunus sister she never had but always wanted."

That was when they were ten.

Eight years older and a lot less naive; Blake started to have deeper feelings for her excited redhead of a friend. They've been friends since Yang introduced them back in the third grade, and ever since then Blake has maintained a romanticized vision that maybe their relationship will go beyond the basic landscape of 'just good friends'.

Before Cinder came into the picture.

Blake hated to admit it, but one thing Cinder had over her was intense nerve. Cinder had done more for Ruby than Blake had in their entire friendship. She saved Ruby's life, beat off Cardin Winchester, picked a fight with Yang, and single-handedly swept Ruby into a head-over-heels state of adoration.

It was like a list; Cinder saves Ruby, Cinder dates Ruby, and now Cinder is an honorary member of _her _Volleyball team? Like a multi front war Blake couldn't had basically already lost.

And it only pushed her jealousy further into the red-zone.

Blake had almost felt heartbroken at the sight of Cinder viciously making out with Ruby in the hallway after class. The kicker being the fact that Ruby looked like she was enjoying herself. It was like a phantom heartbreak, one that technically didn't exist, but Blake and Blake only, could feel.

It wasn't fair...

The Faunus kept mentally kicking herself. _'I shouldn't be acting like this!' _She was trying extremely hard not to bar such feelings towards Cinder and Ruby's relationship. She should be happy! Right? But she couldn't. Every time Blake attempted to rid her mind of the 'viscous make out' it would somehow weave it's way back in, and each time it came back; it was like a stab at the heart.

Blake blamed herself for this. If it wasn't for her 'hold back' attitude; Ruby would most likely be dating _her _right now, and not Cinder.

Which led Blake to think: what it would be like if she actually was dating Ruby. The quiet introverted bookworm and the easily excited, naive Ruby? Would it honestly work? And if so, for how long...

That idea made Blake cringe the most. On paper it seemed almost polar opposites, but in her mind it actually seemed doable. So long as she act fast and as soon as possible.

But could she really do that? Break up a couple like that, all for her own needs? Cinder was probably a bad influence on Ruby anyway. Most likely plaguing the girls mind with horrible ideas and open-ended threats. Cinder probably forced Ruby to do whatever she wanted.

Cinder may have saved her life, but that doesn't mean she'd just kick aside her bad ways just for Ruby.

A plan started to form in her mind. A plan that she hoped would work. A plan based off of a simple idea;

Go big or go home.

Assuming she'd spent enough time in the shower, Blake turned the hot water off and felt a shiver wave through her body as the heat subsided, and intense cold filled it's void.

As the Faunus exited the shower stall, she noticed that everyone had already left. _'How long was I in there for?' _She mused. The change room was devoid of everyone -so Blake saw fit to be able to walk around completely nude without anyone else watching.

As she began dressing herself in her ensemble, she gave her plan one last thought. That shower had honestly made her feel better about this whole situation. It cleared her mind and put thoughts about the situation in order. All that was left was the execution. She would act on it... in due time.

For now, she had a Psychology test that needed to be studied for.

As Blake placed the last article of clothing on her body, she zipped up her jacket and straightened out her stockings, ready to take on the remainder of th-

"I knew I'd find you here."

The Faunus turned, her lips twisting upwards at who she saw. "Coco? What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

Coco flashed Blake a smooth smirk before digging something out of her coat pocket. "You left this in the library this morning." She tutted. Blake eyed the object before mimicking the girls smile. "My phone? I was-"

"Yeah, you can thank me later." Coco smirked wider. She didn't mention a word before righting the hat a top her head and strutting off. Blake watched the brunette walk off, she held the phone loosely in her hand with a dumbstruck look across her face. Coco doesn't even have P.E. so why was she... it didn't make any sense.

Blake's only known Coco for a little under five months. The two met over the summer intermission at, oddly enough, a library.

Blake was looking for her favorite series of questionable novels when she noticed the third book in said series was missing. She made her rounds through the library but still didn't come in contact with her book. However on her way out; Blake took note of an aviator-clad brunette by the front counter with that _exact _book tucked under the sleeve of her designer jacket.

During a simple exchange with the girl, Coco let Blake sign the book out first -so long as she gave it back to her as soon as possible; to which Blake did. Their friendship blossomed from there, and they've been close ever since.

Shrugging off the random encounter, Blake finished preparing her belongings and left the change room. The thoughts of Ruby and Cinder's relationship escaped her mind and we're replaced with the thought of her next class; advanced arts with Ruby. That class was another one Ruby had been allowed to advance early in, due to her artistic prowess putting her leagues ahead of students in her grade.

Art class was Blake's favorite part of her hectic day of classes. Just her, Ruby, art, and relaxation. An easygoing class where she'd get some one-on-one time with her redheaded friend. The 'Cinder-free' zone as she had dubbed it.

Like a happy place...

_**######**_

It wasn't long before Blake reached her art class. Room 217 was located on the second floor in the school's west wing. A major bonus of being in an art class was the fact that uniforms weren't mandatory, so Blake strolled her way into the classroom with a simple black v-neck and jeans. Upon entering said room, Blake's senses were filled with the arid scent of paint and... perfume?

Her heightened senses picked out a rather familiar perfume in the room. A warm, inviting mixture of roses and succulent lavender. The oddity of it was that Ruby wasn't a big fan of different essences, and most of the time; choose to wear 'the cheap stuff'.

Today however, Ruby had chosen to use the 'non cheap stuff' in a strong dose. Reveling in the scent for only a few seconds, Blake took her seat next to the redhead in question and began to prepare her art supplies.

"Hey Blake!" Ruby greeted in her usual excited tone.

The Faunus just waved back in return. Out of sheer curiosity, Blake looked over Ruby's shoulder to get a glimpse at what she was working on.

And was fueled with _silent_ anger at what she saw.

Ruby was not drawing her usual landscapes or portraits, nor her materialistic designs. She was drawing a picture of herself. And Cinder. Together.

It was a detailed sketch of what looked like Cinder taking selfie with her arm tightly wrapped around Ruby's shoulder, and the latter girl nuzzling into the crook of Cinder's neck. Both of them beaming with happiness, evident by the wide smiles upon both of their faces. The artist herself was paying finite attention to detail, eyes squinted and making each pencil stroke smooth and calculating.

Blake bit her lip, first Volleyball and now here too?

The Faunus remembered only one time where she was in o e of Ruby's many drawings.

Along with Weiss and Yang however.

It was a group photo they had taken at the beach last summer; Ruby had loved it so much she decided to draw and paint it for each of them. The picture in question still hung on Blake's bedroom wall, to serve as a good memento. But never once had Blake been In a picture with _just _Ruby.

She fought _real _hard to ward off the partial feeling washing over her mind.

"Hey uh, Blake?" Ruby asked, setting her pencil down.

"Hmm?" The Faunus snapped from her thoughts.

"Could you look this over? I think the lighting is a little off." Without waiting for an answer, Ruby slid the drawing across the worktable and directly in front of Blake, effectively forcing her to look at it. Amber eyes darted from the drawing to Ruby's enticing, almost demanding face. Hesitantly Blake shifted her gaze back to the photo and gave it a close up once - over.

Every line was smooth, obviously drawn by a _very _steady hand. Each of those lines ran in perfect sync with one another. The shading and scaling was extremely well done and the detail was mesmerizing. Ruby had asked about the lighting; which was also... done with high caliber performance.

Blake's day was _officially _ruined.

"It's... good." She stated.

"Y-You think so? Cinder wanted me to draw it for her, and I want to make sure it's really good."

"Why are you so adamant on it being perfect?" Blake tutted innocently.

Ruby blushed a deep red and attempted to hide her face in the crook of her elbow. "I-I just... uhm, being a good friend! That's all, hehe..."

Ruby started to squirm in her seat. The look her Faunus friend was currently giving her, made the girl feel like Blake could see how transparent she was being. The crimsonette fought hard to maintain her composure; lest she addle Blake's mind into pulling the truth out.

The was the_ last _thingshe needed.

"Okay." Blake finished, her final comment left a very open - ended atmosphere, making Ruby all the more uncomfortable.

_'She doesn't know... does she?'_

An eerie silence befell between them. Blake quietly finished her paintings whilst giving Ruby odd stares and glances. The scarlet girl blazed through the remainder of her drawings and attempted to maintain a conflict free work period.

But deep down she felt incredibly nervous. Like Blake knew about her deeper relationship with Cinder. Now Blake wasn't the type to go and tattle to Yang about this; but those guileful stares Blake was giving her just made it seem like she would. Almost like she _wanted _to, whether it was for spite or for likeness; Ruby couldn't tell.

And it knotted her stomach further.

_**######**_

As art class came to an uneventful close, Ruby said her goodbye to Blake and hurried down the hallway adjacent to the one Blake had taken. To try and keep their relationship a secret from peering eyes; Ruby had elected to meet with Cinder everyday after art class in one of the schools western stairwells that remained vacant most of the time. They'd meet up, talk, kiss, and go on to History class like nothing happened.

The kissing part usually took long enough for both of them to be late however.

The crimsonette hurriedly ran through the halls, brushing past students and inching closer to her end goal.

She rounded the last corner and opened the door to the stairwell. Two flights of stairs that ran parallel to one another forming a u - shape. At the far end of the middle landing was large windows that looked out onto the schools track and soccer field.

And sitting right on the windowsill with one leg over the other was none other than Cinder herself; impatiently waiting for her 'Red' to show up.

The door gently closing pulled Cinder from her spot on the windowsill and directly towards Ruby. "Well look who decided to see me~"

_'The typical 'Cinder' greeting' _Ruby thought.

"H-Hey!" She squeaked.

Cinder pulled the girl into a tight embrace before lifting her small body off of the floor and sitting her down onto the windowsill. "So what's in store for today?" She asked.

Ruby gulped. "Uhhm, well I drew you this today!" The shrugged her bag off, unzipped it, and produced two large pieces of paper. Smiling, Cinder reached out and gently took them from Ruby's grasp. The elder girl flipped the pages over and and flashed a mischievous leer. "Someone's talented."

"Do... you like it?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Cinder pretended to act hurt by Ruby's comment.

"Really? I worked real hard on those; but i didn't have enough time to finish it." The crimsonette spoke, completely not picking up on Cinder's wordplay.

"Well..." Cinder set the art aside and joined Ruby on the sill. "You know what they say about hard work."

"W-What?"

"It shouldn't go..." She pecked Ruby on the cheek. "Unrewarded."

Ruby melted into Cinder touch as she cupped her cheek and pulled her into a strong on-the-lips kiss. Not wanting to submit, Ruby snaked her palm under Cinder's tresses and pulled at the back of her neck; connecting their foreheads and intensifying the embrace.

"Ruby?" Cinder inched back at Ruby's sudden dominance. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been practicing with someone else." She joked. The ebony-haired girl leaned back in to pick up where they had left off; this time however Ruby pulled back.

The thought of 'someone else' crossed her mind;

Blake.

"C-Cinder wait." Ruby reeled back and shuffled a few inches away from Cinder, the older girl giving her a confused expression. "You aren't actually cheating on me now, are you Red?"

"N-No no no! It's just... I think..."

Cinder started to get just a tad bit nervous. "Think what?"

"I think that Blake might uh, know about us... you know." Ruby fiddled with her hands as she attempted to explain her predicament.

Cinder felt a tiny bit relieved. "Blake... how?"

"I don't know, I actually can't say for sure; but the way she acted in class today really hinted at it."

"Explain."

Ruby jumped down from the window and stood in front of Cinder. "Well she kept giving me weird looks, and then she kept looking at the picture, and then she asked me what it was for... and I got really nervous, she kept asking questions and then went totally silent. Like she had gotten her answer somehow."

"Don't worry Red. She's just bluffing you."

"Y-You think she'd do that?"

"Maybe, but let's not think about that right now-" She latched onto Ruby's collar and pulled the girl up into her lap. "We only have five minutes left."

"What ever should we do?" Ruby asked innocently.

"If you want to play hard; I can just leave~" To emphasize her point, Cinder shuffled back a bit and reached for her bag; her hand instantaneously being slapped back by none other than the eager Ruby herself.

"No! Wait, we can kiss, talk, w-whatever you want."

"Ruby we have only three minutes left, you know that's not enough time for either of us." Cinder joked and followed with a small giggle. "How about this; Mercury is throwing a party at the house on Friday, you should come with me."

"P - Party? Like with alcohol and stuff?"

Cinder visibly tried not to laugh. "Well of course, it's not a party without party favors."

Ruby's mind flashed back to last new years eve. That year she had spent the night at their Uncle Qrow's house and, unlike her father, Qrow was much more of the fun loving cool Uncle type; and permitted Ruby and Yang to have alcohol.

Long story short, Yang had got some pretty rich blackmail material by the time Ruby was done her second drink.

"Ruby? You still with me?"

"Hm, what? Oh yeah sure, I guess I'll go."

"Good." Cinder grabbed her back and swayed up to Ruby. "I'll pick you up at ten."

"Ten!?" Isn't that kinda late?"

Cinder couldn't hold back her laugh anymore. "Red, please... don't make me laugh."

Her ebony-haired girlfriend walked off with the four beeps of the bell sounding off just seconds after.

Ruby hoped Friday would come as fast as possible. Never once had she been invited to a party.

_**######**_

_Apartment: 9:48 P.M._

"Alright girls, I'll see you tomorrow. Stay out of trouble." Ruby and Yang's father Adrian waved to both of his daughters before leaving for work, yet another one of his night-shifts.

"Later!" Both girls spoke in total synchronization.

Only a mere second past before Yang had disappeared from the living room, she came back a minute later. A white dress on a hanger in one hand and bright glossy heels in the other. Ruby stood there, slowly drawing a mental picture as to what Yang was up to. The blonde laid the dress over the arm of the dark couch and set the heels on the mat near the door.

And promptly started to strip herself in the middle of the den.

"Agh, Yang what're you doing?" Ruby flushed red and looked away.

Yang chuckled. "Oh come on Ruby I'm your sister."

All she got was a non-compliant grunt in return.

"Fine, Weiss invited me to some upscale ball in some big hotel downtown, and I gotta dress the part."

"I was wondering why you did your hair up earlier." Ruby continued to look away. "You'll stick out like a sore thumb there." She giggled.

"Yeah, haha, very funny. Now how do I look?"

Reluctantly, Ruby shuffled around and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of her _fully _dressed sister. Yang was clad in a strapless satin white dress the furled out after the waist. "Lemme guess..." Ruby tutted. "Weiss picked that out for you?"

Yang crossed her arms. "No! Her... sister did actually..." The blonde muttered.

"Winter? Seriously? She's like eight!" Ruby burst out laughing at the choice, or lack thereof, Yang had , add to find a dress. "Well from the looks of it she's got a better fashion sense than you." Ruby broke down in rears of laughter. Her loud howls echoing off of the living room walls.

"Oh coming from little miss, 'Owner of forty-five hoodies'"

"Hey!" The crimsonette broke from her stupor. "Those were on sale!"

"Sure whatever." Yang's phone vibrated from over on the kitchen counter, she ran over and checked whom it was.

"Welp, Weiss is on her way here; I better go down and meet up with her. I'll be back... whenever."

"Have fun!" Ruby forced her blonde sister out the door before she could even put her heels on. The girl slammed the door shut and instantly locked it.

"Get Yang out of the house -check." She spoke.

Yang wasn't the only one going out tonight.

Ruby's mind started to race with ideas. _'What's a party like? How are you supposed to dress? What if they make fun of me? Do I have to drink?' _We're just some of the jumbled thoughts that ran rampant in her head.

She started to worry. _'What if the cops show up?' I can't go to jail!'_

It was quite obvious that this was without a doubt going to be an underage party. Cinder may be two years older, but even then she too was underage.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

_Speak of the devil..._

Ruby fixed her hair slightly, before rushing over to the door and answering it. She swung the oak slab open; giving her a jaw dropping look at Cinder.

The girl was clad in a crimson long sleeve shirt that was cut at an angle at the waist, with bright white tone depth yoga pants and ankle - high boots. Cinder's dark hair fell down its usual shoulder with her bangs blocking the sight of her left eye.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah, let's go!"

All Ruby had worn was a black and red, sweater and jeans ensemble. She had no idea how Cinder could dress like that with it being the end of October.

"You look pretty." Ruby complimented.

"Thanks, so do... so do you." She snorted.

"Hey! At least I tried."

Cinder gave her a quick peck on the cheek, "You sure did."

_**######**_

Cinder pulled the gray sedan off to the side of the road across the street from Emeralds house. The party destination had been switched at the last moment due to Mercury's parents coming home from their trip a day early.

The street was already lined up and down with cars of all makes and models. The house the centered on was a regular two story single family home just a few minutes from Mercury's own. The soft pounding of music could be heard from outside.

Both Cinder and Ruby opened their respective doors and stepped out into the cold late-night air. It was cold enough to see their breaths, and for Ruby to visibly shiver. she looked to the slightly under dressed Cinder; who seemed completely unaffected by the cold.

"How are you n-not cold?"

"It's just the way I am, now C'mon Merc and Em are waiting."

Cinder speed forward with Ruby in tow. They both reached the front door and stepped inside, the soft beat turned into blaring music as the door swung open; Ruby rushed in first wanting nothing more than to heat up.

"Well look who made it." Mercury appeared from the large crowd of students in the living room. In one hand was a red cup and in the other was Emerald's own palm as he dragged her along with him.

"Merc, from what I heard, 'Mommy and Daddy' almost grounded you." Cinder teased.

"Whatever." The silver - haired boy looked over to his left and laid eyes upon Ruby. "Okay I know I say this a lot; but what's she doing here?"

"I.. invited her. Is that a problem?"

"No." Mercury grabbed a drink from a nearby table. "So long as she isn't a wimp." Her held the cup directly in front of Ruby, almost pleading her to take it.

"I... uh,"

"C'mon drink, it's a party not a business meeting."

Ruby's eyes bounced from the cup, to Mercury to Cinder. The older girl gave her a nonchalant shrug and nodded for Ruby to take it.

And take it she did.

The crimsonette wafted in the sharp smell of alcohol, her face scrunched a little before she closed her eyes and downed the whole cup in one go.

"Wow!" Mercury applauded. "Didn't think you had it in ya."

Ruby's head straightened out, everything seemed to go in slow motion for a second before she shook her head at the rush the substance had given her.

It actually wasn't bad.

Cinder grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Red, it's time to party."

Tonight was _definitely _going to be fun night.

Maybe even more than they bargained for.

_**A/N **_**Party time! I can assume you all see where this is going. Remember don't forget to vote on my poll for your favorite idea! And thanks again for all those follows and favs! And remember; don't drink and drive folks. **


	12. Full Circle

_**A/N **_**We have a winner! The winning poll idea was... Ruby Corruption! Runner up was the Cinderruby wedding. [**_**I wanted that one to win... oh well**_**] Thanks to all of those who voted, followed, fav'd, reviewed! **

**And now; it's **_**Lime time**_**. We're roughly at the midpoint of this story and I've gotta say; it's coming along really well. We reach one milestone and now we're close to another. 200 follows! You guys rock! Enjoy! **

Chapter 11. Full Circle

"Ruby, c'mon, take it easy." Cinder impeded Ruby from grabbing a second drink off of the dining room table. One drink in and the girl was already thirsting for more. "You can't handle it anyway." She teased.

"I can handle it!" Ruby went to reach for a drink again but her hand was pulled back by Cinder. "There'll be plenty of that later, come with me." Her grasp remained on Ruby's hand. The elder girl drug the crimsonette over to a nearby couch and forced her to sit down. "Mingle for a bit, I need to talk to Mercury about something."

"Mingle? B-But I'm here with you not..." Cinder swayed off. "Them..."

Cinder left Ruby behind and walked off to nowhere in particular. She had no clue as to where Mercury's whereabouts was, nor did she care. The real reason she left in a hurry was realization had _somewhat _set in. Her original motive to bring Ruby here was just for the sheer fun of it. For them to just have fun and fun alone. But not even five seconds in the door and Ruby had already polished off her first drink. And not soon after, it hit her; there was no way she wanted a intoxicated Ruby on her conscience. It made her feel wrong, like she was a bad influence or even...

Taking advantage...

_'Maybe this was a bad idea...' _she mused. There was no way in _hell _she'd do something like that to Ruby. Be that as it may, there was one issue that threw a wrench in the works. Whenever she's around Ruby things are... different to say the least. Her personality changes to care free and dare she say; silly. Ruby's the only person who can actually make her laugh _and _cry, two things she'd never done much of for a long time.

Without a doubt the little Rose has rubbed off on her in these past months -and that's fine.

Except in these kind of situations.

Ruby lacks in the self-restraint department, and it scared her to think if something idiotic or bad happened between them over her stupid idea to go to an underage party.

"Cinder!" A voice snapped her from such negative thoughts.

She turned, only to come face to face with her close friend; Emerald. "Em? Where's Mercury?"

"He was being a smartass so I told him to leave me alone."

Cinder her Crimson eyed friend into the kitchen, trying not to smirk, "You're dating him, thought you had that under control by now."

Emerald glared at Cinder's quip, "Speaking of dating... what's with you and that Rose girl?"

"Nothing you need to know, that's what." She spat back, now trying not to frown.

"Please, Mercury had told me everything about what you two have been doing, I didn't even know you swung that way."

For a brief second, Emerald noticed the slight dampen in Cinder's mood. The ebony haired girl's expression dropped to something akin to weariness or instability.

"Cinder?" She cautiously asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Emerald was slightly taken back by Cinder's gentle demeanor. "I'm listening."

"Is it normal to feel different around someone? Whenever I'm around Ruby I feel... different. Like she does something to me, and it's..." She trailed off which only addled Emerald more.

"Scary? Terrifying?"

Cinder gave a hesitant nod.

"I know how you feel Cin. I felt the same way when I got close to Mercury. Sure he can be an ass some days; but he knows what's good for the both of us. Over time I just accepted it, I've taught him to be less egotistical, and he's taught me to find fun in practically everything. " Emerald insighted.

"So philosophical." Cinder joked.

"All I'm trying to say is just let it happen. Trust me."

"Hm..." Cinder let the information soak in. "Thanks Em." She grinned.

"Your a friend, so it's cool, now quit being all weird, you're at a party; remember?"

"Thanks tips."

_Meanwhile..._

Ruby still sat on the couch in the living room, impatiently waiting for Cinder's return. Her mood was slowly impeding on mind numbing boredom. The party was filled with people she either didn't recognize, or were much older than her, the music sucked, and most importantly; Cinder wasn't there!

Her eyes did a quick panorama of the living room, most of the students were standing and dancing or mingling. Behind her, some were playing beer pong on an air-hockey table, and some were even intimately kissing in the various corners the room offered.

There was only one girl she wanted to be kissing right now.

Over the months that came and went, Ruby liked Cinder more and more. The tall dark haired girl had made everything seem... better, and when Cinder wasn't around; everything seemed so mundane. She cherished her time with Cinder, more than anyone else at the moment.

Her eyes continued to wander; from the partiers, to all of the cars through the bay window, and then to the table with all of the red cups resting on it. She knew Cinder didn't like the idea of her drinking, but she hadn't given a full on 'No', meaning...

"One can't hurt." The crimsonette pulled herself up from the couch and directly over to the drink table. She grabbed the first one within reach and brought it back over to the same spot on the couch.

The girl took a sip, even though it was her second drink for the evening, Ruby took the time to actually get a feel for the taste, unlike the first one that she downed in one go. Her face scrunched a little at the aftertaste, which wasn't good -nor was the drink itself.

Cautious sips turned into larger gulps as the girl used the drink to let the time pass before Cinder would come back.

And next thing she knew; the cup was completely empty.

Ruby started to feel lightheaded and a little out of it, but was able to maintain some form of perceptible composure.

Was this what Drunk felt like?

Her mind flashed back to the short drive to Emerald's house. She was basically panicking in the car over how underage drinking was bad, or what if the police showed up, and even Ruby freaking out about getting sent to jail.

With confident reassurance, Cinder manged to calm Ruby down. The elder girl simply told her to 'Relax' and 'Have fun'

Was this the kind of 'fun' she mentioned?

Ruby laid deeper into the couch, nestling herself back and watching everyone around her. From the end of her peripheral vision she could see someone slowly approaching. Her phased eyesight barely allowed her to see who it was, and sighing at the fact that it wasn't Cinder.

"Hey." The figure greeted, standing over Ruby's prone form.

As Ruby's eyes focused it bad me clear that the silver haired figure was none other than Mercury himself. Odd, Cinder said she was talking to him.

"Mercury? I thought you were talking with Cinder?"

"What? No, she's busy with Em." Her frowned at Ruby's current state. "You gonna just lay there... or what?"

Ruby removed her body from the crook of the sofa and sat up. She looked upwards at Mercury and flashed him a 'I don't know' look.

"Ahh, I see, you've never been to a party before."

Ruby crossed her arms, "Of course I have!"

"Not including birthday's." He fired back.

'No..."

"Well I suggest-" He reached over to his right and produced _another _red cup. "-some of this."

Ruby's eyes widen at his offering. "I really shouldn't."

"C'mon! It's only your second one."

"More like third..." she muttered. The girl glanced up at him again, and started to feel nervous. The look in his eyes portrayed something along the lines of; 'Don't be a wimp, take it'. She felt more inclined to accept it when her vision focused beyond Mercury; and to a handful of party goers who were watching the scene unfold.

With a hesitant stutter, and a quick nod, Ruby accepted the drink to which Mercury smirked at. "See? Now you're getting it."

Mercury nodded off, leaving Ruby alone on the couch again. Unlike before Ruby only got halfway through her drink when she decided it was enough. The crimsonette set the half empty cup aside and glanced around the room again.

She started to feel a little woozy, as each turn of her head made everything feel like it was phasing, and the loud pounding music in the background was slowly giving her a migraine.

Her disposition switched however upon laying eyes on Cinder and Emerald across the foyer; chatting in the kitchen. Ruby noticed Cinder give Emerald a warm smile before waving her off and entering the living room.

Her breath hitched a little at the sight of Cinder waltzing over. She seemed... prettier. Whether it was the alcohol coursing through her body, or her hormones tampering with her mind, Ruby didn't know.

Nor did she care.

Cinder was beautiful no matter the circumstances.

"H-Hey Cinder"

The ebony haired girl grabbed a seat next to her. "Pup." She tutted.

"Huh?"

Cinder giggled at how perplexed Ruby was. "You, silly. You sat here waiting for me like a puppy."

"Heh, yeah I *hic* did." She instantly clasped her hands over her mouth. Last thing she wanted for Cinder to know that she was drinking.

The latter raised an eyebrow. "Ruby? Are you... alright?"

"Of course!" She shouted a little to loudly. "Why, uh, why wouldn't I...?"

Cinder continued to eye her with inquiry. It was hard to decipher Ruby's current state. Either she's just being her normal giddy self, of she had in fact been drinking.

"Nevermind, come over here." She asked.

Ruby responded with little to no hesitation. One of her favorite aspects of Cinder was her voice. Always calm, smooth, and warm. Something she couldn't say no to. Especially when her voice dropped to a sultry tone; making it almost hypnotizing. Never once had Cinder raised her voice around Ruby, and the scarlet girl couldn't even imagine what her shouts sounded like.

Cinder directed her over to her lap, to which she took to with fervor. She sat adjacent to Cinder, brushing her hair back and locking her arms around Cinder's neck, Ruby looked up into those dazzling ember eyes, almost getting lost in them.

Another one of Cinder's amazing qualities.

"So... you enjoying the party?"

Ruby tried hard to form a coherent sentence. "Not really, but it's better with you." She slightly slurred.

Cinder ignored Ruby's slur. "With me hm? So what if I just up and left?"

"I'd be... sad?"

"Oh Ruby." Cinder laughed, "You're lucky you're cute." She landed a quick peck on her cheek.

The quick peck was followed up by Cinder pecking her way down Ruby's chin and stopping at her neck. Ruby was almost used to this by now. Cinder would always go for the neck first, but had the courtesy to kiss along her collar line, low enough where no one could see it; as long as she wore raised shirts that is.

Ruby loved the feeling of Cinder kissing and caressing her face. Those silky smooth hands and taut lips were yet another _amazing _quality.

Cinder finished the job on her neck and backtracked up to Ruby's narrow yet full lips. Their foreheads touched as their lips remained an inch from contact. With a devious smile, Cinder narrowed the gap and connected lips with Ruby. Like every time the younger girl melted into the kiss Cinder would instigate.

They remained this way for a few minutes. Random people would point out the two girls making out on the couch, lose interest, and then walk away.

As Cinder deepened the kiss, something started to feel off. Ruby's movements almost mimicked her own. They were much more lusting, and heavy. Secondly, the taste of alcohol on her breath was much stronger than her own, cuing the fact that maybe she _had _been drinking.

Once more, Cinder denied it.

Ignoring her conscience. Cinder prodded Ruby's teeth with her tongue to which the girl gladly allowed entry. The simple action alone boosted both girls non waning list for each other, intensifying the make out and brushing all other thoughts aside.

Tonight was going to be-

"Everyone! Party's over!"

They both froze at the voice of Emerald shouting over the crowd. "Neighbors called the cops!" She continued.

At the mention of the word 'cops' everyone made a mad scramble for the front and rear doors of Emerald's parents home. The majority of the occupants were underage, meaning now was the best time to go.

"C'mon Red, we're going." Cinder slipped out from Ruby's grasp and helped the girl up. "Where to?"

"Well-" She pulled Ruby out the front door, down the lawn, and towards her parked car on the street. "Figure that out later, for now, let's go." Cinder dashed into the drivers seat and slammed the door, Ruby followed suit; and within seconds the car started and they were off.

"Too close." Cinder sighed.

"Oh! We can go to my place, Yang's at some fancy thing downtown and- *hic* my Dad works the night shift. It's late, so you could probably stay the night."

Cinder came to a stop sign and frowned at Ruby. "Are you SURE you're fine?"

"Yyes?!"

Her tone gave Cinder no reassurance, but she kicked those negative thoughts aside and changed course to Ruby's apartment.

She started to feel scared again.

And she didn't know why.

_**######**_

_Apartment: 12:16 A.M._

"And here we are!" Ruby spoke practically pushing Cinder into the apartment. The ebony haired girl glanced at the room; a familiar sight from earlier. Living room to the right, kitchen to the left, and a hallway leading to the rooms in the back -all laid out in a simple open - concept Floor plan.

Cinder closely watched her redheaded girlfriend somewhat stumble over to the couch. By this point in time it was evident that Ruby was slightly inebriated. Her occasional hiccups and slurs were proof enough. But somehow she still managed to maintain composure.

Cinder's conscience was almost screaming at her by now. But the other part of her mind deemed it false and ignored it.

She swayed over the side opposite to Ruby and gently sat down. "I've never actually been in here before... it's... quaint."

"Quaint? Yang does most of the decorating. I think it looks stupid, but she won't listen."

_'She's right, it does look bad'._

"Where's your parents again?" Cinder questioned.

Ruby's expression dropped somewhat. "My Dad works nights a lot, and my Mom is... away."

She couldn't bring herself to tell Cinder the truth about that yet. It pained her to lie, but she wasn't ready. She noticed Cinder give a quick nod, showing that maybe it was a topic best not to talk about.

However something worked it's way into the girls mind; Cinder's parents. A topic she'd been avoiding for a while now.

"Cinder? Can I... ask you ss-something?" Ruby mentally kicked herself for slurring a little.

Cinder's expression switched, almost like she knew what was going to come. "Anything." She answered hesitantly.

"What's with your family? You know... your parents?"

Cinder shuffled over and grasped Ruby's shoulders. "Ruby... I, promise I'll tell you at some point, j-just not now. Okay?" Her tone dropped off and became a barely audible whisper.

Ruby backpedaled a bit, her normal calmness was replaced with a saddened expression. For a few brief seconds they stared into each others eyes, and in those brief seconds; Ruby could see the pain in Cinder's. The deep, repressed pain.

She almost teared up at it.

Using actions rather than words; Ruby engulfed Cinder in the biggest embrace her small body could offer. She strained a little as Cinder's arms tightly knit around her.

"Thanks Red."

Cinder relinquished her grip and pulled Ruby onto her lap again. Saffron and silver eyes met. This time Cinder took in the alluring sight of Ruby's pearly orbs; her eyes shined in the near darkness -radiating two things the pulled her in and pushed her back;

Lust on the surface and Inebriation backing it.

She didn't want to face it. Lust was slowly combing her mind. She damn well knew Ruby wasn't in 100% state of mind -but her self restraint was slipping fast. Hormones and conscience fought a battle in her mind. With the former being the victor.

Ruby accepted her request to put down the parents topic. The girl was always on her side, always cared, and never displayed doubt.

_'Just let it happen...' _

"Cinder?" Ruby waved a hand past her face. "Is anyone ther- umpf!"

Ruby was cut short as Cinder tackled her back onto the sofa. The girl let out a little squeal as Cinder came down on her. They resumed their previous make out session that had been cut short at the party, and shorty after that; Ruby had already melted into Cinder's resolve.

Hands roamed each other's bodies as the kissing intensified. Both girls hypnotized by the others lustrous actions.

Externally, Ruby felt alive. She let Cinder handle her, planting kiss after kiss under the moonlight that shined through the curtains. Her breathing became heavier and more labored as Cinder's embraces allowed for little time to catch some air.

Not that she was complaining.

"Mmhh~" Ruby panted. Cinder placed her knee right at the girls conjoined apex. Sending a pleasurable shiver up her spine. She wrapped her arms behind Cinder's back and yanked her down, close enough for their busts to touch.

Ruby knew where this was going.

She looked deep into Cinder's eyes, but unlike before, they showed extreme lust and passion and, maybe even aggression.

Cinder met Ruby's gaze and came up with an idea; wriggling her way from Ruby's grasp, she bound up from the couch and grabbed Ruby's hand. "You're room, no?"

Ruby pointed to the first door on the left side of the small hallway. Cinder tightened her grip on the girls arm and pulled her directly into it.

With one arm on Ruby's shoulder and the other on the door handle; Cinder closed them in and rammed Ruby against the wall next to it. Once more, hands explored the latter partner's body. This time however, Cinder, inclined by passion and bliss, snaked her palm under Ruby's black v-neck and caressed the smooth skin of her firm breast.

"Cinder~..." Ruby moaned. Her mind was going blank at the smooth kisses and touches of her girlfriend. It was something she'd never felt before; the caring and sensual touch of another individual.

Breathtaking.

Their lips broke apart for a mere second, allowing for some much needed air along with the dark fabric of Ruby's shirt to be removed from her body.

Goosebumps reigned on her skin as it adjusted to the cold air floating around the room. She felt comfortable doing this in her own red and black themed room rather than the living room.

Cinder stalled for a few seconds to drink in the sight of Ruby's perfect body. From what the moonlight provided; her skin was a blemish - free alabaster. Everything was sculpted to perfection, from her sharp collarbone, to her firm bust, and subsequently her lean and smooth stomach.

More beautiful than she could've imagined.

Ruby decided to return the favor and started to roll up Cinder's dark maroon blouse. She tossed it aside, most likely joining her own shirt on the floor. Ruby quickly glanced at Cinder's own body.

Nothing she hasn't seen before.

Still immaculate as ever.

They clashed once more, this time Cinder twisted Ruby's body 180 degrees and inched her closer to the girls large bed. Their lips didn't part as Cinder slowly tripped Ruby back and lowered both of their bodies onto the bed. Feeling her bare-back meet the sheets, sent Ruby into a blissful state, relinquishing all coherent thoughts as Cinder's kisses slowly made their way down, past her chin and onto her neck again. The cool cotton of the sheets made her skin tingle as it clashed with her own heat.

Ruby watched as Cinder gave her neck almost no attention and resumed her trek downward. The ebony haired girl ceased at her breasts and gave them gentle love bites and kisses, dipping her tongue idea the cup of her bra and teasing the sensitive skin underneath.

"Gods C-Cinder~..." Ruby sputtered. She felt intoxicated by sheer lust and want, the inebriated feeling she faced earlier almost completely wiped away.

She was pulled from her mulling when Cinder reached the hem of her jeans. Through the darkness, Ruby could make Cinder's devious smirk and her suggestive expression. Without so much as a nod, the crimsonette watched in near suspense as Cinder unbuttoned the dark skinnies and slowly glided them down her legs.

Her body temperature rose, her passion redlined, she wanted nothing more in that moment. For Cinder to give her something she was ultimately ready for.

And in that moment, had never felt closer to her.

Seconds ticked by as Cinder slowly mimicked the same with her undergarments. The elder girl eyed yet another immaculate sight before her, and without hesitation, gave Ruby exactly what she'd been wanting.

"Cinder!" Ruby almost screamed. Cinder's face was planted directly between her legs, her tongue fueling Ruby with unimaginable, caring and compassionate pleasure. Her reaction was immediate; eyes painfully clamped shut as she let out a drawn out, piercing scream that no doubt resonated throughout the apartment.

Ruby's couldn't have felt better. The girl beneath her, the one she had spent her time the most with; gave her the best experience of her young life. It didn't matter that she was young, numbers were just labels. She truly felt like she was in... love.

More than her father, her mother, Yang -no one.

Cinder was special, no, she was perfect; what people saw as flaws, Ruby saw as lovable characteristics that, in the long run, brought them closer to one another.

Cinder continued to work her. Ruby's pleasures gasps resonated through the room and bounced off of the walls.

That's when she felt it, her body was ready to give for Cinder's immeasurable pleasure. With a few pokes deeper into her womanhood, Cinder finally pushed Ruby over the proverbial edge. "C'mon Ruby~"

"_**CINDER!**_" Her body ignited with euphoria as Cinder weaned out her tongue.

With one long, slow thrust outwards, she felt it;

The pleasure, The pain, The _Bliss_.

She came, the sheer, almost shocking pleasure hit hard. Her whole body went limp as the climax washed over.

Cinder allowed for the girl to pant out her tiredness before selling into bed with her. She shuffled close to Ruby and clung to her body.

"Cinder... y-you don't..."

"No, I think we should just lay here for a while." She spoke gently.

And so they did. Cinder slowly dozed beside Ruby. As the hormones died down, and a feeling of self returned, Ruby could only muster one thought before going into her own deep slumber. Something that had been on her mind since Cinder had saved her from Cardin;

A cretins set of words, thrice in succession.

_**######**_

She couldn't believe it.

She hated herself for it.

She promised she'd never do it.

Cinder pulled Mercury's sedan to a rough halt in the driveway, her mind was convoluted with what she had done to Ruby...

She awoke to a bed that wasn't hers. A room that wasn't hers. And a person sleeping next to her. When she laid eyes on Ruby, her mind immediately plummeted into a hateful state. Not for Ruby; but for herself.

Ruby may not have been that intoxicated, but the mere thought of there being any alcohol in the situation was enough to make Cinder panic over what she'd done.

The thing she swore she wouldn't do;

Take advantage.

She took Emerald's advice and just 'went with it', ignoring her conscience and letting lusting thoughts take over.

After dressing herself; Cinder ran as fast as her tired feet could go and down to the lot. She entered the sedan and drove home. A home that wasn't really hers. With a family that wasn't hers. And friends that really weren't her friends.

As she sat in the drivers seat, Cinder dismayed herself with loathing. If there was one thing she'd learned over the years: It was to hate herself. Seemingly every time things went right; she'd find a way to bring it all toppling down.

She blamed her own attitude for her parents disposition towards her.

She blamed her own hopelessness that maybe things would turn around.

She hated herself for falling into the 'delinquent' status.

And right now; she was regretting the intuition to date Ruby.

"Ruby doesn't deserve a low life like you." Cinder slammed her fist against the steering wheel.

The hate boiled to the surface as she exited the sedan and thrashed the door shut.

Some might say she's being to hard on herself, but Cinder doesn't know what that feels like. All throughout life Cinder has learned to keep people at a firm distance. But then in turn hates herself for it.

She stood in the cold morning air. It was roughly 9 A.M. when she pulled in.

"So Fucking stupid!" She shouted. To emphasize her point, Cinder lurched her boot forward and kicked the cars rear bumper. The weak material cracking under the force.

The satisfied adrenaline rush was all she needed to keep going; and with even greater force, she kicked again. Her foot poking through the cracked material and hitting the hard steel beneath it.

"Good!-" another kick "Fucking!-" another "Job!-" as her foot hit the cracked bumper again; the sharp, jagged edges, tore her pant leg open, and sliced into the flesh under it.

Her hysteria blocked out the pain as she went for another kick, with each thrust the gash on her shin grew deeper and wider. "Weiss is right! Of course I'm a delinquent!" Tears started to form in her eyes as the frosty air began to nip at her open wound.

With a final thrust, a piece for the bumper became lodged in her open skin, forcing her to cry out in pain and tumble to the ground. "Aghh!"

She lay there, crying in a mixture of pain and hate. "Why..." She muttered.

A minute passed before Mercury and Emerald returned from what seemed like a walk. The both of them rushed to Cinder's side at the sight of her slashed shin and the damaged car.

"What happened?" Mercury demanded.

"Calm down, she's in a lot of pain." Emerald directed her focus down to Cinder. "Cinder, what happened?"

"I didn't mean to... I'm sorry, Ruby I'm sorry..." She sputtered.

_**######**_

Morning graced the quiet Saturday set Vale. Students reveled in Saturdays, no school, no teachers, nothing. Ruby awoke to the dim orange shining in through the open blinds in her room. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and began to take in the sight of her messy room.

The memories slowly coming on in her mind. She sat up, and instantly a pained rush shot into her skull.

The alcohol.

Silver eyes glanced down at her mostly nude form, and then down to the floor. Her face flushed red; remembering what had... _partook _last night.

The intimacy.

"Cinder..." She muttered. Remembering that the beautiful ebony haired girl had spent the night -Ruby turned over to grace her with a good morning.

Except Cinder wasn't there.

The only sign left by her was the indent left in the mattress and the ruffled sheets next to it. Sighing, Ruby reached for her jeans on the floor. As she grabbed them, her phone dropped from its pocket and onto the floor. Picking the device up; Ruby jumped at the time: 11:14 A.M.

She shrugged Cinder's absence off as 'Maybe she had to go' or something along the lines of that.

The crimsonette quickly dressed herself in the same clothing from the previous day and rushed out her bedroom door. The reason she was in a hurry? Ruby wasn't the type to sleep in, and the last thing she wanted to do was raise suspicion as to why she slept in so late.

The groggy teen entered the living room and prepared herself for a bombardment of questions from Yang or her father.

Ruby reeled back. Scratching the back of her frazzled hair at the sight of an empty living room.

Not entirely.

She peeped over the couch, only to find an incapacitated Yang slumbering on the it.

"Thank God..." She sighed with relief.

The groggy feeling she withheld crept it's way back. Instinctively, Ruby grabbed her coat and exited out onto the balcony for some fresh air.

The girl took a seat in one of the lawn chairs set up there. The heat and knotting in her stomach slowly subsided with each breath of fresh air she took.

As her mind slowly cleared, her time with Cinder the previous night entered her mind.

She couldn't describe it. Beyond amazing, beyond passion and lust, beyond everything. The whole intimacy of it felt like it brought her closer to Cinder. Closer than kissing ever would. It still troubled her as to why Cinder had disappeared this morning, but it was probably for the best.

If Yang had found out... Cinder would be likely six feet under by now.

So she put it off as Cinder being 'safe' about it.

Ruby dug through her mind to find the answer as to what she was feeling. She cared for Cinder, deeply cared. It still hurt that she wouldn't explain the ordeal with her family, but that would come out in due time she hoped.

Ruby knows that Cinder cares just the same -if not- more. In her eyes their relationship was perfect.

No matter what anyone else thinks about it.

Mulling complete, Ruby found the only way to describe how she feels about Cinder. With that idea, she formed a plan, a rather simple plan;

"I'm going to tell her... I love her."

_**A/N **_**More of a lime than lemon, but oh well... that'll be the only one in the story so, yeah. As a heads up I might not be updating this next week. I have a one shot backlog I've been meaning to start so that's what I'm going to try to do. The poll winner will be the first one. **

**They'll be spread out over next week. Sry people, but I really wanted to try my hand at some other pairings. The shots will be: **_**Glynder, Cinder x Emerald (soft of), Cross-hares, WhiteRose, and Hoodwitch. **_

**If you guys want info on these one shots, just PM me. I'd be happy to spoil it for you! **


	13. Nadir

_**A/N **_**Well one-shot week was a bust. I love this story too much! As for the poll winning one-shot about Ruby Corruption/Defection? it's coming. I'm hoping to have it out alongside next week's chapter. The update is early this week because I feel like doing a X2 update. **

**I want to extend my gratitude to the guests out there, I value your input just as much as everyone else and it kills me that I can't reply to you guys. But don't worry, I know you're there. **

**And... *whispers* the name of the chapter is foreshadowing. Enjoy.**

**~Special shout-out to Jacklyn Frost! You guys **_**have **_**to check out her story: 'Forgotten Plans' It's pretty gnarly. Oh, and welcome to the club!~**

Chapter 12. Nadir

The first thing that had become apparent to her was the unyielding, sharp pain in her shin. As her mind left it's passive state, the little awareness she received was instantly shrouded in a mind-numbing migraine, and the first thing she felt like doing was vomiting.

She peeled her eyes open and slowly took in her surroundings; she was at home, in the living room, apparently resting on the couch. She took a quick glance down at herself, her foot was elevated on the armrest and wrapped tightly with gauze. The gauze itself was slightly darkened in what she'd assumed was dry blood.

The sight brought it all back...

Her stupid idea to bring Ruby -the girl she cares for- to a party, only to have her get smashed. The dumb idea to go with Ruby to her apartment, only to take advantage of her _seemingly_ inebriated friend.

Seemingly.

That word was the part that still held onto the fact that maybe it wasn't her fault. Or was it? She didn't know.

And that's what scared her.

The fact of not knowing. It'd been the story of her life. Not knowing if her parents would care for her again. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring. Not knowing if she could trudge through another day of being a so-called 'delinquent'. She hadn't known... anything, for so long; she couldn't tell if what she was doing was right or wrong.

Fear on top of fear.

She had to get out of here.

The anxiety set in. It fueled her mind with a sudden urge to run. Run as far and as fast as she could. Goosebumps reigned on her trembling skin as she hastily pulled her body up from the uncomfortable couch beneath. The anxiety attacks weren't regular, but they happened often enough for her to know how to counteract them.

The girl pulled the blanket off of herself and tossed the fabric across the room. She propped herself up and attempted to roll off of the couch to make a beeline for the door. She'd manged to turn herself over and place her left -uninjured- foot on the soft carpet. However as she turned, her right hand lost it's grip on the armrest; and her leg hit the floor in a much harder fashion. "Errgh! Shit..." She seethed. The pain was intense enough to make her eyes water as she tried to stand up.

The friction between her open wound, and the rougher material of the bandage was held as too much as she groaned in pain and slumped back down on the couch. Upon eyeing said bandage, she could see the fresh blood staining around the old; making her stomach do backflips.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." A familiar voice hushed her. She looked to the source, and met eyes with a familiar warm -crimson eyed- face.

"E-Emerald?" She choked out.

"Yes it me Cin. Look, just relax, okay? You hurt your leg pretty bad." Emerald placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into the soft confines of the couch.

Another familiar face appeared behind Emerald. He gave her a worrying look and attempted to say something. "You're lucky we keep a first-aid kit around here. Or else-"

"Mercury. shut-up." Emerald spat.

Cinder ignored Mercury's usual behavior. "What happened?"

"After you hit the ground, you...blacked out." Mercury responded. "We brought you inside, took care of your leg, and just, let you sleep."

"Let me sleep? What were you going to keep me awake so I could suffer longer? Is that it!?" Cinder quipped. She hated that word. Let.

Emerald shot Mercury another glare, her demeanor switched however upon gazing at Cinder again. "Could you tell us what happened? Why you broke down in the driveway?"

"-And why you kicked the Shit out of my car?" Mercury added.

Cinder's eyes shifted a little. She wanted to tell them what happened, but couldn't find the source as to why. But as she stared into Emerald's worried facade, her mind had remembered something;

_'__All I'm trying to say is just let it happen. Trust me.'_

The words Emerald had said to her last night. She sought out advice because, once more, Cinder had no clue what to do. She had trusted Emerald, the words, all of it. Succumbed to her feelings and-

_Took advantage._

It was all Emerald's fault.

"I-" Cinder's tone dropped to a belligerent growl. "-I trusted you!" She bound up from the couch her hands clenching -reaching out for Emerald's neck. "Agh!" Cinder seethed. Golden eyes shimmering with hate bore into Emerald as Cinder dashed outward.

Frightened and confused, Emerald jerked backwards but Cinder still manged to get a good grip on her shoulders. The girl winced as Cinder deepened her strong grip, fearfully closing her eyes. "Cinder, ergh, what're you-"

"And to think I listened to you." Cinder interrupted. Something about her voice was... off, Emerald noticed how it was cracked and shaky.

Mercury attempted to intervene, "Cin, you need to-"

"Back off!" She spat, pushing him away from helping Emerald. "Cinder would you please tell us what the fuck is going on!?" Despite Cinder's actions Mercury still prodded on. The dark-haired girl turned her attention away from the girl in her death-grip and over Mercury. Seeing her chance to escape, Emerald shook violently and wriggled out of Cinder's grasp. She didn't realize however; that Cinder had used her previous vice grip for leverage to keep off of her bad leg.

"Ergh!" Cinder slipped forward -applying full pressure to her leg- unbearable pain shot from the base of her heel up to her knee. She instantaneously crumpled to the floor, clutching her shin as she did so. The touch only made the pain worse, and a familiar warm fluid pooled in her eyes.

"Cinder!" Emerald immediately dashed to her side, feeling like it was her fault and offering her help. "You need to relax, please." She pleaded. Wrapping her arm around Cinder's torso, Emerald hefted the girl back up and back onto the couch.

Cinder had promptly given up. She buried her face into her hands and remained silent. Mercury, called over by Emerald, tended to Cinder's leg; making sure the bandage was still intact.

Seeing that it was okay, he stepped back; eyeing Cinder intently. She remained unmoving, completely silent, and _very _unnerving.

Through the gaps Between her fingers, Cinder could see the worry and anguish in their eyes. It made her feel even more terrible. Putting them -her friends- on edge. All they were trying to do was show concern, and she couldn't even give them the slightest ease.

"I- agh." She bit her lip as the pain reared it's ugly face again. The momentary pause allowed for her to gaze up at her friends -both of them nearly pleading to hear her speak. Wiping the water from her eyes, Cinder began.

"I did it." She muttered. "I took advantage of her. S-She had too much to drink and I-"

"You can't say that." Mercury cut in, his tone a tad bit aggressive.

"Oh what would you know?" She fired back.

"Enough to know what you're doing wrong."

"E-Excuse me?"

Mercury shrugged one of his signature shrugs and sat down next to her. He noticed the glare her was receiving from Emerald, and quelled it with a sly wink. "Lemme ask you this; how did Ruby react to all of this?"

Cinder's mind drew a blank. As she stared into Mercury's expecting dark eyes, she slowly found the answer;

"I don't know."

"Right. I assume you left when you woke up next to her?" Mercury smirked just a tiny bit at his own cunning. Cinder gave him a meek nod. "So you just left, not even saying a word, to _your _girlfriend; after spending the night with her?"

Cinder was taken back, simply stunned at how Mercury went from being a pompous idiot to deeply insightful. "I..."

"Look, I don't care how drunk Ruby was, she's not the type to hate you over this. I bet if she were to walk through that door right now; she'd be mad at _you_, for acting like this when you didn't even give her the chance to say anything." It was the truth. In the days Cinder and Ruby met; Mercury had been keeping a close eye on both them. Whenever they were together, Cinder wasn't the cruel, quiet girl he was accustomed to. She was happy, and in turn it made him happy. For Mercury; Cinder is the sibling he always wanted. He was skeptical of the two dating at first, but after the day he confronted Ruby in the living room, it put him at ease.

When he saw that cherishing look in Ruby's eyes; he knew Cinder was in good hands.

Mercury let his words sink in, and sink they did. He was right. How... selfish was she to just leave Ruby's feelings out of the equation like that? And then pull herself down into another one of those pits -riddled with self hate over something that could easily be proved false.

"Y-You're right I just..." She gave him a solemn stare. "Thanks." In an instant, Mercury found himself wrapped in a tight embrace by her. He gave back equally and gently patted her shoulder. "You need to stop beating yourself up over stuff like this."

"I know, I'm sorry."

Several seconds went by before Mercury forced Cinder away from him. "Alright, alright, stop. You being all sappy is just weird."

"And you being all insightful and nice isn't?"

"Touché." He smirked back, glad Cinder was acting somewhat normal again. "Just talk to her, it'll be cool."

Cinder couldn't help but smile too. Glad to have such good friends around.

"Alright, now just relax. I wanna go take a look at my car." He shot her one last playful grin before getting up from the couch and walking over to the door, Emerald not far behind. The both of them watched in content as Cinder threw the blanket back over herself and attempted to get some shut-eye.

As Mercury opened the front door, Emerald continued to look at him in awe. "What was that?" She inquired, following him outside the house. The two of them stepped onto the porch, feeling the cool air cascade over.

"Seriously, what was that?"

"The faster she wasn't upset -the faster she could pay for my car." He stated with a smirk.

"You're a real ass, you know that?" She fought the urge not to hit him.

"I'm kidding! Sheesh." He brushed the dark-skinned girl off and continued down the steps. He proceeded to the end of the driveway, and paced to the rear of his car. "Damn." He mouthed -taking in the sight of the frayed bumper.

Silver remains of the bumper lay scattered around him. He could even see the small shreds of Cinder's pant-leg; each one stained a little red. As he continued to eye the damage, he could feel the daggers Emerald was staring into him from behind.

"You really want to know why I acted like that?" He spoke. Turning around and standing up, he addressed Emerald.

"Yeah, enlighten me."

"I've known her for years now. How she always digs herself a pit of self hate over little things. It always bothered me. So, I learned how to counteract it." He explained.

Emeralds demeanor shifted into one of deep interest. "Oh, I didn't-"

"Lemme finish. She's... like a sister to me, and I'd help when I could whenever she was feeling down. I guess you could say I've gotten pretty good at it."

"Wow. That's... actually nice. And kinda cute." She giggled.

"Well when we met I thought I had been through a lot. But her, totally different story."

"Well I think it's very... kind."

"Whatever. Now you gonna help me clean this mess, or not?"

Emerald rolled her eyes and smirked. "There's the prick I know..."

_**######**_

She was going to do it. Plain and simple. She had no idea how she was going to execute, but she IS going to do it.

_'I love her'_

She had never felt closer to anyone than she did with Cinder last night. It wasn't the sex, nor the lust. It was the fact that she shared her most intimate moment with Cinder that topped all others.

As Ruby sat on the balcony, watching the city below her, her mind drifted off to how their relationship built up to this point. Back to the first day of class. She was 110% astonished as to how Cinder had saved her from Cardin. Since then on, the image of the tall girl with obsidian hair couldn't allude her mind, and in turn, she proceeded to carve out a friendship with her.

Despite protest from practically everyone; Ruby continued to 'hang out' with Cinder. She not only wanted to prove that Cinder wasn't the 'delinquent' people made her out to be, but also to help the girl, and find out where this 'delinquent' image came from in the first place. It didn't take long for her to stumble onto a possible answer. Cinder seemed... fragmented, or rather, gapped. Like a crucial element was missing.

Her parents.

She knew it had to deal with Cinder's parents. The elder girls hesitancy, and defensive behavior of that topic were major red flags.

But they carried on. It was infatuation that morphed into care, and when Ruby had finally asked Cinder to be her girlfriend; it changed to a whole bundle of emotions.

Even after kissing for the first time, the ones that followed were just as exhilarating and passionate -if not more. Every time they kissed, embraced or even touched Ruby knew Cinder was putting just as much effort in as she was.

Maybe even more.

In Ruby's eyes, Cinder is... perfectly flawed. The good and the bad meld together and make her... her.

So last night solidified her feelings. She's in love. All she has to do is tell that to Cinder and not herself. Forget what people say, or what they think, or even what her own family and friends say. Forget about age, numbers, all of it.

"I'll do it." She spoke.

"Do what?"

"Ahh!" Ruby leaped out of her chair in sudden fear, inadvertently flipping it in the process. She looked to the balcony door and glared at the giggling Yang that stood there. "Morning sis!" She shouted.

"Don't scare me like that!" Exclaimed Ruby. She righted the chair and then looked to Yang; the blonde still clad in her dress from last night, with her hair being the worst case of bedhead she had seen. "Nice hair." Ruby cackled.

"What can I say." Yang ruffled her long locks before addressing Ruby again. "What was that thing you were going to 'do'?"

"Huh? Oh, n-nevernind, nothing important." She internally cursed herself. It was getting increasingly difficult to keep her relationship a secret from not just Yang; but everyone. _'Oh no!' _Realization dawned on the crimsonette. Going to a party _with Cinder _probably wasn't the best move to keep things under wraps. She didn't recognize anyone there -so hopefully no one noticed.

"Ruby? Heh, you still there?" Yang called out, pulling the girl from her thoughts.

"Yeah, just zoned out there for a sec, good ol' me..."

Yang raised an eyebrow but decided not to get into it. "Why are you sitting outside anyway?"

"It was uhh, to hot inside so... I came outside?" She said with a shrug.

Yang gestured for the girl to come back inside. "Well now you're coming inside!" She grabbed onto Ruby's arm and yanked the girl in. She shut the balcony door behind her and tugged the stoic Ruby to the island in the kitchen. "Dad said he'll be home later this evening. Meaning-"

"What?"

"It's just us today!" Yang cheered.

"Yaaaay..." Ruby blanched. "Don't you usually see Weiss? Like you know... everyday?"

"Not today. Ha, she had too much wine at the gala last night -and her father blames me for it. Says I'm a 'bad influence'. Yang ranted.

"Well you kind-of are."

Yang crossed her arms and glared at Ruby. "You know I was going to make chocolate chip pancakes, but, I guess not." She turned away from Ruby and walked to her bedroom.

"No Yang, wait-"

"Whoa!" She heard Yang shout down the hallway. "The heck happened in here?"

Ruby proceeded to find what Yang was talking about. She entered the short hallway and found the blonde gawking through the open door of the scarlet-girls bedroom.

"What happened to your bed?" Ruby pushed Yang aside, trying to see what she was talking about. The blonde was pointing at the mess of sheets and pillows that made up the girls bed. A few pillows were thrown across the room, and some blankets were strewn out on the carpet.

"I uhh..." Ruby drifted off into stammering, her face warming in embarrassment. "I didn't get much sleep last night."

"So, you got mad and destroyed your bed?"

"Yes."

Yang shook her head. "You're weird."

Ruby ignored Yang's comment and hastily attempted to fix her bed. By the time she was done, Yang had changed from her dress, into more casual clothes consisting of a black long-sleeve sweater and light gray jeans. "So what'dya want to do today?" Yang asked.

Ruby gave it some thought this time. She actually couldn't remember the last time she actually spent the day with her sister. When Yang started dating Weiss she still occasionally cleared her schedule to spend time with Ruby. But now with Cinder, Ruby hadn't spent some decent time with Yang in a while. She owed It to her, to at least spend _one _day together, something they used to do all the time.

The guilt of keeping a secret from her and constantly lying to keep it that way wasn't exactly being the best sister, so it couldn't hurt to spend the day with the oaf.

"We could hit up that arcade you like. Or look at stuff neither of us can afford." Ruby grinned, remembering two of their favorite pastimes.

"Sounds good Rubes, sounds good."

The two made their way to the door and got ready to leave. "Hey, so what'd you end up doing last night?" Yang questioned whilst shuffling into her leather jacket.

"N-Not much." Ruby muttered. The constant lying was really starting to eat at her. She wanted nothing more than to confess to Yang at this point. Even if the repercussions were bad.

If things go well with Cinder; maybe, just maybe, she will.

_**######**_

Nervousness and excitement took host to Ruby's mind this Monday morning. She ended up spending the majority of the weekend with Yang, feeling a tad bit guilty for not telling Cinder about it. But with the plans Ruby had for them today; guilt would be no more.

She'd spent her entire Sunday evening forming a plan which, in the end, wasn't really a plan at all. Everyday after class they'd meet up at her locker and drive to Cinder's place or, go out to eat or catch a movie. To avoid suspicion; Ruby would tell Yang that she and Cinder had school work or projects to do.

Yang was busy with Weiss most of the time, so the blonde really didn't pay them any mind. Her trust in Cinder had gone up, but not by that much.

As for Ruby's plan, she'd simply tell her as soon as they got to her house -much like before.

Even with its simplicity, it was still pretty nerve-racking.

After a hasty morning of mundane classes, Ruby was glad to retreat to the cafeteria for some much needed sustenance. The crimson teen settled on a random assortment of snacks and went to find Cinder. Oddly enough, she wasn't at their usual table in the far corner of the large room. In fact she hadn't seen Cinder all day.

"Maybe she's late or something." Ruby mused. She didn't want to discourage herself with negative thoughts, as this wasn't the time to get cold feet and back down.

Shrugging nonchalantly, the girl laid eyes on Blake sitting at the old table, sitting across from her Faunus friend was a brunette she didn't recognize.

...

"-can you believe it though? Fifty percent off."

Blake nodded along as Coco continued her story about the various sales she found over the weekend. The Faunus _was _paying attention, that is, until she spotted Ruby in the corner of her peripheral vision. When they laid eyes on each other, Blake beckoned the girl over.

"What're you doing?" Coco questioned.

"Hey Blake." Ruby greeted.

"Is this that Ruby girl you're always talking about?"

Blake blushed a bit, not wanting Ruby to know how much she talks about her. "Yeah, Ruby that's Coco."

"Sup, Red." Coco waved.

Ruby paused when she heard that name, Cinder's favorite nickname for her. _'Where is she?' _

The girl took her place next to Blake. "Blake, was Cinder in your English class this morning?" she inquired.

Blake winced a little. "No."

"What?" Coco backpedaled. "I thought you guys had Volleyball practice this morni- ow!"

Blake kicked the brunette under the table, Coco knows all about her Blake's affection for Ruby, but has no idea she's dating Cinder. "We, did." She sighed.

Ruby's mood lightened a little. "Oh, okay."

In all honesty, Blake shouldn't be too upset at Ruby wanting too see Cinder. Over the weekend, Blake had made a plan of her own. Blinded by her own jealousy, she felt as though the 'thing' she was going to do today was right. It sickened her to see how aggressive Cinder was with Ruby in the hallway last week.

But deep down, she wanted to be in Cinder's place. And hated herself for waiting until it was too late.

In time...

_**######**_

Cinder had barely said a word to Ruby during History class. Most of what she had said to her revolved around the work they were doing and nothing else. She did feel better however, when Ruby greeted her in her usual chipper tone. Giving her the feeling that Mercury and Emerald were right and she _was _being to hard on herself.

The thing that piqued her brain the most was how Ruby didn't even address what had happened on Friday which in turn aroused a few questions; the big one being: _'Is she playing games with me?'_

But class ended as quick as it started, they parted ways with a kiss and left. Ruby would always stop off at her locker and talk to Yang before meeting up with Cinder again. They picked Cinder's locker as the rendezvous point as it was located on the opposite side of the school.

Cinder's hopes rested on the fact that she and Ruby could talk about it once they got to her house. She placed her History textbook into her locker and shut the aluminum door closed. With the help of Mercury and Emerald, Cinder pretty much knew things would go well with Ruby, it may not be a big deal for the Crimson - haired girl; but Cinder just wants some closure.

She stood in the emptying hallway, watching as fellow peers left the building and went home. Normally Ruby would wait at the far end of the hall until the crowd died down, and then meet up with Cinder once the halls were empty.

"Where is she?" Cinder checked her phone, noticing it had been ten minutes longer than usual. Sighing in impatience, she left the hallway in search of Ruby...

_Meanwhile..._

"Alright, well see ya tomorrow Blake!" Ruby waved the Fauna off.

"Wait, do you have the Calculus homework?" Blake asked, stalling for time.

"Uhh, no. Why? We don't even have that class together." Ruby spoke in confusion.

"Well I-" A faint clicking -shoe clicking- sounded around the corner.

"You what?" The raven-haired girl went stoic. "Blake?"

The clicking was close now. "Hey Ruby?"

"Hm- whoa-" Ruby was silenced as Blake pulled her into a deep, heated, and hasty lock of their lips. Ruby gasped and shrieked at the sudden contact, completely frozen, and not knowing what to do. _'What is she doing!?'_

Ruby fought to break free, but her movements made Blake go deeper and press against her body.

A small sniff emanating from behind Blake made Ruby come to her senses. Blake, however, pulled back first -giving her a warm smile. She shoved the cat-girl away and looked to the source of the sound;

It was... Cinder.

She stood there, giving Ruby a glare the portrayed deep hatred, but the tears lining her face and dripping onto the floor showed deep sorrow.

She took off in the other direction.

"Cinder!" Ruby cried out. She looked to where Blake was standing, but found that she had promptly disappeared.

"Blake..." Ruby seethed under her breath. She'd have to deal with her later. The crimsonette dashed down the same hallway Cinder went, hoping she'd catch her before it was too late.

_**######**_

Blake paced down the halls, contemplating what she just did.

It was right, wasn't it? She was helping Ruby. Her friend.

Was the Cinder's anguish really worth it? The way the two of them reacted made Blake's stomach churn and her mind run with guilt.

_**######**_

"Oh no, oh no, oh no..." Ruby sputtered. She found the nearest exit doors and ran out into the side facade of the school building. She fearfully glanced around, scared that Cinder might already be gone.

Across the way, over in the parking lot, she could see Cinder retreating to her car. "Cinder!" She called out. It caught her attention for a second before she continued to run, Ruby noticed a slight limp with every step she took.

The crimsonette was able to catch up to Cinder before it was too late; the both of them stood by the sedan. Cinder was desperately trying to choke back her sobs.

"I trusted you! She thundered. "Ruby... h-h-how could you...?"

"Cinder it wasnt-" Ruby stepped close and reached out for her -only to get viciously shoved back.

"No! I... I saw you. Y-You enjoyed it, your movements said it all!" She opened the car door. Ruby grabbed onto her arm in a meek attempt to stop her. "Wait please! She came-"

"Leave." She jerked back.

"Cin-"

"Ruby. Go." Cinder succumbed to her feelings and openly cried. The two of them locked glances; and Ruby looked into Cinder's shattered remorse.

_**SLAM! **_

Ruby winced as the girl slammed the driver's side door shut. Cinder didn't hesitate to start the car and peel out of the parking lot. Her own eyes shimmered over as she watched the silver sedan drive away as fast as possible.

"I didn't..." Ruby trailed off. She wiped the tears away and stood there; completely frozen. Her mind was racing; still trying to soak in what just happened. She still couldn't believe Blake would do something like that.

She resented herself too. For being such a... fool and just going with it.

Had Blake known about their relationship?

Blake was never the jealous type, but something about her actions seemed... planned.

Planned.

Ruby remembered her own plans. The one she was going to execute today. To tell Cinder she loves her.

She began to tear up again, her plans were ripped apart in a matter of seconds.

She was scared. Scared of not knowing when she'd actually be able to say those words.

She walked home, alone, holding back her tears.

She didn't even want to think how Cinder was doing right now...

_**A/N **_**I'm uh sorry? Yeah you can see where this is going. Despite my own opinion, I won't make Blake a complete bitch in this. You'll see next chapter. Thanks for reading!**

**[On a completely random and unrelated note; uh, any Vocaloid fans out there?]**


	14. Agony

_**A/N **__**Enjoy the chapter, there's an important A/N at the bottom.**_

**~Shout-out to ArtC on this one. Their story 'Ice Cream And A Rose' got me hooked on the Ruby x Neo (Cookies and Cream) ship. Read it and you'll see what I mean. **_**Now**_

Chapter 13. Agony

The bitter cold began to bite at her skin as she walked aimlessly through the park. She hated Fall, let alone Winter. Every aspect seemed so depressing. From the sub-zero temperature, to the shorter days, and watching everyone around her ease into the holiday spirit.

After stopping off at home, Cinder walked down to the park. The same park that she used to find endearing and fun. It was much smaller now, with the suburbs expanding into half of its territory. She didn't mind the change much -so long as her favorite 'spot' remained.

The sun had almost completely set, but it was still only quarter-after six in the evening. One of the many aspects of Fall that she hated so much.

The dark-haired girl pulled her black-and-red leather jacket tighter over herself and continued to march forward. She slowed her pace however as the path neared the river bank, giving the place a solemn stare as to why she came here;

To reminisce.

Thoughts of a greater time when life was simpler. Not better -but simpler.

Cinder wanted nothing more than to erase the disgusting image of Blake's lips on Ruby's, but no matter how hard she tried; it kept coming back. Ruby had made her feel something she'd never thought possible;

Love.

But just like always, it seemed fate had a bone to pick with the girl. Trying to get her to finally give up.

Today might've been the last straw.

Upon seeing them engaged like that, Cinder fought the urge to fight back and go for Blake, but fight or flight kicked in and the she picked the latter over the former. It wasn't all in cowardice however, it was her way of stalling -hoping that Ruby, in the time she was given, would explain what happened and smooth things over. But Ruby couldn't come up with an intelligible answer, and that crushed any and all hope Cinder had left.

It was, and still is, difficult for her to get over the fact that Ruby could do that.

She shook the thought off and sat down at a bench a few meters from the shallow river, her body shivering occasionally. Straightening her hair from the breeze, her thoughts rewound to giving up.

Was that all that's left?

To quit?

She had every reason not to. But as she slowly reminisced in the park surroundings; memories of past failures came to mind. One in particular that still haunts her to this day...

_'SLAM!'_

_"Hey, hey, sis easy on the car. It may be used, but it's still mine." Roman attempted to assure his little sister. Cinder didn't respond, the young girl hastily tossed her bag in the backseat and climbed in next to it. Right from the get-go Roman realized Cinder had another awful day. _

_It pained him to see her like this. Only two weeks into the third grade and she was already getting bullied. His gaze drifted to the rear-view mirror, and upon seeing his own reflection; he felt even worse. _

_Still dressed in his causal suit from a recent consultation with Beacon University officials. The school wasn't a joke; and took only the best students from qualified high schools. His attendance at the school in the new year was bittersweet. Beacon would set him up for life, but it meant leaving home, leaving family._

_Leaving Cinder. _

_She's a smart young girl, but was subjected to bullying in and out of school. It jaded her down to a quiet girl, and into someone who just ended up taking it. His big brother prowess proved futile as numerous efforts to cheer the girl up -or scare the bullies off- didn't work. _

_But that doesn't mean he can't try._

_Tilting the mirror back a but, Roman connected his dark green eyes with the saddened ones of his sister. "Hey." Roman tried to grab her attention. She perked up a little at his voice. "Why don't you come sit up here." He stated. _

_"W-What? But Mom and Dad never-"_

_"Well I'm your brother. And when they're not around; I'm in charge. Now C'mon." He gestured with a wave. Cinder bestowed an adorable smile before hastily climbing out of the backseat, and rushing over to the passenger side door. _

_Cinder dutifully opened the door and settled into the seat. Roman smiled a bit, surprised at how tall his sister had gotten. _

_Not saying a word, Roman slotted the car in drive and quickly pulled out of the school's roundabout. The beat-up sedan drove onto the road, but in the opposite direction of their house. Cinder barely had enough time to buckle in, before looking up at her brother with a confused expression. _

_"Uh, where're we going? The house is that way." The girl with short ebony hair pointed out. _

_"Relax kiddo." Roman cackled. "We're not going home just yet." _

_"We have to be-"_

_"Hey, what'd I say earlier?" Roman cut her off. "What'd I say earlier?" He repeated with firmness._

_"That... you're in charge?" _

_"Exactly."_

_Cinder smiled widely before focusing her attention to the suburban street ahead of them. Any hurt feelings dwelling from her day at school were easily washed away with just a few words from him. Somehow... someway, he'd always manage to raise her spirit from whatever low it was in, and back to its previous norm. More often than not, Roman would always lend a hand -even if it meant getting into trouble. _

_As they drove, the both of them didn't say a word to each other. Cinder knew better than to ask where he's taking her, as any and all questions would be left unanswered. Roman didn't speak on purpose, wanting to keep his sister in suspense as to where they were going. _

_So in silence; they drove. As they did; Cinder's expression sunk back to its previous low. Roman stole a glance at her, he really didn't want to see his sister so down -but what he had in mind made the situation a little less tense._

_A few minutes of a silent drive led them to a large park a little ways from their home. The park sat on the banks of a small river located at the edge of the suburbs. Beyond it was a larger forested area, flanked by two open fields. _

_Roman pulled the sedan to a halt in a parallel parking spot just off to the side of the street. The silence in the cabin continued as he watched Cinder slowly soak in the sights. The park itself filled the young girl with mixed emotions, some good and some bad. The place was like a getaway from everything else. Everyday after school she used to go there. Open grass, swingsets, trails -all of it. _

_But the reason she'd go there in the first place was the upsetting part. _

_The 'getaway' was from the bullying she'd receive at school, or the sheer fact of not having to go home right away and avoid the constant belittling from her parents, even if it meant getting an even bigger punishment for being home later than she should. If it meant an extra hour or two of being outside her dingy basement room; she'd take the risk. _

_Be that as it may, looking at the park now; Cinder didn't feel so bad. Eventually the kids who picked on Cinder would follow her there, and if they didn't do that; they'd be waiting for her. Seeing no other option, the young girl stopped going to the park, and wandered aimlessly around the neighborhood until her feet were sore. With Roman now with here: the girl felt ten times safer. A feeling of reassurance washing over her. _

_Still without words, Cinder hastily opened her door and stepped out of the car. The warm September weather fit the situation perfectly. It wasn't scorching hot, and the cool breeze that drifted through the tress kept things fresh and calm. _

_"Here we are." Roman beckoned, he took a deep breath before addressing his sister; except she wasn't there... "Cinder?" He darted his head around and surveyed the area. "What the...?" He paced around to the passenger side of the vehicle and continued to look around. _

_"Hey!" He heard a familiar voice call out. The orange-haired teen glanced to the source and rolled his eyes at what he saw. At the bottom of the small hill next to the parking zone was Cinder, waving her small arms as fast as they could. _

_"Crazy kid." He laughed. Roman dogtrotted down the slope and caught up with her. "I didn't know you could move so fast." He joked. Cinder frowned and hit him in the shoulder. "Agh, I'm hit! Save me!" He pretended to look hurt. Cinder choked up in girlish laughter and pointed at him. "Pfft Y-you're so stupid." She continued to point. _

_"Gotcha!" He shouted, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and putting her into a playful headlock. "Agh, no! P-put down, ahah, put me down!" She squirmed in his arms. Seeing as it was enough, Roman let her go, and the girl immediately got into a defensive position. _

_"Relax Cin." He patted ruffled her dark hair. "Now if you'll follow me; I've got a surprise for ya." He finished with another gesture before walking ahead of her. Stepping forward he knew the lack of a second pair of footsteps meant only one thing;_

_"Yagh!" He heard Cinder roar from behind. He grinned a little as a sudden weight was added to his back, lurching him forwards. "Go go go!" Cinder pointed ahead. _

_Grasping onto her legs Roman shot her a wavering grin. "Adjust your arms." He said. Cinder obliged, but halfway through the adjustment, he charged forward. "Ack!" She screamed, almost falling off. Cinder quickly regained her grip and clung for dear life. _

_"Not funny!" Cinder shouted. _

_"I said adjust your- owh!" Roman cut himself off as Cinder began flicking the back of his head. "Faster!" She continued to flick. _

_"Agh, hey- alright, alright! You win." He submitted to his eight year old sister. _

_With a quickened pace, Roman gave Cinder a piggyback halfway across the park. The two of them coming to a stop at resting bench overlooking the river bank. Roman allowed for Cinder to hop off his back and sit down on the bench. He looked down at her and heaved a heavy -out of breath- sigh. "I'll... be right... back." He panted. _

_"W-What?" Cinder's expression sank a little. _

_"No worries, just wait here. I'll be back, I promise." _

_Roman watched Cinder sink back in the bench, content with his reassuring reply. As he strolled of to get the 'surprise', his mind got hooked on Cinder again. From the moment they entered the park, her spirits had seemingly been lifted. But by just saying 'I'll be right back' earned him a quick glimmer of sadness still residing under her mismatched happiness. _

_He's tried to get her to talk about it, but each attempt is a failure, and if anything; Cinder is more closed than she was before. University is closing fast, and he doesn't even want to think about how she'll be without him. Roman would ask his parents for help when it came to a lot of things, but whenever Cinder was brought into the equation, their helpful attitude would disappear. _

_But that doesn't matter right now. All he wants is for Cinder to open up a little. _

_As Roman fetched his 'surprise' Cinder quietly sat on the large mahogany bench, she watched the river flow gently, and giggled at the ducks that splashed about. It almost felt like her bad day was non-existent. Roman had gone out of his way to do all of this without so much as a thank you. She knows how busy Roman is with school and such, so getting to spend time with him -especially like this- was just... awesome. _

_The best brother you could-_

_"Hey, told you I'd be back." Roman proclaimed. "Got something for ya." Before she could even address him, a waffle cone topped with two scoops of her personal favorite; Cookies and Cream. She looked up at him with beaming eyes. _

_"Well go on, take it." _

_She grapes the cone and immediately went to town on it. Roman cracked up laughing and sat down next to her. His own mint chip cone in his hand. _

_Silence befell them once more as they ate, the soothing sound or nature as the backdrop. It didn't take long for Cinder to be finished and with that Roman decided it was best to start talking. _

_"Cin?" He asked._

_"Yes?~"_

_"What happened at school today?" His tone dropped to cautious and meaningful. _

_"I... I don't..." Cinder's mood sank again._

_"Just tell me what happened, I'm going to-"_

_Cinder knew better than to not tell him at this point. "They... bullied me again." Cinder began to stare at her lap, not wanting Roman to see her tearing up already. _

_"Who did?" _

_"A-All of them, they make... fun of me." Cinder emphasized the word 'fun' with a glum kick of her sneakers. Roman placed a hand on her shoulder, "What did they say?"_

_"T-They, made fun of my eyes. S-Said that they're a stupid color, s-so I must be stupid too..." Roman didn't know what to say until she heard Cinder sniff, and saw her desperately trying to wipe the tears away. He reached out his arm and pulled her into a light hug, soothingly rubbing her right arm._

_"O-One of them pulled my hair, h-he called me... ugly and said everyone hates me..." Her tears fell with every word. _

_"Hey, come here," Roman embraced the small girl as she sobbed quietly. "Don't listen to them." _

_"But they're right!" She shouted, reeling back from his grasp. "E-Everyone hates me..." _

_"Stop it, that's never true." Roman said with near aggression. "You're the coolest person I know." _

_"But-"_

_"They're stupid to think a unique eye color like yours is stupid. They're just jealous because you're cooler than them." He explained. _

_It still didn't get to her. "I don't..."_

_"No." Roman gently cupped her chin and turned her attention towards his own. "You know I'm going to soon right?" She reluctantly nodded. "Than I need you to promise me something." _

_"W-What?"_

_"You need to be strong, okay? Don't let anyone treat you like that. I'm leaving soon, and I need to make sure that when I'm gone; my sister is okay. Those kids... they're the stupid ones." Roman explained. "Promise me that okay? That you'll stay strong?" _

_"Yes, I will." A new found drive arose in Cinder. Out of everyone -even her parents- Roman was the one who truly cared, and stuck around. Even when no one else would. She remembered the countless movies he'd skip out on with friends, because she was feeling sick, or lonely. He always got her the best birthday gifts, and was there whenever she needed him. _

_"Okay." She affirmed again. "Promise." _

_He gave her his smile that was basically his signature. Roman reached over again and pulled her close, bringing them shoulder-to-shoulder. "Ignore those jerks. If they don't take the time to get to know you; than they're not worth getting upset over. One day, you'll meet someone. Someone who will do anything to be with you." _

_"Okay!" Cinder's mood did a 180 again. Her sudden happiness spread to Roman who gingerly grinned back. This time however, he felt like he had finally got to her. Making a lot of the anxiety of his leave disappear. _

_"Hey, and you never know, maybe you'll find love perhaps?" Roman joked, tightening his grip._

_"Eww." She squirmed, trying not to laugh. _

_"Alright we should go, Mom and Dad probably have dinner waiting." Roman stood up, beckoning her to follow. _

_"Okay, but only if..." she trailed off. Cinder bound up from the bench and jumped onto Roman's back again. _

_"Alright, come on." _

_**Years Later...**_

_"Where'd she go?"_

_"Oh who knows. Probably to go kill her -disgusting- self." _

_"That's a bit harsh."_

_"Whatever, let's get outta here." _

_Cinder gasped as she let her held breath go, her heavy pants turned into dry coughs as her lungs gasped for air. Regaining her composure, she hesitantly stepped off the toilet in the girls washroom and exited the stall. She sighed upon noticing the now vacant room. "Thank God..." she muttered. _

_The dark haired, high school freshman walked up to the vanity mirror, and eyed bore into herself. It was basically routine at this point. Three weeks into her first year at Sanctum High: and a familiar _

_All thanks to her optimism again._

_Things were going great in her first week. She hadn't made a ton of friends, but the the group she hung out with were nice, cool people. One of the girls, by the name of Melanie, was the one Cinder spent the most amount of time with. They'd do a lot together, or rather, everything together. For the first time, in a long time, Cinder felt she could finally trust someone again._

_She had told Melanie that she prefers girls over guys, but wasn't sure about it yet. And the very next day: rumors of the 'Lesbian Freak' were heard all over the school. Most students paid her no mind, but the select few who did; immediately excommunicated her. Those who didn't treat her as an outcast, antagonized her to no end. _

_She confronted Melanie and her friends about it, and they brushed her off with a 'Don't know what you're talking about, freak'. _

_And the days after were just like today;_

_Fear. _

_In the beginning she'd try to fight back, getting into fights regularly. But when she'd beat one person; five more would be waiting for her during off school hours._

_Fight or flight became the most prominent aspect of her life. _

_Today was one of those days. She stand up to one student, and three more would come looking for her. It was a close call today, but she made it. The ebony-haired girl continued to eye herself in the mirror. _

_Hating every bit she saw. _

_From her physique, to her uneven hair. Cinder hated it all. "No wonder..." she continued to look, an angered pain slowly rising inside her. "N-No wonder they call you freak." She muttered aloud. "Look at you." She said a little louder. "Who in their right mind would want to be around you!" She shouted. Hysteria taking host to her mind. "T-They're right! You really are a freak!" Her eyes began to water over. "A fucking freak!" _

_"Why..." she sputtered. Cinder backed herself against the far wall of the washroom and slid down it. The distressed girl brought her quivering knees forward and buried her face in them. _

_"I'm s-sorry Roman..." She felt as if their promise had been broken._

_"What'd I do to deserve this..."_

_**######**_

It was the last promise she'd made to Roman. To this day his hopeful and ambitious smile was engraved in her memory. The smile he'd use to fill her with determination to make things better.

Numbed by the cold, Cinder stood up from the bench and began the dark walk back home. She'd chosen to handle her emotions the way she knew best;

Look them up and throw away the key.

_**######**_

Filled with unsettling anger, Ruby Rose stormed home from school. She didn't know what to make of this situation, where Blake -her best friend- would do something like that. She was able to put the pieces together fairly quickly. It was simple; Blake did it out of jealousy. Ruby still doesn't know how Blake found out about their relationship, and furthermore, Blake would _never _do something like that.

Outside of jealously.

Blake wasn't the jealous type, but give her the wrong impression; and her deeper personality will gladly shine through.

The Faunus girl usually keeps to herself, but Ruby had noticed an increase in time the girl wanted to spend with her, but brushed it off as 'Just being friends'. Up until today, Ruby had placed the most trust in her raven-haired friend -even more so than her own sister. They'd known each other since Ruby's junior year, and we're considered very close.

But just like that, one single action tore everything down.

_"When I see her..." _The crimsonette internally seethed. Her destination wasn't her apartment. And it definitely wasn't Cinder's place. The girl made a steadfast pace to Blake's house which resided in a higher scale neighborhood a few miles from her own.

The cold temperatures didn't faze the girl as she turned onto Blake's street, eyeing each house intently. Silver eyes narrowed on the home of her so-called 'friend', a larger home with a single level in the front and a small double level in the back. Upon seeing an empty driveway; Ruby sighed a little, _"Just me and her." _

The crimsonette trotted up the black driveway, up the porch, and right to Blake's door. Despite the cold freezing cold, her skin was flustered in a mix of anger and anxiety. With some hesitation, she banged on the cold glass door.

To her left she saw Blake look trough the front bay window, and saw the fear immediately rise in those amber eyes. Blake sidestepped from view and opened the door.

"R-Ruby, I-"

"I'm coming in." The younger girl brushed past her without consent, and stepped inside. Ruby quickly took in her surroundings. The room was dim, the TV was on, and it looked like Blake had just finished eating. She turned to the girl in question, and shot her a deathly glare. Her Faunus 'friend' was clad in dark blue jeans and a black, long-sleeved sweater.

"Ruby let me-"

"Stop." Ruby spoke, "Why... what... how..." she struggled to get the words out. "You k-know. Right?"

"Yes, I... have. I saw you two kissing in the hall after gym class. Ruby look; I'm sorry okay. I-I had no idea she woul-"

"Blake don't lie. P-Please don't lie." Ruby's words began to tremble. "You planned... it out, I k-know you did."

"Ruby please..." Blake pleaded. "I-I... when I saw you two in the hall it looked so... forced, like you didn't want it." She explained.

"So you think the girl who helped me, twice! Would do something like that to me? The same girl who has done more for me in 3 months, than you have in 2 years, would treat me that way!?" Ruby shouted.

Those words hit Blake like a ton of bricks. Ruby had every right to say them too. Truthfully, Blake hadn't done much for Ruby over the years, sure they hung out a lot, but that still doesn't measure to what Cinder has done for Ruby.

"You know what you've done?" Ruby questioned. "You s-should'nt say sorry to me, Blake. Am I upset? Yes. But Cinder is probably... d-destroyed right now, and..." Ruby trailed off, tripping over her own words. She turned to face Blake, tears pooling in her eyes, "I'm scared Blake." She choked out.

Blake stood there, her body frozen as Ruby showed her just how much she cares about Cinder. The intense guilt made a pit in her stomach, as she tried to figure out what to say.

"Ruby I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't! No one ever does..." She still fought back her tears. "I love her Blake... and I thought that today was the day she'd finally open up to me."

The Faunus girl's head sank to her lap, the full force of Ruby's words sinking in.

"Now I'm worried Blake, she won't answer my calls or my texts, s-she's not home..."

It was the most painful sight Blake had seen, Ruby stood there completely motionless, trying her hardest not to sob over something she can't control.

_"But I can."_

"Ruby I'll talk to her... tell her the truth, a-a-and everything." Blake almost begged. Her crimson-haired friend didn't say a word. Instead she made a brisk pace for the door. Blake reached out to stop her, but Ruby lashed back and stepped outside the house, slamming the door behind her.

Blake felt disoriented at how fast it happened. It was a typical 'Ruby' move. Leaving the choice of 'doing the right thing' with the person she had conflict with.

Just like always; it never failed. Painfully guilty at this point, Blake watched Ruby saunter down the street from the window.

_"What was I thinking." _She internally cursed.

Cinder would probably kill her, but it was time she did the right thing amongst this mess.

_**######**_

_Following day -End of period 5_

"Don't forget; your group assignments for this week. I expect to see all of them on my desk by Friday." Port announced from his desk. He watched his intelligent pupils depart from their desks and pour out of the classroom.

All except one.

Ruby was the last to gather her things, and leave her desk. But she approached his desk rather than the door.

"Is there something you needed Ruby?" He asked whilst easing the chalkboard.

"N-No just wondering of there was any extra work I could do." The crimsonette explained.

"Of course there is. Though you already have an exceptional grade in my class; why the extra work?"

"No reason." She nodded.

That was a lie.

As Port dug through the heaping stacks of paper on his desk, Ruby mulled over the _real _reason why she took the extra work.

It was a simple stall. A stall so she'd avoid Cinder.

Ruby was worried from the start, as Cinder hadn't shown up for class in the morning. Normally Blake would be her go-to for information like that, but talking to her wasn't the most desirable thing right now. Her abrupt leave at Blake's house yesterday was an attempt to deeply emphasize her point, and hopefully push the girl into doing the right thing.

Instead, Ruby got Cinder's whereabouts from a nice girl on the Volleyball team named Neo, who she had the awesome pleasure of meeting. Neo told her that Cinder showed up late to practice, without her gear. Neo even said that Cinder looked like she hadn't slept at all last night, and that coach Goodwitch told her to leave.

The crimsonette assumed Cinder had went home, but soon found out Cinder did in fact stay. They crossed paths in the hallways after lunch. Ruby tried and tried again to get Cinder to say something, but it was to no avail as the ebony-haired girl shot her a blank stare and brushed her away.

Ruby had cursed herself for being such a coward through it all.

That would change today.

She purposely showed up to last period History five minutes late to avoid another awkward run-in. And upon seeing Cinder's expression when she walked in; Ruby felt like she was being pushed closer and closer to the edge of a cliff.

Was this really it? Was their relationship truly over?

She sat through the entire class thinking that. Occasionally she stole a glance at the older girl. Cinder's face was completely stoic, but her sharp movements were incentive enough to show she was either really angry, or really upset.

Now, after the bell had rung, Ruby used the 'extra assignment' as an excuse to stall again. Wanting nothing more than to avoid _another _awkward situation. Each interaction made Ruby want to scream at her cowardice, and sob at her inadequacy to deal with these kinds of situations.

"Ah!" Port proclaimed. "Here you are." He stapled a set of papers together and passed it to Ruby. "That's all I've got." He grinned under his mustache.

Ruby meekly nodded back and slowly backed out of the room, sighing to herself in the now empty hallway.

All that was left was to walk home, alone, all thanks to her-

"Hey, Ruby!" An acute tone called out. Ruby swiveled around and locked eyes with the familiar pink and auburn-haired girl from earlier. Neo was walking up from behind her, a stack of textbooks in her hands.

"Oh, hi Neo." Ruby blanched.

"Wanna give me a hand with these books? They're freakin' heavy." Neo kindly asked with a laugh. Ruby gave an affirmative nod and grabbed the top half of the stack from Neo's hold. "Ah, thanks. Teach is making me do all these little errands for detention. I miss class once and he's all over me for it." The shorter girl remarked.

Ruby responded with a forced smile and continued to look ahead. Neo took note of the crimsonette's spaced-out mood, "Is everything all right Ruby?" She asked with sincerity.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." She sighed.

"Ruby you can-"

"No, Neo. I'm fine. Let's just... wait where are we going?"

"To the library to return these, and sign them back in." Neo nodded to the textbooks.

Ruby took the opportunity to stall even more. "Well, let's... go." Ruby glanced around. "Neo?" She turned behind her to see Neo eyeing her intently. "You coming? Neo?"

"Is your sister available by any chance?" Neo asked out of the blue.

Ruby's eyes widened at the random question, she's pretty sure Yang doesn't even know who Neo is. "No, she's been dating Weiss for a while now. Sorry."

"Dang." Neo sighed. "A girl can try I guess. Now let's go." She smiled and walked past a dumbstruck Ruby.

_Meanwhile..._

As the stampede of students passes her by; Cinder made a slow pace to the car she shared with Mercury in the parking lot. The weather outside was subsequently better than the previous day. It was still cold, but the sun hung high in the sky, keeping the temperature in check.

She'd been on edge all day. When she'd passed Ruby in the hall she wanted to just _talk _to Ruby and work things out.

But she couldn't, she couldn't swallow her pride and try to work things out. Instead she held back her emotions, slowly nearing the familiar point of instability.

As she neared the lot, her phone hummed in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the on-screen notification.

**/You can take the car, I'm heading out with Em. Don't do anything stupid :p/**

She rolled her eyes at Mercury's text, but was a relived that the car was all hers. She came upon the sedan and quickly climbed inside. As she did so, the girl spotted something peculiar on the white SUV next to it. A nice silver-scuffed dent in the SUV's door, most likely from Mercury's carelessness when he drove them here that afternoon.

"Moron." She blanched. She leaned forward in her seat and got a glimpse at the emblem on the side of the car. Land Rover. Meaning expensive. Meaning time to get out of dodge.

She hurriedly buckled in, started the car, and cranked the radio. Just as she was about to pull out; the voice on the radio stopped her.

_'Coming up next is 'Do I Wanna Know' by everyone's favorite: The Arctic Monkeys. Right here on 106.3, Pulse FM'_

Cinder stopped. It was her favorite song, or rather, her favorite group. Indie Rock being her favorite genre, Cinder slowly sank in her sear as the music kicked up.

She cranked the volume, slowly getting lost in the lyrics.

The station played song after song, the dark-haired girl cranking the volume louder and louder with each passing rhythm.

The music was a good place to lose herself in, to clear her mind of its worries, and bring her to-

_'BANG BANG BANG!'_

Cinder cut the volume, and looked to the source of the banging. Standing there, was an impatient and angry Weiss, tapping on the glass furiously. Cinder narrowed her eyes and rolled the window down. "Can I help you?" She hissed. Not in the mood to play nice.

"You can, by telling why there's a dent in the side of my new SUV? Oddly enough it's got the same paint marks as your car, so..." Weiss quipped.

Not giving the rich girl a chance to move, Cinder jutted her door open 'accidentally' tapped Weiss with it. The girl stammered to the side and glared as Cinder stepped out with her. "You imbecile, can't even say 'excuse me'." Weiss spat.

Thoughts of the first day reigned in Cinder's mind, her current confrontation with Weiss was like dejavu. She felt her body tense up at the word 'imbecile' but managed to keep her emotions in check. "Look Princess." Cinder mocked. "It wasn't me who 'damaged' Daddy's car like that."

"Oh look, you have nerve. Bra-vo." Weiss emphasized her point with sarcastic clapping.

Cinder gritted her teeth in vexation of Weiss' comment, clenching and unclenching her fists. She watched the white-haired girl pace to the rear of the SUV and opened the trunk, completely ignoring Cinder.

Cinder herself eyed the lot around them, the time she spent in the car must've been long, as the lot was almost entirely vacant. Her eyed went back to Weiss as she chucked something into the trunk and slammed it shut. "Don't look at me like that -why're you so weird?"

"Coming from a no good snob? That's hardly a compliment." Cinder joined the girl at the back of the SUV.

Weiss reeled back again. This time with much more vehemence. "God, who raised you? I feel sorry for the ones who had the misfortune of being _your _parents."

Cinder froze completely. All sounds drowned out. The only thing she could hear was those words echoing in her mind.

That was the last straw.

With as much anger, and hatred as possible; Cinder clocked Weiss directly in the jaw. The force sent the smaller girl back against the rear of the SUV. The girl shrilled in pain and fell to the ground. "Agh, what was tha- Ergh! Ow!" Cinder didn't let up, am followed the first hit with a kick to Weiss' rib cage. She gasped pain as blood started to seep from her lips, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you know what it's like?" Cinder trembled. "To be me?" She kicked Weiss again, watching as the crimson fluid seeped onto her dress jacket.

"I... please, just stop, it hurts." Weiss begged.

Cinder grabbed Weiss by the collar and hefted her back up, pinning the girl to the SUV. "Hurts? Just like the girls used to do to me!" Cinder kneed Weiss in the gut. Weiss' reminded her of all the bullies she feared over the years, her repressed memories slowly coming forward.

"How do you think I feel, hm? I've suffered, for too damn long. Letting people like you... hurt me."

"W-What i-is this about?" Weiss sobbed, trying to pull herself together.

That was a good question. What was this all about? Her parents, the hate, the grief. Or was it Ruby, or Blake, or...

Blake.

"You probably had the whole thing planned didn't you! You, Ruby, and Blake." She spat at her.

"I have no idea what- agh!" She was interrupted by another blow. She crumpled to the ground again. Sobbing in pain and confusion. "P-Please, just stop..." Weiss whimpered.

Once more Cinder picked Weiss up, pinning her to the vehicle. "Stop? No. Things never stopped for me, s-so..." her eyes began to water. "The pain never stopped..."

More and more repressed memories came through. The pain of Roman's death, the pain of her abandonment, the pain of Ruby...

It all poured out as Cinder continued to lash out at Weiss. Her body going into a meltdown. "I've suffered..." she screeched at Weiss. She was finally letting it all out.

She landed another hit on Weiss, the girl retched in pain, "Cinder, stop... I'm sorry." She pleaded.

"No one was ever sorry!" She was openly sobbing at this point, hysteria ruling her actions.

_"Cinder."_

It felt good to let it all out.

_"Cinder!"_

She didn't care anymore.

_"CINDER!"_

Her thoughts became interrupted by a familiar _-innocent- _voice crying out. She continued to ignore it however, and readied herself to continue with Weiss. Before she could hit the terrified girl once more, a pair of arms latched onto her wrists and yanked her back. "No!" She screamed, flailing in the sudden, strong grasp.

"Cinder it's me." The voice said again.

The ebony - haired girl lessened her squirming. "Cinder I'm here, it's okay."

She froze for a second.

Ruby?

Cinder shuffled in the grasp, and came face to face with her endearing Red. A look of extreme worry tugging at her features. "R-Ruby."

"What the hell happened!?" A fourth voice called out.

Ruby glanced at the hurt Weiss to the now approaching Neo. Immediately she took action. "Neo, take care of Weiss." She ordered. The multi-colored grill responded, checking over the downed girl before grabbing her phone and calling 911. "She's hurt pretty bad." Neo remarked.

Cinder twisted to gaze from Ruby, and over towards Weiss and Neo.

She trembled at the sight. What she'd just done slowly slinking in.

"I'm sorry..." she mumbled. Her focus went back to Ruby. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to." She lamented.

"Cinder, I..."

"Ruby, it wasn't... I didn't mean to-" she latched onto Ruby and sobbed into her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Ruby begrudgingly pushed Cinder back, her silver eyes locked onto the pained but beautiful saffron of Cinder's. "Cinder, I..."

"R-Ruby..."

"I..."

"..."

_"I love you."_

_**A/N **_**I'm doing the note here because this one is massive. This chapter really kicked my ass over the past few days. After ending 'Transgression' my inspiration took a massive hit, and this chapter took way longer for me to do. But that leads me to my second point; you guys. **

**Whenever I'm at a loss for inspiration, or just feeling down, I look at the story stats and immediately think: "Wow, how lucky am I?" 17,299 views, 149 reviews, 130 fav's, and 202 follows. You readers are my driving force to keep going. When this project started, I'd never thought it would get this much of a following. Seriously. You readers are some of the most supportive people I've met. Even those who just read. For you to kindly leave a review or a follow is just amazing. I get PM's from you guys just saying "Hey you're doing good, I love the story." And honestly that just makes my day. **

**I want to also extend my gratitude to those who keep me company on Skype while I do this. Arieko, Clockpop, Jackie, Karla, Not Akatsubaki, Operator Blake, you guys are the best Internet friends ever. **

**Also a big thanks to Sharon (S.** **Parzival) for keeping me motivated to type, and for being a good friend who I wish I'd met sooner. You rock :).**

**To rwbybomb21, ****aboywhowantedtobegod, neodova, Serenity Saviour, Spartan10007, Slen D. Man, OneirosTheWriter, Cormag Ravenstaff, caduceus4611, Weiss Schneezed, for being constant reviewers of this story. **

**And to anyone else I missed, the guests, and even those who don't review. I appreciate, and love all of you. Thanks for reading the chapter, and I'll see you next week. **

**THANK YOU!**


	15. Note II

**Hey Everyone, just a quick thanks for sticking with me as I do this story. For those if you who have been reading you know I went on a short hiatus there. But you guys continued to support, so just want to say you're all awesome. **

**This story will be updating on Thursday from now on. **

**Thanks again!**

**-ARMV7**


	16. Liberate

_**A/N**_** Eyy... guys. How's, uh, everyone doing? What's it been like 5 weeks? Listen, these last week's haven't been to kind to me and 2015 started off on a shitty note, basically destroying my drive to do well, anything. I've got a really important life decision hovering over me right now so I'm kinda hitting the red zone here. It's been bothering the crap out of me and I can't even form coherent thoughts without thinking about it. My bad for breaking my promise of updates/revisions.**

**I want to thank those who sent messages of concern as to where I went to. Those messages kinda brought me back down to earth and got me typing again. So it's much, much appreciated. Also I was surprised to see how many extra follows this got as well, thanks guys. I'm totally not worthy.**

**Now after leaving you guys with a rather big chapter, here's the long awaited one. True peak of the story here in my opinion. Read on, and once more, my bad. **_**Fuckton of flashbacks ahead!**_

_**[Trigger warning for self-harm/suicidal implications in this chapter]**_

Chapter 14. Liberate

_"R-Ruby..."_

_"I..."_

_"..."_

_"I love you."_

Her head was pounding, her heart was racing, and even in the firm grasp she currently found herself in; the majority of her body was shaking. Her memory was a blur, totally confounded.

What just happened?

Through her blurred vision -to which everything seemed slowed down- Cinder tried to make heads or tails of the situation. Down to her left; Neo was helping Weiss get back on her feet. Next to them was her car, the drivers side door still ajar. She attempted to figure out what had happened...

She finally lost it.

Finally her integrity cracked, her temper redlined, and she inflicted harm on someone uncontrollably.

It didn't feel good anymore, Cinder felt dead inside. Like the last shred of humanity she had was lost. Like a rabid animal. One who needs to inflict pain to assert herself from her own pain. That was basically what she had been doing all along. Hurting herself, others, and...

The one who cared about her more than anything.

It's like her life had gone full circle. The _real _Cinder had come out. The extremely incompatible one who gets off on hurting others with no remorse what-so-ever. But in this moment; there was one thing that kept that last shred of normality in place. She wanted to deny it but, there was no way. It latched onto her, screaming at her to come back.

The source was a factor currently facing her, one that sent a bone-chilling shiver up her spine.

An extremely scared, teary-eyed Ruby.

But that was on the surface.

Underneath those now dull silver eyes was the total opposite;

Anger, contempt, and even as far as hatred.

Retribution with reason. Enough pain. Ruby was the first and only to put up with all of this... thing that was Cinder's life. She hadn't been at all the person she really is. Not the delinquent. But the one she was so many years ago...

Even with her jacket on, Cinder could feel Ruby's sharp nails digging into her cold shoulders. Holding on and not wanting to let go. It frightened the ebony-haired girl. She'd never seen Ruby exert so much... aggression. But when bundled with the words that just left the crimsonette's lips; Cinder's mind was completed washed over. Those three words humanity likes to complicate so much;

_"I love you..."_

The girls voice was coarse and fickle, but at that point it didn't matter. Ruby could've repeated it a thousand times over and it still would've confused the heck out of her. It racked at her mind. Mostly because it didn't make sense. The previous day image of Blake kissing Ruby still shadowed her thoughts, along with a slew of scenarios as to why she'd say such a thing.

Was it a ploy -a ruse?

She wanted to believe otherwise, but the pessimistic leech that had taken host to her mind over the years forced her to believe the latter. That it was a joke. That these past months had been one big joke. Serving as a reminder of her place in life. Constantly being pushed down, with no chance of getting back up.

But the splinter of optimism that was left within her mind, told her something undeniable. That it was sincere, or rather the most sincere thing she's ever heard. Those words, ones she hadn't heard in years, were so... foreign. But when Ruby spoke them, it felt...

Right.

As of now, Cinder still stood completely frozen in Ruby's grasp. The crimsonette's breath was ragged from trying to pull Cinder off of Weiss, her face was red from the cold, but it was those eyes that really pulled at Cinder's heart. Even in a moment like this; Ruby's beautiful silver irises perfectly portrayed what she was _really _feeling. Not on the surface, but deep down. They said it all, the sincerity of love, the soul-crushing worry, and one other emotion. The one that a girl like Ruby should never have to feel;

Anguish.

The deep anguish radiated through her eyes, her expression, and even her body language. Cinder quickly picked up on the fact that the girl was shaking too. Her cold hands losing their grip ever so slightly. Cinder knew exactly where the anguish arose from, it pained her to admit it, but it came from herself. Her own selfishness completely phased Ruby out through everything that had happened, not within the last few days, but since the first week they spent together. Her own greed for self hate subverted into hurting Ruby, the one she cared for most. Here stood this girl, this stunning girl who's using everything in her power to help, but Cinder pushes her away without even realizing it.

It was and wasn't her fault. There were nights when she couldn't sleep due to how badly she wanted to tell Ruby _everything_. All of it. But the day would come, and she'd chicken out. To afraid to admit something while this girl is practically pouring her heart out to her. Ruby's expression screamed for Cinder to just talk. That's all the fretful girl wanted.

_'How could I do this to her...'_

Cinder tried her hardest not to sob, but each passing second of looking into those anguished eyes felt like a knife slowly piercing into her skin, and her mind beginning to slip again.

"Ruby... I-" Cinder choked out, barely able to form words. A single tear cascaded down her cold cheek, leaving an ice cold trail behind. Her jaw stuttered a little in an attempt to try and speak, she ceased however as Ruby pulled her close -their foreheads now touching.

"Cinder." She spoke in a hush tone. "I l-"

"Hey!" Neo's shrill voice sounded. Cinder and Ruby both averted their moment and focused on the irate multi-colored girl. Weiss was leaning limply against the rear of her car, holding onto her side. "You guys need to get out of here!" Neo followed her shrill by pointing to Principal Ozpin's dark green sports coupe sitting a few spots away. The short girl helped Weiss into the passenger side of her SUV, and Neo took to the divers side. "Go, before he gets out here!" She shouted again. Neo may have interrupted, but the last thing they needed was for Ozpin, or even worse, Yang to find out about this.

Inevitably Yang would find out, but the longer the better.

"C'mon!" Ruby grasped Cinder's wrist and pulled her over to the gray sedan. Cinder was still in a daze as she climbed into the passenger side, whilst Ruby took to the drivers. They shut their doors in synchronization, and Ruby started the car not soon after. Now was probably not the best time for Cinder to bring up the fact that Ruby doesn't know how to drive, as they couldn't afford for this to get any worse by waiting around.

Waiting for Neo to pull out first; Ruby put the car in reverse and pulled out of the lot just as fast as Neo did. The girl was thankful at how much Neo understood the situation, and thought on her feet. That or Neo _really _didn't want anything to do with this.

Splitting off in separate directions, Ruby gave a small content sigh upon seeing Neo drive off in the opposite direction. The girl then averted her eyes back to the road. So far so good for someone who's never driven before. The drive to Cinder's place wasn't that long anyway. As for Cinder: right now she could point out what Ruby was doing wrong; but that was the very last thing her mind went over. Still coming down from shock and confusion she dare not utter a word as the crimson-haired girl drove with lackluster skill. However there was... something gnawing at her insides. Trying to convey an important factor that was about to be put into play.

Time is up.

The metaphorical time surrounding her secrets was up. The last grain of sand in the hourglass has fallen. These months that have gone by she's done nothing but run, and now her legs have given out. Cinder herself knows the only thing on Ruby's mind is an end to this insufferable mess that been created due to _her _deceit and, whether Ruby is faithful or not, deserves a good and _honest _answer. Still, Cinder debated if she should tell Ruby. She could already see the anguished look on the girl's face upon conveying the truth about her parents, not to mention her own personal suffering of having to relive those memories in order to tell them. In the end however, it would be worth it. Finally let it all go and end the lead she's been giving Ruby.

A loud screech of tires pulled Cinder from her deep thoughts. Regaining focus she gasped a little at how they now found themselves in the driveway of her house. It made sense however. If Yang caught wind of this sooner than later; it'd give them extra time as the first place the blonde would look would be for Ruby at their apartment. She dwelled for a moment on what could happen if Yang found out. Realization came that Yang _would _inevitably find out, and that this situation was a ticking time bomb. The blonde would be at Cinder's throat in a heartbeat, and Cinder isn't the one to back down from a fight.

They both sat in silence for a moment, latter and former still clothed in their school uniforms. Ruby killed the engine and stepped out of the car, just before closing her door she stuck her head back in and eyed Cinder.

"Get out."

Cinder winced at the voice. Never had she heard Ruby's normally sweet voice so cold and harsh. Typically anyone who talked to her like that would get a return ten times worse, but seeing Ruby in such an inhospitable state made her shrink on the spot.

Following the simple command, Cinder exited the vehicle in a mix of haste and fear. As she followed Ruby towards the porch her mind picked up on a second thing: Ruby was giving her no sympathy. Nor should she. The tables had turned and the crimsonette was in full right to give some of it back.

Cinder walked up the steps and dug into her jacket pocket for the house keys. Ruby stood in her peripheral vision, arms crossed and an apathetic look on her face. Wanting more to get on with this than to waste more time; Cinder unlocked the door as fast as possible. Ruby brushed past her and she followed closely behind.

The ebony-haired girl gently closed the door and watched Ruby slowly swath through the living room. It was already relatively dark inside as dusk this time of year was rather early. The curtains in the bay window were shut and the only decent light source was the window from the kitchen. Evidently enough, Ruby's first action was to switch on a lamp resting atop a mahogany nightstand next to the couch. The younger girl made her way to to a chair adjacent to the couch and with as much contempt as possible; sat down and adjusted herself in the stuffed leather. Not for a second did Ruby's adversity break, evident by the unshifting displeasure that came from her features.

Cinder took the notion to sit down as well, but almost too nervous to do so. Sitting down sealed her fate. Indefinitely. She squirmed on the spot, slowly realizing how much the dynamic had switched. Normally it would be her to make people squirm and tremble, but her current state showed just how much Ruby had an impact on her. Reduced to nothing but a weak girl –too selfish to talk.

With each painstaking minute, the anxiety crept up on her. That all too familiar feeling of the light binding shadow that plagued the depths of her mind. Cinder's saffron eyes looked about the room, eventually however, they landed on Ruby, her expression still solid. It made Cinder feel like she was just bitten by a venomous snake, only pushing her integrity closer to its _real _breaking point.

Silence still struck the room , save for the muffled sound the couch made when Cinder moved. Ruby herself had drifted off into thoughts not related to the current situation, but the sounds of Cinder moving uncomfortably brought her back down to Remnant. For a brief moment she took in her her edged girlfriend, her current state making a brief glance turn into an deep stare. The ebony-haired girl sat there, her resolve completely shattered. As Ruby continued to stare, the heat and strain in her body relinquished a little, and her expression sank only slightly.

Was she being too hard?

For a second she considered it, but threw the thought away just as quick as it came. Being nice would get her nowhere in this situation. Ruby was rarely upset at Cinder, but whenever she was, the elder girl would completely shift façades. Her weakness so to speak. It may have been cruel, but Ruby choose to stand her ground and keep giving Cinder the thing she hated most.

"Cinder" Ruby broke the ambient silence. The crimsonette's gaze was laser-focused. Face stoic and eyes unblinking.

"Ruby, l-look I'm sorry. What I did to Weiss was-" Cinder began explaining, only to be imminently cut off.

"No."

"N-No?"

Ruby gripped both hands on the armrests of the chair. She closed her eyes and went rigid. "Cinder. Stop apologizing. Stop dodging." Her tone slowly rose. "Stop changing the subject!" Ruby made an exaggerated gesture and pointed at Cinder, "I don't care about what you did to Weiss, I don't care what others will think!" tears pooled in her eyelids, threatening to fall. "I meant what I said. After we spent that night together, I didn't want to be with anyone but you…" A single tear slid down her warm cheek, chipping away at Cinder's integrity more and more.

"Cinder… I love you. I care about you. I'm… worried about you."

_"What can't you understand about that?"_

That single sentence struck Cinder, hard. To hear Ruby say that with such sincerity gave her solace. But right now was no time to be feeling better. Cinder watched as Ruby fought vigilantly to choke down a sob. The girl had every right to be worried, but not to the extent it was currently at. Cinder's lead on Ruby had finally fallen, and now was better than ever to tell her what she more than deserved to know.

"I-I know. Ruby I'm so sorry, please, I'm sorry…" Cinder's vision blurred from her own sorrow. She internally scolded herself for losing it so quickly. "I-"

Ruby slumped forward in her chair. Externally she was barely holding onto this new-found firmness that tamed the situation, internally she was killing herself. Fighting a mental battle on whether she should put Cinder through the pain of speaking, or hold off. Former won out over latter. Things would be better in the long-run.

"It's alright Cinder." The crimsonette's voice dropped to a warm hushed whisper. "I'm here."

Heaving a shaky sigh, Cinder wiped her eyes of any stray tears and began. Began the hardest trial she'd ever face.

The truth.

They say the truth sets you free. For Cinder, getting to that so-called 'freedom' was a treacherous road always less traveled.

"Ruby I'm not really an only child. I-I had a brother… his name was… Roman."

For a brief moment, Ruby froze. The word that stood out to her the most was 'had'. "A brother?"

Cinder pulled together a faltering smile, "Yes, he was the nicest person I ever knew…"

Ruby was still befuddled. 'Was' 'Had' only pointed to one thing… "W-What was he like?" the girl asked with frigid gentleness. She came up with the answers to those questions pretty quickly, but didn't want the conversation to plummet so soon.

Cinder was taken back a bit at Ruby's question. But the girl deserved to know whatever she happened to ask for. "We were really close. He would've done -anything- for me…"

"_Tag you're it!" _

"_Huh?" Roman's calm TV watching session was cut short at the out-call of her younger sister. Cinder, dressed in casual attire, hopped over the dark leather couch and tumbled into the spot next to him. The elder of the two ignored his sister's stare and continued to watch TV. In his peripheral vision he clearly spotted Cinder eyeing him with intense inquiry –seeing if he'd take the bait. _

_A minuscule smile tugged at his lips, he played against Cinder's ploy, just too see how long she'd-_

"_Hey!" She called out, jabbing him in the arm with her small elbow. _

"_Kiddo, if you're going to play tag, you shouldn't sit next to the person you just tagged" He called back. Roman was full on grinning as he gave Cinder a gentle tap on the head and dashed back quickly enough to avoid being tagged again. _

"_No fair!"_

_"Just playing the game." _

_The two of them stood on opposing sides of the couch, the distance extended thanks to a mahogany nightstand next to said couch on Cinder's side. It was a stalemate, neither one knowing which way to go. Roman took the initiative and started backing up –towards the kitchen. With each step he made, his short ebony-haired sister mimicked. The distance between them unchanging. Soon enough, Roman found himself backed up against the fridge with nowhere to run, Cinder now closing the gap. This time he picked the risky move and lunged forward; diving by Cinder and back into the living room. Stunned, Cinder swiveled around and ran back into the living-room as well. Only to get locked into the same stalemate from before –but with their positions reversed. _

"_You're never going to catch me." Roman taunted with a smile._

"_Oh yeah? Well- agh!" Cinder took the initiative this time, she stepped around the nightstand and hopped up onto the armrest. Instead of avoiding her, Roman looked towards her. Wondering what the heck she was trying to pull. _

"_Ah!" _

'_**CRASH'**_

"_What the…"_

_In an exaggerated move, young Cinder had leapt forwards. During mid jump her left leg bumped the glass lamp on the nightstand, effectively knocking it over with an audible shatter. The expensive decoration now resting in a million pieces on the hardwood floor. _

_"Oh no!" Cinder cried, realizing what she'd done. Their game of tag forgotten, she clamored over to the mess and immediately started to panic. _

_Roman rushed over to Cinder's side, trying to put the girls worries to a quick rest. He was concerned what their parents would do if they found out it was her. Sometimes it really angered him as to how harsh they'd been to Cinder recently. _

_More over, in this moment he was ore concerned with Cinder getting glass in her-_

_"Owh!" She shrilled, not realizing how far the glass had spread out on the floor. It was painful, but not enough to elicit any tears. She walloped back onto the couch, holding her bare foot as her brother came to her side. _

_"Hey, hey, you alright?" He calmly asked._

_"Stupid glass." The young girl seethed. _

_"No big deal, just lemme look at your foot." _

_Cinder took in a shaky breath and removed her hand from the arch of her left foot. It revealed a small slice the glass had made, but it wasn't bleeding too bad. "Oh kiddo, this is bad. Looks like we're going to have to cut it off." _

_"Agh! No!" She scampered backwards on the couch, as far from the orange-haired joker as possible. _

_"I'm kidding, just a band-aid and you'll be as good as new." He said between soft chuckles. The obsidian haired girl glared at her brother, grabbed a nearby pillow, and threw it at him with as much force her small body could muster. "You're mean." _

_Roman simply shrugged, much to Cinder's ire. The girl wanted to give him the silent treatment, but there was still a shattered lamp to deal with. "What do we do? Mom and Dad are gonna hate me if they find out!" Cinder began to panic again. _

_"Relax. I'll just say it was me." He stated with a smile, knowing for a fact that his punishment would be way lighter than hers. _

_"Really?!" Cinder exclaimed. She flashed a wide smile and, despite her bad foot, leaped off the couch and gave Roman a tight hug. "You're the best!" She cheered, super relived he'd take the fall for this. _

_"I know, I know. We'll get this cleaned up before they get home, patch your foot up, and then... do whatever." Her smile was contagious enough to make him smile too. _

_"Crazy kid." _

Ruby sat there, somewhat perplexed from Cinder's story. To her it didn't make sense, as she recalls how clumsy she was as a kid, and breaking stuff all the time. Just like in Cinder's story sometimes she'd get hurt, and Yang would be there to help, maybe even take the blame.

Seemed normal enough. Only thing striking so far was the differentiation between that personality and the girl that currently splayed her story.

"Cinder I don't-" The scarlet girl paused. Another -much more important question came to mind;

"Wait, w-where's Roman now?" Deep down, she felt like she already knew the answer.

Upon asking that question, Cinder strained a little. Her face was downcast, fighting back tears. This was her true self. Not being able to go twenty-four hours without crying about her personal problems.

"God I'm so weak..." she muttered.

It was painfully obvious to Ruby how difficult it was for Cinder to even think about her past. The crimsonette resented her previous actions and made a decision. She got up from her spot and gently sat down next to Cinder. Ruby reached out and placed a comforting hand on the elder girls shoulder, wincing at how rigid it was.

"It's alright, i-if you don't want to-"

"N-No," Cinder said through a shaky breath. "Y-You asked where he is, and I'm going t-to tell you."

Ruby reached down to Cinder's chin and brought the girls face back up, wiping the single stray tear away with her thumb. Her hand running across Cinder's uncharacteristically pale cheek.

"N-Not soon after, he... was killed. I-In the C-Crimson plane hijacking t-ten years ago." Her voice was broken and choked, trying her hardest not to break. Her efforts however were futile, her integrity came crashing down upon burying her face in Ruby's shoulder. The memories of her past were built with complicated architecture. Pulling out one memory only causes all the rest to come crashing down.

First Cinder placed her head on Ruby's shoulder. She followed by wrapping the smaller girl in a tight embrace with both arms. With each rack, and sob, her grip tightened. As if not wanting to lose the last being on this planet who was kind enough to care.

Ruby could feel the warmth of tears in her own eyes as Cinder dampened her shoulder. Pained to see her like this, and feared by all the damage the repressed memories had caused. The crimsonette reciprocated Cinder's embrace, pulling the taller girl closer, and tenderly kissing the top of her head.

"I'm here for you." Ruby whispered, her hushed tone as warm and inviting as ever. She wasn't experienced in this at all, but for Cinder she'd go to any length to ensure everything was okay.

They remained this way for what seemed like hours, but in practice was only a few minutes. Cinder's soft wails died down and she let go of Ruby. The ebony-haired girl used her sleeve to wipe her face before taking a few breaths and resuming her confession.

"I... r-remember how angry I was. The first p-person who actually gave a fuck about me, how I felt, everything-"

"Was killed." Instead of sorrow, a nostalgic feeling of hatred rose in Cinder. "The worst part was: I never got to see him, ever, again."

Ruby blanched, "What about his funeral?"

"No. I-I r-remember that day as o-one of the clearest..."

_A normal September day in Vale entailed those warm late summer temperatures, and fresh, calming breezes providing relaxation and comfort to many. It signified yet another school year for students. The fresh breeze alluding to a fresh start at whatever educational institute they happened to attend._

_But for one, they wouldn't be going to school today. Nor would they be going anywhere. _

_In stark contrast to what the norm was, dark clouds and rain hovered above the city and it's suburbs. _

_Cinder awoke from another short rest to the sound of rain pounding against her bedroom window. It was soon not going to be her room anymore. Her parents had talked about moving her down to the basement and renovating her current room into an office. The young girl hadn't given it much thought, the basement was bigger -so why not move down there. _

_But that wasn't really the subject at hand. The damp spots on her pillow from another sob filled night told her that. _

_Today was Roman's funeral. _

_Miraculously, his body was retrieved from the plane wreckage, and a proper burial was set in place at a cemetery far out into the countryside. Cinder believed the fact the miracle of finding Roman's body was fate giving her a chance to give a proper goodbye. _

_She wouldn't get that chance. _

_The house was eerily silent. The time only reading 8 A.M. Her mother had told her the funeral wasn't until 3:00 in the afternoon, so she wasn't in a rush to leave. Cinder tossed her red sheets back and climbed out of bed, her skin becoming riddled with goosebumps from the cool air in the room. She shuddered a little and grabbed a nearby sweater to place over-top her pajamas. _

_With a disgruntled sigh, Cinder grabbed the doorknob and pushed her door open. She stepped out into the upstairs hallway still without signs of anyone being around. Oddly enough her parents bedroom door, the one at the end of the hall, was open. Cinder squinted and could see the bed was made and the room had no occupants in it. _

_Maybe they're downstairs? _

_She quickly jogged down the hallway, "Hello?" Her tired voice rung out as she skipped the bottom step and stepped into the living-room. _

_TV off, and completely empty. _

_"Hello? Mom?" She called out, albeit more worried this time. _

_Nothing. _

_Her mind already entered panic mode. The young girl sprinted around the house looking for them. Down in the basement, the backyard, upstairs, but it was when she got to the garage that her fears were affirmed. _

_She opened the door, watery eyes surveying a vacant room. The shoe-rack was half empty, and their red sedan was gone..._

_Gone. _

_Left behind._

_Forgotten. _

_They left without her. Not even a note saying why. She couldn't make heads or tails as to why they'd leave so early but that didn't matter. _

_She was left behind! _

_"No! Please!" She cried. Sprinting around the house again. Blinded by hope that maybe she didn't look hard enough. She even ran out the front door this time, but even the driveway was empty. The rain seemed to come down harder now. Everything was shimmering, from the rain or her own sobs. _

_"W-Why... I-I w-w-was sup-posed to s-see him!" She screamed. Stomping her bare feet on the concrete step. She cried and shouted on the front porch. Wailing at why things changed. Why things wouldn't go back to normal. _

_Why nobody loves her._

_It wasn't fair. _

_God it wasn't fair._

_Why were they doing this to her._

_She didn't like things she didn't understand. Her parents increasing distance and harshness was one of them. _

_She'd never get to see him again. _

_Today was the day things changed. _

_She wouldn't get the closure she so desperately wanted..._

"Cinder, I-I'm so sorry." Ruby consoled.

This time Cinder didn't shed a single tear. "Don't be. No one ever was."

"But I am."

Cinder paused at the sincerity in Ruby's voice. The girl still sat next to her. Waiting for a response.

_"I am, Cinder." _

"I believe you." Cinder lamented. She hadn't felt this way since Roman was still alive. But what she shared with Ruby was on a whole other level. Something more, something greater.

Ruby reached out again, brushing the silky stray bangs from Cinder's forehead and giving her a warm kiss. It felt good, reinforced Ruby's point on how much she cares. "Look if you don't want to go on, you don't have to."

"I-I do, Ruby. I care e-enough that I do."

It was time for Cinder to move onto the most painful part of her story. The part that set forth years of loneliness and hatred. The part that molded her into the person she is, or was.

"T-Then two y-years later, n-not long after my birthday, things changed for good..."

_"Finally here. We can drop this one off and go for lunch." _

_"Sounds good Danny."_

_In just a handful of minutes; Cinder's world was shattered. Forcibly removed from home, forced in a car, and now found herself in the parking lot of what looked like a small elementary school. The building itself was no bigger than a small department store. Mostly composed of brown bricks with white accenting. It rose three levels above ground with a few smaller -subsidized- attachments to it._

_Not wanting to be handled by the two men who came to get her, she stepped out of the car on her own, and was ushered to the front doors of the building. There, to her immediate right, was and office of sorts. Laid out much the same like her own school. She'd ceased to cry roughly midway through the drive over here. Her sorrow now replaced with empty fear. _

_As the two men talked to the secretary behind the main office counter, thought about making a run for it. But what was the point; she had nowhere to go to anyway. _

_One of the men turned to face her, "Come with me." He ordered. _

_"W-Where a-are you t-taking me?" Cinder trembled. _

_The man didn't answer and instead tugged her by the arm and pulled her back out the office doorway and into the entrance hallway, the only sounds were his shoes clicking on the floor, along with the shuffling of Cinder's own. _

Like clockwork now, Ruby sat there -perplexed. She wanted to speak, but had no clue what to say. Cinder however beat her to it, "It was a boarding school. For kids who were 'extremely incompatible' with their parents. Delinquents." She explained. Her voice had dropped off to a whisper.

Ruby embraced Cinder again, this time the ebony-haired girl didn't reciprocate. She sat there, like a wall. Unchanging and unmoving as time passed her by. Ruby took note that Cinder wasn't crying now. Just aimlessly staring at her lap.

"I... bet you heard... rumors about me being a t-terrible p-person. They aren't f-far from the truth..."

Ruby recalled what Weiss had laid out about Cinder on the first day of classes. Still she found the rumors hard to believe.

"The girl I was, before I met you, was the result of all of this." She shuffled away from Ruby, that all too familiar dejected feeling weaving it's way back into her mind. "I gave up. Accepted that I really was an unlovable delinquent. I created a false truth, and believed it. Started hating everyone I met. Got into fights on a regular basis; hence why I changed schools so much. I became the worthless person life told me I should be." Cinder remorsed. Most times her outright hostility was incentive enough to ward her peers away. Other times she'd make an effort, but come off as some weird desperate loner. In most recent tense, her relationship with Ruby was a product of such an attempt. The first to not go wrong.

Ruby still was at a loss for words. Sad as it was, she could see how easy It would've been to fall in a downward spiral like that. Only imagining the suffering Cinder had gone through on a daily basis.

The creak of the couch pulled Ruby from her deep thoughts. Cinder had pulled herself up and walked upstairs, "I'll be... Right back." Was all she muttered.

Right back she was. The taller girl resumed her place next to Ruby. From behind her back she produced a small notebook the size of an average paperback. It was a deep red, with random tears here and there as well as various stains and splotches.

"Go to the last few pages."

Ruby, still perplexed, flipped through the book. Slowly enough to see some of what was inside. Mainly It was just random drawings and massive paragraphs written in a rather elegant cursive style. She ceased at the last six pages; the title reading 'Entry:' but with nothing beside it. "Cinder what is-"

"Just read it, please." Her voice had raised an octave, tone almost a plead.

Slowly but surely, Ruby began to read...

_Entry: _

_I finally did it today. I finally __**snapped**__. Couldn't take it anymore. That girl had it coming. Funny I don't even know her name and yet I __**fucking **__hate her. I was midnight my business in the halls and she started with her usual BS, bitch, slut, whore... I couldn't stand that idiotic look on her idiotic face, and then her friends joined in. The fat one, and that other one. I'm sorry but I turned to face her, the leader, and knocked her teeth in._

_Why don't I feel any better? _

_Now people are even more distant to me. Calling me psychotic, even some of the teachers. __**Fuck them.**_

_What'd I do to deserve this? _

_God I'm so weak. _

_Came back here, cried for an hour, and here I am writing my fucked up life in this... whatever. _

_I could just end it. Be short and sweet. No one would care anyway-_

Ruby stopped reading. Not even two minutes in and she was already sickened. Cinder noticed the drop in Ruby's expression and decided to speak up; "The whole book is like that. All two hundred-forty pages of it, I contemplated suicide for a while, but couldn't do it."

Phased by what Cinder had said, the crimsonette skimmed through random parts of the book -the same theme plastered on each page.

She _couldn't _read it.

It was nostalgic for her too.

"After I turned fourteen, I... went to high school. That was where I met Mercury. We started to hang out together and long story short; he invited me to live with him and his family. His parents are kind people, but I still don't really know them that much." Cinder drew in one final shaky breath and clapped her hands together. "That's the truth. My attitude towards you has basically been a lie, but I was to damn scared to be 'me' anymore."

She began to tear up again. Her integrity all but crumbled. Certain that right then and there, Ruby would up and leave. Adding another torn page to Cinder's proverbial book. Believing the truth would make Ruby want to run. Just like everyone else.

Ruby set the notebook down of the coffee table. "When I was around eight... my... mother was murdered." Ruby stated.

Cinder immediately ceased her quiet sobbing, utterly shocked by what left the crimsonette's lips. "W-What?"

"Her name was Summer. Summer Rose. Just like your brother; it was an incident involving Crimson too. They... executed her right in front of me." Ruby, muttered. Her eyes began to water too at the painful memory. "There was... so much blood. S-She told m-me to close m-m-my eyes. I-I like to believe I did. B-But I didn't..."

"I should be dead too..."

"R-Ruby don't talk like that." Cinder did much the same that Ruby had done earlier. Embracing the girl lightly. Ruby reciprocated, just as tight as Cinder had earlier. "Ruby you d-don't have to."

"No Cinder. I was a-a-almost the same way..." Ruby sniffed and sat back. "I blamed m-myself for it. T-That it was all my f-fault."

"You were too young, y-you-"

"I know. But... I went cold. E-Everyone tried to help at first. Then word of it spread to my friends. Immediately I-I was an o-o-outcast. I hated myself so much, I..." Ruby trembled on that last word. She quickly wiped her face free from tears and began rolling up her left sleeve. The girl racked as she brought her wrist up into the light. "There-" she pointed.

"Ruby..."

Visible now was several scars from severe cutting. They were pink and dull now, but Cinder wanted to vomit at how bad they must've been, what Ruby did to herself.

"Sometimes I wanted to feel _something _so I resulted to..." She couldn't bare to finish her sentence. A dark chapter in her life that she'd didn't -and never wanted to- reminisce on.

"When I met you, you were different. The first thing you did for me was, well, help me. I pursued you afterwards because of that." Ruby's cries died down to the odd sniff, but with a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Cinder. I... I know how you feel. I know how you felt. T-To feel so _alone_. I've never showed that to anyone before. Not even Yang. Cinder I care about you, I _love _you. I love you so much." Ruby cried tears cascading freely. "W-What you just told me; makes it f-feel like t-this... is so much more sincere."

_"I. Love. You."_

Speechless.

She couldn't speak, there was no doubt in Cinder's mind that Ruby was sincere. For the first time in a long time -Cinder felt truly loved again.

"Ruby, R-Red. I-I'm s-sorry. F-For putting you t-through this... f-f-for being s-so complicated. I..."

_"I love you as well." _

Nothing was more pure in that moment, than the words Ruby and Cinder had just shared. Cinder felt as if a large burden had been lifted. Like she finally felt free. Free to be who she _truly _is.

A calm silence fell, both of them seeing the other staring back with watery eyes. Ruby began to grin, the feeling spreading to Cinder as she too smiled like an idiot. A new found feeling between them. Maroon and crimson inched closer together, the gap between them closing as the anticipation rose. Cinder took the initiative. Grabbing Ruby by the shoulder and pulling her in tight, knitting their bodies into one.

With slow movements that contrasted their norm, Cinder and Ruby kissed. A lock of the lips that meant ten times more than it ever had. It was slow, meaningful, and laced with the perfect amount of lust. Ruby ran her hands through Cinder's smooth ebony tresses, as Cinder's hand explored Ruby's side. Cinder took the high ground and pushed the limp crimsonette back onto the armrest -lips still touching.

It felt good for both of them. To feel the others soft lips again.

Treacherous milestones led to this point. No more anguish, no more secrets. The way things _should _be. By chance or by fate, it didn't matter. Cinder was with the one _she loved_. A reciprocating love that was unyielding and sincere.

Now, and for a long time to come; Cinder could finally feel-

_Liberated. _

Words could not describe how _alive _she felt now.

Caresses and soft touches conveyed the message enough however.

Being careful, Cinder backed off of Ruby, her vision no longer impaired by tears. She smiled down at the perfect being that was all hers.

"How was that?"

"N-Nice." Ruby's characteristic stutter came back. "Though maybe we could-"

_**'DING DING!'**_

"Was that the doorbell?" Ruby asked, she realized how late it had become. It now being dark outside.

"Hold on." Cinder gaped, a little peeved they were being interrupted.

She waltzed over to the curtains that covered the bay window and eyed whoever dared to stand on her porch.

She immediately froze.

"Cinder? Who's there?"

The ebony-haired girl dropped her hand and turned to face Ruby, the crimsonette wincing at the color that'd drained from Cinder's face.

"It's..."

"Who?" Ruby conceited.

"It's Yang."

**A/N 'Liberate' by 'Eric Prydz' was the song I named this chapter after. Good motivational song that actually relates to the chapter. Listen to it and you'll see what I mean. **

**Comes back after 5 weeks and gives a cliffhanger. I'm an ass aren't I? This was already planned out and I didn't want to change it so... yeah. As for Cinder's little notebook? If your wondering why I didn't dwell on that too much; well it'll have importance later on in a SEQUEL THAT I WILL BE DOING!**

**Yep. **

**Roughly 5 chapters left of this and then...**

**Sequel time. **


	17. On Two Fronts Pt 1

_**A/N Rest In peace, Monty Oum...  
**_

_**Please read... **_

**When I first heard the news, I was perplexed. I didn't want to believe it. It was so fast, too fast. I tried doing things to feel better but after I just ended up crying like a bitch. RWBY's future may be uncertain right now, but I'm undoubtedly sure that it will continue. It'd be insulting to throw his amazing creation to the wind. He's had a lasting effect on me, and the majority of you I'm sure.  
**

**As a community, we'll do what we can. Monty was a huge creative inspiration, so write something, draw something, get together, give someone a hug, just do whatever. I can promise you guys that, just like Monty, I'll NEVER QUIT. We'll carry on. Through our art, stories, RP'S, reviews, re-blogs, follows, fav's, likes, shares, comments, videos, and of course, our hearts. **

**... I listened to 'Ashes' from the Halo Reach soundtrack non-stop while typing this. Fucking depressed as hell right now. It relates too much...  
**

**Like always friends; thanks for your reviews, those favorites, and the follows. It's just fucking amazing to see support in such succession. Sorry if the chapter is short. **

Chapter 15. On Two Fronts Pt.1

Doors. For some, they're a metaphor alluding to new beginnings or adventures. For others they're nothing more than a thin piece of material separating one area from another. But for Cinder, the door she stood in front of was offering protection from an uncontrollable person she in no way meant to harm.

Yang stood fast on the other side. Her posture rigid, like a predator closing in on its prey. Her normally bright and beautiful lilac irises were narrowed, fists by her sides -waiting to see the reason she'd come here in the first place.

Word travels fast to say the least. Prior to what led to this, was a normal after school afternoon. She and Weiss had made plans to meet up at the rich girls estate to relax. Just the two of them. Roughly fifteen mind before she was supposed to be there, Yang got ready and left on her motorcycle. She planned on stopping off at a local coffee shop to pick up some drinks for Weiss and herself when she received a devastating text from Neo;

**'Weiss got hurt, get to the hospital ASAP'**

Yang had read that message while at a red light and immediately turned her bike around in the other direction. Fueled with intense worry, she got to the hospital within record time and met up with Neo in the reception area. The exact same one she had been in when Ruby was there.

Neo laid out a half ass story that Yang didn't believe one bit. Neo's extreme hesitancy was a red flag, and in truth she was lying. The blonde had taken a stern disposition towards the shorter girl; and she spilled the truth.

The truth being that Weiss got the business-end of Cinder's boots. After that everything seemed to go silent for the blonde. And when it came down to it, she resented herself for even giving Cinder a single chance. The girl didn't even deserve that. It solidified her opinions about the ebony-haired girl. That she was a no good wretch and Ruby made a big mistake befriending her.

When Yang had slightly returned to her senses, she caught the end of Neo's rant. About how Cinder was having a mental meltdown and it was just one of those "Wrong place, wrong time" type of scenarios. The blonde pushed Neo's words aside and went to visit Weiss when she was allowed to. She didn't believe Neo's words for a second, the multi-colored girl begged and pleaded for Yang to listen, but all the blonde said was simple "Thanks" for getting Weiss to the hospital, and that was the end of it.

But it wasn't an end to the stipulation all together. No, it was the beginning of the end.

All Yang wanted to do, was put Cinder in her place. Show that the girl doesn't deserve anyone -not even a friend...

Yang knew it was more than that.

From day one, the blonde knew Ruby was lying through her teeth about Cinder. About their relationship. And about her sexual views.

Her mind rewound to the day she asked Ruby about her crush, who it was, and where the lies began.

_"So who is it?" Yang asked bluntly. Ruby jumped at how fast she got to it and started blushing, unable to speak. _

_Yang continued through her sisters nervousness. "Aww you do have a crush on somebody! ~" Yang said in a sing-song voice, causing Ruby to stutter madly before she forced herself away from the blonde's gaze._

_"Yeah yeah…" She scratched the back of her head. She trailed off again, having no clue what to say._

_Seeing Ruby wasn't going to talk Yang started naming; "Is it... Neptune?" Ruby shook her head. 'Wrong gender actually...' Ruby thought._

_Yang continued her naming process; "Is it...Ren?" Another negative nod. Ruby felt warmer by the second; she was pretty sure if Yang found out that she too was interested in the same sex Yang would wallop in joy, but there's a con to every pro; if Yang found out her 'crush' in question was Cinder, the blonde would go off-the-wall insane. _

_"Is it... Jaune?" Yang's words broke Ruby from her thoughts, she weighed her decisions, either she could keep denying who it was until Yang gave up [Which would probably be next week] or she could lie her way out; after all there was things she needed to buy, time waits for no one!_

_"Remnant to Ru-"_

_"Yes!" Ruby blurted out._

After she had taken Ruby to the mall that day, Yang came up with her own sound answers. As soon as Ruby had said yes that it was Jaune, she knew the girl was lying. Jaune was with Pyrrha, but it made sense that Ruby hadn't known that. The girl never hung around with anybody but Blake, Weiss, or Yang herself. And when Cinder came along, the crimsonette disappeared all together.

Yang hadn't called Ruby out on her lie, because nothing was actually set in stone yet. Deep down she was hoping Ruby would've eventually came to her about it.

But that never happened, and the blonde waited. Days, weeks, months.

Nothing.

Normally Yang would've been the one to directly ask Ruby about the truth, but the idea of Cinder being the one Ruby was taking a liking to would end in an explosive argument.

More over, Yang knew that her relationship with Cinder ran to a deeper level than just friends.

Today was different. Today everything relating to the secrecy had come toppling down.

After leaving Neo back in the hospital waiting room, Yang went to visit Weiss. The white-haired girls injuries were far from severe. Just some bad bruising, and a fractured rib. Nothing that threatened her life.

Yang was thralled at the fact Weiss was okay, she sat in the room taking to her for only a short while. Weiss didn't want to talk about what happened, so Yang merely comforted the girl. Telling her she'd deal with Cinder.

Weiss had shut her down immediately. Telling her that it wasn't necessary. In fact Weiss had greatly urged the blonde to leave it alone until the following day. When Yang asked why Weiss took such a defensive stance on the situation; she simply refused to tell her what happened.

Or rather, she lied.

Weiss looked at it tactically. She knew what Cinder had gone through was total mental disintegration. The ebony-haired girl left with Ruby in an unstable state to hopefully talk things through. Unless things got fixed faster than Weiss assumed, Yang heading over there to, "deal" with Cinder wasn't the best of ideas. Not in the sense that Cinder's state would worsen, rather, Cinder's whitewashed mindset, and Yang's need to settle things would likely result in a frenzy.

Weiss felt so helpless and stupid for not telling the truth, even more so that Yang didn't heed her advice on not going. It also angered her at the same time. Angered at how self-righteous Yang can be sometimes. Asserting herself as the one who needs to settle things.

As it was, Yang had left Weiss with a promise of coming back later on. New target in mind, Yang backed out of the hospital, hopped back on Bumblebee, and took off to Cinder's place. She remembered the location from a time when she dropped Ruby off, back near the beginning of school.

Yang had settled her bike on the opposite side of the road and hopped off. It was later in the evening by then, which made her believe she spent more time with Weiss than she thought.

The blonde made the final step to Cinder's door. She straightened her posture and made her presence to those inside, known. She still stood there, yearning for the moment when that door would open, and she'd come face to face with the problem, and the solution.

On the other side of that door, Ruby watched on in fear. Cinder stood idly by the door. Her body was trembling slightly -all the color drained from her face.

The ebony-haired girl wasn't ready. She wasn't ready for more acrimony to be sent her way.

Ruby was lost on what to do. She scanned over the situation, Yang wasn't going to leave until she had the chance to come in. Ruby herself wasn't going to run. And Cinder...

Even in Cinder's state, Ruby still detected the angered glint in her saffron eyes. Cinder wasn't going to back down.

And that's what Ruby feared most.

"I-I'll answer it." Ruby whispered.

Cinder was unfazed, as if Ruby was non-existent. She didn't even move as Ruby brushed past her and stood by the door, her hand reaching for the knob.

"Ruby w-wait." Cinder interjected. "I'll open it."

"You don't ha-"

"No. S-she's here to see me. F-for what happened." Her voice cracked.

"Then we'll do it together." Ruby affirmed. "She needs to truth too..."

A tear slipped from Cinder's eye, she looked on as Ruby entwined their fingers together and braced to doorknob. Feeling the cold metal on both of their hands; they gave it a gentle twist, and pulled the obstacle open.

Three pairs of eyes met. Lilac filled with assertion, silver filled with worry, and gold. Gold filled with emptiness. Emptiness glittering with unhinged discord.

"Y-Yang." Ruby piped up.

The blonde ignored her sister. Eyes locked in a vicious stare with Cinder's. For a split second the blonde looked down, and saw Cinder's hand entwined with Ruby's. It made her heart beat a little faster, confirming her previous assumptions. Something felt... off however. She took in Cinder's expression. The ebony-haired girl's face was paler than normal, her eyes bloodshot red -dry tear stains running down her cheeks. Ruby had looked almost identical. Like they'd both been crying. Not for a short while, but for hours.

Still Yang had already formed a plan on her way over here. She gave Ruby a small nod, a type of nod that asked if she could step in. Cinder stood her ground and didn't move, but Ruby did. She slipped her hand away from Cinder's and stepped back. The blonde gave her sister a meek smile. A smile so meek it looked fake.

Cinder looked to Yang, the blondes back facing her. "I know-"

Yang tensed up at hearing Cinder's voice, she tore away from Ruby, swiveled around, and with quick force; struck her fist right into Cinder's face. Feeling the girls nose collide with her right knuckle.

"ERGH!" Cinder twisted back in pain. She stood her ground however, reeling backwards but not falling to the floor.

"Yang!" Ruby screeched, "What the hell?!" She took to the blonde, only to get shoved back. Before she could react, Cinder turned back -blood running from her nose, filling the gap between her lips.

Breathing heavily, Cinder took in the coppery-tang of her own blood.

She wasn't going to take anymore shit today.

She stepped forward, ready to retaliate on Yang. With an exaggerated movement, she went for the blonde. Yang doing much the same.

"STOP!" Ruby thundered. The young girl arbitrarily stepped in between them. They both drew back, eyes still seething hate into their former's.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Ruby gave both of them a strong shove backwards, "Don't you think there's been enough for one day?!"

"Stay out of this Ruby." Yang uttered a command.

"Do... it Red." Cinder added with a spit of blood.

"Don't speak to her." Yang seethed.

Cinder didn't say a word. Not because Yang told her to, but she honestly had no clue how to go about this. Everything was such a mess. Her mind was unable to form coherent thoughts. One minute she felt like breaking down and crying again, and the next she resisted the urge to charge at Yang. But not once did running cross her mind, but her shoddy though processes showed she was still pulling out of her breakdown from earlier. Spilling your horrible life to someone and then having to take on anger and hatred from another was all too much for her to handle. Cinder felt her mind slip, and every time It did; her control on the situation slipped too.

"Why'd you do that to Weiss, hm? You just can't l-"

"Yang stop, right now." Ruby barked an order.

"I told you to stay-"

"Shut-up! You don't control me! I don't need your protection!" Ruby's face heated with intense fury, sick and tired of the way Yang treats her.

"Sis, that's not what-"

"Not what you meant right?" She spat, completing Yang's sentence, "So you've asserted yourself to protect me? Like I'm some dumb girl who can't think on her own?!"

"Red, this-"

"Get out Cinder." Ruby muttered under her ragged breath. "I need to be alone with Yang. Get out." She imposed.

"I'm not leav-"

"This isn't up for discussion. Leave, please." The crimsonette's voice cracked a little.

Against her own volition, Cinder reluctantly listened to the scarlet girls plea, and walked out of the living-room. When the sound of the balcony door was heard, Ruby's attention went back to Yang.

"Ruby this... isn't about you." Yang paced forward, only to be stopped by her younger sister. Ruby glared back with a knowing look in her eye.

"Stop lying." She spoke, "Stop pretending like you're okay with it. Like everything in the world is fine."

"Rubes, I'm serious."

"So am I!" She gave Yang's shoulder a shove, "Tired of you and everyone around me feeling the need to protect me because it's under the assumption that I can't." Ruby didn't give Yang a second to respond, "Cinder and I are dating. Since early October." She finished flatly.

"I know..."

Ruby felt her stomach turn at Yang's answer. The blonde looked up and continued, "You calling me a liar... is hypocritical." Yang's irises narrowed, "You've lied from the start, Ruby. Remember when I asked who you liked? I knew you were covering up for Cinder since then. You can't seriously think I'm stupid enough not to realize it; by how much time you spent together?"

"Like you made It easy." Ruby snarled, "You're the last person I would've went to. You made everything so difficult. Like you'd be ashamed if I told you the truth. Asserting yourself as the one to tell me who I should and shouldn't make friends with, let alone talk to."

Ruby came forward, tears beginning to form in the crooks of her eyes, "Because I couldn't go to my own sister about it, you know where I went? Where I _had _to go so no one could find out?" Ruby sniffed, her voice faltering.

Off the top of her head, Yang couldn't find any specific answer. Ruby didn't go to their father, her friends, and even the blonde herself.

_"I... went to Mom's grave." _

The heat in Yang's chest dissipated in an instant. Hearing her sister say that broke something inside her. Ruby only visited Summer's grave once. And that was the day of the funeral. After that, she turned down any offer there was to go visit. The crimsonette could never bring herself to do it.

_'Is Cinder's influence really that strong?' _Yang mulled. It wasn't only that. She couldn't imagine the pain Ruby suffered through just to find the courage to go there. Summer's death was immeasurably difficult for the girl.

"Ruby, I'm..."

"Don't." She halted the blonde. "T-The d-day you got back from... Weiss' b-banquet, I... hung around until night, a-and snuck out when everyone was... sleeping."

Ruby choked back an audible sob, "Y-You know w-what I said to her?"

"..."

"I told her everything..."

_Remnant's shattered moon rested high above the midnight horizon. It coasted an awry glow down on the outskirts of town. Alone walked Ruby, against the biting late night cold. She sniffed and shuddered. Resenting how under dressed she was. A simple pair of jeans and a heavy white hoodie wrapped her form. _

_Tonight was a night she couldn't sleep. Restlessness was a new feeling for the girl, but it was brought on by something she did know; _

_Solitude. _

_After that night she just spent with Cinder, combined with her realization of compassion, Ruby wanted to tell someone. That's all she wanted to do._

_But she couldn't._

_Her solitude was brought on by the feeling of being surrounded by invisible walls. She couldn't tell Yang, Weiss, Blake, or anyone. She just couldn't find the courage. The world seemed to be against the idea of her and Cinder being a couple. It saddened her to no end. _

_But there was one outlet. One she's haven't had the courage of seeing in a long time..._

_She couldn't, could she? Visit her mother's grave for the first time in years? _

_She had to._

_Ruby didn't see it as a choice, nor as something obligatory. The girl saw it as right. Something she felt so horrible for not doing sooner. To disregard her mother like that... it killed Ruby on the inside. Bringing her mind back to a time when she was selfish enough to hurt herself over it. _

_Things were different today. She'd speak everything. About herself, her friends, and of course, Cinder._

_She'd left shortly after midnight. Sneaking out of her home with ease. The walk over to the graveyard however; was trial-some to the girl. _

_With every step the crimsonette took, every step that got her closer to a sense of liberty, was like a slow knife to the chest. Every minute her mind ran with ideas on what she'd tell Summer. Ideas that could've been said sooner. _

_The repressed pain began to pull at her emotions -just like it had before. Countless tears left her eyes as she walked. Trying to figure out how she was such a heartless jerk over the years. All to the one she loved most. _

_But talking was always a great start. _

_Within time, Ruby reached the side entrance of the cemetery. A road that split into three directions was centered by the gate, with a fountain resting in the center. Bare tress dotted the yard, the grave plates under them catching the moons glow. _

_Ruby followed the road that went deeper into the cemetery. Even after years her young mind still remembers where the grave was. _

_A short distance from the far back was Summer Rose's final resting place. Her plot was singled out from others, with ample distance between them. _

_She walked quickly and quietly through the dead leaves on the ground. In a few seconds, Ruby stood in front of a gravestone with a rose design on it. The inscription on the stone reading, "Summer Rose/Thus Kindly I Scatter". She knew all of that from memory too. As it was to dark for the words to be legible._

_Frozen from the cold, and from her own emotions, Ruby wiped a stray tear away and began._

_"H-Hey..." _

_The wind seemed to die down when Ruby muttered those first words._

_"I..." Ruby's voice squeaked. She took in a shaky breath, "I should've been here long ago... I'm..." _

_"Mom, I'm s-so s-sorry... I w-was... God I'm s-sorry..." Ruby crossed an arm over her chest to support herself. The sudden wave of grief made it hard to stand. _

_"I'm... a t-terrible d-daughter and I-I, s-should no b-better but..." Ruby trailed off. Sobbing openly._

_"I'm sorry..." She began to think of a good place to start. "I'm in high school now. Yang's always getting jealous of my grades. And... Dad's still doing okay." _

_The wind danced a little before dying down again, "I've made lots of new friends too. One of them is even dating Yang. Her name's Weiss, but I'm sure Yang has already told you about her." Ruby's continued to choke, trying her hardest to from sentences._

_"I've met this girl... Cinder is her name. She's... different. She's helped me out. A lot. But... no one seems to understand her. They all... think she's a bad person. But not to me... we started to hang out a lot, and well... we've been together for a few months now." _

_Ruby paused to pull her hood off of her head, "There's something...troubling her. I try to help, but she won't say anything. I want to help her Mom, I want to know her more, I..."_

_"I... love... her."_

_Ruby fractured into tiny sobs again, she wanted nothing more than for Summer to come back, take her home, and make snacks while they caught up. _

_"But it's not fair... everyone is against me, and I came here to talk but I just feel like I'm using you... and that of it wasn't for Cinder in wouldn't have come to see you... and just sit until it was too late..and..." The crimsonette's voice splintered into a hoarse whisper, "...I wish you were here." _

_Racking slightly, Ruby got on one knee, placing her hand on Summer's tombstone. Her palm ran along the top, feeling the sharp cornerstone sting hat her fingers, "Just for five minutes... we could talk..." _

_A feeling of external pity washed over Ruby, how pitiful it must've looked to an outsider. Seeing her cry over something completely in her control. _

_But was it really? _

_Ruby dug into the center pocket of her hoodie, producing a dry and wilted vermilion rose. She got down on one knee, and tenderly placed the flower at the base of the plot. She set it in a way where it perfectly matched the symbol on top. _

_"I'll... come back... I love you, and I promise..."_

_Ruby turned and retraced her steps back home. The experience wasn't as uplifting as it seemed. It was nice to finally talk to her, but at the same time, it still left many obstacles in her path. _

_In due time, she'd endure, and come back for sure. _

_Maybe next time she won't be alone. _

_**######**_

Ruby finished her painful reminiscing. This time however, she was unfazed. Not a tear leaving her eyes. She choose not to cry. She'd done enough crying for one day. Telling Yang that was what she hoped would be a means to an end. Ruby hadn't planned on it, but the girl wanted to do everything in her power to give Cinder some time to recuperate.

Yang didn't use words, she grabbed onto Ruby's shoulders and yanked the girl into an embrace they'd both been longing for. One that actually meant something for the first time in a long time.

Ruby pulled back unexpectedly, wanting to get something else off of her chest.

"There's something you need to know about Cinder..."

Yang gave Ruby the go-ahead, no malice or contempt in her eyes, "Hm?"

"I'm... In love with her."

Yang's expression reverted, the words shattering in her ears like glass.

This wasn't it.

_**A/N**_** I know it sucked, was rushed, and not properly looked over, but I wanted to get this out. I'm sure you know why.**

**There's two people I want to thank;**

**My sister Sharon, for her amazing friendship, and her beautiful singing voice. And for sharing her time. Making me laugh, making me cry. I couldn't ask for a better friend. **

**Monty. For being the first legitimate person of inspiration in my life. An amazing role model who gave us an amazing community. We'll endure, and keep this community going. Just for him. **

**Thanks for reading everyone. Please, take care. **


	18. On Two Fronts Pt 2

_**A/N **_**So sorry for not updating this week. I just moved into a new place, so getting set up has been occupying my time. Now I'll be doing this thing we're I'll pick two fics I've read and enjoyed recently and recommend them here, so... Good reads!**

**'When Flames Take Hold' by: DemonEagle87**

**'In Just A Few Words' by: imyellincinder **

**Now, I know updates have been slow, and it's thanks to my bad habits of starting new fics when I know I don't have the time. So to get organized, and set things back to weekly updates, for the next month I'll be focusing on three fics. This one, After Dark [4 chapters left], and Role Reversal [7 chapters left]. These are my oldest fics and are all close to completion. Sort of…**

**Once these are done, I can focus on the SEQUEL and all my newer works. I'm really sorry about this, but it helps me get back to weekly updates.**

Chapter 16. On Two Fronts Pt. 2

This wasn't it.

Yang wasn't sure how to react to her sisters words. Time seemed to moderate itself as Yang began to make sense of the new-found situation. It didn't take her long to come up with her own answer. Plain and simple, she didn't believe it. Not in the slightest.

The blonde looked to Ruby. The younger girl staring back with an unstinting expression, locked on tense. "Ruby," Yang worded, her tone melancholic, "You... you're-"

"Don't even say it Yang." Ruby retorted. "You have no idea..." The girl clenched her teeth together. She couldn't believe that even Yang -her own sister- acted just like everyone else. Not even giving Cinder a drop of chance. On the flip-side, she still felt unjustified. Yang still has no clue what Cinder's reality is, but the need was still present.

The crimsonette looked up to her sister, malice ridden in her stormy eyes. "You, have no idea what she's been through. You have no idea how much shit she's had to endure." The girls voice was rapt with repressed anger. Ruby didn't want to reiterate Cinder's life story as it didn't feel right to bring it up so soon. In contrast, Ruby wanted to tell Yang everything, but the blondes current disposition deemed less feasible to reason with.

Still, she'd try her best.

"I have no idea?" Yang said matter-of-factly. "Weiss is hurt. Because, of, her. I'm not, for a single second, going to-"

For the umpteenth time that day, Ruby cut Yang off. "You think Cinder just goes around attacking people for no good reason? Did you even ask Weiss what happened, cause I bet you didn't. I bet you took it upon yourself to be 'The Hero' thinking you're doing the right thing."

"That's... not true." Yang lied. It was so true it hurt. Weiss _had _been trying to tell her something. But she ignored it...

"Doesn't matter." Ruby stated. "No one -not even her own family- cares about her." She looked at Yang acerbically.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, still not buying it.

"Her brother passed away when she was young, her parents forsaken her, and she's never been given a chance to redeem herself. Redeeming she shouldn't have to be doing in the first place, Yang."

"..." The blonde continued to eye Ruby, insinuating for her to carry on. Deep down she was perplexed. In that very moment, Ruby seemed more mature than she's even shown.

"She, was always there. Even when you weren't, and even when you chose not to accept it. Unlike everyone else; I saw the care she needed. She was suffering in silence, practically begging for someone to just say, 'Hey, is everything okay?' When I showed her that, she accepted it. She accepted it so much because it was so foreign to her." Ruby's tone dropped off a bit, "It went from there."

The crimsonette could've went into far greater detail. But she didn't. Deciding that her words would fall deaf on Yang's stubborn ears.

"It hurts Yang. It hurts to know that I'm the first person to show her that in her entire life. I'd do anything for her. Just to make sure she's okay. Can't you understand that? She's broken, and I was there to pick up the pieces." Ruby spoke. A philosophical flavor added to her words.

"I love her. If you can't accept that..."

"...too bad."

"I _know _she feels the same. And that's all that matters."

Ruby still didn't let up, "Before you came here, she told me the truth. About her life, about what makes her, _her_." Tears threatened to leave Ruby's eyelids, but the girl still stood fast. "I-I love her Yang. I love her so much, a-and s-she... she..."

"S-She deserves so much better Y-Yang. I'm not a-asking you to t-try, but p-please..." Ruby's resolve started to fracture, she wanted it to remain still, and shakily wiped her tears away.

Yang's outlook still hadn't shifted, "Go get her."

Ruby quickly dabbed her eyes, giving Yang a quizzical look, "C-Cinder?"

The blonde nodded, "Bring her back in."

An unsure feeling took host of Ruby, "Yang, please don't-"

"Now." Yang ordered.

For a moment, Ruby hesitated. Not for herself, but for Cinder. Basing her opinion off of Yang's unclear state, it was a fifty-fifty split on whether bringing Cinder back in was a good or bad idea.

The crimsonette gave Yang a look filled with uncertainty. Deciding to console Ruby, Yang gave her a barely legible smile. It was fake, but it'd have to do.

Not taking her eyes off of Yang, Ruby swiveled her body away from the blonde and slipped out of the living-room. Ruby couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving Cinder out in the cold, but her temporary absence provided an even playing field for a _proper _conversation with Yang.

Be that as it may, Ruby could already feel the tension rising in the air. Each step she made towards the back door made her stomach stir. The image of Cinder getting decked by Yang still fresh in her mind. But like a gearbox locked in first; Ruby couldn't argue Yang's actions. The blonde hadn't known the truth, and the only thing on her mind was -and still is- 'Cinder attacked Weiss'. On Cinder's end, the last thing she needed was to get even more detriment from a situation miles out of her control. That would be the last stack on top of the fragile structure that made up this day.

Which leaves the question: Who's really winning here?

Too deep in thought, Ruby didn't account for the sliding porch door until it was too late. With a loud 'thud' she collided with the glass, bouncing back and grimacing at the sudden pain in her forehead. She slowly glanced upwards, rubbing the dull pain away, only to have a new one fill her senses.

It was Cinder. The ebony-haired girl sat in a patio chair still not put away for winter. The porch light was on revealing how her knees where pressed to her chest, arms fastened to them tightly. It was apparent that on her way out, she grabbed a jacket. The expression on her face was blank, seemingly staring off into oblivion. Occasionally she'd bring her sleeve up to wipe away a stray tear, or dab any blood from her injured nose.

Not wasting another second, Ruby gripped the handle and slid the door back, immediately, Cinder made eye contact. Her dreary orbs shimmering.

"Hey..." Ruby expressed in a soft voice. The crimsonette felt like everything was back at square one.

"...Hey." Cinder nodded back. She flashed Ruby a meek smile, hoping it would relieve the both of them. Ruby saw directly through the façade. Cinder's expression really showed how broken she was. Worn down from all the sobbing, and wincing from pain. She looked exhausted, ready to pass out at any moment. As Ruby continued her examination, Cinder began dabbing her face more and more, displaying the fact she was sobbing again. It was unbearable. Seeing Cinder crying was like a shard of glass through her heart, each tear intensifying the wrenching in her stomach. It needed to stop, tears should never be present on her beautiful smooth skin, nor a downcast expression, or so much as a frown. Ruby didn't care what Yang said, the blonde would just have to wait a few more minutes.

The scarlet girl made an initiative step forward, slow, but still in Cinder's direction. Time seemed to slow down, and the first thing Ruby saw was Cinder perch her head back up, desperately wiping her tears away. The crimsonette blinked, and in the milliseconds her eyes had been shut, her body was immediately shrouded in an embrace. Shaky hands running up and down her back, trying to find a good focal point to latch on to. Astonished by Cinder's sudden act, Ruby made her body slightly more rigid for Cinder to embrace upon. Once she had blinked again, her rightmost peripheral vision was filled with the side of Cinder's head -buried into her shoulder.

For Ruby, it felt unreal. The strong-willed and sly Cinder Fall, abated to a frail girl holding on like she'd never let go.

They held each other for some time. Ruby's eyes remained open. Watching the small breeze catch the dark tips of Cinder's tresses, the smooth scent of jasmine radiating from them. Each second that passed, Cinder seemed to relax more and more. Her muscles loosing their rigidity and her breaths becoming soft and gentle.

When the ebony-haired girl seemed most at ease; Ruby pulled back. Giving her beautiful girlfriend a warm smile.

"You... you want to come in?" Ruby asked quietly. Yang had told her to _get _Cinder, but the crimsonette wasn't fully ready to listen to the blonde. If Cinder didn't want to come back in; than Ruby would stay with her. Deep down, it made her feel like a rock lodged between two opposing gears. Yang _is _her sister. The person who was there the most after the passing of Summer. Who always encouraged her to do better. But Cinder... the girl she would do anything for. Her first love. The only love she could ever want in life.

But a choice _had _to be made. Ruby didn't feel like her hand was being forced, but the choice was still uneasy.

Stepping forward unexpectedly, Cinder nodded, "Yeah... it's, cold out here."

Out of her thoughts; the next thing Ruby did, made Cinder's lips twist upwards. The scarlet girl, reached down and intertwined their hands together. The crimsonette winced slightly at how cold they were, but was more than happy to share her warmth.

She pulled Cinder forward, back through the door, and in seconds standing -hand-in-hand- in front of Yang.

For the blonde, the indecipherable fact of it all -was broken before her eyes. Cinder and Ruby are together. Not a ruse, or a joke.

She still refused to believe it.

Yang examined the duo. A quick glance turned into a deeper stare as she realized how Cinder's disposition differed from just a moment ago. Now looking more exhausted than determined. Ruby, on the other hand, looked frightened, an unsure shimmer in her silver eyes.

Breaking the stares, Yang spoke up, "I'm sorry about your nose." She gestured to Cinder. The blonde's expression made Cinder question whether she was being sincere or not.

"But, I'm not forgiving what you did to Weiss anytime soon."

That last comment made ever muscle in Cinder's body tense with a sudden anger. Her eyes narrowed, and she tore her hand away from Ruby's.

"Who said I was apologizing?" Cinder silently seethed. She took a small step forward, narrowing towards Yang. "I'm _not _apologizing to you."

"Apologize to Weiss." Yang commented back.

The blonde's snide words only addled Cinder's anger, "Do you _really _think I'm going to say sorry?" She said, still zeroing in on the blonde. Eventually their faces became inches apart, Cinder somewhat shadowed over Yang displaying the slight height difference between them. "You, are child. And you know _nothing._" Her tone dropped to an aggressive sneer. "Not about me. Not about who I am, and not even your, own, _sister. _The sooner you realize that, the better."

Yang's lilac eyes narrowed with shock and anger, "You can't speak for her." She shot back.

Cinder wasn't messing around, "Ignorance is bliss." She taunted.

Yang stepped forward, the tension reaching a breaking point.

"Guys, please don't do this." Ruby cut in, scared by how quickly the situation escalated. Neither Yang nor Cinder were in the right mindset, and she wanted to avoid any unnecessary conflict. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted Yang to leave.

The black and yellow pair ignored Ruby's plea. Their gazes still locked on each other.

_"Get out." _Cinder snarled.

Yang looked over to Ruby, deciding maybe it was time to go, but she wasn't leaving alone. "C'mon Ruby, we're leaving." She followed her statement by stepping past Cinder and towards the younger girl.

Only to have an arm block her path.

Yang glared at Cinder's attempt to stop her. "Move." She ordered.

Cinder obliged, sliding her hand back and allowing for Yang to pass. Letting things play out on their own rather than her trying to control it.

"C'mon sis, it's late." Yang emphasized with an over-arm gesture.

"I'm... staying here."

Yang was stricken by those words, "What?"

"Yang don't even go there." Ruby's tone rose from its previous murmur, "You _are not _the boss of me."

"Ruby I didn't-"

"You're not listening. Yang, please, if you're not going to accept anything I've said, you might as well go. Go and come back when you're acting like yourself, and... _not _like... this."

This time, Ruby's words had actually impacted Yang. Hearing her sister talk like that was almost painful, but it was what she needed to hear. It winded her, knowing that Ruby was on Cinder's side. Showing that in fact Ruby does love and care for Cinder. Even over family. It was still confusing; Yang felt defeated, angered, and saddened simultaneously. Using the senses she had, the blonde swallowed her pride, and turned towards the door.

Yang's eyes started to water, but she quickly kicked the feeling back down. Feeling foolish for how ignorant she could be sometimes. But she still wouldn't grace them with so much as a 'goodbye'. Call it the reminiscence of her stubbornness, but as far as she could tell, there was still another important conversation in her path. The only reason as to why she chose to listen and leave, was that she really didn't feel right. Hitting Cinder and arguing with Ruby had gotten her nowhere. But there was one fact she walked away with; and that was the revelation of Ruby's loving relationship to Cinder. Seemingly a strong bond, evident by Ruby's zeal towards Cinder. Deep down, Yang wanted to stay. Stay to hear how the two of them got together, act like a _real _sister, and be able to joke and tease Ruby about having a girlfriend. A romanticized vision, like you see in the movies. Where she could become good friends with Cinder, where everything was fine.

_'What a joke.'_ Yang deduced.

The blonde finished her stride to the door. She grasped the handle, and within a second, disappeared out into the darkened suburb.

She decided to go back to see Weiss, and ask for the story on what had happened. It made her fell _so _imbecilic. The simple act of listening could've avoided all of this. Or at the very least, made it a little lighter.

When the door clicked shut, and the sound of Yang's motorcycle faded down the street, Cinder slowly turned to face Ruby. The crimsonette stood there, her posture a fallacy to how she was actually feeling. Cinder relented, knowing how difficult it was to speak in such a manner to her _own _sister.

Ruby picked up on Cinder's light stare, and turned to face the ebony-haired girl. When she had done so, the light from the kitchen caught the sheen of tears lining her face.

But even then, Ruby still tried to smile. Even now she still wanted to show Cinder that everything's okay.

That simple gesture was something Cinder had always taken for granted. It had almost become routine for Ruby to smile whenever Cinder was upset. But now, it held a much greater meaning. Something she should've realized the entire time...

Ruby would go as far as she could for her.

And it made Cinder forget everything that had transpired today. Not entirely, but just enough to close end that chapter of her life, and begin a new one.

A better one.

She could thank Ruby, but words weren't fitting of the situation. Instead, Cinder took a small step forward, warmly reaching towards the girl.

"Ruby..." Cinder whispered.

The girl in question grinned wider, but sobbed more. When Cinder's hand was inches away, Ruby jared into Cinder's inviting touch. It was reversed now. Ruby clinging onto the taller girl, hoping to do so forever.

"Shh," Cinder hushed the racking Ruby in her arms. The ebony-haired girl didn't feel useless anymore. And that helpless feeling almost all but gone. The memories of today, the pain in her nose, all no longer present. Only Ruby. "I'm here." She continued.

"I... d-didn't want t-to do t-that..." Ruby sputtered through Cinder's shoulder. "S-she's my s-sister, and... I..."

Cinder adjusted her body and gave Ruby a small kiss above her left ear, "I know... but we-"

"C-Cinder." Ruby pulled back, face matted with stray bangs. "Cinder." She repeated. "P-Promise me something."

"Anything."

"P-Promise... that you'll never go. T-That you'll always b-be here? A-And..." Ruby tailed off, gasping to find words.

"I promise. Ruby I promise, I'll always love you, and I'll _always _be here." A singular tear rolled down Cinder's cheek.

Ruby's arms gripped Cinder tighter. Showing the uncontrollable joy upon hearing Cinder speak what she wanted to hear. "I-It's just..." As if it were possible, Ruby held on tighter, "God, C-Cinder I love y-you s-so much! I-" Ruby was overcome with a myriad of feelings, practically breaking down in Cinder's arms. She held onto Cinders shirt, sobbing openly.

"Shh, Ruby... it's alright. Please... just don't cry. I'm here... and... I'll always be here." Cinder pecked Ruby's cheek, trying her best to soothe her.

It was working.

Ruby's loud sobs died down to small shivers, and eventually ceased all together. She still occasionally sniffed or dabbed her eye, but Cinder was glad it wasn't full blown wailing. The young couple continued to stand. Gold and Platinum irises staring deeply at each-other, smiling like two fools who had just made the world's biggest discovery.

Through and through, today wasn't a day of grief or sorrow. That was past them now.

There was only one thing left to do.

Longingly, their faces drew close together. Ruby loosely hung her arms around Cinder's neck while Cinder planted her gentle hands on the perimeter of Ruby's abdomen.

Their eyelids drifted shut, and their lips connected. Tender pink skin meeting in passion and frivolity. Cinder tilted her head, using the action to pry Ruby's lips open and prod for permission to enter. The crimsonette happily obliged. Eliciting a small squeak before their kissing went open-mouth. It wasn't a fight for dominance like it usually was. Just an intertwined make-out to signify their moment.

As the caressing intensified, Cinder's hands worked a subtle magic up and down Ruby's abdomen, gracing down past her hips and to the tops of her thighs. Ruby giggled into their kiss and kicked her legs up, wrapping them around Cinder's waist, and using Cinder's shoulders as a leverage point for her arms.

Cinder hoisted onto the crooks of Ruby's knees and grinned at the action her Rose had just made. When their lips met again, it wasn't as passionate as the first time. Mainly due to the fact that neither of them could hold back a giggle.

Once the kissing did cease, Cinder still held onto Ruby, her face lively and up-sprung.

"You're getting good at this." Cinder remarked, eyes still watering.

Ruby blushed and sniffed, "I try."

"Well-" Cinder lulled her head back and yawned, "Why don't we-" she was cut off with a small finger on her lips.

"You, look exhausted." Ruby stated, "Why don't you head to bed, I-"

"No." Cinder interrupted.

"Cin you need some sleep, it's getting late and-"

"Could you... could you spend the night here? I'd... actually feel more comfortable if you stayed."

Ruby felt warm at the suggestion, "I can do that. But... where would I sleep?"

"With... me?" Cinder whispered.

The crimsonette almost laughed at how adorable Cinder was being. She gave the ebony-haired girl an affirmative nod and was taken by the hand up to Cinder's room. They were both still dressed in their regular clothes, but it wasn't a bother.

Cinder took host to the twin bed first. Planting her body on top of the sheets, and inviting Ruby to join her. In the darkness, Cinder could barely make out Ruby's gentle smile, but knew it was from her previous notion.

The older of the two felt a new sense of comfortability when Ruby's smaller body came down on the bed, and immediately nuzzled in. Ruby's head rested below Cinder's chin, her shoulders reveling in the softness of Cinder's bust. Their hands intertwined, along with their legs, and once they had become settled; Cinder took a second to waft the heavenly essence of Ruby's hair. Stroking the crimson-tinted locks gently.

The warm embrace of Cinder lying next to her, made Ruby feel drowsy with affection. Addled even more by Cinder's gentle hands playing with the tips of her hair.

Despite everything that had happened today, Ruby felt like this was their relationship at it's core. How it should've been all along. She wanted it to remain like this forever, on her part, and on Cinder's.

"...Cinder?" Ruby whispered. She twisted her body in Cinder's loose grip to get a good look at her face.

"...Yes?" She whispered back, half-half-lidded eyes struggling to stay open.

"Can... you make another promise?"

"I can try..."

"N-No more secrets." Ruby turned back down, "For the both of us."

"No more secrets." Cinder assured. She wholeheartedly accepted that idea. Mainly because of all the damage secrets had done to a girl who didn't deserve it. The damage Cinder had done to herself over the years. Today's events didn't undo that in its entirety, but finally telling someone, Ruby no-less, was a step in the right direction. Cinder begun to learn her lesson on what happens when you hold your emotions like that. In the end, it was worth it. Just to feel Ruby's warmth against her own. Whether it be a kiss, an embrace, or lying together.

Quicker than she wanted, the exhaustion of today pressed her eyes shut. And Cinder succumbed to the invitation of sleep.

For Ruby, there was one last thing on her mind. Something she had wanted to know from the beginning. "Uhm, Cinder?" The crimsonette contorted her body so she was looking up at Cinder again. Only this time she was greeted with the sight of the ebony-haired girl sleeping softly.

"It can wait..." Ruby whispered. She turned back down and nuzzled into Cinder. Closing any gap between their bodies.

Ruby would just have to ask Cinder the next day. It would've been a burden to ask today anyway. Ruby didn't know if Cinder would want to. But knowing would be a proper way to find closure.

There was still one thing left to do.

_**A/N **_**O-kay... I know their scuffle ended early, but Yang and Cinder will have a proper sit down in an upcoming chapter. I just didn't want to dwell on it for 3+ chapters.**

**There was a reference up there. First one to find it gets a shout-out. Now I don't know why, but I've been listening to the Halo Reach soundtrack whenever I type now... idk, just a random fact. **

**In other news, this will be the last of the short chapters and slow updates. My new schedule will get things focused again. Also allows me to actually get this beta'd. Sry beta readers…**

**As always thank each and every one of you lovely people for reading! **


	19. All Around Me

_**A/N **_**I am back and I am late… again. Sorry -looks around nervously- Again. **

**So… I've been an idiot when it comes to the themes in this fic, as the negative **_**greatly **_**outweighs the positive. I actually do take these themes seriously, even though it doesn't seem like it. I mean, there's been a phenomenal and slightly disheartening few of you who can relate to this, and are kind enough to share why. Most of which I've become fast friends with. **

**You guys have been putting up with me since September, so I try to help any of you. You **_**always always **_**have someone backing you up, and if anyone needs to chat/vent or whatever, my PM inbox is an open book. Remember that. **

**~Shout-out to uberparagon, he's got a pretty interesting fic called "The Collector" hitting the shelves soon. Be sure to read it, ya?~**

_**YOU ARE ALL BEAUTIFUL, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**_

Chapter 17. All Around Me

The day that followed one of such proportions was one Ruby and Cinder took for themselves. Electing not to go to school and spend the day in their latter's presence. Both girls still under a distraught feeling lapsing over from the previous day. The feeling seemed to leave however, in the solace they found when it was just the two of them.

By later that evening, Ruby had left Cinder's place and headed back for the apartment she called home. Yang had elected to mostly avoid Ruby. They shared small talk, but said conversations hadn't run too deep. It's seemed as though Yang was still taking in what had basically been shoveled down her throat. That and her conversation with Weiss, as far as Ruby could tell, hadn't gone over so well. Ruby still held onto hope that Yang would come around, and that a _proper _conversation could be arranged between her and Cinder.

Positively however, the crimsonette was feeling lighter and incredibly excited for the day that would come. Her dating Cinder doesn't have to be a secret anymore.

That day was upon them.

When the dust settled, Christmas break arrived soon after. Ruby and Cinder spent as much time as possible in their latter's presence in the two weeks that was alloted. They only split on random days, as well as Christmas day. Cinder reassured Ruby multiple times that she'd be okay. Mercury's family was pretty welcoming of her and she wouldn't be alone. The crimsonette would've invited Cinder over in a heartbeat to Christmas dinner at her house, but her father was _still _unaware of her relationship status with the ebony-haired girl. That was a totally different piece of the puzzle. Ruby didn't draw to much worry on it, as Taiyang is pretty forthcoming with opinions, and most of the time he has nothing but nice things to say. Cinder may be a little... different, but Ruby felt sure less problems lie there, than with someone such as Yang.

Once the holidays closed, school was set to resume, and this school day was destined to be different from the rest.

There's a first for everything. And for Cinder and Ruby, today was the first day they could truly broadcast their relationship for the world to see. No more hiding, meeting in stairwells, or forcefully separating out of the risk that someone might see. The risk was gone, and in its place rose normality. A chance for them to show all others that such a relationship can be found in even the most differentiating of places, people, and personalities.

Ruby awoke, ready to take on her first day back. _With Cinder_. The new year was here, and it only stacked on the feeling of renewal. The scarlet girl felt completely refreshed, her senses tingling with excitement at the day she'd get to spend with Cinder.

She tossed her bedsheets away, rolled out and stood at attention in the middle of her dim room. Using the small figments of light coming in through her window, Ruby opted for her closet first, she dashed across the soft carpet and stood near the messy spill of clothes by the sliding closet door. Immediately she began pulling random bits of fabric to try and find the best outfit as the first day back was an off-unifrom day. The girl would vocationally go to class in her white and red pyjama ensemble, but that wasn't the most feasible of options. Pulling something off the rack rather than the floor, she compiled a simple outfit consisting of black jeans with red stitching, and an off-white low-cut sweater also with red stitching.

Clothes in hand, Ruby left her room and entered the short hallway. She made a tentative step forward, until she realized the apartment was vacant. Her father was probably still sleeping and it seemed Yang had already left, evident by the vacant scent of lavender coming from the bathroom, and the dirty dishes on the counter far to her right.

As she entered their shared bathroom, the girl breathed a small sigh. Things hadn't smoothed over between herself and Yang since the revelation before the holidays. They set their differences aside only on Christmas eve and Christmas day, every other day wasn't easy. For the most part they'd avoid one another. Ruby going to Cinder's and Yang going to see Weiss, they felt it was best as it didn't raise any of Taiyang's suspicions. Still it felt painfully awkward when they'd share a meal together as a family, or do things that forced them to be near. Ruby wanted to talk to Yang almost to the point of desperation, but the blonde was still soaking all of this in, and refused any conversation until she had an honest one on one with Cinder.

She sighed once more, realizing the many steps that _still _needed to be taken.

_'I've been hiding this for months, what should I expect...'_

Ruby opted to take a quick shower. She freed her body of previous night clothes and stepped into the porcelain and glass enclosure. The scarlet teen cranked the hot water, then some cold, finding a heated balance between the two. As the water cascaded over her, she slowly felt at ease. There was just as many positive pros as there was negative cons to this. On a positive outlook, Ruby was absolutely thrilled to be open about her relationship, feeling completely at peace with dating someone like Cinder. After everything the ebony-haired girl has been through; Ruby immediately took it upon herself to show Cinder _just how much she cares_. To never see a tear slip from those beautiful eyes ever again. It wasn't a need or a want, it was a promise. A promise she'd strive to see through.

On a less philosophical note, she couldn't wait to hold Cinder's hand, rest on her shoulder, kiss, touch, everything.

_'Today is going to be an awesome day.'_

Shortly after her internal musings, Ruby ceased to shower and prepared herself for the day. The crimsonette towelled herself dry and slipped into her fresh set of clothes. After a few minutes she made some final adjustments to the tinted locks of her hair, and left the bathroom. The girl made a quick stop in her roo, to grab her phone, only to realize she had 2 missed messages. Both from Cinder.

**/You still sleeping?/**

**/Where are you?/**

Ruby subconsciously shook her head, wondering why Cinder was asking of her whereabouts. Her stormy eyes traced up to the corner of the screen, immediately going wide at the time.

"Seven fifty! Ah! Oh-no! I'm gonna be late!" Ruby squawked. Completely forgetting Cinder was giving her a ride. It made sense, Yang wasn't early, she was late.

Rushing to the door, Ruby quickly sent a reply to Cinder.

**-I forgot, I'll be right there-**

As quick as she could, Ruby reached for her winter coat on a nearby rung, and quickly slipped it on. It was mostly red in color, accented with beige-black fur here and there. On a lower shelf was her new laptop bag she received for Christmas from Uncle Qrow. Quickly shouldering that and pocketing her set of house keys; Ruby was out the door in a flash.

_**######**_

"She's coming," Cinder said in reply to Ruby's frantic text.

"Finally…" A gray-haired individual droned from the backseat.

He received a decent jab to the shoulder, "Be patient would you?"

"Hey it's not my-"

"Settled down you two. Mercury shut-up, Emerald quit acting so condescending."

"Cin, you know that-"

Cinder glared through the rear-view mirror, "Do I need to put you in a timeout Em?"

The dark-skinned girl slumped back in her seat. "No…" She murmured.

The ebony-haired girl shook her head with a grin. Looking after those two definitely was annoying, but they're friends, so she'll see past It. In reality It didn't matter anyway, as Ruby would be down any minute, and she'd have something much better to lay her saffron eyes onto.

Much like the crimsonette, Cinder was nothing but jovial to see Ruby, and go to school worry-free together. For such a day, Cinder donned casual white jeans and a maroon turtleneck with a small cutout just below the collar. Her hair was done in its regular swept-off style, revealing the earrings Ruby bought her for Christmas. Nice dark gem spikes to go along with the anklet from many months ago.

She, along with Mercury and Emerald currently sat in the apartment parking lot waiting for Ruby's now late arrival. They kept the car running and cranked the heat to a comfortable temperature. Winter was still in full swing, the skies a little gray with the occasional break here and there, along with the shallow snow that blanketed most untouched surfaces. The wind was calm, but the cold was still nipping to the flesh. It'd actually been a record low year in terms of temperatures in Vale. Most of which happened over the winter intermission.

With a small smile, Cinder looked back on the short break, and all she could do was smile wider. This past Christmas was actually one that warm and vibrant. Sure, it'd been normal with Mercury's family before, but nothing really special happened. The only gift she'd receive would be from the gray-haired bundle of confidence himself, and that was it. But this year topped the rest. Simply because she _had _Ruby.

To be in the girls arms, to kiss, touch. Everything made it more special. Even though they couldn't be together on Christmas day; they spent the eve of the day for just them, and exchanged presents. Ruby bought her a nice new set of earrings, and she "legitimately" bought Ruby a nice new set of headphones with money she'd been saving up. Still, she felt like it was desperate time to get a job.

As for Christmas; this year Mercury's extended family paid a visit, along with Emerald too, making it a much warmer "family"like experience.

Family. That word had always bothered her around this time of year. But with that holiday past her, it felt less encumbering, and more endearing. It still tinged her, but only in the slightest.

"What're you so happy about?" Mercury taunted.

Cinder shifted around and glared at him, "I _can _kick you out, you know."

"It's my car! Plus you still owe me for the bumper damage." He spat.

Emerald was about to give him a piece of her mind, but was promptly cut off by Cinder, "And I'll make good on it. No more fussing." She stated. The state of Mercury's car hadn't changed, but the ebony-haired girl didn't want to dwell in the memories it brought up. Those stupid, painful memories.

Mercury made a disgruntled, whiny gesture before pointing out the window. "Look…" He called, completely uninterested, "Your ditsy girlfriend is coming…"

Cinder didn't even humor Mercury with so much as a glare. Instead she focused her attention to the perpendicular window, feeling a warm flutter in her chest at the fast Ruby nearly-sprinting towards the gray sedan. The crimsonette yanked open her door and sat inside, tossing her bag onto the floor by her feet and doing up her seat belt.

As soon as the belt made its metallic 'click', Ruby slowed down. Cinder's invigorating scent of jasmine and cinnamon filling her senses. She glanced upwards, purposely slowing her movements to make the impending sight much more enjoyable.

Her head came to an almost equal height with Cinder's, immediately finding that comfortable feeling within those aurous eyes she'd come to love.

Cinder looked so much better compared to two weeks prior. What looked like exhaustion bundled with self-hatred, was now radiant beauty. She looked better, even more so than the first day she laid eyes on the ebony-haired girl.

Such beauty _still_ keyed up her nervousness. "H-Hi." She simply stayed.

Cinder didn't answer. Rather, she placed a gentle palm on Ruby's rosy cold cheek and brought her head up, their lips meeting with an invisible spark. Ruby melded into the kiss, sweeping Cinder's ebony tresses back and planting one hand behind her ear for leverage. As the touch continued, Ruby could feel her body warm up with great intensity. A warmth only provided by Cinder.

Slowly their tongues met between their lips, figuring out whose mouth the fight should start in. It was quickly decided on Ruby's, as Cinder moved her hand up behind the girls head and shuffled forward in her leather seat. Her dominance shining through.

"Mhmm…" Ruby hummed passionately, feeling her body reach regular temperatures then start to exceed them. Flustered by Cinder's action. Their lips smacked as the kiss grew more intense, completely forgetting about the other two occupants taking host to the backseat.

"A-hem…" Emerald fake coughed. Her action was enough for Cinder and Ruby to pry their eyes open. Both girls sat back in their seats slightly out of breath.

"S-Sorry." Ruby apologized.

Cinder merely rolled her eyes, but focused on getting to school. Even though it was already five after eight.

The mint-haired girl sat back with a grin. Not over Cinder and Ruby breaking their makeout session; but over how _happy _they were together. Especially Cinder.

"Man, can we leave now?" An obviously discontent Mercury whined.

'_Leave it to him to ruin everything…' _

_**######**_

Morning classes went by with a breeze, for Ruby at least. Cinder shared first period with Blake, and resisted the urge to ring the faunuses neck for all the trouble she'd caused many weeks ago. But now less of a violent animal, Cinder vouched to take part in a _normal _conversation with the cat faunus. Practically thrown on her list of people to talk to, with Yang being at the top and Ruby's father at the bottom. For now she was forced to set their differences aside, as Volleyball was kicking up very soon.

Now, the stage was set for lunch. While the opportunity to flaunt their relationship was missed because they were late, the current time allotted them what they seeked out to do. Call it arrogance, Cinder and Ruby have been waiting several months for this.

Waiting in familiar stairwell, was none other than Ruby herself. She didn't like being here, but it was nice to know it'd be the _last _time she'd be meeting her oh-so beautiful girlfriend here.

Roughly three minutes after the bell rung, there was a clatter of a door opening, and Cinder appeared at the upper half of the stairwell. Gracing Ruby with a nice sway towards her.

"Last time we'll be meeting here, hm?" Said Cinder. She didn't give Ruby a chance to reply, simply giving her a few pecks to the cheek before standing back.

Ruby rubbed the back of her head, a blush and a smile on her face, "W-Well you know what t-they say; there's a first for everything?" She spoke, feeling a little silly.

Cinder brushed Ruby's bangs back to get a better view of that adorable face of hers, "That's one way to put it. Now c'mon-" the ebony-haired girl intertwined her hand with Ruby's and carried her off down the stairs. Ruby happily obliged and basically let Cinder pull her along. They reached the base of the stairs, hung a right, and entered the atrium. Both girls crossed over the atrium and passed into the familiar cafeteria.

Cinder could barely contain herself, evident by the extra kisses she gave Ruby while they stood idle by the door. When it looked like she was done, Ruby gave Cinder a faltering smile accented by a pink blush, "After, y-you?"

Cinder giggled, "Red, we go together."

"Right."

Their hands combined for a second time, and with a small stride they went deeper into the cafe. As they walked, most of the other students paid them no mind. There was the odd stare, or even a nod, but for the most part they carried on with their business as per usual.

Ruby however could feel a small bit of tension rise as her silver eyes spotted a certain table occupied by Weiss, Yang, Blake, and… was that Coco?

It didn't matter. With each stride the couple made, Ruby, and most likely Cinder, could feel the tension sprawl out and intensify.

The table they were heading for was the same one from many months ago. The day the first step towards their friendship took place. Hands now held a little tighter, but grins a little wider. When they reached the opposing table; the pass they made felt rather anticlimactic. Weiss and Yang sat with their backs to them, while Coco and Blake were facing front, and made first eye contact. Coco didn't seem to acknowledge them, barely making a shrug before going back to her feeble attempts to chat up Blake. The faunus paid the brunette no mind, instead her amber eyes traced up from Ruby and Cinder's intertwined hands and eventually met their gazes. The crimsonette and the ebony-haired duo giving her flat stares in reply.

Weiss was next, wondering what Blake had been staring at. The snow-themed girl swiveled around and faced only Cinder. A heated orange, and a cooling blue danced for a moment before the stare was broken.

Last but not least was Yang. The blonde didn't even so much as move an inch. Yang had caught a quick glimpse of them as they strolled in, and wasn't about to grace their presence. Not until she had her own conversation with Cinder.

With the pass-by made, Ruby couldn't help but feel the same awkward tension from Christmas break wash over her. It was impossible to get used to Yang like this. Only to be addled by the fact that it's basically her fault and not the blonde's.

"Even at school…" The girl murmured, her tone directed away from Cinder.

The taller girl's hearing still caught it, and just before they sat down, Cinder halted their steps and stared into Ruby's plain expression, "What was that?"

Ruby waved Cinder off and sat down. Glumly so. "It's nothing, really."

Thinking on her feet, a skill Cinder has that is coveted by many, she left Ruby at the table much to the younger girl's bewilderment. The crimsonette was given a nice view as Cinder's hips swayed away, over towards the canteen, and eventually falling from sight as she melded into a group of students purchasing lunch.

With a regrettable 'thump' Ruby's head made contact with the cold, hard table. She folded her arms into a triangle and rested her head on her elbow watching Yang's table from a far.

Ruby always looked up to Yang, but recent events made standards change. Violently. Even watching her now; Ruby could clearly see the disdain in the blonde's vivid eyes. Even Weiss seemed to be hesitant around her. Cinder's intervention definitely shook their group into two halves, and Ruby hated it as much as she loved it.

Caught in her own daydreams, Ruby failed to realize Cinder had returned and sat down next to her rather than across from her.

"Ruby."She whispered in the girl's ear.

Ruby jittered up, "Wah! Ah-ho, Cinder don't scare me like that…"

"I… brought something to cheer you up?" Cinder slid a neatly-folded napkin across the table. Ruby gave her sly girlfriend a quizzical look, glancing down at the folded… thing, she unwrapped it quickly.

"Oh, oh!" Ruby immediately beamed, "You didn't have to." She responded to the rainbow-chip cookies before her.

"So." Cinder pecked Ruby's cheek, leaving with a warm breath of air, "I know what's troubling you."

Ruby rested back down again, "Am I really that easy?" she groaned.

Cinder didn't see it as easy. She, more than anyone else, knows how hard it can be to have a stagnating relationship between siblings, even to the point where it pained _her _to see Ruby so distraught about Yang.

Cinder pushed the cookies aside and rested her head on the table too, matching the same posture as Ruby. "I have plans for us this Saturday." She proposed open-endedly.

With curiosity Ruby implied for Cinder to continue. "I think you'll… enjoy it."

"What is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." The dark-haired girl said with a covert grin. She lifted Ruby's chin up and slowly brought their lips to grace. When they parted, Cinder pointed down, "Now eat up hm?"

Feeling a little less down, Ruby giggled, "Fine… if you so insist."

As she ate the delightful snack, her mind ran through ideas of what Cinder's proposed 'Date' could be.

'_A movie? Nah, nothing good is playing… oh! Maybe it's a new- wait no she got me those for Christmas… Maybe it's a trip to the arcade! Oh who am I kidding...'_

Cinder faced away from the gleeful sight of Ruby chowing down, and reached out her phone. At the top of her favorite contacts -right below Ruby- was Mercury. Or more properly renamed: 'Moron'. A few quick taps at her keyboard, and a content nod later; Cinder slipped the device back in her pocket. Her message read;

**/I'm taking the car on Saturday. For the whole day./**

Her phone vibrated less than a minute later, but the girl was not going to bother. She knew it was a yes hidden behind Mercury's trademark incoherent bitching, like it always was.

It didn't matter to her. There was really only two things at the forefront of her mind right now. The first being Ruby, and the second being this Saturday. Cinder purposely played it off to Ruby like it was going to be something enjoyable. In all actuality; it wasn't.

Cinder had made a promise. A promise to tell Ruby _everything. _No matter how difficult. And while she had told her everything, Cinder felt as if her words could only go so far. She wants to share, to Ruby and Ruby alone.

More would be coming to light this weekend, but for the delightful girl next to her, Cinder would do anything. The crimsonette deserves to know, and know she will.

_**######**_

Saturday had come quicker than Ruby expected. She'd been looking forward to her outing with Cinder all week, as with upcoming exams, they spent slightly less time with eachother, and put a deeper focus into school efforts. Only having a study date for their shared history class.

It was roughly mid afternoon, with the sun hanging high above the horizon. Casting a bright, clear, and cloudless day over Vale. It'd been like this for the majority of the week, with higher temperatures averaging just above zero, effectively melting some of the snow and reducing roads to slush-free grippable surfaces again.

As of now, Ruby was at Cinder's place. Her patience being tested as she waited for the ebony-haired beauty to get ready. Ruby was adorned in a plain, black jeans and grey top combo with a sharp hip-length jacket of a vivid red color. Accessorized by light winter boots and a white scarf.

"Hurry up..." She breathed out impatiently. Either Cinder was teasing her by taking forever, or the girl _really _liked to take her time. Either way, it wasn't fun. Ruby almost felt tempted to pass the time by hopping over to the living-room and playing Xbox until Cinder came down. Certainly more appealing than waiting in silence for who knows how long.

"Cinder?" Ruby whined, "Are you ready yet?"

The second Ruby called up to her, Cinder emerged from the upstairs hallway and stood atop the stairs smiling down at her.

"I believe so," She replied whilst fixing her ear jewelry, "Are you?"

"Duh." Ruby gestured down to herself. She took a second look at Cinder, and immediate regretted being a little shirt with her. If there was one thing Cinder Fall never failed at; it was appearances. The dark-haired girl was garbed in a perfectly silhouetted set of white jeans and a nice flowing black blouse. Her hair in the off-the-shoulder style, and her scent as evocative as ever.

"Y-You look nice." Ruby stammered.

Cinder's smile faded a bit, and Ruby couldn't figure out why, "Red, I want to show you share with you today. Not because I have to, but because I want to." She stated a little harshly.

The cimsonette backpedaled, "Wha? Cinder I'm not-"

"Shh," She grinned again. "You'll see."

Ruby's next response was halted by a quick kiss and an even quicker embrace. Still curious and a little crestfallen, Ruby eyed Cinder as the older girl paced over to the front door and began doing up her boots.

"Where's Mercury, and Emerald? I saw the car in the driveway." The stormy-eyed girl questioned.

Cinder made a small wave with her pale hand, "His parents took them out to lunch, leaving me, the car. Still even if he _was _here; I'd still be taking it."

The scarlet teen nodded along. Feeling as if keeping her mouth closed was a better idea. If she kept talking, it would carry on forever with unending questions. Instead she just watched Cinder finish with her boots, slip on her jacket, and grab the car keys. With a small and rather cliché curtsy, Cinder motioned for Ruby to go first before following in tow and locking the door behind her. They both climbed into that familiar gray sedan, and a few seconds later, were off.

The drive was silent, bar the annoying hum of radio commercials in the background. Occasionally Ruby would glance at the dash-clock before resuming her stare out the window. What'd felt like a fifteen minute drive actually ended up being almost an hour, with them on the opposite side of Vale. A small shopping plaza resting just outside three series of subdivisions. Ruby promptly decided to hold off on her questions of why they were across town until later.

In the plaza was their destination. They both exited the car in sync and eyed the nearby building. Cinder gave a plain stare while Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Starbucks?" the crimsonette inquired.

"Mhm," Cinder nodded, "You ever tried a macchiato?"

Ruby paused, "A-who?" she replied to what sounded like gibberish.

Cinder pleasantly took the girl's hand, "I'll show you."

She ushered Ruby inside the quaint building and sat her down at a booth for two. The café wasn't all that large. With a coffee bar lining one side, a few mahogany tables perpendicular to them, and the opposite side lined with booths next to large windows that faced the busy street. The entire place bathed in a soothing warm glow, complimented by the aroma of fair-trade coffee.

Cinder left Ruby at the table, and strolled over to the main counter where she ordered two caramel macchiatos for herself and Ruby. Five impatient minutes later, the drinks were made. Cinder collected them off the counter and returned to Ruby. Nearly slamming the drinks down on the table to catch the girls wandering attention.

Cinder wore a grin and sat down, tantalizingly waiting for the moment Ruby would try her drink,

The girl in scarlet took the lid off of her cup and eyed the contents with inquiry, "Ooh, it's pretty." She grinned.

Cinder took a sip of her own, "Well, go on, drink it." She insisted.

With a small shrug, Ruby grabbed the cup and took a savoring sip, wincing a little at the hot contents but delighting in the caramel taste. She set the cup down, a white line from the drink's foam outlining her upper lip like a mustache.

Cinder stifled a laugh, smirking coyly, she leant forward in her seat, "Lemme get that for you."

Ruby wondered what Cinder was talking about, but quickly got a rather nice answer when Cinder's lips and tongue met her own. The action made the crimsonette lean forward as well. Melding into the kiss sweetened by their beverages.

They broke apart, with Cinder finishing it by dragging her tongue across Ruby's upper lip. Moping up any remaining foam and doing what she had sought out to do. With a little extra of course.

"So…" said Ruby wondrously, "Why did we come out here?"

Sitting a tad bit straighter, Cinder looked into Ruby's curious pools and decided it was time she got down to business, "Ruby-" She started, "There's something I want to tell –no, show you."

Ruby shot Cinder an even more curious look. Wondering where the sudden staidness came from, "What is it?"

"Something… that I want you to know about me. It'll make more sense when I tell you."

Ruby could see the small glints of trepidation in Cinder's averting eyes, portraying that it probably wasn't something upbeat and happy, "Cin, you don't have to."

"No Ruby," She placed her hands on top of hers, "I _want _to."

_**######**_

'_The bitter cold began to bite at her skin as she walked aimlessly through the park. She hated Fall, let alone Winter. Every aspect seemed so depressing. From the sub-zero temperature, to the shorter days, and watching everyone around her ease into the holiday spirit. _

_After stopping off at home, Cinder walked down to the park. The same park that she used to find endearing and fun. It was much smaller now, with the suburbs expanding into half of its territory. She didn't mind the change much -so long as her favorite 'spot' remained. _

_The sun had almost completely set, but it was still only quarter-after six in the evening. One of the many aspects of Fall that she hated so much. _

_The dark-haired girl pulled her black-and-red leather jacket tighter over herself and continued to march forward. She slowed her pace however as the path neared the river bank, giving the place a solemn stare as to why she came here;_

_To reminisce.' _

Things weren't like that this time. She brought Ruby to the very same park, but everything seemed to contrast that day from many weeks ago. The sun was warm and inviting, people were walking about, enjoying their time with one another, and Cinder didn't feel such an intense hatred to them anymore. All attributed to the adorable girl walking alongside her.

Ruby was the almost the firstmost person who had an influence in her life, but Roman still held his place close to her, and Cinder wanted nothing more than to share him with Ruby. Deceased or not.

They were heading to the exact same 'spot'; the bench along the riverbank. Cinder walked with a steadfast pace with Ruby almost skipping along next to her.

With the bench coming in close proximity, Cinder slowly pointed it out, "Over there," she beckoned.

"The bench?"

Cinder nodded. They reached the small rustic, metal and wood seat and took their places on it. Cinder on the left, Ruby on the right.

After a short pause, buffeted by the background sounds of the city, Cinder straightened up and gave Ruby a solemn stare.

"I… brought you here because, well, I want you to know… about Roman."

"Cinder, but-"

"Red, I just want you to know… I promised, remember?"

Ruby sat back and allowed for Cinder to begin.

"Ruby you're the only person who's given me a chance since he passed. If it wasn't for him we probably wouldn't even be talking right now. Just like you; he was always there. Even when I didn't want it that way."

Ruby knew how good it was in the end for Cinder to speak her mind, plus, she couldn't deny having a decent interest in who Roman was. Knowing what was better, the girl spoke up, "Tell me about him." She said, swinging her feet beneath the bench, arms at her side.

Cinder took a breath, watching as it faded from the air, "Sure."

_**######**_

Pathetic fallacy. The term meaning when one's emotions could be compared or related to that of current weather conditions. Some call such a comparison to be 'Superstitious'. Others, choose to believe it.

But, what if you're too young to understand? Too young to understand why the world seems to be making some kind of game out of you? A game you can never win.

Cinder Fall didn't understand why.

Not entirely.

A young saffron-eyed girl a few days shy of nine years old, wasn't entirely sure why.

Her day had been business as usual. The constant berating from her young classmates. Hitting, calling her names, taking her belongings. Even some of the older kids joined in.

The ignorance of her teachers didn't help. The ignorance of most of those around her, didn't help.

But the thing that hurt most, the thing she didn't understand, was such actions from her own parents.

Like days before, and days to come, gray clouds and angled downpours took host of each and every day. As of now, Cinder was waiting for her parents to arrive at school so they could pick her up. Wait she did, but they still hadn't come yet. She had stood in the schools parking lot for a solid thirty minutes and waited. But they were a no-show.

Cinder was basically used to it by now. Her Mom or Dad wouldn't show, and she'd end up walking home -soaked clothes and all. It seemed everyone was too caught up with their own lives to care. Even her brother Roman didn't help. Always too busy with school, and extracurricular activities. He said he'd try, but Cinder still waited for the day he'd stick to his word and do something.

Today's rain wasn't tolerable. Heavy downpours filled the gutters and washed the dirt off of cars. Cinder had left the school's roundabout and found shelter under a large tree located directly in front of her elementary school. The coverage it provided still wasn't enough. She stood there, feet soaking from the deluge from the leaves, her raincoat slippery, and any other fabric on her completely soaked through.

The wetness on her skin amplified the cool air. Making her shiver every few seconds or so. Cinder's weary eyes looked up and down the street. She constantly brushed her damp bangs away; begging to see the sharp architecture or her parents car coming towards her. She watched the cars swish by. Filled with families who would probably go home, get warm, have dinner together, and be a family.

Cinder loathed them, hated them, was outraged by them.

She would have to stand alone. Waiting for something that would never come.

The ebony-haired girl had told herself that things would pass. That everything, over time, would get better again.

She heard a word one time. Optimistic. Roman had used it one day. She didn't have a clue as to what it meant, so she took to the dictionary to find out. Cinder later found out it meant. The word basically meant to look at situations favorably, and hope for the most favorable outcome.

The girl then labeled herself as that. The word brought a new outlook to her young mind, seeing a time when things would change.

Seeing turned to hoping. Hoping turned to begging. And begging turned to acceptance.

It was an endless, and unrelenting cycle. She'd rise from her bed in the mornings, ready to take on the day. Feeling like today would be the day of change. Cinder would come down the stairs, only to find an empty home. There'd be times she'd purposely wake up earlier via an alarm, to try and catch _someone _before they left. Most times, she was left alone.

That was strike one.

She'd get to school, wearily hoping for a turnaround. All she recently was dejection and ridicule from those around her. There were some who left her alone, and it was those moments she found solace in. Still, solace is just an upscale word for alone.

That was strike two.

The day would draw to a close. She'd saunter from her classroom, watching all of the other kids running to cars that would take them home, or parents waiting with open arms. Smiling upon their child's return. Cinder never got such satisfaction, and just like today, she'd walk home. Isolated.

That was strike three.

When the third strike was laid, Cinder's resolve would break. She could cry, but what's the point? If a tree falls in the forest, and there's no one around to hear it; did it really fall? Day in and day out, that's how she felt.

There was one person. Her brother Roman. He was there when he could. But the times when he could, never lasted beyond a few hours. And a maximum of thrice in a week. Usually it was Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays. After that, he was too busy to socialize with her. To some extent, Cinder understood. Roman was busy with preparation for University, and keeping his grades where they should be. Her father James, and mother Autumn, held high expectations of him. But it was all in good faith. He got all the praise , love, and family from them, whilst Cinder was pushed off to the side. Deemed to incomprehensible.

That's where Cinder's relationship with him went amiss. Another one of those parts she didn't understand. Why he got a family and she didn't.

It lead to odd outburst of hate towards her titian - haired sibling. Days where she didn't want to talk to him. Others where she'd push him away as far as possible, feeling she was more of a burden to him than a loving sister. Roman would make an effort, but she'd keep running. Telling him to leave.

As the days went by, he spent less and less time. Whether it was intentional based on the fact that he got the message, or unintentional, was something she didn't know.

If there was such a thing as strike four, it'd already hit now.

Sniffing and racking, but not fully sobbing, Cinder turned to face the opposite direction and began her slow, soaked walk home. Her parents would be home, but that didn't make it feel any less empty. Today, like many days before, Cinder trekked home. Not wanting to, but having to.

Where else can she go?

She felt a warm line trickle down her cheek, contrasting with the cold air surrounding it. Through the rain, she sobbed.

"It's not...fair..."

In a little under an hour, Cinder made it home. Gradually, the rain ceased while she walked, but the damage had been done. The young girl was soaked, and cold.

In general it made her feel like it was a small victory in a large war, the walk practically meaningless.

She wearily passed over the steps and made it to the door. With a small grunt and a decent push; she shoved it open. Surprised by the fact that it was unlocked. Immediately when she came in, she was faced with what looked like an empty house. All curtains cast shut, everything shut off, and not sound to be heard.

Cinder dried her dripping face with her cool sleeve and set her bag down by the door. Only to kick it a few seconds later.

It would always go like this. First she'd be upset, then become angered at the fact that no one cared as to why she was upset to begin with.

She slipped out of her raincoat and crumpled it up on the floor wetting anything underneath it. She now stood in the foyer, soaked and not knowing what to do. It was aggravating no, frustrating. A helpless feeling she'd yet to be accustomed to.

To her, it started to seem as though Roman was losing interest too. Cinder had kept tally of the number of days he'd shown up instead of their parents, or made any general effort to do something, anything.

But he was always too busy, and it seemed like she was substituted out for schoolwork…

"_Who cares anyway."_

Cinder turned to the left and went for the stairs, but a sound emanating from the back of the house made her freeze.

"_Dad? You're back… already…" _

It was Roman.

Her titian-haired brother came around the corner at the end of the hallway, dressed in a casual outfit. The only notable thing was the funny dapper hat Cinder had found for him at fair they went to last month. It gave her a small unintelligible smile that quickly faded.

'_He's just like Mom and Dad.'_

Instantaneously however, Roman was dumbfounded by what he saw. There stood his sister, soaked to the bone, nothing but sadness radiating from her body language.

"Sis, what happened? They… were supposed to pick you up." Roman spoke hushly.

"…Go away…"

"Cin."

"Just go away, I hate you!" She thundered. Accentuating her shout by stepping back towards the door again.

"Kiddo," Roman made a tentative step forward. Completely outraged, not at Cinder, but at their parents for forgetting about her twice in a little under a week.

Cinder didn't want to see him, couldn't bear to look at him. She lurched down and went for her drenched shoes, trying to get them back on so she could leave. Roman was too close however, and with one larger step forward he grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping her firmly.

"They, didn't come, am I right?"

Cinder thrashed and kicked, trying to break free.

"Sis, sis, look at- look at me!" His tone raised an octave. "Start to finish, what happened. No lies."

The girl with short ebony hair, reached out and embraced him in hug, her resolve shattering quickly.

"Y-Y-Yes…" She cried, holding on tighter.

Roman could feel the spots where she held on begin to dampen. Her began hushing her as best as possible, "Hey, hey…' He whispered, "It's okay… I'm not going."

"B-But you're j-just l-like them…"

"You know I'm-" Roman stopped himself short of giving what would be a stupid answer. He was the type to use actions rather than words, so with a quick dash he left around the corner to the main-floor bathroom and reappeared, a nice towel in his grasp.

"Come here," He ushered her close, and attempted to dry off her drenched and disheveled locks, "Looks like you went for a swim." He joked.

She sniffled but finally cracked a smile, something about him just denied her ability to get upset. When he finished with her hair he took his hat off and placed it on her head, it's slightly larger size causing it to dip over her ears.

"Why don't you keep it." He offered.

"Really?!"

"Sure, why not?" He said, trying to cheer her up.

She grinned wider and gave him a hug, he reciprocated, but felt a tinge of guilt pry at him. By his count this was roughly the fifteenth time she was forgotten, and one of many efforts he'd made to make her smile. Confused by why their parents practically insisted on forgetting.

Still, this wasn't about them. It was all for her, going the extra mile just to see her laugh or smile. The girl was his only sibling, not matter what people say or do, he'll stand by.

For as long as he can.

_**######**_

Cinder relented and finsihed what she planned on doing today, eyes a little watery but smiling all the while. She was perplexed. It actually felt really nice to tell Ruby, to share something she never shared before.

Cinder inhaled a shaky breath and sniffled, "He was always there." Cinder eased closer to Ruby, "Always."

Ruby could draw a lot of connections between herself and Roman, thanks in part to the fact that they both shared a great _positive _influence in Cinder's life. Ruby would stay by her, for as long as she could.

"I will too." Ruby whispered, her tone a pitched whisper.

The crimsonette, took notion of Cinder moving closer and decided to close the gap. The sat next to each-other, heads touching, eyes watching the river. A warm feeling of serenity washing over them. It was nice for a change, no shouting, crying, or pain. Just calm.

"Hey Cinder?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Cinder held Ruby closer, "I love you too."

_**A/N **_**The little bit about Cinder and Roman was actually a one shot I had planned from months ago, but couldn't make it long enough, there it was, so in it went. I actually really like the dynamic I created between them, maybe I'll do a mini fic? Who knows. **

**Next chapter will be longer than this, with Ruby telling Cinder some things about her past. With some fluff of course. **

**Thanks to my buddy Dean for betaing this!**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	20. Coming Back

_**A/N **_**Welcome back... dammit I need to learn to meet deadlines. Whoops? **

**Remember that one-shot I promised like a bazillion years ago? Well here's the plan, I ended up creating a neat canon-ish AU for it, and I want to turn it into a miniature fic rather than a massive one-shot. Hopefully I can have it published when this fic is done. It'll give me time to work on the beginning of my sequel, and sort of tide you lovely readers over for a bit.**

**This chapter was originally pretty dark, but I toned it down a bit. I feel like adding to the dark themes in this might start bordering on overkill. Still this chapter has its moments. Thank you ALL for reading, and enjoy.**

_**[Trigger warning for self-harm implications in this chapter.]**_

Chapter 18. Coming Back

Continuing to together, side-by-side on the park bench, Ruby and Cinder relished in the warmth of eachother, and the calm glow of the late-afternoon sun. The river bank flowed gently several meters away, combined with the white noise of the city and the odd passerby.

It was a serene moment Ruby took to _really _reflect, but not on what Cinder had just spoken about Roman, rather, on herself.

She'd give the world just to see Cinder the way she is right in then and there. Not broken or hurt, or alone. Or where she felt unable to tell something about her past. No, she liked this Cinder a thousand times better. The real one who had been there all along, just blockaded by numerous emotional barriers she didn't deserve to begin with.

It was hard seeing Cinder like this, but slowly it morphed into endearment. The process wasn't easy, and for the most part, unforgiving. But now it felt like it was step-by-step going in the right direction.

Calmly without Cinder's knowing, Ruby lifted her head off of the warm comfort of Cinder's shoulder, and met perpendicular gaze with her. The older girl took notice and quickly turned away. As if hiding something.

She was too slow however, as the sunlight gleamed on her pale cheeks as she turned, reflecting lines of tears that felt like burning strikes in Ruby's sterling eyes.

Tentatively, she reahced out a bare palm. Placing it on the sharp shoulder of Cinder's jacket and trying to get her to turn back.

"Cinder... it's alright I'm here." Ruby said, with a hushed charm. "It's... always okay to cry a little."

"I-It's not..." A cold reply came. "Ruby it's not alright."

Cinder shuffled over and looked to Ruby, eyes pooled with unshed tears. Immediately the crimsonette was alert.

"D-Do you know h-how much it h-hurts? H-How much it h-hurts if I hadn't of met y-you? O-Of what things would be..." the ebony-haired girl sobbed out, hands trembling in fear.

Ruby felt her heart rate rise tenfold, her body almost cramping. Her mind stumbled for words, all but internally damning herself for her inability to react in these sudden situations.

"I'll always be here. Okay?" Ruby pulled her sleeve out from her jacket and wiped Cinder's tears away, "I'm here." She repeated. She would repeat it a thousand times to just put Cinder at ease.

There was so much more Ruby wanted to say, to express. She wasn't just 'there'. She's a part of Cinder. She wanted to shout out how she loves and cares for her. How far she'd go just to prove those things. How much of an amazing and beautiful person Cinder is. But for now, her awkwardness only alloted for another meek, "I'm here." To leave her lips. Despite it all, Cinder coughed on a sob and smiled. Giving Ruby a light embrace to show some form of thanks.

"Thanks, Red." Cinder hummed.

"Anytime, Cinnamon."

Cinder hastily pulled back at the utterance of 'Cinnamon', "W-What'd you just call me?" She said with an awry smile.

"It's uh, nickname?" Came the meek reply.

Cinder cleared her face and cackled with a soft hum, "You need to work on your nicknames, Red." She partly teased.

Ruby blushed and turned away, feeling silly. "How about Cindy?"

"God, no."

"Cinny?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Maroony?"

"Haha, what?" Cinder followed with more laughter. She pulled up from the park bench and slowly stepped away, cackling more and more.

"Hottie!?" Ruby called out to her, earning odd stares from some adults passing by. She bound up from the bench to catch Cinder. "Sweetie!?" She shouted again, smiling as she could clearly see Cinder was laughing too.

Seeing as she was going to be ignored, Ruby glanced down to a decent sized snowbank to her left, and in one fellow swoop; effectively scooped up a handful of packing snow and lobbed it at Cinder. Hitting the ebony-haired girl directly on her right shoulder.

Ruby cringed, wishing she hadn't done that. She watched with care as the latter girl halted, turned around, and gawked as she dashed for a snowbank too. Scooping up an even larger snowball and hucking it at Ruby, giggling all the while.

The cold projectile exploded on her arm, but that didn't stop her from getting another one and tossing it back with a sudden strength. Ruby missed, and Cinder took the opportunity to run at the scarlet-clad girl. As she ran she scooped up as much snow as her arms could carry, and charged at Ruby. Before the crimsonette could even follow up; Cinder dumped the massive heap on her head, making Ruby's red coat glitter with snow.

"Pfftt, Okay!" Ruby laughed while shaking off the snow, "You, pfft, win."

Cinder's ears picked up the sound of a quick win, smiling she continued to walk forward. Triumphantly so. Unbeknownst to her, Ruby was grinning too.

The redhead stealthily formed three small snowballs in her hands and stalked close behind Cinder. When it seemed like the ebony-haired girl's guard was down, she sprinted up behind her, pulled back her collar and dumped the snow down the back of her shirt.

"Ahh!" Cinder shrieked, jumping forward and fanning her back, "Fine, you win, Red, c-call me whatever you w-want!" She said, shivering. Repeatedly tapping her back to get the bitter-cold snow out.

"Heh... sorry." Ruby muttered, still she was grinning in victory, "Sorry -Cinduh."

The ebony-haired girl stalled and glared at Ruby. An incredulous look gracing her features.

"Too far?" The girl muttered.

Cinder nodded, "I'll give you twenty-four hours to figure out a good nickname. If you don't before then; none at all."

"Deal." Ruby accepted.

"Now-" Cinder outstretched her hand, inviting Ruby to hold it. The crimson teen gleefully obliged and entwined their cold fingers together, "Where would you like to go?"

"Y-Your place? I-I'm kinda cold now." Ruby followed her reply by placing her head on Cinder's warm shoulder.

"Sure."

Cinder purposely kept her reply short. Really she wanted to nearly suffocate Ruby with her affection. Ruby was gifted. A true angel at heart. Always knowing when, and how to cheer anyone up. She loves it. She loves her. And never wants moments like these to end.

_**######**_

As early evening arrived, the duo arrived back at Cinder's place, glad to find it still empty. Ruby was the first to step inside, shrugging out of her jacket and tossing it over the couch. Cinder followed by doing much the same, kicking off her salt-stained boots and pacing over to the kitchen.

"Drink?" She called over her shoulder, already reaching the fridge. Instead of answering, Ruby simply walked over and stood behind Cinder, both of them eyeing the contents of the refrigerator.

"Wow, there's like one of everything in here." A stunned Ruby said.

"Blame Mercury and his idiocy, he buys something, forgets he has it, then buys something else. I'll just start calling out what there is, and you tell me yes or no."

Ruby nodded, "Sounds sound."

"Iced tea?"

"Nah."

"Soy Milk?"

"No."

"Juice box?"

Ruby pondered that one, feeling a little childish, "Definitely."

Cinder turned around, "Guess I'll have one too."

The crimsonette tried not to giggle, "Don't you feel... I don't know, kiddish?"

"More or less, but Mercury's the one who likes them, so I couldn't care less. Now, c'mon, I got something I think... you might like." Cinder emphasized the word like with a wink, making Ruby blush and nearly drop her drink. She followed Cinder into the living room, and the ebony-haired girl forced her to sit down on the couch dramatizing her every move.

"What're you do-ing..." Ruby trailed off as Cinder neared. The ebony-haired girl leant forward, her knees slipping on either side of Ruby's, slowly sliding forward. She tossed her hair back and smiled at her effective straddle.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well, i-it looks like y-you're trying to kiss me?"

_'Nice one Ruby, real smooth.'_

"Very good." Cinder licked her lips. She placed both palms on Ruby's shoulders and forced her to settle deeper into the soft plush of the couch. One hand holding her down, an the other now cupping her hot cheek. With reduced speed, their lips met, and Ruby could feel that all too familiar tingle in the air. Each kiss with Cinder always felt like the first time. Always amazing and never redundant.

"You're... pretty... sweet." Cinder alliterated through the kiss, still forcing Ruby down.

"Mmnnhhgg..." Came Ruby's garbled reply. She hadn't been given a chance to speak, not with Cinder scraping her tongue over her teeth.

The crimsonette always loved the aggressive side of Cinder, but today she wanted to try her own thing. With their lips still locked; Ruby jostled to the side, foricng Cinder to lose the grip on her shoulder. Ruby mimicked the same action, practically slapping her open palm on Cinder's shoulder and twisting both their bodies around. Cinder's back landed by the armrest, eyes blinking at the sudden change of positions.

"Trying something new?" Cinder innocently asked.

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm waiting..." Cinder mused.

_'She's too adorable to be the dominant one.'_

With a confidence that'd yet to be mastered, the redhead loomed down onto Cinder, sharing soft much more gentle lip locking. Still Cinder wouldn't let her effort slip away. She caressed the sides of Ruby's thin waistline, hands going up past her ribs and hooking around her shoulders forcing Ruby to nearly go limp on top of her.

"No fair." Ruby whined removing her lips from Cinder's. She played into the girl's hand and really did go limp. Plainly laying on top of her.

Cinder tried not to laugh, "Giving up so soon?"

"Hmph." Ruby pouted, "I'll just stay here all day."

"That's alright, we'll just watch TV." The latter girl replied. She pulled her arm out, her hand searching for the remote.

"Looking for this?" Ruby displayed the remote. Waving it around to addle Cinder some more.

"Hand it over." The ebony-haired girl reahced up, but Ruby's 'placement' made her arm unable to bend to reach for it.

"No." Ruby said playfully, hoisting the remote higher.

Forming a quick plan, Cinder made a soft grin. She snaked her fingers along Ruby's right side, reaching the hem of her shirt, she paused. "Can I have it now?"

"N-No."

"Hm," Cinder tutted. Diligent fingers raised the side of her shirt, stopping at the pale inner curve of her abdomen.

"Now?"

"..."

Cinder took the silence as her final motive, her dexterous fingers traced the soft skin, and a mere second later, Ruby began choking back laughter. Cinder went further, tickling Ruby's side until the girl couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Ah! Okay, ahahah! Cinder s-s-stop! You, aha! W-Win." The crimsonette cackled, Cinder didn't remove her hand until she saw the remote slip from Ruby's faltering grasp. It landed on the floor, and Cinder internally glowered. The thin piece of plastic now out of reach.

"Ha-ha! You lose." Ruby ceased her laughter and went limp again. Still not letting Cinder get up. She started to laugh again, at the near pout Cinder had put on, "Are you... pouting? Ruby mocked.

"No..."

"You are~"

"In your dreams."

"Fine. If you're that mad I'll get off of you."

Cinder rolled her eyes and avoided looking at her. Ruby did as she said and rolled off, setting herself down on the floor, then standing up. When she did so, she tossed the remote to Cinder.

"Here." Her tone was still triumphant.

"Hm," Cinder grinned, "I don't feel like TV anymore."

Ruby dropped the remote, giving the grinning Cinder an incredulous look, "Really? You'll let all that effort go to waste?"

"Who said I'm letting it go to waste?" Cinder winked and pulled herself up. Ruby made a groan that sounded like a growl, glaring at her sly girlfriend.

"Can't you just let me win?" She whined.

"Maybe..." The ebony-haired girl mused, "Maybe not."

"Whatever. Is there anything to eat? I'm starving." Ruby spoke, now wanting to switch subjects.

Cinder slipped her phone out of her pocket, "We could order pizza?"

"With what on it?" Ruby proposed.

"How about a bunch of toppings that's really bad for us?"

"I like that idea."

Cinder started punching in a number, "It's settled then."

As Cinder placed their order, Ruby sat back on the couch and contentedly watched Cinder pace around the room on her phone. Funny to think that not even twelve hours ago she was splaying a difficult story about her brother. The turnaround in her emotions was all Ruby needed to know that things are okay. Still, the fallout from such a story guilted her into thinking about other things. Despite being there, and helping when she could, Ruby hadn't really told Cinder things she wanted to tell her months ago.

About Summer.

Even thinking about it pushed her close to sorrow. The negative and positive memories shared an even take of her mind, but all of it she wants Cinder to know. It didn't feel right though. To burden Cinder with even more emotions. Ruby knows she's far from being a burden towards Cinder, but her own stubbornness held onto such outlooks. Remnants from who she used to be.

It poked and prodded at her. For some time since Cinder's revelation almost a month prior. More so because the red-letter day of Summer's death was coming up in just two weeks. A day Ruby had never attended, a day she spent alone in her room secluded from everyone else.

Maybe this time she would go. And not be alone.

Ruby shook the idea off, keeping it present, but not the focus. Her focus was to spend the rest of the evening with the oh-so beautiful girl next to her.

It wasn't before long that the pizza had arrived, with the fee paid and the delivery guy waved off, Cinder brought the pie into the living room. The two of them opened the box together, eyeing the steaming hot pepperoni-laden pizza before them.

"After you."

Cinder grabbed the first slice, "Oh you're too kind." She bit down on the greasy piece, "It's good."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Ruby held back a laugh, poking fun at Cinder.

The older girl licked her lips and swallowed, "Might as well. It'll leave a nice taste for you when we kiss later."

"I... don't know what to say to that."

"That's what I was going for." Cinder got her last words in. Ruby simmered down and ate in silence. Call it a gift, but Cinder really knows how to shut someone up. Be it nicely or harshly -she could always find a way.

Hours later, into late evening, Ruby and Cinder still remained on the couch. After pizza, they settled on watching some Netflix original series with all the lights out. Cinder sat upright on the far left of the couch, with Ruby splayed out next to her. The crimsonette's head resting on her lap.

Cinder calmly played with the tips of Ruby's tresses, eyes focused on the screen before them. Unbeknownst to the ebony-haired girl, Ruby had drifted off into a light slumber. Dreaming a dream that had never come before.

_**######**_

_"Yay! You're back!" _

_Two small grocery bags in hand, Summer wasn't even given a second before her daughter leapt off the couch and wrapped her the biggest embrace her compact size could offer. She set both bags down and planted a small kiss on Ruby's forehead. _

_"You stayed out of trouble?" Summer smiled down to Ruby, clad in her favorite choice of clothing -a pink, almost white, sundress. For one reason or another; Ruby always loved wearing them. Said she seen the models on TV wear them and wanted to be just like them. _

_Young Ruby brushed her black bangs away and gave her a small salute, "Yep!" She followed with a toothy grin. Silently, she watched her mother ponder for a reply, silver eyes looking into those of Summer's, which were a carbon-copy in terms of color. Her face had a sharp, but calming complexion. With onyx hair that faded to a deep gray at the edges and cream colored skin. _

_"You were fine all by yourself?" _

_"It was only ten minutes!"_

_Summer laughed, and Ruby did too, "Hm, that's what I wanted to hear." Summer shrugged out of her spring jacket and set it on a rung just to the left of the front door. Her shoes came next, gently slipping out of them and setting them on a tack inside the foyer closet. The rest of her outfit consisted of a cozy red blouse that flowed at the edges, with dark dress pants on underneath. _

_Most mothers would think twice about leaving their daughters home alone, but Ruby was more than trustworthy and capable. Pretty remarkable for someone shy of seven years old. She had been left alone so Summer could make a quick trip to the store to pick up ingredients for today's festivities._

_It was a rainy spring afternoon in Vale, the soothing pitter-patter of rain tapped on the roof, with the occasional 'swoosh' of a passing car in the background. Normally, Summer would be outside. Spending the afternoon in the comfort of the fresh spring air, with Ruby at her side. The rain voided such plans, so the usual 'rain protocol' was put into place. _

_Ruby loved the 'rain protocol'. Especially today when it was just her and Summer. The protocol consisted of one simple thing: if it rains on a Saturday, they'd get to bake cookies together. Simple as that. It was just the two of them, as her father Taiyang had taken Yang out to who knows where. _

_"Probably the arcade." Summer mused, "He likes being there just as much as she does."_

_Wherever they may be; Summer knew they're having fun, and she was okay with that. Evident early on with both her daughters, she could already tell who took after who more. Yang was much like her father, and Ruby was the spitting-image of herself. Only younger. Full of energy and ready to take on any task. _

_As Summer took a step forward into the hallway that led to the kitchen, Ruby copied her moves. Her arms tucked behind her back, giving Summer an innocent grin. The woman decided to play a game with her. Instead of continuing, she took one step forward, then two steps back. Still Ruby followed. Once she went to take another step; Summer growled and lunged out at her._

_"Ahh!" Ruby screeched and giggled, taking off down the hallway. _

_Already feeling at home, Summer grabbed the grocery bags and cut through the modest living room next to the kitchen. She met up with Ruby, who was already sitting at the dining table, random sheets of paper and crayons scattered around her. The young girl perked up when she heard Summer enter the room. _

_"Mommy! Look what I drew," She jumped down from the bar-height chair and hoisted a drawing up as high as her small arm could go. _

_Summer set the bags on the counter and took the drawing from her hand, she scanned over it. A simple drawing of what looked like the sun, some grass, blue sky, and a small brown house all drawn with bright pastel colors. Summer raised an eyebrow, not entirely understanding it, "What is this supposed to be Ruby?" _

_"It's Summer! Like you!" She cheered, almost immediately falling into a laughing fit. _

_Summer joined in, "Well its very nice." She placed the drawing back on the table, "We'll put it on the fridge later, but for now-" She turned back to the bags on the counter, rummaging through one of them; she produced a bag of chocolate chips, "-who's ready to bake?"_

_"Me! Me!" Ruby cheered even louder. Running over to the counter. She stood on the tips of her toes to try and reach for one of the bags, "I wanna help!" _

_"Well, I need something to mix in, there should be a bowl in the cupboard over there," Summer pointed to a cupboard door next to the ones underneath the kitchen sink. _

_"Okay!" Ruby dashed around the kitchen island and met the cupboard door, she opened it and grabbed the first bowl she saw. "Got it!" She ran back to the island and set it on top. "Is that good?" _

_"Perfect." Summer nodded. She removed the contents of each bag and got right down to business. She wasn't going to deny it, baking with Ruby was one of her most cherishable acts. Yang had enjoyed it too, but her excitement couldn't compare to that of Ruby's. Maybe it was because she saw more of herself in Ruby. Still, it's was days like these where she was glad the weather wasn't favorable, and she could spend as much time as she wanted, doing exactly what she wanted. _

_She preheated the stainless steel oven and twisted back to the kitchen island. "First ingredient is-" She turned to Ruby, holding a whisk like it was a microphone._

_"Flour!" _

_"Excellent, then-"_

_"Uhh..."_

_"Baking..."_

_"Soda!"_

_"And..."_

_"Cookies?"_

_Summer chortled, "No those come last Ruby. Next is, baking powder." _

_"Uh-huh." Ruby nodded. She placed her palms on the island counter to try and see the mixing action, being to short to actually get a decent view. _

_"Here," Summer dragged a chair next to her for Ruby to sit in, "Better?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Okay, how many eggs do we need?" _

_The dark-haired girl made a face full of thought, "T-Two?" _

_"Good, now how much sugar?" She raised an eyebrow, almost as if she was testing her._

_"The whole bag!" She shouted, reaching out for said bag._

_"No no, only half a cup, remember? Silly."_

_Ruby made an odd face, "I'm silly!" She proclaimed. _

_The woman merely laughed at her daughters behavior, she threw in the remaining ingredients and began whisking them together. Ruby watched with wonder, loving every minute of her time with her mother._

_Once the viscosity of the ingredients in the bowl were just right, she added in the chips and gave it one last stir. _

_"Ruby, you remeber where the foil is?" _

_Ruby nodded excitedly and left her chair, she reached the dining table again and grabbed the foil she had grabbed earlier, "I got it while you were gone, see?"_

_"Prepared are we?" _

_"Uh-huh." The girl smiled and resumed her previous spot. _

_Summer laid out the foil on a tray and immediately began placing small bits if the dough on it. When the tray was full, she paced over to the oven, and slid the tray in, smiling as it was already at optimal temperature. _

_"And for the finale; how long do they stay in for?" She held out the dough covered whisk to Ruby._

_"Ten to Twelve months." Ruby proclaimed. _

_Summer almost dropped the whisk from laughter, "No silly. Minutes not months, you don't want to wait a whole year, do you?" _

_"No, that's for-ever!" The young girl erratically waved her arms. _

_"Ten minutes it is then." Summer nodded, and Ruby did too. _

_Those ten minutes felt like ten seconds. Ruby and Summer did a qucik clean up in that time, and now found themselves ready to take the deliciously-scented treats from the oven. _

_Summer slipped on an oven-mitt, she opened the oven and in one swift move, removed the tray and set it the counter next to it. "There," she stated. "Now remeber Ruby the tray is really hot so... don't... touch..." The woman trailed off. She looked over her shoulder, only to see no one. She swivled around, seeing Ruby at the tray. But it was too late, the girls hand brushed over the searing metal, "Ouch!" The girl reeled back, "Ouch, Ouch, Ouch!" Jerking her hand back and forth. _

_Summer was quickly at her daughters side. The girl's lip trembled, tears ready to shed. "It hurts." She moaned. _

_"C'mere," Summer picked Ruby up and set her on the counter by the sink, she took the girls hand and ran it under cold water to avoid blistering. _

_"Ruby I told you, you need to-"_

_"I'm s-sorry!" Ruby embraced her mother, wet hand and all. "I d-didn't m-mean t-to!" _

_"Hey, shh, don't be sorry. You were just excited is all." Summer hushed her, fully returning the hug._

_"B-But-"_

_Summer let Ruby go, "Shh, it's fine. Just promise me you won't do that again?"_

_"I-I promise." _

_She gently grabbed Ruby's hand, "Does it still hurt?" _

_"A little. B-But like Dad always says, I'm a trooper!" _

_Summer, set Ruby back down, "You and your sister. Now how about those cookies, hm?" _

_"Yay!" Ruby's cheer was back in an instant. She took her spot at the table again and waited for Summer to dish out the treats. She was happy. Happy that she really did have the best mother in the world. _

_To which Summer always agreed to._

_**######**_

Silver eyes fluttered open. Still a little mesmerized, Ruby looked forward, coming in contact with the the soft glow of the TV. Without moving, she glanced up, using her peripheral vision to see Cinder's face still focused on whatever show that was on.

Ruby still didn't feel quite aware.

The dream...

_"What was that...?"_

the crimsonette wasn't exactly sure. Not once since Summer's passing had there been a positive dream about her. It was always the same reoccurring one. About how she died and the negative impact it had on her. But not this time.

Baking was the fondest memory she had of Summer. The dream was so vivid it almost seemed... real.

Ruby gave it deeper thought, placing the motive for such a dream on Cinder.

Maybe it was a sign. A sign that things would finally be okay.

A single tear slipped from Ruby's eye. She remembered a night like this from many months ago. When she ran from Cinder out of fear for not telling the truth about Summer. It was dejavu, but only to a certain extent. This time she didn't run; and instead she nuzzled closer to the ebony-haired beauty, feeling and overwhelming amount of comfort radiating from Cinder's body.

"Thanks Cinder." Ruby whispered with a gentle smile.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Cinder's saffron eyes glanced down at her.

"No, nothing at all."

_**######**_

Two weeks had come and went, and the day Ruby hated most throughout the year, was tomorrow. A Sunday of all days.

Ruby had been pondering her decision all week, she still doesn't want to go on Sunday, but she had a surefire plan for today. She wanted to go, but not alone. She promised Summer she'd come back -and this time not alone.

There was some guilt however.

She hadn't told Cinder.

Of course Cinder knew about Summer's passing, but that was about it. Nothing about who she was, what she looked like, nothing.

Ruby hoped to change that this evening. Cinder had shared enough, and now it was her turn. Not because she had to, but because she wanted to.

Currently she and Cinder were walking to the cemetery resting a decent distance from where they lived. They drove most of the way, but Ruby insisted on parking the car in a random lot and walking the remaining mile and a half.

They strode in silence. Ruby, clad in black jeans and a red hoodie, was a step ahead of Cinder, who was dressed in soft orange jeans and her Signal-High girls Volleyball sport coat.

The ebony-haired girl felt uneasy. Ruby's request to come her had been nearly out of the blue, but deep down she knew why. Most likely to see her mother. Cinder wasn't exactly sure as to why, but she'd stay by Ruby's side through this.

It was evening in Vale. The sun riding on the horizon and painting the sky a dull orange. The ground was wet from melting snow, and a fresh breeze blew around them.

Suddenly, Ruby stopped ahead of her. "Cinder?"

"Yes?"

"Remember how we said no secrets?"

"I do."

"I... want to show you... something." Ruby tried not to sound sullen.

Cinder met Ruby and placed a hand on her shoulder, "And you don't have to if you don't want to. Remember?"

"No, I... think this is a good thing."

"It's about your Mom, isn't it?" Cinder whispered, already knowing the truth.

Ruby took Cinder by the hand, but didn't give her an answer. Truthfully it wasn't just about Summer, there was one final burden she wanted to rid herself of.

Their walk took up another fifteen minutes, and finally they had come to their destination. The same place Ruby was forced to come to weeks before. The first time in years.

For Cinder it was new. Not the same cemetery Roman was laid to rest in! this one was much more serene and quiet.

They paced hand-in-hand to one plot in particular. A stone spread far from the others reading:

_**"Summer Rose/Thus Kindly I Scatter".**_

Cinder felt the grip on her hand tighten before slipping away entirely. Ruby stepped forward, tears already pooling in her eyes.

"H-Hey." She whispered.

Cinder met Ruby's side, still remaining silent.

"I wanted you to meet her," Ruby said, turning to Cinder, "I promised."

The ebony-haired girl didn't know how to react. Her own trips to visit Roman usually had her feeling more confused and upset than normal. But here, she was showcased in a completely different manner.

"I'm Cinder." Was all she spoke.

"She's the one I told you about Mom, the one I'm in love with? I-I said I'd come back." Ruby choked out. It was too much for her to handle again. She backed towards Cinder and buried her face in the taller girl's shoulder, sobbing softly.

"I came back..." She muttered.

Cinder stroked Ruby's hair, an attempt to hush her. Ruby pulled back, clearing her eyes with her sleeve. "T-This is the s-second time I've come to see her since she..." The crimsonette took in a shaky breath, "S-Since she passed. T-Tomorrow makes it the ninth year..."

Cinder went to embrace her again, Ruby more than obliged, sobbing softly into Cinder's shoulder. Not out of sorrow or regret, but rather the joy of seeing a promise to her mother actually fall through.

"Ruby..." Cinder hushed, "What have I always told you?"

"I..."

"I'm not going anywhere, okay? I just want you to know that."

"I-I know. A-And I love you." Ruby held on tighter.

"I do too."

The scarlet-clad girl shifted around so she stood parallel to Cinder. Her head resting on the girls shoulder. They both faced the grave.

"She was really awesome y'know." Ruby spoke up. "Always there. Always going out of her way to spend time with me and Yang. Even when we did the dumbest stuff, she was always there."

Even though Cinder's recollection when it came to a motherly figure wasn't really strong, Ruby's words really sunk in. A mix between what she never had, and what she always dreamed when it came to the mother she always wanted.

"I bet she was."

Ruby sighed, "I... did a lot of stupid... shit, after she passed. I wasn't myself anymore. Did I ever tell you why my hair is the way it is?"

Cinder shook her head, oddly that wasn't something she bothered to ask, "No, you haven't."

"I did as a memory for her. Her favorite color was crimson, so when I got old enough, I dyed it. Still do. But there was something else..." Ruby rolled up her sleeve, Cinder raised an eyebrow.

"When I got older, I started to blame myself for it. Didn't even leave my room, didn't eat or sleep, I just stayed there. I pushed everyone who cared about me away. Yang, my Dad, and three small group of friends I had. I started to feel numb, so I turned to hurting myself..."

Ruby stepped back and grabbed some snow from a nearby bank, she let it melt in her hand and used the runoff to rinse her right wrist off. The skin faded to a lighter pink, with lines hashed every which way.

Cinder almost choked, "Ruby... I..."

"Never noticed? I always hid it with makeup, I d-didn't want you to know... I thought if I told you too soon you'd think I was a freak and leave." Ruby pulled her sleeve back down.

"You're not Ruby. It doesn't matter, see?" Cinder gestured around them, "See? Nothing matters. We're here, together. You and me."

"T-Thanks, Cinder. Thank y-you so m-much..." Ruby latched onto Cinder again, trying not to cry. Cinder did however. Crying softly at having someone like Ruby in her arms. Someone who would go _this _far to show how much she cares. Go through emotional hell and then back again.

"T-There's one more thing..." The crimsonette let Cinder go, wiping her tears and those of Cinder, away. She dug into her pocket, and produced the burden she wanted to throw to the wind.

"This... was the knife I did it with. I..." the blade glinted in the dying sunlight. Ruby fiddled with it, flicking the blade in and out.

"Want to get rid of it?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we wait a bit. Let's just wait here."

Ruby leaned against Cinder again, "Sure."

_"Thanks, Cinder..." _

This was the way things were meant to be. There was loss and gain, and for the first time in a long time, Ruby really did feel okay.

_**######**_

When the sun had set, Ruby returned to the silver sedan. Cinder stood roughly fifty feet down the road. By this time the roads were dead, making what they were about to do, completely possible.

She said she wanted to get rid of it, and this was probably the best way. In the distance she could see Cinder set the closed switchblade on the road, and with a wave, gave Ruby the signal.

The crimsonette slammed the gas pedal. The tires screeched and the car took off. Cinder watched from the curb as Ruby drove the car right over the knife, shattering it's plasic enclosure with an audible 'crack'. She slammed the brakes and pulled the car to a stop. Before Cinder joined her, she kicked the remains of the blade into a nearby sewer grate. Grinning triumphantly, the ebony-haired girl ran to the car and traded places with Ruby. When the crimsonette got in beside her, they shared a quick kiss.

"No more?" Ruby pondered.

"No more." Cinder responded, giving Ruby another peck on the cheek before easing the car away.

"No more..."

_**A/N **_**This was kinda a mixed bag if you ask me, but still, I like how it turned out. Facing more problems but inevitably beating them. Unfortunately there's only three chapters to this fic left! And I'm probably gonna cry when I see it go. **

**You and your support is utmost amazing. Thanks for reading, and if I don't update next week? Go ahead and call me a loser, lol. **

**Thanks again!**


	21. Subliminal

_**A/N **_**Alright, I would like to apologize for my actions two weeks ago. That was something I should not have thrown onto you guys, and was way out of my right to do so. Ignoring do shit like that again, feel free to E-slap me. OH, and sorry if I ignored your messages, Gmail insists on marking Fanfic emails as spam. I got it fixed now though.**

**Have a short chapter? More or less a small bridge chapter to the big "Yang vs. Cinder" moment everyone's waiting for. I've got the next chapter planned out, but understand that it's probably the most difficult one for me to do, because there's a lot of options I have with it. Though I think I went with the right outcome. **

Chapter 19. Subliminal.

Cinder awoke to a crisp, cool morning the successive day. As per usual, she had spent the maximum amount of time with Ruby that the night allowed. Funny, as if it was almost a routine. But labeling their relationship as routine, or even redundant was something so far off it shouldn't have been in the ebony-haired girl's head.

Last night's experience had been an eye-opening one. She almost felt like an imbecile for not even asking or even thinking what Ruby's life must've been like. The crimsonette and her unwavering bond made Cinder truly feel loved. Ruby has still been relatively shaken for the remainder of the night. Clinging to Cinder when she could and asking her random unimportant questions just to hear her voice. The older girl hadn't minded it at all, and did what her power allowed her to keep Ruby at ease. Through it all, the night had ended on a note that contrasted everything that's transpired. Both girls had returned to Ruby's apartment roughly around ten-thirty, Taiyang was off to work, and Yang had most likely excused herself to Weiss' place for the evening. So, both Cinder and Ruby went out to the balcony and laid side-by-side on one of the summer lounge chairs; watching the stars and listening to the industrial melody of the city die down.

The memory made Cinder smile, remembering how Ruby had nodded off on her shoulder. The scarlet-clad girl had still been a child in some ways -snoring adorably with a dumb grin on her face. When it got too late, and Cinder couldn't stand waking up Ruby; she gently wrapped the girl up in her arms and brought the girl to her room where she laid her to sleep. Afterwards, Cinder merely excused herself and headed home just shy of midnight.

Presently, it was now Sunday but Cinder wasn't really looking forward to the day ahead of her. Shortly before Ruby had dozed off last night, she mentioned the fact that she wouldn't be available today. Reasons revolving around something with their father. Cinder was close to asking if she could tag along, but on a second thought she realized, "Hey Dad, can I bring along this girl who's secretly been my girlfriend for the past 5 months?" wasn't feasible.

"Guess I'll spend the day with Em." Cinder mused. It would be somewhat nice to hang out with her, they hadn't done anything remotely close to that since this whole fiasco started.

Sighing with what she was faced with, the ebony-haired girl grabbed her phone and went downstairs, still clad in loose black cropped tank top, and gym shorts.

Coming into the living room, she passed by Mercury, who was comfortably splayed on the couch watching TV.

"Morning," She paused to think of a name to call him, "Mor-"

"Afternoon." Mercury stated, not taking his gaze off the TV. He lazily raised his arm and pointed to the bay living room window. Cinder turned and looked outside, seeing the sun beaming off the pavement like an overexposed photo. She did a quick phone check, now realizing it was half past noon.

"I slept in," She stated aloud.

"Yeah, no shit," Mercury quipped back.

Cinder glared a bit, "What's your problem?"

"None of your business. Besides, shouldn't you be running off with your 'little red'?" He punctuated the words 'little red' with mockery.

The ebony-haired girl took her place in the adjacent lounge chair, "She's busy today, and I could ask you the same thing. I highly doubt you chose to be all by your lonesome."

"You mean Em? Eh, we're taking a break," He said sullen-like.

"A break? So, use three doing something today is out of the question?" Cinder questioned, completely ignoring the sudden news.

"What? No not really. Even if I could I gotta stay here and watch the house till my parents get back. Not like I'd go out anyways," He spat.

"You mind telling me what happened? Or rather... what you did slash didn't do?"

This time, he sat up, "You can be a real bitch, and you know that right?"

Cinder shrugged, but allowed for him to continue.

"I don't wanna get into it. Basically I said some things, and I guess she reached her limit or something; cause now she's not talking to me," The boy spoke, sounding generally uninterested in the topic.

"So, much enthusiasm," Cinder spoke. All she got was the middle finger in response.

"Ugh, fine. I can talk to her if you want." She droned, now actually trying to be a decent friend.

Mercury sat up again, giving Cinder a twisted look, "Really, you of all people? I think I'll pass."

The ebony-haired girl shrugged and pulled herself up, "Well this does seem a _little _bit more interesting than doing homework." She made a sly grin, placing her index finger and thumb closely together, "Just a bit." The girl repeated before sauntering off.

"Bitch." The opposing teen shouted to her.

Cackling as she made her way back upstairs, Cinder brought up her phone to text Emerald. She immediately thought against it however, and chose to just show up at her house. She wasn't exactly hyped up at being a relationship counsellor, but it'd be nice to actually be a good friend for once. She owed it to basically both of them for putting up with herself over these past months.

It made her mind wander to Ruby, whose company she enjoyed the most.

_"God I'm so needy..." _Cinder thought. Maybe spending just a little time away from her wouldn't be so bad. Just for a day.

_"Wait, what am I saying? Of course I want to spend time with her. If it wasn't for Yang, I probably could."_

The thought of Yang made Cinder halt her trek back to her room. A sudden worry washed over her, wondering how Ruby would fare a day with Yang, not to mention their father. Realizing Ruby would probably have to fake her emotions for the entire day, just to make things seem like they were okay.

Which wasn't very fair.

She sighed, "One step at a time Fall..."

_**######**_

"Dad'll be here soon."

"Yeah."

Ruby slumped lower into her chair at the dining table next to the apartment's kitchen. By her count that was the tenth or eleventh short answer Yang had given her since waking up merely an hour ago. It was almost painful at this point. Painful and not necessary. It's been weeks and Yang was still up keeping her grudge against the crimsonette. It was a different side to the blonde, even more so whenever Taiyang would enter the room, and Yang would fake her outlook with grins and an overall chipper attitude that corroded Ruby's resolve. Whenever Tai wasn't around, Yang would be out with Weiss, or digging for any excuse to leave the apartment. She didn't want to talk or anything, not realizing the fallout her actions had on Ruby.

Yang was resting on her back on the couch reading a magazine, clad in her casual getup of exercise clothes. Ruby, would occasionally glance over to the couch to see if Yang was looking back. Eventually she stopped and pulled her hood over her head to block out the blank stares Yang would give her.

Today was going to drag, plain, and simple. Every so often, Taiyang would do this father-daughter thing, and has been doing it since the passing of Summer. The crimson teen always looked forward to it, she felt a little too old for it now, but that didn't matter because spending time with him and Yang was always fun. .

This time would be the opposite.

Ruby wanted to leave and run to Cinder's place, but Taiyang had confiscated their phones for today's outing, so even contact her girlfriend was out of the question.

Ruby lobbed her head up and looked to Yang's now standing form by the front door, "Yang, can we please jus-"

"He's here." The blonde cut her off. There was some clicking from the other side of the door and Yang lurched forward to open it. The door swung from its frame and in stepped a late middle-aged man, his hair a tousled dirty-blonde, graying at the edges.

"Hey Dad!" Yang waved ecstatically. The action made Ruby feel sick to her stomach.

"Hey," The crimsonette waved, although with much less enthusiasm.

Taiyang's gaze went from both Ruby to Yang, "Ready to go?" He proposed, swapping his more business-like jacket for a casual one.

"Where are heading to?" The younger sister asked.

"You'll see, now c'mon, we're burning daylight here!" Tai left the room without so much as a wave. Getting up from the dining table; Ruby couldn't help but smile. She certainly knew where her excited attitude came from. Yang left in tow with Tai, leaving Ruby behind to lock-up. She slipped on her shoes, grabbed her keys, and in one fluid motion; locked the door and hurried down the hall to catch up with the rest of her family. Only to hear the faint laughs of Yang and her father. It ripped the smile off her features and cease her pace to a slow walk.

How much longer can she keep doing this?

_**######**_

Cinder changed into some casual sweats and a black tank top before giving a half-assed 'Bye' to Mercury and left.

She made the short drive over to Emerald's house, the car wasn't exactly needed as she only lived a few blocks away, but Cinder chose on bringing it just in case. As she turned onto Emerald's street, her mind began to wander. Wander back to the party there months ago, and how this whole mess actually started. Alcohol, turned to kissing, turned to something on a whole level above sensual.

It doesn't bother her as much as it used to. Something that she was slowly learning over time was to be less critical of herself, something she'd done to herself without even asking the opinion of whomever else was involved.

Oh, the memories.

Feeling nostalgic, Cinder parked the car in the _exact _same spot as the night of the party. She looked out the adjacent window and saw that Emerald's garage door was open, and the girl in question was doing something inside.

The ebony-haired girl hopped out of the car and shut the driver's door loud enough to catch Emerald's attention. She waited for a couple of cars to pass by before crossing over and waltzing right up to Emerald's garage. The dark-skinned girl was garbed in what looked like a tennis outfit. She connected gazes with her. A soft ember meeting a befuddled crimson.

"W-What're you doing here?" The girl with viridian hair spoke first.

Cinder took a seat in a lawn chair by the door, "We're friends, aren't we? I can't just stop by?"

Emerald set some random junk down, and looked down at Cinder. Still confused as to why she was here, "You're always with Ruby," her expression dropped to worry, "Something happen between you two?"

"No, she's... out today." Cinder waved the latter teen off.

"So, why didn't you go with?"

The ebony-haired girl tried not to roll her eyes, "Let's just say, odds were not in favor of me tagging along. B-But whatever, we haven't done anything in a while so I thought I'd... yeah."

"So why'd you pick me over Merc?"

Cinder's expression went more towards the miffed side, "Why not? And, what's with all the questions?"

Emerald stepped back, "N-Nothing just, nothing."

"You alright?" Cinder already knew the answer to that.

"Surprised he didn't tell you." She sighed. Cinder decided to come over, which was awesome, she just didn't want to lie, mainly because Cinder was the one person she couldn't lie to.

Cinder remained silent, prompting Emerald to continue.

"Eh, nothing really. I've just had enough of his asinine personality."

"He is who he is,"

"You taking his side?" Emerald's tone raised.

"Calm down, just remember he does all his bullshit in good taste. Sort of." Cinder used her four year knowledge of him. Remembering what he hates most, "He really hates the silent treatment. If that helps."

"Y'know you're pretty bad at relationship advice." Emerald spat, albeit with a grin.

"I learned from... 'The Best.'" Fall punctuated with air-quotes. A short silence fell between them before another question aroused Cinder's mind, "What's with the getup?" She asked.

Emerald glanced down at herself, "What? I play tennis."

"Pfft," Cinder snorted, "...Sorry."

"Yeah, before you showed up I was looking for my stuff, and was-"

Fall waved her hands for Emerald to stop, "Wait, doesn't tennis require, oh, I don't know, two people?"

"They've got practice machines at the rec center." Emerald's tone suggested that she really didn't want to say that.

"That's just sad Em," Cinder shook her head, "How about I join you?" She offered with a disappointed tone.

"Really? You even played tennis before?"

"A net, a ball, and a court. Can't be that much different than Volleyball right?" She paused to make a sly grin, only to have it falter in response to the sudden laughter that emanated from Emerald.

"Yeah, we'll see," She snorted. Quickly catching Cinder's glare, she put on a meek grin and stepped by the ebony-haired girl. "C-C'mon, we can talk on the way." Emerald scooped her equipment bag off a nearby shelf and ushered Cinder out of the garage.

The recreational center was a decent amount of blocks away, but Emerald insisted they should walk rather than drive. As they went, Cinder had decided it was time to ask Emerald a question that had brought her here to begin with. Turning her slightly, she eyed her compatriot.

"So, been hearing about 'trouble in paradise'?" Cinder Inquired.

Emerald immediately flashed her a sour look, "He did put you up to this! Didn't he?" She spat, immediately realizing what Cinder was getting at.

"Calm down," Cinder hushed. "He didn't put me up to it," She stated, not wanting to say that Mercury hadn't really seemed to give a care at all. "I was-"

"He's just getting on my nerves," The dusky-skinned girl admitted, "And whenever he's around his 'friends'; he treats me like I'm his bitch. Just sick and tired of that shit, so I told him I wanted a break."

"You know that's just him being him. He can't chan-"

"You taking his side?" Emerald's offended tone rung out.

Cinder nearly facepalmed, "No, you both are just two idiots who are perfect for each other."

"Exactl- wait hey!"

Cinder didn't give a response, rather just continued to walk forward. Neither of them needed relationship advice, even if it was from the worst.

"So, what about you?"

"Me?" The ebony-haired girl asked, "What about me?"

Now, it was Emerald's turn to facepalm, "You and Ruby, I know the shit between you and Yang hasn't been resolved yet."

"So,"

Emerald gave Cinder a slight shove, "Don't 'so' me, I know better."

"So,"

"Shut-up, tell me what's up."

Cinder gave Emerald an 'are you kidding me' look, "I don't recall me saying anything was 'up'?" She spoke. Emerald continued to give her a disarming stare. Eventually, after a moment of silence, Cinder heaved a sigh, "Ugh, it's not about me it's about Ruby. The whole 'radio silence' between her and her sister and really killing her."

Emerald pretended to pull out a pad and pen, she stopped and gave Cinder a condescending look, "And how does that make you feel?"

"The fuck are you? A therapist?"

Emerald shrank, "Just trying to light the mood… this uh, it's really bothering you huh?"

"I don't know; the idea of being a helpless idiot sound fun by any chance? I want to talk to Yang, but all she wants is my head on a stick."

The latter girl shrank even more, "Okay, what if I was to tell you Yang was willing to chat?"

Cinder gave a half-assed gesture for Emerald to continue, "Weiss has been on Yang's ass about it since it happened. The girls stubborn as hell, but I think Weiss should be able to talk her down if I told her you'd like to talk."

Cinder paused, "That'll never work, and Yang'll know who it came from and get even more pissed."

"No if you let me handle it," Emerald tutted with triumph. "Lemme do it."

"Em, no, I'll… figure something out."

"Ugggghhh, fine…" Emerald whined, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"We going to walk or what?" Cinder asked vehemently.

"Whatever you say…" Emerald turned her head away and grinned.

_**######**_

"And you're talking to me… why?" Weiss lamented over the hustle and-or bustle of Signal High's hallways. She has been minding her own business during the beginning of lunch, but got stopped by the girl from her Calculus class, Emerald. She zipped up her cashmere jacket, getting ready to go outside and meet up with Yang.

"It's about Yang and Cinder."

Weiss promptly unzipped her jacket.

"What about them?"

"Please," Emerald mocked, "Don't play stupid… ugh, look, Cinder wants to talk with Yang, but her stubbornness is putting a damper on getting to that. Since she refuses to talk to Ruby as well, you're the only one who can talk her down, and get her to talk with Cin."

Weiss crossed her arms, "Why can't Cinder do it? Thought she was the type for conflict." She somewhat agreed to what Emerald had proposed, but the underlying venom towards Cinder was still there.

"Okay, don't give me that bull either, you know she wasn't in her right mind when she attacked you."

Weiss sighed, she knew that she needed to do this at some point. Yang was even acting edgy around her, but Weiss knew better than to ignore it, "Fine… you want me to what? Arrange a meeting for Yang and Cinder to me like some cliché 'why can't we be BFF's' thing?"

"What? No, just bring the idea of talking to Yang… without mentioning Cinder. Just say that talking would help Ruby or something. Then you tell me when it looks like Yang is ready, and I'll pass it on to Cin." Emerald laid out her plan.

"Sure, whatever. If it doesn't work, don't blame me; you know how stubborn Yang is."

"Well at least if a fight happens, it'll just be them." Emerald half shrugged.

"Seriously? Did you actually just say that?" The white-clad girl said incredulously.

"Eh."

Weiss shook her head and brushed past Emerald, now on her way to find Yang, and hopefully, work things out via a plan that doesn't really make sense.

But a shitty plan is better than no plan.

She quickly slipped her phone from her pocket, and shot Yang a text

**#We need to talk, right now#**


	22. Two Sides to a Story

_**A/N**_** And we're back! Feel free to call me a loser (remember the note from last chapter?) I'm only 7 weeks late.**

**So I'll keep it short. Just a big warm thanks for sticking around. This fic has been one big question mark most of the time, so your patience is awesome. I do have some actual notes on upcoming stuff, but I'll hold off on that for now. Instead, have the chapter I promised ages ago**

**Enjoy the new chapter! Let's get this to 100k words!**

Chapter 20. Two Sides to a Story

Weiss slipped her expensive phone back into her pocket. She smirked a little, almost proud of that rather passive-aggressive text to Yang.

She had to find _some _fun out of this situation.

Weiss wondered if Cinder had put Emerald up to this. Weiss never talked to the viridian-haired girl, unless it was for educational reasons. It weirded her out as to why.

The girl slipped her jacket back on and left her stationary position in the bustling hallway. While sending a text like that may have been a tiny bit fun, the blonde would no doubt assume she had done something to piss off Weiss, and would take cover wherever she deemed it possible. Of course, Weiss had been through this before. Yang Xiao Long's hiding place number one was outside in the lot behind a friend's car.

The silky-haired teen merely shrugged and decided to take her time to get out there. After all, she didn't want anything to do with this mess to begin with.

Not entirely.

There was always a stir Weiss received whenever Cinder had been brought up. Whether it be through conversation or just plain sight; there was something there. The rich girl's dutifulness was the reason she couldn't shake the feeling off.

From the day Cinder had -for lack of a better word- interrogated her in the halls so many months ago, points of Weiss' mind could relate to the ebony-haired girl's situation. First it was the general feeling of dejection Weiss could practically smell on her. She seemed okay, but there was an aura around Cinder that Weiss herself, was all too familiar with. It, in all honesty, was almost shameful. Her own stubbornness impeded the idea of giving a warning to Yang about Cinder, and things might have been a lot lighter than they are now.

_"Seems like everyone is stubborn except for Cinder."_

But things didn't go that way. Cinders entrance into the life of their group shook its foundations. Weiss had done her best to keep out of Cinder's way, but when you have a bullheaded girlfriend who's sister is daring said person; sometimes there's no way avoiding it. Weiss began to think about they day weeks prior. The 'incident' in the parking lot. Once more, her familiarity with Cinder's state of mind during that time, was what halted her from being too brash. Even though she already was. The girl had gone through a full mental collapse. Amber eyes lighted with fear at the total loss of control, with every emotion pouring out in a single instance.

Weiss could relate.

In the early days of her friendship with Yang, before it snowballed to dating, the richer of the two had felt a connection there that she never had before. It was the first time she could honest-to-God call someone a friend. Someone who wasn't after her money, or her name. Weiss hadn't wanted to fuck that up at all. Every time she met with the Blonde, she'd always take an interest in what she had to say, at first it was just humoring her, but before long she actually enjoyed what the blonde had to say. It made her laugh, smile, and all the rest.

But one summer, Weiss started to feel like things weren't right. Yang had begun to spend more time with some of her sports team, and other guys associated with them. She had still cut out time to hang out with Weiss, but their times together weren't filled with laughs or jokes -things became inexplicably dry. Weiss slowly started to shut down. Shut Yang out like the Blonde was sand between her fingers. Slipping, losing. The white-haired girl lapsed back into her previous state of mind, feeling broken and alone all over again. She couldn't fully however, she wanted her friendship with Yang to remain.

It came down hard one day. Yang was supposed to pick Weiss up for one of their now rare hangouts. The pickup was at the Schnee estate because Weiss was the only one around to look after her younger sister, Winter. The girl had hoped that day was the day she could talk to Yang about what's been going on. She was forced to wait while listening to the annoyance of Winter's 'little sister' attitude.

But the blonde was late.

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, thirty minutes. Weiss should've known better than to be upset at the time, this was _Yang_. Never on time. She couldn't however. And her whitewashed mind immediately deemed that situation the day that Yang didn't care anymore.

When the innocent nagging of her little sister got on the bad side of Weiss' nerves; Winter became the target.

She remembers it so vividly. Got right in Winter's face, pushed her shoulder, yelled 'shut-up' at the top of her lungs. Followed by a tear-down of the little girl's integrity. It scared the daylights out of Winter, the girl yelling and crying for Weiss to leave her alone. The sights and sounds of that day were forever engraved into Weiss' mind. Miraculously, Yang had shown up before her warpath could've gotten any worse, the Blonde must've heard the screaming from outside, and barged right in to see what was wrong. Yang had pulled her away from the mortified Winter, and into her arms. Weiss' emotions immediately did a back-flip, going from broken rage, to loud sobbing of 'I'm so sorry'.

Yang hushed her down, and Weiss saw a part of the blonde she'd never seen before. One she thought didn't care. After moments of silent sobs and hush, 'it's okay' Weiss had mustered the strength to speak to Winter -who still sat on the floor, scared out of her mind. The look on her kid sister's face was one Weiss _never _wanted to see again. It took time, but her relationship with Winter was restored, and Yang had begun to stick around more. All it took after that was a confession of a deeper relationship and the rest is history.

Weiss knows how prominent a good relationship with siblings is now. Even without the factor of Cinder, Yang treating Ruby this way just isn't who she really is. She understands that Yang wants to always be there for Ruby, but sometimes you have to know when to let go. Ruby has proven that already, but Yang just can't seem to realize it.

All these thoughts ate up the time it took to reach the parking lot of the school. Immediately she rolled her eyes and grinned, seeing two boots from the underside of her car, which was parked in closer spot to the doors. She made strides towards her SUV, lo and behold, there was the blonde in question, crouched down with a sheepish grin on her face.

"H-Hey Weiss." The blonde muttered, eyes going everywhere but the girl in question.

For a second, it almost seemed like Yang was actually hiding something, "Yang." Weiss returned.

The blonde continued to look around nervously. Eventually, she laid eyes on Weiss, "Look if this is about last week, I-"

"Get in the car Yang." Weiss interrupted. She didn't even wait for the latter girl to respond before fishing her keys from her pocket and unlocking the car doors. Yang followed suit by scrambling up and dog trotting to the opposite side.

Weiss watched and waited as Yang climbed in. The blonde looked more puzzled than anything by now, "Weiss what is this about?" Her expression dropped, "Is everything okay?"

"Maybe you shouldn't be asking me, that."

"Pardon?" Yang looked quizzical, _'Is this...'_

Weiss paled for a moment, she straightened her posture in the seat and gave Yang a stern look. If it were any motivation on this stupid plan, Weiss just pictured it to benefit Yang rather than Cinder, "Remember two summers ago, when I... broke down at Winter?"

The blonde's expression did a double take, "Y-Yeah. Weiss, is everything okay?"

Weiss felt warm at Yang's worry. Showing that the care was still there, but a double standard between herself, and Ruby still wasn't acceptable, "I thought you didn't care, but you came after all... and helped me with... well... everything?"

Yang nodded, "Weiss I'm following, but... please tell me what this is about. Did someone hurt you?"

Her girlfriend looked like she was about to panic, Weiss decided to finally lay out what was needing to be said, "Cinder went through the same thing when she... attacked me." She paled again upon seeing Yang's expression twitch.

"Weiss... are you really defending her?"

She glanced into Yang's eyes, knowing this was the right thing to do, "I'm not." She spoke, her tone an octave higher than a whisper, "You're not the one to blame, but please, just put yourself in her shoes. I can see it in her eyes Yang, she's been through a lot. B-But this isn't about that. At least, not right now."

Yang sat in silence, allowing Weiss to carry on.

"It's about Ruby."

Now it was Yang's turn to pale, "What about her?" Her tone cracked in the middle.

To make this as calm as possible, Weiss placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. Gently stroking the hair next to it, "She's really torn up by this whole silence thing."

Yang's eyebrow twitched again, "Weiss I'm not going to get over this so easily." As soon as her comment ended, she could feel Weiss' hand grip a little tighter.

"I'm not asking you to. I just... Ruby isn't a kid anymore. You're her sister, no matter how much she changes or you change; that's still between you. She looks up to you, she-"

"Then how come she lied to me from the beginning?" Yang spoke through the grit if her teeth.

"She knew how you'd react. She's getting older Yang, she doesn't have to tell you everything." Weiss conceited.

Yang became a little less tense, "She's my sister, I just want her to be happy."

"Well, sometimes letting her be her own person is a good way of saying that. I know it's hard Yang, but she really wants her sister back. And the only way to do that is-"

"To talk..."

"Yeah... but, please Yang. For Ruby's sake; talk to Cinder. Starting somewhere is good right? Things won't get fixed overnight, but it'd mean the world to Ruby." Weiss felt somber as Yang turned away, sometimes the truth hurts too, but she knew it was in everyone's interest, "I'm not saying you need to be best friends with Cinder, you-"

"I know... I... I'm sorry Weiss."

"You don't have to apologize," She tentatively leaned forward and gave Yang an embrace. The blonde slowly reciprocated. Leaning in with an understanding look in her pretty lavender eyes.

As she and Yang shared their moment, Weiss actually felt more connected to this than how she felt originally. Nobody could shift Yang's outlook except her, a high example of how strong their bond is.

"I... hurt her, didn't I?" Yang peeled back, her eyes glossing over.

Weiss smiled a bit, "N-No, of course you didn't. None of this was easy. We all want things to go back to what we're comfort with, but you got to accept change too. Ruby just misses you, that's all."

"I'll sort things out." Yang said in a whisper. _'Not like before.'_ She wasn't going to repeat her first 'sit-down' with Cinder again. In different places; pieces started to fall where they were needed. Ruby stood up for Cinder -stood up for herself- a clear example of what Weiss had just mentioned. Maybe it _was _time for a change.

Yang went to speak again, but the white-haired girl knew exactly what was coming, "Ah ah ah, don't apologize. There's only one person who needs to hear that right now."

"Yeah..."

"So," Weiss perked up, giving her girlfriend a neat kiss on this cheek, "Why don't we... go get lunch?"

Yang looked a little less grimaced, "Sure. Anything."

_**######**_

Another day of classes came to a close. Keeping to herself, Ruby gently packed her things away before getting ready to leave History class and head home. Remembering that there was a chance of rain today; her pace quickened. For the sake of being honest, if there wasn't the possibility of rain -Ruby would've taken all the time in the world to leave. First being that fact that Cinder had Volleyball practice today, hence why she cut History. Technically the sport didn't kick back up for another small while, but the members of the team were allowed to start practicing as many weeks in advance as they liked. Sure she'd _love _to go and watch, but there was a mean stack of overdue homework shouting at her from the depths of her backpack. Bleachers weren't exactly the best surface to work on for hours on end. Secondly, was the ever present silence between her sister. Ruby was close to screaming and begging for Yang to talk, grimacing at how torturous this all felt.

With her belongings where they needed to be, Ruby paced out of class and into the halls. A mere two seconds went by before she felt a hand land on her right shoulder. The gentle palm slid up the side of her jaw and forced her to croon her neck. A second later, Ruby felt silky, jasmine scented tresses brush up near the vulnerable area of her neck, immediately a soft set of lips followed.

_"Hey." _

Ruby waited for Cinder to pull off, before turning to face her. It also have her time to let her flushed face cool off a bit, "H-Hi." She stuttered, glancing up and down at her _lovely _girlfriend.

"You're not a stuttering mess..." Cinder remarked, "Maybe I'm losing my edge. Why don't we... give that another go, hm?" Her amber eyes twinkled with mischief.

A shaky sigh elicited from Ruby, "N-No, sorry Cin. I need to get home before it rains."

"Really? You don't want to come with me, or anything?" Cinder, garbed in her volleyball outfit, gave the uniform-clad Ruby a puzzled look, "It's just practice. No one will even be there."

Cinder really wanted her to stay, giving her a crestfallen feeling, "I really wish I could, but I'm up to my knees in homework, and y'know." The crimsonette started to feel like she was stretching the size of the work she actually had to do. It almost felt like she was lying, truthfully she just wanted to saunter home and plunk face-down onto her bed for the rest of the day.

The taller girl flashed her a knowing look before shrugging, "I'll walk out with you, at least."

"Thanks," Ruby smiled.

They shared a rather short walk to the doors, considering that they were just around the corner of the redhead's classroom. Once they got there; Ruby felt a pit in her stomach at stepping out and leaving. She didn't want to go home. Heck, she'd do anything to avoid that place at this point. The girl wanted to run off with Cinder, go do something stupid, and then hide out at her place again.

Cinder seemed to pick up on Ruby's daydreaming, "Ruby, you sure about going home?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Maybe if I get this stuff done we can do something later."

"I'd like that." Cinder said with a smooth grin. She leant forward and kissed Ruby on the cheek, "Practice is done at six."

_'She always makes it so hard to talk!' _"O-Okay. I'll, uh, see you later then?"

"For sure." The amber-eyed girl spoke. She swiveled around, and waved bye to Ruby. The crimsonette watched Cinder's body sway around the corner before leaving her sight. With a discontented sigh, she adjusted the strap on her bag, and pushed the doors open.

Upon getting outside, she titled her head to the slated overcast sky. It definitely looked like it was going to rain, spring was practically here by this point. Off in the distance she could see several dots of vivid blue, parts of the sky the clouds didn't cover yet. Little holdout points that could spread and push the clouds away.

_'The sky is just as hopeless as me...'_

She shrugged that thought off, and began her walk home.

_**######**_

Flicking through channels, antsy and impatient as ever, Yang waited for her sister to arrive home from class. After the blonde shared a short lunch date with Weiss, she decided to cut the rest of the day's classes and just head home. The handful of hours between the time she got here, and the time Ruby would get here, was enough for her to think if what to say when the redhead in question got home.

She had been thinking off all these elaborate plans, but in reality they were just extravagant ways of saying: 'I'm sorry'.

It angered her at the same time. Over how simple it was. Ruby doesn't hold grudges, and she's sure all the girl wants is her big sister back.

And Yang wanted Ruby back too.

She knew that wasn't going to happen. The right sisterly bond can be repaired, but Ruby would never go back to the innocent shy girl she was before. She's matured, independent, and sad as it is; the crimsonette can share that better with Cinder, than anyone else.

Soft footfalls coming from the other side of the door got the blonde to raise in her seat. She heaved a sigh and prepared herself, watching the door unlock, and the knob twist to its open position.

The door gently swung open, and in stepped Ruby. Not once laying her stormy eyes on Yang. The redhead slipped her shoes off, and neatly moved them to the side. Her lack of recognition towards Yang's existence was like knives through the blonde's heart.

_'Now's your chance Yang.'_ She mulled. Watching Ruby already make a break for her room.

Just as the younger girl hit the hallway entrance, Yang sidestepped and blocked her path.

They locked stares. Yang's: oddly comforting. Ruby's: blank.

Yang made another small sigh and took the initiative, "Hey." She spoke.

For a moment, Ruby looked perplexed. She didn't speak.

"Come over here for a sec," the blonde stepped back and ushered Ruby over to the couch. The crimson teen set her bag down by the hall and joined Yang on the opposite side of the furniture.

Yang looked down in her lap before glancing up at Ruby, "Remember when we were kids, and every time you'd get upset at me, I'd do all this crazy stuff to say sorry?"

Ruby's lips flickered between stoic, and a grin, "Yeah. Yang what-"

"I... I'm sorry Ruby."

Ruby watched Yang's face dip to her lap again, "Sis, you-"

The second Yang heard the word 'sis' leave Ruby's lips, she couldn't hold back anymore. The blonde leant forward and wrapper her sister in the biggest embrace possible, "I-I'm so, sorry Ruby..."

Ruby looked on in awe, but reciprocated her sister's touch. Watching the older girl began to cough and sob into her shoulder.

"I-I should've been there for you, b-but I wasn't..." Came Yang's muffled words, "I'm a terrible sister, a-and I'm sorry..."

The crimsonette allowed Yang to let off before she made her turn to speak, "No, you're not."

"I am t-though. I... ignored you, I hurt you."

Ruby felt a small flutter in her chest, she couldn't believe Yang was doing this right now, "But you're not. Who was always there when Dad wasn't home? After Mom passed away?"

"I was..."

"See? A-And who was the girl who would skip out on going to a party because she didn't want me to be alone?"

Yang smiled a bit. Wiping her tears and speaking up, "Heh, yeah. Like that one time when that guy was bullying you; and I kicked his butt."

A small, familiar laugh emanated from Ruby.

"But, this was all my fault, I-"

Ruby gave Yang the palm of her hand, signaling for her to stop, "It's not. Not yours, mine, or Cinder's."

"It was so hard, y'know? I want to always be there for you... I didn't accept that you weren't a kid anymore." Yang explained.

"Yang, sis, all I wanted was for you to accept that I'm not. But I didn't make it easy. I guess hiding it for months wasn't the... best idea. But Cinder and I..." Ruby trailed off, not knowing what to say.

The blonde finished the crimsonette's sentence, "You love her. I guess that was the hardest part. I just couldn't trust her... especially with you."

"I know it was hard, but you have to get where she's coming from. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't want that to change."

Ruby's words really sunk into Yang, the blonde could really see how much she's changed, now by accepting it, maybe this change wasn't for the bad after all, "I get that now. She's had it pretty rough, huh?"

Ruby gave a small nod, "She has. I want to be the person who changes that."

"God, you're so much like Mom." Yang reminisced on Ruby's angelic attitude. Perfectly mirroring that of Summer's.

"I try... just... Cinder doesn't even have-"

Yang silenced Ruby, "You don't have to tell me. I... want to hear it from her."

Time seemed to stall as Yang's words hung in the air, Ruby's face immediately lit up with a shaky smile, a tears ready to fall, "R-Really? You'll-"

"Today, actually."

With Yang's response, Ruby jarred forward and gave her sister an embrace. She cried softly into Yang's shoulder, still not believing this day was real, that's all she wanted, "Yang... y-you don't have t-to."

The blonde pulled back, her face giving a smile faltering under her own tears, "C'mon, what kind of sister would I be... if I didn't g-give her the girlfriend approval?" The blonde used her willpower to break her tears and smile widely.

The crimsonette slouched back and palmed her mouth. Not to muffle sobs, but laughter. She didn't know what to say. But her entirety felt good. What Yang had just said, was an example of why she's the best sister ever -the blonde could lighten any mood.

Yang slowly began to laugh too. Lulling back onto the arm of the couch, laughing in tune with that of her sister.

And just like her; she felt good again too.

All that was left was to talk with Cinder.

_**######**_

She strode down the sidewalk, clouds still lingered above but hadn't let their rainfall. It was late evening by this point, after spending a few hours with Ruby, Yang made it clear for her not to come along to Cinder's place. Ruby had been weary about it, but if things were going to get solved; no arbitrary parties could be involved.

If Weiss hadn't brought Yang back down to Remnant, the blonde's original idea of confrontation with Cinder had involved a more violent approach. But her cleared mind showed that hurting the ebony-haired girl wasn't the way to go.

But she was ready. Yang wasn't sure how Cinder would react to just showing up and having it out, but hopefully she shared the same outlook.

It wasn't long until Yang made it to the steps of Cinder's house. She felt a little more comfortable when she noticed a lack of a car in the driveway.

_'Just her and I.'_

The blonde braced herself, and pressed the doorbell three times. There was only a few seconds of latency before someone answered the door.

It was a casually-clad Mercury. As soon as he laid eyes on Yang, dressed in a similar casual fashion; he paled for a moment, "Uh, what're you doing here?"

Yang crossed her arms, "Is Cinder home?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

A second set of footfalls came from behind him. Before Yang could give him a piece of her mind; the girl in question came into view. Still dressed in her Volleyball gear, the girl went wide-eyed for a moment, before her expression sharpened, her body language bestowing nothing but aggressiveness.

"Can I come in?" Yang asked as plain as day.

Cinder turned to Mercury, "Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

"What I-" He ceased to speak at the ice-cold glare he got from Cinder. Getting the message, he stepped out onto the porch and began fiddling with his phone. Yang took the gesture for her to come in. The blonde stepped inside -Cinder closing the door behind her.

Scathing amber eyes glared at her, "What're you doing here?" Cinder asked. She had to hide her astonishment, Emerald's plan must've worked somehow, she wasn't blind, and caught a glimpse of those crossed fingers behind the dark-skinned girls back the previous day, she hadn't expected it to be so quick however. Deep down, she wanted this to happen all along.

Yang put her hands at her sides, "Look, I'm not here to fight, so cut the act."

"Then why?"

"To talk."

Cinder took the notion and gestured for Yang to the living room. The blonde took her place on the sectional, watching Cinder take the long way around and flick the TV off. The ebony-haired girl took her spot on the adjacent chair.

Yang went first, "I wanna know why you attacked Weiss, the truth."

Cinder leant forward, placing her elbows atop her knees, head resting on top of them. She'd already formed a plan of action on what to do if Yang had ever wanted to "talk". It was simple, if the blonde stayed on the level, she would too. But if Yang got violent, she'd do much the same.

"Aren't you brash." Cinder quipped.

Yang tensed a little, "I didn't come here to play games."

"Then try again."

"Fine," Yang thought of a more suitable question, "How long?"

Cinder obliged, "Last October, I'm pretty sure you recall Ruby going to the mall to 'buy something'?"

"Yeah, it was for you, right?"

The small talk was already grinding on Cinder's nerves, "Look if we're going to get anywhere, then let's not do a summary."

"Fine," Yang rolled her eyes, that was basically how she wanted this to be to begin with. She picked a better question this time, "What's with your past?"

For a split second, Cinder looked crestfallen. It almost shamed her. Never really sure when the deep wounds would heal, she wasn't going to go through all of this again, "To keep it short; my brother died when I was young and my 'parents' never wanted me to begin with. I was simply an accessory so my brother wouldn't be alone as he grew up."

"Were you close? Your brother, I mean."

The raven-haired girl sighed, "Close is an understatement. He was the only one who actually cared about me. When he passed, my parents didn't want me anymore. Two years later; I wound up in a boarding school for supposed 'bad kids'."

The blonde could tell by the dullness in Cinder's eyes, that there was more to this story than what she spoke. Things to painful to say, "I'm... sorry to hear that."

"Don't be. I'm not a fan of the word 'sorry'. Things got really... fucked up after that."

Yang felt the need to be a little more gentle, "What happened?"

"I... believed I really was bad. I'm sure you've heard of the 'Delinquent'? But, that doesn't matter. This isn't about that."

"What is it then?"

"Your sister. She-"

Yang cocked a smile, feeling on solid ground, "I know."

"I wish I could've met this Summer woman, she must've been pretty great from what Ruby's told me. Sad to hear your family lost her."

"Thanks, but..." Yang reminisced for a moment, "I should be thanking you. You're the only person who got Ruby to start talking about Summer again."

Cinder glanced at her lap for a moment, "I did... Didn't I?"

"You mean a lot to her, y'know. I guess that's one of the reasons I got so... inhospitable. I just couldn't trust you." The blonde admitted, she saw a warmth in Cinder's eyes at the mentioning of how much she means to Ruby.

Cinder thought it over, she wasn't going to lie, her first 'example' she set at Signal was really the type to infuse trust. Maybe if her incident with Weiss on the first day didn't happen; things might be different, "You had every right not to trust me, Yang. I didn't exactly do the right thing on day one."

"So... why Ruby? Her of all people?"

"Well..." At this point, she could give a thousand reasons as to why, but from a beginning standpoint, Cinder only had one, "She was interesting. I've met girls like her before, but they'd simply act like the others and keep their distance. Or spread rumors. But Ruby... she had just as much interest in me, as I had in her. As sappy as that sounds."

If there was any tension left in the air, it made itself unknown. Yang was actually thralled to be talking like this, "You've changed her. Helped her discover who she is."

"Hm," the ebony-haired girl tutted, "She means a lot to me. The reason I was so aggressive towards you, was because you were trying to end that."

Yang went solemn, "I'm sorry about that, and uh, your nose too."

"Things heal," Cinder's expression twisted to the same glare from the beginning, "Still, if you try that again, you'll get the same response."

"Is that a threat?"

"Maybe. If you're willing to keep things on the level, then no. It's... you, or anyone, don't understand how much she means to me. If she's what I get in the end; then getting punched in the nose by you is more than worth it." Cinder spoke sternly. Not taking an eye off of Yang.

The blonde chuckled, "Again, sorry about that. That's one form of commitment I guess."

"Not trying to be rude Blondie, but this isn't about me earning your 'blessing' if that's what you're after." Cinder spat.

"I didn't say I am. I don't want to BFF's, I just want what's best for Ruby."

"So do I."

Cinder began to feel like she was signing a peace treaty. In truth she didn't want was was best for just Ruby, she wanted it for everyone. To be able to talk, share, and do things normal people do, "I'll be honest, I'm glad things went this way instead of the easy route."

"What do you mean?"

"If you were nice in the beginning and flat-out trusted me, none of this would've even happened. I see it as a good thing, we can connect on basis most people can't. You, me, Ruby, Weiss, everyone. If I wouldn't have attacked Weiss a month ago, Ruby probably wouldn't have confessed, and the story of my past would still be something I kept bottled up inside."

"And I wouldn't have learned how to be a better sister..."

Cinder nodded, "It's been messed up, but hasn't it been somewhat worth it?"

The blonde couldn't believe she actually wanted to agree. Sometimes the hard road is a better way to learn than the easy one. Cinder's pain made Ruby care more, and allowed them to connect on a deeper level. For Yang, she got a lesson she should've learned a while ago. To learn to adapt. You can still be cautious, but be open as well.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you twice. But yeah... it's just crazy."

"Just like we are?" For the first time during their conversation, Cinder cracked a legitimate smile.

"Yeah," Yang laughed a little, "Just like we are."

"You know..."

Cinder tilted her head, "What?"

"This was... actually... a good thing too."

"Oh please, don't make this all sappy Yang." Cinder giggled.

"From what Ruby just told me before I came here, I'd say you're the Queen of sappy." Yang went to laugh, but ceased to do so upon seeing the odd look on Cinder's face.

"You... talked to her? The silence between you two was really tearing her up..."

"We did, yeah."

Cinder grinned, "Thank you. It was bothering her. A lot. Yang don't ever think that you're not important in her life. She means the world to you too."

"She told me. I guess all of this made it hard to realize that."

"Like I said, we're all just crazy."

"You bet." Yang spoke her last sentence before deciding it was the right time to excuse herself. Cinder got the message and got up first, meeting the blonde at the door. For her, it seemed like another piece had fallen into place. She respected Yang for coming over here and talking, as she was sure the blonde would be too stubborn to anything related to this place.

"I guess I should thank you too. Ruby's a lot happier because of you."

"I do what I can. I love her."

They shared one last glance before Yang grabbed the door handle and slipped outside -stepping by Mercury on her way.

Cinder didn't even allow him to come back in. She merely closed the door and plunked back down onto the couch, reveling at what just happened.

"Thanks Em."

_**A/N **_**Well there's 20. The original draft of this chapter was too long and drawn out, so I redid it this way. How was it? I feel like I've lost some of my edge with this fic so I took things a little differently here. Plus, I still have zero confidence in my writing, lol. Thanks for the support everyone, I'll be seeing you all soon I hope.**


	23. Note III

**Nevermind this. This was previously a note on arrangements for this fic, so long story short, updates will be slower as I'm easing my time with Fanfic. **

**Thanks for being the most patient people on the planet!**

**-ARMV7**


	24. Take A Load Off

_**A/N **_**UPDATE! If you've read the previous note on arrangements for my works, then you know that I'll be having a little help with my this and other fics as I take a break from Fanfic. I'll still be doing the notes, but the writing is/isn't mine. If you didn't read that last note? Well to sum it up, it's not fair that I abandon Fanfic entirely, so I'll be taking a break to get things in order, but to keep things going, I've brought a fellow author/friend of mine to pick up my slack so to speak. Confusing, I know. PM inbox will still be open if you have questions or the like, I'll be sure to reply to reviews too, as it's not as time consuming as typing.**

**So yeah, an update as it were. This one is pretty smooth, and after this there's only 3 more to go... sadly. Sorry to keep you in a noose when it comes to what's going on, I feel like an idiot. **

**Read and enjoy.**

Chapter 21. Take A Load Off.

_Later that evening..._

Bringing Mercury's faithful sedan to a halt in Ruby's apartment lot, Cinder felt at ease. Coming here no longer felt like she was entering a hostile firing range. She was just coming to pick up her girlfriend –no strings attached.

Her conversation with Yang did come as a surprise, but it was long overdue. She wasn't really sure where the guilt took residence. Had she been too weak to stand up to Yang? Or was the blame on the blonde's stubborn personality? All at the expense of Ruby's feelings. Still, it was another resolved issue. An issue. That's it. The ebony-haired girl wasn't asking for Yang's "blessing", or if it's "okay", it was an issue, and issues are meant to be solved. Plain and simple.

"_Yang did have the guts to come over, though," _Cinder mused. She'd be lying if there wasn't some form of shock when the door opened and a blonde she branded the enemy, stood there waiting. It had all been Emerald's plan, but for Yang to actually take the bite and come at her own volition...

Cinder didn't know what to say.

When the proverbial dust settled and the blonde dispersed, Cinder hastily got in contact with Ruby. She didn't mention anything about it via text, but it was a sure bet that Yang had gone home to her and given some form of word on it. Even if things hadn't worked out this evening; Cinder was still sure as hell going to see her crimsonette. She said she would after all.

A knock on the passenger window snapped Cinder from her thoughts. She turned and grinned a bit upon seeing Ruby impatiently waiting to climb in. Seeing her now only made Cinder's grin widen. There was the girl she put all her heart into. Her hair, her smile, her red hoodie and jeans, all of it reminding the ebony-haired girl of a time when their relationship was just friendship.

Through her reminisce, Cinder unlocked the door and watched as Ruby settled in. Apart from the soft idle of the car, and the crimsonette's shuffling; it was quiet. Cinder faced forward, an awkward feeling creeping over her, like she really didn't know what to say. Honestly she wanted to blurt out about how her 'meeting' with Yang went, but that just wasn't her thing. Upon hearing Ruby stop moving, Cinder could clearly see the redhead's stare from the apex of her eyes.

"Yang told me what happened," Ruby spoke up, breaking the silence and immediately getting to the point.

"She did?" Cinder replied.

"Well..." The younger of the two paused, "She kinda did. She came in, said: 'I talked to her', and then went out. To see Weiss I'm guessing. I could tell by her expression that I assume things went... good?"

Hearing Ruby say that made Cinder feel a little childish. Like Yang had come over for a play date or something, "Yeah, it did," She sighed, "I'd like to just put it in the past and-" The elder girl was cut short at a pair of lips pecking her cheek. She blushed, lightly so, tilting her head a bit as Ruby pulled back. Cinder faced her girlfriend, surprised to see a smug look on her face.

"What?"

"Don't give me 'What?'." Ruby nearly spat back, "It went well and you were somewhat moved by it, weren't you? I can tell by that look in your eye, the one where you try to hide how you-"

"Alright, alright..." the ebony-haired girl sarcastically lifted her hands like she was under arrest, "Things went... really well."

Ruby gave Cinder another quick kiss, "That's all I wanted to hear." She grinned.

Cinder looked away and rolled her eyes, marveled at how childish Ruby could be sometimes. Not that she didn't like it however, just another thing that made the crimsonette a delight to be with.

Cinder admitted to herself that things with Yang had gone much better than she thought, it was an earnest attempt from the blonde, and it showed her that Yang looked out for Ruby just like always. All she needed was a little push out of the stubborn zone sometimes.

"Something caught your mind?" Ruby perked up.

Cinder faced her again, "No not re- actually..."

"Hm?"

"That sister of yours really cares about you y'know. I'm ninety-nine percent sure she came by more for the sake of your relationship than to actually settle things. But I could be wrong, hell, I'm always wrong, but she... she did it for you, and that's one of the reasons I wasn't so brash when she came by." The elder girl explained. She was beginning to feel like she was lying to Ruby, and that in truth thus had been a plan set in motion just this past weekend. Her expression became a little more stern, and Ruby raised a brow, Cinder decided to just out with it before the redhead could respond, "Okay that's... not the truth."

"Eh?"

"The truth is, is that this was all planned out. In a way."

"Planned? I'm not following."

Cinder placed a gentle hand on Ruby's small shoulder, "I saw how much the stagnant relationship between you and Yang was affecting you, a-and I felt like such a helpless idiot, so I went to Em. She talked to Weiss, and Princess talked to Yang. None of us thought that Yang would come by at her own volition, so... technically it's still genuine. Right?"

Ruby nodded along, she soaked in what Cinder said, and honestly, it really didn't bother her. The two people she cared for most had both put some for of effort in to try and fix things. As a result, she couldn't complain.

"It's fine." Ruby mustered an answer.

**-Finish conversation (500 words)**

"Really? It doesn't upset you?" Cinder eyed her, somewhat surprised.

The redhead nodded, "No. Well yeah- b-but not in a bad way. I'm... I'm just Yang came around y'know? I'm glad I guess you could say." Ruby ended her sentence with a small laugh that morphed into a stint of full-on laughter. Cinder cocked her head in wonder at the girl's odd behavior.

"Something..." Cinder paused, confused, "Funny?"

Ruby's small fit died down, and she looked Cinder directly in the eyes with a genuine smile, "Eh, I don't know. It's just funny how I don't even know who I should be grateful towards. You for asking Emerald, Emerald for telling Weiss, Weiss for talking to Yang, or Yang for talking to you and working things out."

Cinder laughed as well, "I guess you could say we're just a bunch of morons who take a long time to see the obvious."

The crimsonette cackled some more, "Y-Yeah, right."

As her laughter slowly ceased again, and the car fell silent; Ruby came up with an idea before an awkward air settled in.

"Hey Cin?"

"Hm?" The ember-eyed girl tutted.

"Thanks... really. I know It wasn't all you, but in my eyes it was. Weiss and Emerald helped, but I'm not dating them, I'm dating you. And... I mean... maybe I'm throwing it out there too much, or maybe it's way out of context, b-b-but we've done so much and... well-"

Cinder grabbed Ruby by the collar and clashed their lips together, effectively silencing her ramble. The younger girl wanted to protest; but this felt so _damn _good. The first heated kiss she shared with Cinder that wasn't bonded by feelings of getting caught by Yang. She didn't have to fear it anymore, and there was nothing to hide.

She lapsed deep into their exchange, Cinder somewhat taken aback by the feedback she got from Ruby's end.

'_Not that I'm complaining.'_

The ebony-haired girl raised her right hand and cupped Ruby's cheek, slowly it turned into a tug as her lust for the girl surfaced, and she felt right back in her domain. Ruby didn't mind when Cinder kicked it up a notch and started Frenching, the sounds of small gasps and grasps were all that could be heard. That's when Ruby –out of her need to kiss Cinder- remembered that she was trying to say something rather _important_.

The redhead pulled back and roughly sat back in her seat. She brushed her bangs away and met eyes with Cinder's confused face –the second time that's happened today.

"What's wrong?" the elder girl hummed.

Ruby made a face, "I was trying to say something, and then you just- gah!"

"What?" Cinder giggled, "You were enjoying that, c'mon."

"T-That's not the point," the crimsonette blushed, "Look... things have been wild these past weeks. When I said that I loved you, I... didn't really feel like I was being full with it. Like, the situation with Yang restricted it's meaning. Maybe it didn't feel that way for you, but it did for me."

The latter girl's expression sank a bit, "I don't think I follow."

"Cinder," Ruby took a breath, "I love you, okay? Really, I do."

Cinder gave a warm smile, "I love you too, but... you didn't have to say it. I knew how you felt, but you said it anyways because you wanted me to be happy. It was sweet."

"Sweet... yeah." The redhead murmured.

Cinder's glance turned sickeningly _sweet_. An idea regarding what they were just doing formed in her mind, "So, can we pick up where we left off?"

Ruby swallowed hard at that sultry tone. She blushed and averted her eyes, trying to keep her demeanor, "Why d-don't we..." Her mind conjured up some words to say. Time ran thin as Cinder was close to resuming their fun, not that Ruby was in protest, but rather; the car made kissing so awkward. When she thought of places where they could go, a certain spot popped into her mind. One she'd never even thought of before.

"Wait, Cinder, how about we go somewhere else? I know this really cool place just for us."

Already opening her door, Cinder hummed a response, "Lead the way."

_**######**_

When Ruby said she had a place in mind, Cinder assumed it was _away _from the girl's apartment. Instead, she found herself trailing behind the redhead up never-ending after never-ending stair flights. Ruby's apartment sat closer to the top of the building, but Cinder couldn't have guessed that there was _this _many floors above it –the place looked so small from the outside.

"A few more," the girl called, "Sucks that the elevator doesn't run to the roof, but oh-well."

'_Roof?' _Cinder mulled. "We're going to the roof?"

"Crap! Ah, I spoiled it." Ruby groaned, spilling the name of the proclaimed 'super-secret-place'.

"Don't worry, I figured it was that anyway."

There was no reply, but judging by the sound of a door latch being undone, their destination had been reached. Cinder caught up to Ruby, just as the younger girl budged the steel door open with her shoulder. The dim staircase was immediately filled with outdoor air, and Ruby practically ran out. Cinder followed behind, and was immediately stunned by the rooftop.

Her hunch was right. This place did look shorter than it actually was. The roof gave both young women a picturesque view of the suburbs, and downtown off into the distance. The sun had already dipped below the horizon, but the sky was still blanketed in a vivid purple. The light caught the glass exteriors of downtown's skyscrapers perfectly, creating a photo-worthy panorama. As Cinder slowly paced closer to the edge; she could barely make out the cars on the road, the only intelligible signs of them were their headlights illuminating the road. Upon squinting her eyes, the ebony-haired girl made out her own neighborhood, and the backyard of the house she lived in.

"Wow," Just about summed up Cinder's feelings.

"I know right?" Ruby spoke from behind, "I... came up here a lot after my Mom passed. It ended up being the only place where I could really think, I found the skyline calming, and eventually this turned into a relaxation zone."

It stung to hear this is where Ruby came to be alone after the passing of Summer, but Cinder too found the scene a little calming. It was peaceful, and honestly she wanted to sit and watch the sky rather than kiss right now, "It is calming," the ember-eyed girl turned around, but found no Ruby there, "Ruby?"

"Over here!" Came her call. Cinder swiveled around again, seeing Ruby sitting on an air duct near the northwest corner of the building. Quickly she jogged over and sat down next to her, and the redhead's reaction was to peck her on the cheek.

"See? I told you it was cool."

Cinder chuckled, "I never doubted you."

The crimsonette stretched her arm around Cinder's waist and leaned up against her shoulder. The ebony-haired girl responded by doing much the same.

They sat there in silence. Enjoying each others' company, feeling the breeze blow by, and listening to the sounds of the suburban nighttime. After what seemed close to an hour, but in fact was much less, Cinder let her eyes drift down to Ruby, feeling affectionate as the girl tenderly clung to her.

Each one of these revelations regarding Ruby's life seemed to revolve around Summer. Places and object of deep meaning that only Ruby had bestowed to her and no one else. It was a sign of just how much the crimsonette cared, and how deep she felt her relationship with Cinder actually was. The elder girl knew she probably couldn't hold a candle to Summer when it came to influence in Ruby's life, but times like these made her feel valuable, reciprocated,

Loved.

Cinder stroked the redhead's hair, and decided to ask a question: "How'd you find this place?" She asked, her voice low like a whisper.

Ruby shuffled a bit, "I don't really remember. It... it was a year or so after... y'know, and I was having a rough day. Yang and I got into a fight. I remember she said something she didn't mean to say; but I had already taken off out of the apartment. I thought if I ran up the staircase she wouldn't look for me there. Long story short, I found this place. I went back down before Yang would find this place, and every other night after that; I'd sneak out and come up here for a few hours to clear my head."

"Hm, I could've used a place like this..." Cinder spoke under her breath, "So why show it to me."

Ruby laughed a bit, "That's a stupid question. You're you, I don't need a reason for that."

"Fair enough."

"You could've used a place like this, you said?" the crimsonette spoke with a smug look on her face.

"You heard that, huh?"

Ruby nodded.

"Yeah... I could've. I was pretty weak when I started high-school. I'd come home with all this negativity in my head and have nowhere to put it." Cinder replied solemnly.

Ruby could feel her girlfriend tense a bit, but her curiosity got the better of her, "So what'd you do?" Her question was genuine, and her tone was soft. She didn't want to pressure Cinder, but there was that need to know how another person dealt with such a downed situation.

"I... cried." The ebony-haired girl's voice cracked, and Ruby began to wonder if she had gone one question too far. She jerked her head and made eye contact with Cinder, seeing the older girl's solemn glance was answer enough.

"Sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine. That's basically it anyway. In the end I just grew tired of being sorry for myself all the time. Granted I still was, but instead I was more... extroverted about it. I broke bad and got into lots of fights," She paused. Her features became less tense as she looked off into the horizon, "It was an odd way of clearing _my _head. Really I just repressed everything."

Cinder's answer allowed Ruby to calm herself. _'Maybe it's better if I don't pry.' _The girl thought. Ruby knew if she continued to do so, it'd just give her an answer she already had. The root of all this: Cinder's parents.

'_Calling them parents is stretching it.' _The redhead remarked. Ruby began to wonder what it would be like if they ever found them. Ruby would've liked to give them a piece of her mind, show them just how deep Cinder's wounds were. The latter probably wouldn't even want to see them.

Right?

"_C'mon Rose, don't think like an idiot.'_

The sound of a zipper pulled Ruby from her thoughts, she glanced and saw Cinder zipping her leather jacket up whilst scooching a little closer.

"Cold?"

"No, just... getting comfortable is all."

"Hey, uh Cinder?"

"What is it?"

Ruby took a deep breath, not really sure if this was crossing the line or not, "You ever..." She trailed off.

Cinder eyed her intently, "Ever what?"

"You ever... t-tried to... y'know, find your parents?" The last bit of Ruby's sentence dipped to a high pitched whisper. She awaited the raven-haired girl's reply, or rather, outburst.

Instead, Cinder's face remind as blank and stoic as ever. She merely focused her attention elsewhere, "No." Was all she said.

Ruby went to speak but was silenced immediately, "No," Cinder repeated, "Next question."

The redhead slumped back a bit. There was a light essence of bite on Cinder's words, still she pretended not to notice. This was a question she didn't want a deterred answer to.

She went to speak for a second time, but Cinder's posture turned back around; a knowing look in her amber eyes, "I'm guessing you won't let up, right?"

Ruby brought her hands up, "I-If you don't wanna, we can talk about-"

"It's crossed my mind a handful of times." Cinder interrupted, "Well, that's a lie. Really it was only twice. The first time was literally the day after they left me, and the second time was Christmas of that year."

"Christmas?"

"Hm, God I was so stupid and naive then. I figured I'd find them on Christmas eve or something and we'd all celebrate together and everything would be sunshine and rainbows again," the ebony-haired girl paused to chuckle, "I remember I had it all planned out, even scrounged up money to buy some half-assed gifts for them."

Ruby eyed her, waiting patiently, "So, what happened?"

"I wussed out. I had a nightmare one night about it. Where I found them and they still wanted nothing to do with me. It... hurt. The next day I trashed the gifts I bought and found something else to do. Pathetic, right?"

Ruby sat closer to Cinder, sharing her warmth and looking at her with serious stormy eyes, "You're not pathetic."

Cinder avoided the redhead's gaze, "After that I never really thought about it anymore. I believed what I told myself and repressed it. Still I... I always felt like it... n-nevermind."

The last bit of Cinder's sentence hooked Ruby, "Nevermind what?"

"It's nothing. Forget I said it."

A familiar tense feeling arose from the elder girl's body. Cinder went a little stiff and refused to look back at the crimsonette still sitting next to her. In response, Ruby bent forward to try and get a glimpse of Cinder's face; but the dark-haired girl was turned too far.

"Cinder," Ruby spoke softly, "What is it, you can tell me."

The girl in question heaved a sigh and swivelled back, locking eyes with Ruby. For a split-second, Ruby was stunned to see the traces of resentment in her girlfriend's expression, "What if I told you... that I want to find them, but then I don't?"

Ruby raised a brow, "I'd continue to listen cause I'm ninety-nine percent sure there's more to it."

'_Clever.' _Cinder deduced. She heaved a second sigh and continued to speak, "I hate them. I hope both of them rot and cease to exist so I _don't _have to see them again. I can't draw a single positive memory of them, and because of what they did to me; my life has been so screwed up it's not funny." The girl spat. Her glance left Ruby and went to the night-time horizon, she bit her lip, trying to steel herself. Ruby continued to watch, somewhat regretting that she may or may not have prodded a touchy subject for Cinder.

"But... that's childish," Cinder continued, "There's a part of me that wants to see them. Not to 'work things out' but just so I can give them a few words, and maybe get some closure out if it. Then I... I think of what'll happen if I did meet them; and every time I imagine them laughing at me and the whole situation ends up being a slap to the face. You don't know how many nights I've stayed up trying to think this through, I..."

She looked Ruby directly in the eyes, amber-irises glossy with tears, "I'm scared and confused and I never know what to do..." She leaned in, pressing her head against Ruby's shoulder.

Hearing what Cinder just said, this was all news to the crimsonette. _'Great going, you made her cry.'_ She thought of what she could do, realizing this was a lot more complicated than, 'Hey, let's go find your parents'. She gently stroked Cinder's ebony tresses in an effort to ease her soft sobbing. Ruby somewhat understood the elder girl's internal turmoil, but there was one thing she hadn't factored into all of this...

"You don't have to be confused, or scared."

Cinder sat straight and looked back at Ruby, "I know, a-and that's what's fucking me up."

"But you're forgetting something." Ruby pulled the sleeve of her hoodie over her hand and used it to wipe Cinder's tears.

"What?"

Ruby made a sweet grin, "Me, you big dummy."

The redheads answer made Cinder laugh a bit. She could never really be upset around Ruby, "I don't follow."

"You're not alone anymore. You- no, _we _could go and find your parents, and give them a piece of our minds together. If they don't want to hear it; then they're not worth getting upset over. You don't have to do it alone." Ruby felt her hand being wrapped by Cinder's own. The crimsonette further smiled at the action.

"Maybe you're right," Cinder shook her head, "I'm such a temperamental bitch to you, aren't I?"

Ruby gave her a slight nudge, "Never."

Cinder looked off into the distance again. Was she really going to do this? More importantly did she really want to? Ruby was right in calling her a dummy, as she hadn't even thought of bringing Ruby along. She'd assumed it would be a burden to the crimsonette, like she was dragging her deeper into the abyss of problems she held.

"Still, I'm not sure..."

"Psh, you don't have to be. It can wait, right?"

The sweetness in Ruby's words made her sentence ring true. It definitely wasn't a priority, still it _was _there.

Silence befell them. Ruby took a good look around to realize it was pitch dark night now. The light if the horizon had been replaced with that of the waning moon. The breeze had picked up since then as well, making it a little too cold for her tastes. Cinder on the other hand; didn't look too bothered by it. The redhead quietly slipped her phone from her pocket and checked the time, the screen reading 10:27. _'How long have we been up here?' _She wondered.

"Cold?" Cinder asked.

"A little, yeah. N-Not that you're not warm, just it's... yeah."

Knowing what to do, Cinder placed Ruby's hand in her own and stood up, pulling the crimsonette with her. Doing it just right, she bent forward as Ruby came up, and caught her in a sly lip-lock. Ruby gasped before it happened, but melded right into it. The coldness went away, and things felt serene again. Seconds later Cinder broke the kiss much to Ruby's chagrin, "How about I walk you home?" Was all she said.

Ruby giggled at the gesture, "Sure, but it's a long ways from here." She spoke sarcastically.

"All the more reason to do so." The ebony-haired girl outstretched her hand, Ruby followed suit as they sauntered off the rooftop and returned inside. They continued down the stairwell to Ruby's floor –hand-in-hand. Once they reached the redhead's door; Cinder kissed her cheek. Ruby blushed and went to open the door with Cinder still standing idly by. Went it creaked open, she was greeted with a vacant apartment. Her father was off to work as usual, and Yang seemed to have dispersed too –most likely to see Weiss.

Cinder peaked around the doorframe, "No one's home?"

Hearing her girlfriend's words, Ruby got an idea. Yang had brought Weiss over on late school nights, so why can't she do the same with Cinder?

"You wanna come in? For a bit?"

Cinder didn't reply and simply passed by Ruby and walked in. She gently removed her shoes and found the nearest light switch belonging to the lamps in the den, she looked around, "Still can't believe this is like, the second time I've been in this place."

"Well," Ruby shut the door, "Now you can come here whenever."

Cinder flashed a concerned stare, "What about your father?"

Ruby sighed, "That'll be another day. Trust me, he'll probably like you."

"Good, I'm glad we're not getting a Yang part 2 to deal with." Cinder laughed to herself.

Ruby nodded. She paced around the kitchen island to set her keys down before joining Cinder in the living room. She took a quick moment to think about how things had _finally _worked out. For the betterment of everyone, _'Now all that's left is introduce her to Dad...' _Ruby erased that thought as quickly as It came. Not that it would be a problem over her dating the same sex, but of the embarrassing situation that would ensue when he'd meet Cinder.

Cinder had taken her place on the couch. The ember-eyed girl beckoned Ruby to rest adjacent with the girl's head resting on her thigh. Ruby obliged, and took her place, adjusting her posture until it was just the right amount of comfort. She looked up and locked eyes with Cinder's beautiful ones, "Hey."

Cinder said nothing, still revelling in the abundance of good moments she was able to spend with Ruby. Better suited for actions and not words; the ebony-haired girl brought her hand up to cup Ruby's chin. The redhead merely blushed as Cinder brought the girl's head up into a soft kiss. Unlike the quick one on the roof, this one spoke what neither of them could. To show she was enjoying it, Ruby wrapped her arm around Cinder's shoulders, giving her leverage and allowing her to sit up straight. The embrace and kiss intensified, both young women fully enjoying their latter's company.

Cinder took an initiative and palmed the redhead's shoulder, breaking the kiss and twisting her around so she was on her back. Cinder then placed her hands on the downed girl's shoulders as she now loomed over her.

In an instant their kiss resumed. Ruby didn't mind the change in positions, all she could focus on was Cinder's form anyways. The latter's dark hair draped over her like a silky curtain, making her fully enraptured by Cinder's presence.

Ruby let her hands land on Cinder's waist when she realized her leather jacket was still on. The redhead gave it a decent tug which was prompt enough for Cinder to shrug it off onto the floor.

The crimsonette's hands now found a better suited place on Cinder's abdomen, right by the hem of her black tank top. As they continued to make-out, Ruby hooked her thumbs onto the edge of the shirt and rolled it up a bit, exposing some of the dark-haired girl's toned waist.

Cinder was so deep into their kiss she almost failed to realize what Ruby was doing. She felt the girl's still cold hands slow sliding up her sides, the majority of her shirt going with it, _'Someone's a bit playful today.'_

Cinder just went along with it. Once her shirt was rolled up high enough; she momentarily ceased their kiss to let it join her jacket on the floor. Ruby's hands then found a permanent place linked behind her neck.

The crimsonette was almost jovial to see Cinder's body like this. Her upper body exposed, save for a blood red bra covering her bust. It reminded her of the night they spent together after Mercury's party got busted, making her face flush red, _'What am I doing?' _She wondered, but still showed no restraint.

Cinder on the other hand was enjoying this more and more. As if she didn't want Ruby to one-one-up her, she placed her knee at the apex of Ruby's legs, making the girl gasp into their kiss. Her lips left Ruby's pink ones as she trailed down her cheek and stopped at her neck, wanting to leave a mark before she went further.

She wouldn't be getting any further tonight.

In a sudden motion, Ruby sat straight up, almost bumping heads with Cinder. The ebony haired girl raised up as well, flipping her hair back and wondering what was wrong, "Did I do something?"

Ruby didn't answer and rather hastily stood up, "Get dressed." She whisper-shrieked.

"Uhm, what?"

"Yang's coming, get dressed."

Cinder shook her head, "How the hell do you know it's-"

"Trust me, I know the sound of my sisters boots when I hear them, just do it." Ruby said while fixing the sofa.

Cinder sighed and reluctantly obliged, she slipped back into her shirt and placed her jacket over the arm of a nearby chair. She could hear the footsteps coming now too, but still wasn't sold that it was Yang. If it was, she be amazed at Ruby's sense of hearing, and upset that their fun git ruined.

Ruby swiftly turned around and grabbed the TV remote. She nonchalantly sat on the couch and prompted Cinder to do the same.

Seconds later, there was a click at the door, and lo name behold, Yang stepped in –looking surprised to see Cinder and Ruby sitting on the couch watching... was that an infomercial?

"Oh! Hey Yang," Ruby greeted.

Cinder just went along with this dumb charade, "Blondie."

Yang didn't look mad, but rather annoyed, "Hey, uh, what's Cinder doing here Rubes."

"What? You get to bring Weiss over late, so I thought I'd do the same."

Yang shrugged, "What- forget it. Look you might wanna get Cinder outta here, Dad's coming home early." The blonde felt weird using the term early when it was night time, "Hence why I'm back early."

Cinder rolled her eyes, Ruby gave her a look, and whispered, "Another time."

Cinder groaned but still got up to leave, not before giving Ruby a kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

Ruby nodded and quickly ushered her to the door. The night wasn't technically ruined. Their time on the roof was where it counted. She waved bye to Cinder as the door shut, thanking the heavens for her sense of hearing. If it wasn't for that; this would've been a thousand times worse.

Yang watched as Ruby went to turn off the TV, the crimsonette had a sickeningly sweet smile plastered on her face, which In turn made Yang do that same. Just as glad as everyone else that things worked out with Cinder.

It put a smile on Ruby's face, so who was she to complain?

"What'd you guys end up doing tonight?" The blonde asked.

"Eh," Ruby shrugged, "Not much."

_**A/N **_**So this fic has officially been ongoing for over a year, and is now over 100k words. That's a thing. THANKS for your support ladies and gentlemen. Now we all know that Volume 3 is coming up very soon, and just as an announcement I will not be including stuff from that in this, mainly because it's nearing completion. BUT, my other less developed fics probably will. I'm not going to redo the plot so it's centred around V3, but if I see something that fits, it'll be added in (characters, themes, etc...)**

**Thanks again everyone. You guys set the world record when it comes to patience.**


	25. Note IV

Look look, I've returned, but not in a way many of you are going to like.

Hi to those who are still interested in this fic. Last time I updated this story was borderline 8 months ago. A jumbled mix of reasons are why it's been so long, as I was planning to get back into it again I received a string of negative reviews and unnecessarily hateful messages (I won't go into details) regarding this fic on here. All of my other stories are harmless, but this one is an absolute disaster of me using other people's feelings for my own sadistic gains. I lied to myself that I was apart of something awesome, when in reality it wasn't, and I came to that realization around last December.

I don't know what I was doing or what I was trying to accomplish with this, and ended up doing more wrong than good. I ruined a lot of friendships, I won't get into detail as to why because I'm pretty sure it'll just make them hate me more, even though it is my fault.

But since then all I've been able to type is a 1,017 word, pitiful, cliché-filled chapter that falls so below my standards it's not funny. My other works I haven't even touched. If you guys want to see it (trust me you don't) I'll post it after this.

I know you guys say I shouldn't spit on my own work like this, buy I really should. It's awful, and I'm not talking about the grammatical errors. For those who have been with this since the beginning, I have a few things to say: Thank you for your support, Sorry for pushing my personal problems on you, and Have a good day.

To those who are new, disregard that, thanks for reading, and sorry to differ disappoint.

It was fun for a bit there, really I did have lots of fun when this was at its peak around early last year. I just can't type a story as well anymore, and to be honest I've only watched up to Ep. 3 of RWBY 3 because I'm just not interested in it anymore.

My account will probably still stay up if I ever to decide to type again, but that won't be for a long time. I won't be orphaning my fics either, they'll all be marked as discontinued.

So... Yeah... Thanks/sorry everyone. Maybe I'll type again someday.

-ARMV7


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N **_**I mentioned a short crappy 1k word chapter in my previous note, and here it is. Once again thanks for all your support, and sorry for the discontinuation.**

"Y'know, I think it's really great what you're doing Rubes."

The crimsonette in question made a sudden turn in her seat at their apartments' dining room table all to make eye contact with Yang; her face lined with a soft grin the redhead had been missing lately. It still felt awkward to hear Yang actually speak about things related to Cinder, and not bury them in slander.

Ruby just gave a small grin in response to the blonde's words, before turning her attention back to the laptop in front of her the cause for why Yang had just made that comment. After their evening on the apartment roof, Ruby was intrigued maybe even fantastically so- into the whereabouts of her amber-eyed girlfriend's parents.

She knew the topic was still touch-and-go with Cinder, so Ruby tried not to pry. However, her curious instinct got the better of her just a few days ago, as a harmless web search turned into an all-nighter of data mining the net for any scrap of info she could find on James and Autumn Fall. She felt bad about doing behind Cinder's back, so she brought the idea to the raven-haired girl one last time. After some begging, and an act of "being sexy" (which also ended in catastrophic failure) Cinder begrudgingly agreed. It was more like an extremely cryptic way of saying yes and no at the same time, but all Ruby could see in her head was a bright green light saying "Go for it girl."

She was pretty surprised when one day Cinder had actually asked if she found any info. When Ruby asked why, the elder girl merely shrugged and replied, "If we do meet them, you'll bail me out of jail after I kill them, right?" That didn't make the crimsonette feel about this whole fiasco. What followed that was a series of very passive-aggressive comments similar to that one. A still bright and clear sign that Cinder wasn't onboard.

She had every right not to however.

Ruby had offered to cease the search, but the raven-haired girl would give another cryptic reply, leaving Ruby scratching her crimson locks and mashing her keyboard.

"Ruby? You there?" Came Yang's voice again. This time the crimsonette looked up to see Yang looming over her from behind her chair, her lavender orbs focused on the screen before them.

"Uh, yeah… sorry sis, just this is… ugh… I don't know. I keep getting dead ends. It's like they fell off of the face of the planet ten years ago." Ruby grimaced.

The blonde patted Ruby's head, "Why don't you pack it in for tonight? It's like-" Yang squinted to read the small clock on the bottom right of the screen before her, "-two in the morning…"

"I can't, because I'm... determined to get to the bottom of this mystery... " Ruby tried to speak triumphantly, but the hazy feeling of tiredness began to encumber her; slurring her words.

Yang laughed, "Okay detective, why don't you resume your search tomorrow?" She admired her sisters determination, really she did, but sometimes-

An amazing idea sprung into the blonde's head, "Ah! I've got an idea," Yang spoke, cunning grin tugging at her features. Her sister's got determination, but she's got-

"Weiss."

Leaning over to switch on a side lamp, Ruby gave a puzzled stare, "Weiss? I don't follow you sis."

The elder girl clapped her hands together and plopped onto the couch next to Ruby, "Weiss is rich, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Rich people have access to special hardware, right?"

Yang's wording was only addling Ruby's confusion, "Okay?"

"Simple, I'll ask Weiss tomorrow if she can help. Maybe hire a P.I. like in the movies and stuff."

The redhead yawned and giggled at the same time, "Ah, maybe..." She spoke sardonically, "For now I think I'll take your original advice and hit the hay," Yawning again; Ruby gently closed her laptop and rose from her spot on the couch. An instant soreness shot through her frame, making her realize just how long she had sat in a stagnant state, data mining away.

A certain blonde stifled a laugh at the sound of her sister's bones cracking and popping into place, "Geez, you sound like an old lady."

Ruby rolled her eyes and tutted, "Whatever." Though she sounded dismissive, she _really _was surprised how long she sat there for, and how in the hell did her laptop's battery hold out for that long.

_"If only it acted this way when I'm at school..."_

Thoughts aside, the idea of collapsing in her cozy bed, was beckoning to her. The crimsonette tucked her laptop under her arm and dragged her feet out of the living room. She passed by Yang with a thankful, sheepish grin before trudging down the hall and to her bedroom, barely minding the 'Night sis' coming from the hallway.

She wanted to thank Yang, she really did.

But there were more pressing matters to attend to.

Like sleep.

Ruby half-mindedly set her laptop down (which was more like a drop) and lazily ducked under the covers of her bed, not even bothering to change clothes.

For the past few nights, she's been kept awake by either her online escapade of finding a trace of Cinder's parents, or lying restless in bed, eyes wide open and pointed to the ceiling wondering what the next day would bring. Tonight was no different. Despite being extremely tired, she began to wonder if they'd ever find the girl's parents, Yang had half-joked about hiring someone, and even if she _was _being serious (It was hard to tell sometimes) Ruby came to the conclusion that hiring a professional wasn't what Cinder would want.

Then again, the crimsonette couldn't figure out what Cinder wanted anyway.

She halted any further thoughts there and made herself more comfortable. Sleep came quickly; her last thoughts before her eyes shut were of being able to see her girlfriend tomorrow.

And not having to worry about it.

_**######**_


End file.
